Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan
by Mangetsu-kun
Summary: Anak Si Penipu : Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar nipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama Kaa-chan tercinta. Anak Bangsawan : Rias Gremory namanya. Cantik, nggak kenal takut. siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar.
1. Chapter 1, Prolog

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar gak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex Gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog : Pesan Tou-san**

"Naruto... Tou-san hanya pesan dua hal sama kamu. Pertama... karena hidup ini tidak adil dan penuh tipuan, jadi kamu harus lebih pinter nipu dibanding orang lain... ngerti?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Lalu yang kedua... karena hidup ini susah, kamu tidak boleh kelihatan susah. Kamu harus banyak senyum... ngerti?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Haahhh... ya udah. Memang kamu sekarang masih umur 4 tahun, masih lugu... tapi kamu tetep harus inget yang Tou-san tadi omongin, yah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Bagus... anak pinter." Bisik Minato sambil mengusap kepala anaknya.

Keesokan harinya, Minato menghiang meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina sendirian, kawin lari dengan wanita yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya dan membawa seluruh harta tampa sisa.

Kushina menangis dari pagi sampai malam, mengutuk perbuatan Minato.

Namun Naruto, semenjak saat itu, selalu terlihat tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N** : Yaaaaahhhh... ini perbaikannya, nggak banyak perubahan kok, cuma diatur ulang saja.

Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di colom review.

Mangetsu out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan**

 **Chapter 2 :** **Anak Si Penipu**

Pada tahu xxx, para bangsawan mulai menguasai kota-kota dengan pengaruh mereka yang besar, orang-orang takut dengan para bangsawan. Para bangsawan dianggap lebih tinggi derajatnya dari pada orang biasa.

Di daerah Kuoh, sebuah kota kecil di jepang, yang dikuasai keluarga bangsawan Phenex, di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Chūgakkō (SMP) Kuoh Gakuen, tampak para murid sedang berlari dengan panik. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Jiraiya, sang kepala sekolah, berjaga dengan tampang sangar di pintu pagar sambil membentak setiap murid yang terlambat.

"KAMPRET! KALIAN INI MAUNYA APA, HAH! MAU JADI KAMPRET YAH! MASUK SEKOLAH KOK TERLAMBAT TERUS!" teriaknya dengan wajah beringas, ludahnya muncrat kemana-mana.

"Ma-maaf, sensei."

"Ano... tadi saya ketinggalan dokar sensei."

"Alarm saya mati sensei, jadi gak ada yang bangunin saya."

"Dokarnya penuh terus sensei... tadi saya gak dapat tempat duduk."

"Saya kira hari ini libur, sensei."

"DASAR KAMPRET! JANGAN CARI-CARI ALASAN! APA GARA-GARA SEKOLAH GRATIS, JADI KALIAN BISA SEENAKNYA HAH!

Ya, Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen adalah salah satu dari sekian sekolah yang dibiayai oleh para bangsawan.

Ketika Jiraiya sedang giat-giatnya memarahi para murid yang datang terlambat, seorang murid tampak berjalan sambil bersiur kecil. Ia lewat begitu saja disamping kerumunan murid yang sedang dimarahi oleh Jiraiya.

"EH, KAMPRET! KAMU KIRA SAYA TIDAK TAHU YAH!? SINI KAMU!" teriak Jiraiya ke murid yang berusaha nyelonong tadi.

"hah? Jiraiya-sensei manggil saya?"

"KAMPRET... IYA KAMU! SINI!"

"iya iya... duh, Jiraiya-sensei kan sudah berumur, jangan teriak pagi-pagi begini, nanti lehernya cepat kering, nanti cepat keriput." Sahut sang murid sambil berjalan santai kearah Jiraiya.

"KAMU ITU UDAH GENDUT, JELEK, BONGSOR, JELEK, MASIH NEKAT JUGA YAH. MAU MATI HAH!?" Jiraiya ganti berteriak ke sang murid yang gendut, jelek dan bongsor yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya. Para murid lain memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengusap dan membersihkan wajah mereka yang penuh dengan ludah Jiraiya.

"Lho, saya kan nggak terlambat sensei"

"KAMPRET! JELAS-JELAS KAMU DATANG TERLAMBAT GINI, KOK NEKAT MASIH BILANG NGGAK TERLAMBAT HAH!

"wah wah... coba Jiraiya-sensei perhatiin, liat tuh anak-anak yang terlambat, merekakan semua bawa tas sekolah. Nah, saya kan nggak bawa tas."

"Hah?" Jiraiya memperhatikan sang murid gendut, jelek, dan bongsor itu, lalu memperhatikan murid lainnya. Para murid yang terlambat terlihat membawa tas sekolah, dan murid yang mengaku tidak terlambat ini tidak bawa tas sama sekali.

"Saya sudah masuk sekolah dari tadi, sensei... barusan hanya keluar sebentar karena Ibu saya manggil."

"Naruto... kamu nggak nipu saya lagi, kan?" tanya Jiraiya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Mana saya berani nipu Jiraiya-sensei, kalau ketahuan kan saya bisa digantung di jemuran sekolah 7 hari 9 malam sama sensei." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto berusaha tersenyum manis, namun karena Jiraiya lagi napsing alias marah berat, senyum Naruto jadi tenggelam oleh bibirnya yang bengkak dan pipinya yang gembul.

Jiraiya melengos lalu mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Ya udah, sana cepat masuk."

"Terima kasih, sensei." Naruto mengeloyor masuk. Para murid lain memandang penuh rasa iri dan dengki.

"YAH sensei... izinkan kami masuk juga dong."

"Saya ada ujian Matematika nih, sensei."

"Kan saya nggak sengaja terlambat, sensei. _Wong_ alarm saya mati."

"Sensei, saya juga mau masuk juga... mau belajar."

"Saya anu, sensei."

"KAMPRET! KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!"

Murid-murid yang terlambat diam tidak bergerak. Wajah mereka semua manyun.

Ketika Jiraiya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke halaman samping, lalu sibuk mencari sesuatu di semak-semak samping pagar. Wajahnya kini nampak tegang.

"Naruto..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara merdu dari arah belakang.

Naruto menoleh cepat, lalu sangat terperanjat sampai hampir melompat ke semak duri. Seorang wanita cantik berseragam guru kini berdiri di depannya sambil menggenggam sebuah tas mungil berwarna coklat.

"Tsunade-sensei!"

Tsunade tersenyum kecil.

"Ini tas kamu?"

"Ah.. i-iya"

"Kok bisa tas kamu ada di semak-semak? Kamu lempar dari luar pagar yah?"

"Ah, nggak kok, sensei."

"Jadi, kenapa tas kamu ada disana?"

"Ano... tadi si Raiser itu loh... anaknya Lord Phenex itu. Dia kan memang suka gangguin kami... mentang-mentang anak bangsawan. Tadi pagi dia ngerampas tas saya, lalu disembunyiin."

"Kamu bukannya nyari alasan karena datang terlambat kan?."

"Ah, kalau saya terlambat, mana mungkin saya ada di sini sih? Pasti saya lagi digoreng dan dijemur sama si Jiraiya-sensei diluar pagar, iya kan?"

Tsunade terlihat menyerenyitkan alis matanya.

"Kamu nggak lagi nipu saya kan?"

"Ah, saya mana pernah sih nipu Tsunade-sensei." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto berusaha tersenyum manis, namun karena pipinya terlalu gembuk, jadi malah terlihat seperti senyum mesum.

Tsunade melengos, lalu meyerahkan tas mungil berwarna coklat milik Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Ya sudah, sana masuk ke kelas."

"Terima kasih, sensei."

Naruto berlari ke arah tangga, lalu naik dan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelas 2B yang terletak di ujung lantai 2 sekolah. Di dinding lantai 2, tampak sebuah kertas pengumuman kecil yang dibuat oleh salah seorang murid. Naruto berhenti sebentar dan memperhatikan pengumuman itu :

 _PERHATIAN!_

 _Telah kehilangan sebuah jam tangan di daerah sekitar WC pria._

 _Bagi yang menemukan, akan diberi imbalan ¥100,-._

 _PS. Saya tunggu di pagar depan, seusai pulang sekolah._

 _Tertanda : Raiser Phenex (Ketua kelas 3C)_

Naruto memperhatikan tulisan itu sambil tersenyum, lalu membuka tas mungilnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Dia lalu menulis sesuatu dikertas itu. Setelah selesai, dia kemudian menempelkannya di dinding, di samping kertas yang pertama :

 _PERHATIAN PERHATIAN!_

 _Telah kehilangan sebuah jam tangan di daerah sekitar WC pria._

 _Bagi yang menemukan, akan diberi imbalan ¥120,-._

 _PS. Saya tunggu di kantin, jam istirahat pertama._

 _Tanda : sapu tangan di kantong._

Setelah menempel surat itu, Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

"Hah... nekat banget lo, Naruto. Itu kan pengumuman bikinan si Raiser."

"Duh, tenang dikit dong. Saya kan nggak ngerobek kertas pengumuman yang pertama ini, berarti saya nggak salah juga kan?"

"Iya, tapi... uh..." Iseei, teman Naruto yang bertubuh ceking dan berkacamata hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa membantah lagi.

"Udahlah... itung-itung, kita ngasih pelajaran buat si keriput itu."

Bel istirahat pertama baru saja berbunyi. Naruto dan Issei kini sedang berlari menuju kantin.

"Uh... untung kantinnya belum ramai."

"Iya... hosh... hosh."

Naruto tertunduk, nafasnya memburu. Keringat bercucuran deras dikeningnya. Dia mengambil sapu tangan, mengusap keningnya, mengusap keningnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, lalu memasangnya di saku seragam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang murid datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kamu yang punya jam tangan ini?"

"Ah, iya, aduh... terima kasih yah..." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto berusaha tersenyum manis, namum karena nafasnya tersengal-sengal, senyumannya malah mirip senyum kuda liar lagi mau kawin.

"Tunggu... buat ngeyakinin nih, saya mau tanya dulu." sang murid yang membawa jam kini memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Coba jawab, jam kamu hilang dimana?"

"Jam saya hilang waktu di WC putra." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senymannya kini mirip senyum kambing disembelih.

"Oh, berarti benar ini jam kamu... nih."

"Terima kasih yah, ini uang imbalannya."

Naruto menyerahkan uang sebesar ¥120,- kepada sang murid, yang lansung pergi dengan wajah sumringah.

"Issei..." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menoleh kepada Issei.

"ya?"

"Bantuin saya robek kertas pengumumannya dong?"

"Loh, kok gue yang robek sih?"

"Kan kamu larinya lebih cepat dari saya. Kaki kamu yang kurus bikin lari kamu lincah seperti kijang. Perut kamu yang ceking bikin kamu kuat seperti singa... hehehe. Lagian, kamu kan teman baik saya. Cepet dah, sebelum ketahuan si Raiser."

Issei mendengus.

"Ah, ya udah, tunggu bentar." Issei berlari ke arah lantai 2 untuk merobek kertas pengumuman yang dibuat Naruto.

Naruto masih di dalam kantin memperhatikan sekeliling. Di ujung kantin, dia melihat Jiraiya sedang duduk menunggu pesanannya. Naruto tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Halo, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya menoleh sebentar, lalu melengos, "Eh... Naruto, ada apa?"

Naruto duduk disebelah Jiraiya. Bangku yang kecil dan sempit itu lansung berderik keras, protes karena pantat Naruto yang keterlaluan besarnya.

"Adoooh, kamu duduk gini bikin nafsu makan saya jadi hilang aja, UGH!" gerutu Jiraiya sambil manyun.

"Hehehe... sensei, coba lihat ini." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jam tangan dari sakunya.

"Wah, jam tangan siapa tuh?" Jiraiya terliat curiga.

"Ini jam tangan buatan bangsawan sensei... dijamin 100% asli."

"Kok kamu bisa punya jam tangan ini?" tanya Jiraiya semakin curiga.

"Sttt... jangan keras-keras" Naruto berbisik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk, Jiraiya ikutan diam sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini jam tangan punya anak bangsawan yang namanya tidak bisa disebutkan di sini. Katanya tolong dijualin karena alasan yang tidak mau diomongin, begitu."

Jiraiya menyernyit.

"Jam ini dijual seharga ¥1500,-."

"KAMPRET! MAHAL AMAT!"

"Sstttttttt!"

Jiraiya kembali menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"tapi, khusus Jiraiya-sensei saya kasih harga spesial deh. Jam tangan ini boleh dibeli seharga ¥1000,- saja."

"Ugh... ¥500,- deh, jangan mahal-mahal gitu lah..." tawar Jiraiya.

"Hm... ¥900,- deh, sensei."

"¥600,-... nggak mau naik lagi."

"¥800,- deh... naikin dikit yah."

"¥700,- PAS."

"SIP!" Naruto berdiri sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya kini mirip senyuman kelinci habis dilintas truk.

Jiraiya sumringah. Dia lalu mengeluarkan segepok uang, dan meyerahkannya ke Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Wah, sip nih. Saya jadi ganteng nggak pake jam ini?"

"Wohoho... bukan Cuma ganteng, tapi _guanteng_ pake _u..._ hihihi."

Jiraiya semakin sumringah.

Naruto lalu berjalan pergi sambil bersiul riang. Siulannya terdengar aneh karena lehernya yang pendek. Suaranya mirip lengkingan kelelawar kejepit.

Di ujung jalan, di depan tangga menuju lantai 2, terlihat Issei sedang dipiting oleh seorang remaja pria berambut emas. Pria itu berwajah tampan tapi terlihat meyebalkan. Ada dua garis melintang di bawah matanya seperti keriput.

"Aduh... Raiser Phenex?!" pekik Naruto terkaget.

"Konoyarou! Kamu yang badannya gendut... sini kamu!" Raiser memberi perintah kepada Naruto.

Naruto lansung menunduk lemas dan berjalan mendekat. Issei yang dipiting Raiser kini terlihat menahan air mata ketakutan sambil menahan pipis. Wajahnya terlihat merah sekali.

"Kamu yang pasang kertas ini?!"

"Ah, i-iya Raiser-sama"

"Kamu tahu kan, siapa saya?"

"I-iya, saya tahu."

"Siapa saya?"

"Anu, anda itu Raiser Phenex, anak ketiga Lord Phenex, keluarga bangsawan yang menguasai daerah Kuoh ini."

"Lalu kamu yang pasang kertas pengumuman jam hilang ini, di samping pengumuman yang saya buat?"

"I-iya, Raiser-sama."

"Kenapa kamu pasang pengumuman ini?"

"Soalnya jam tangan saya juga hilang."

Raiser lansung terdiam.

"Kamu juga punya jam?"

"Iya Raiser-sama, saya juga punya jam."

"Hilang di WC juga."

"Iya... hilang di WC juga."

"Kok saya tidak lihat kamu di WC kemarin?"

"Raiser-sama kemarin di WC lagi ngapain?"

"Saya lagi pipis... memangnya kenapa?"

"Saya lagi boker, jadi terang aja Raiser-sama nggak lihat saya."

Raiser terlihat menyernyit.

"Kamu jangan coba nipu saya yah."

"Aduh... kalau Raiser-sama tidak percaya, Raiser-sama boleh merobek kertas pengumuman saya sampai jam tangan Raiser-sama ketemu. Abis itu baru saya pasang lagi deh pengumuman saya."

Raiser kembali meyernyit. Naruto berusaha tersenyum manis, namun karena dia sedang gelisah, wajahnya malah jadi mirip muka orang lagi ngeden.

Raiser lalu merobek kertas di tangan Issei.

"Kamu jangan buat pengumuman macam-macam sampai saya dapat jam tangan saya kembali."

"Siap, Raiser-sama." sahut Naruto sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

Raiser melengos, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah bayangan Raiser menghilang di kantin sekolah, Naruto dan Issei sama-sama terduduk lemas di bawah tangga.

"Fiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh... untung nggak ketahuan."

"Aduhhhh iya."

"Untung si Raiser lagi nggak bawa temen-temennya."

"Si 5 beruang bersaudara? Hehehehe."

"Beruang? Lebih mirip celeng jadi-jadian kayaknya sih. Hehehehe..."

"Hihihihi."

"Hahahaha."

Naruto melengos, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Nih, Issei... duit yang tadi saya pinjam plus bagian kamu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan uang ¥300 kepada Issei.

Issei tercenung.

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Udah lah... inikan usaha kita berdua."

"Tapi... tapi kan gue udah bocorin ke si Raiser kalau kertas itu lo yang bikin."

"Iya... nggak apa-apa kok. Nggak masalah."

Issei menerima uang itu dengan wajah haru. Tak terasa air mata meleleh di pipinya.

"Naruto, gue mau tanya dikit ni."

"Apa, Issei?"

"Sebenarnya... sebenarnya gue tahu kalau lo itu pinter banget. Meskipun lo gendut dan kelihatannya jelek... tapi kok lo masih mau jadi temen gue sih?"

Naruto tersenyum, senyumannya kini mirip orang utan sedang mabok kemenyan.

"Soalnya... hanya orang bodoh yang bisa setia sama temannya."

"Maksud lo, gue itu bodoh?"

"Maksud saya, kamu itu setia."

.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan sepotong ayam goreng ukuran jumbo di atas meja makan. Lilin untuk penerangan rumannya dipasang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Lampu minyak tempel di tembok bambu terlihat menyala lebih terang dari malam sebelumnya. Rumah gedek Naruto malam ini terlihat lebih bercahaya.

Kushina yang baru pulang narik dokar, masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mijit-mijit pundaknya. Kushina duduk di dipan bambu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Narutooooo... ini lilin sama lampu minyak kok dipasang terang amat sih. Lo mau kita bangkrut yah!" teriak Kushina dari ruang tamu.

Naruto bergegas lari ke depan, menyambut sang ibu tercinta sambil membawa sepiring nasi dengan dua paha ayam besar di atasnya.

"KAA-CHAN! Silahkan makan nih."

"HAH!"

Kushina hampir melompat kaget ke atas meja di depannya.

"NARUTOOO! AYAM SIAPA YANG LU GORENG?!" teriak Kushina dengan panik.

"Bukan, ini ayam goreng kremes spesial. Tadi sore Naruto beli pas abis pulang sekolah."

"Lah, lo dapet duit dari mana?"

"Saya dikasih duit sama Jiraiya-sensei. Ini sisa duitnya ¥250. Kaa-chan yang simpan yah..." kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan segenggam uang kepada Kushina yang masih terlihat syok.

"Lah, ngapain si Jiraiya-sensei ngasih lo duit?"

"Soalnya saya tadi ngasih jam tangan ke si Jiraiya-sensei."

"Jam tangan? Jam siapa? Jamnya Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Jam itu tadinya hilang, tapi akhirnya ketemu di WC putra."

"Ooooh."

Kushina menatap wajah Naruto dengan tajam.

"Lo nggak bohongin Kaa-san kan?"

"Kaa-chan... yang tadi saya omongin ke Kaa-chan itu semua betul kok. Kaa-chan saja di dunia ini yang nggak bakal saya bohongin." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kushina masih menatap penuh selidik, "Naruto... Kaa-san nggak mau lo jadi seperti Bapak lo. Tukang tipu, tukang bohong, licik, tukang selingkuh. Pokoknya jangan jadi kayak bapak lo. Ngerti?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, lo nggak boleh nyusahin orang yang sayang sama lo."

"Iya Kaa-chan, Naruto ngerti kok."

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Kini senyuman Naruto terlihat tipis, tidak lebar atau berlebihan seperti biasanya. Sebuah senyum yang tulus.

Kushina lansung terlihat lega.

"Ya udah... asal lo ngelakuin hal baik, pasti lo juga akan dibalas baik sama yang di atas. Dah, yuk kita makan yuk..." kata Kushina yang kini terlihat penuh nafsu.

HAP! NYAM! NYAM!

"Enak nggak ayam gorengnya, Kaa-chan?"

"WAH, HUENAK BUANGET!" sahut Kushina dengan mulut penuh.

"Hehehe... mungkin gini kali yah, rasanya makanannya orang kaya."

"Kalo gitu, lo jadi orang kaya aja, biar Kaa-san bisa makan enak setiap hari."

"Sip... Naruto nanti bakal jadi orang pinter, biar bisa kerja terus nyari banyak duit."

"Ah, kelamaan tuh. Lagian, di zaman sekarang, mana bisa lo jadi kaya kalau nggak kawin sama anaknya bangsawan."

"Hehehe... dasar Kaa-chan."

"Huahahaha." Kushina tertawa lebar sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia senang telah membuat Kaa-channya bahagia hari ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N :** Huaaaaah... dari sekian perkiraan komentar yang didapat(selain perkiraan nggak dapat komentar), nggak nyangka yang dipermasalahin adalah panjang prolognya. Hihihi... ah aku nggak tahu juga kalau prolog itu harusnya lebih panjang lagi(biarpun nggak bisa ditambah lagi sih). Ah udahlah, maafkan daku yang kurang tahu ini.

Sampai-sampai membuat orang terngaceng :V hahaha...

Ah, bagi yang ingin word-nya diperpanjang, ini sudah diperpanjang, dan bagi yang ingin up, ini sudah di-up(balasan macam apa ini!), dan maaf bagi yang login balasannya nggak dari PM, nggak sempat soalnya.

Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau berkomentar, komentar kalian benar-benar sangat berharga. Jadi gini ya rasanya dikomentar secara tulisan XD

Oh ya, selebum aku out, boleh tanya dikit nggak? Boleh dong#plak.

Pertanyaanya, sebenarnya nama ayah dan ibu Raiser itu siapa sih?

Udah, itu aja.

Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di colom Review.

 **Mangetsu out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama Kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan**

 **Chapter 3 :** **Si Kodok, Si Tomat dan Putri Bangsawan**

Matahari muncul dari timur. Ayam jantan terbangun, menguap sebentar, mengolet sebentar, mengolet lagi sedikit, lalu berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk berkokok membangunkan seisi kampung tempat majikannya sedang tidur. Setelah membersihkan belek dari sudut matanya, sang ayam lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam bersiap untuk bereriak.

"SELAMAT PAGIIIIIII!"

 _GUBRAK!_

 _PETOOOOK?!_

Teriakan seorang anak remaja berperut gendut dari jendela di rumah gedek di depannya membuat sang ayam kaget setengah mati dan terjatuh dari atas pagar.

"KAA-CHAN, AYO BANGUN!" setelah berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya, remaja itu lalu menghilang dari jendela. Ayam itu berusaha berdiri sambil menggerutu. Untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya dalam bulan ini, dia kembali kalah cepat.

Naruto merapikan buku sekolahnya, lalu bergegas menuju sumur di belakang rumahnya. Ia mandi cepat-cepat, lalu kembali ke dalam rumah gedeknya sambil bersiul berisik.

"Naruto, pagi amat sih loe. Tiru anak laen dong, jam segini masih pada bobok... hooaah ah huaaaam." Kushina muncul dari balik tirai kamar sambil menguap. Setelah menggeliat heboh, tangannya mulai mengusap matanya yang dipenuhi belek.

"Kaa-chan, Naruto mau berangkat pagian, boleh yah? Naruto ada upacara penting hari ini." Naruto bergegas mamakai seragam putih bergaris-garisnya yang tipis, dan celana sekolah panjang yang berwarna hitam. Seragam itu terlihat sangat kesempitan di tubuhnya yang bulat.

"Naruto, emang lo dah kelas berapa sih?" Kushina bertanya sambil merem. Matanya masih belum melek, masih sepet berat.

"Lah, Naruto kan dah kelas dua, dah semester empat, Kaa-chan."

"Cih... libur kok cepet banget. Niat nggak sih sekolah lo itu?!

"Ayo dong. Kaa-chan juga narik dokarnya pagian ajah sekalian nganter Naruto." rayu Naruto sambil memeluk lengan Kushina.

"Aduuuh, Kaa-san udah seminggu ini narik dokar sampe malem. Biarin hari ini Kaa-san istirahat sampe siang doang dong. Kasian juga si Van Busten kan, kuda remaja yang baru puber itu juga butuh banyak tidur."

"Ah, jangan dong. Nanti kalau Naruto telat kan gawat. Jiraiya-sensei dah nggak bisa dibohongin lagi tuh."

"Ya udah, lo bangunin si Van Busten dulu gih. Kaa-san mau mandi dulu."

"Ah, makasih Kaa-chan!"

Naruto berlari ke kandang kuda yang terletak di samping rumah gedeknya. Ia membuka pintu kayu yang tipis, lalu masuk dan menggambil sang kuda.

"Busten... sini... ayo bangun."

"Hiiieeehhh..."

Terdengar suara ringkihan kuda yang manja dari dalam kandang yang gelap. Perlahan-lahan, dari dalam bayangan muncul seekor kuda hitam yang berjalan mendekat.

"Ayo sini... sini Busten."

Naruto memegang leher si kuda hitam itu, lalu menariknya keluar dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sambil menggosok-gosok badannya, Naruto mulai mamakaikan sabuk dan tali kekang ke tubuh Van Busten, lalu mengikatnya ke sebuah dokar. Setelah itu, Naruto mengambil papan kayu berwarna kuning di samping pagar, yang bertuliskan "Dokar Rute 69" dan memasangkannya di atap dokar.

Dokar dan Van Busten sudah siap untuk bekerja.

Naruto memandang ke arah dokar di depannya dengan tatapan bangga. Kereta kuda itu sudah sangat tua, peninggalan kakek dari ayahnya. Berarti usia kereta kuda itu sudah lebih dari 100 tahun. Tapi kondisi kereta yang terbuat dari kayu jati berwarna hitam itu masih sangat baik.

"Dah siap belom dokarnya?" Kushina menghampiri sambil membetulkan ikat rambutnya, sekarang rambut merah panjang Kushina sudah terikat rapi.

"Udah, Kaa-chan." Naruto menyerahkan tali kekang ke tangan Kushina, lalu melompat naik dan duduk manis di kursi belakang.

"Naruto, lo sekolah nggak bawa tas?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya... saya kelupaan. Bentar ya, Kaa-chan." Naruto berlari kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Dasar... badannya doang yang gede kayak tong, otaknya sih mungil kayak kuaci. Lebihnya cuma rajin doang... huh..." celetuk Kushina sambil naik ke atas kursi pengemudi.

"Siap Kaa-chan... sudah siap nih..." Naruto kembali keluar dari rumah, sambil membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Eh, Naruto... lo mau rumah kita kemalingan?"

"Hah?"

"Tuh, liat pintunya tuh."

"AH, SIAP KAA-CHAN!" Naruto kembali berlari ke pintu rumah, menguncinya rapat-rapat, lalu berlari kembali, dan masuk ke dalam dokar.

"Kuncinya?"

"AH... maap Kaa-chan!" Naruto kembali berlari lagi ke pintu rumah, mencabut kunci dari lubangnya, lalu kembali naik ke dalam dokar.

"Kagak salah deh. Dodolnya emang nurun abis dari mendiang bapak lo..." sambung Kushina sambil melengos yang dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto. Naruto senang kalau Kaa-channya bisa merasa lebih pintar dari dia.

Kushina memacu pelan tali kekang dan dokar itu pun mulai berjalan menembus gelapnya pagi hari ini.

Dokar adalah alat transportasi kereta kuda yang paling banyak digunakan di daerah Kuoh. Tidak seperti kota besar yang sudah mulai memakai kereta bermesin berisik dan berbahan bakar minyak yang bernama mobil, kereta kuda atau dokar masih menjadi alat trasportasi favorit karena keampuhannya melewati medan yang susah, jalan yang berbatu, pengunungan yang terjal, dan jalan yang berlumpur, serta hemat energi karena bahan bakarnya cuma rumput yang tumbuh di mana-mana.

Mobil buatan para bangsawan dijamin harganya mahal nggak ketulungan. Mengendarai mobil juga susah karena pakai alat berbentuk lingkaran yang namanya setir, sambil menginjak-injak pedal yang namanya gas dan rem. Dan pasti akan cepat mogok juga kalau lewat jalanan yang tidak rata. Betul-betul alat transportasi yang merepotkan.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah jelas-jelas muncul di ufuk timur. Dokar Kushina menunggu penumpang dengan sabar di tikungan pasar. Van Busten terlihat asyik melahap rumput di depannya.

"Kaa-chan, udah siang nih. Nanti saya terlambat lhoo." Naruto mengguncang lengan Kushina dengan cemas.

"Aduuuuh, tenang ajah. Chūgakkō (SMP) Kuoh Gakuen itu nggak kaya Kōtō gakkō (SMA) Kuoh Gakuen. Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen itu masuknya rada siangan, iya kan?" balas Kushina dengan sebal. "Lagian penumpangnya baru tiga orang... termasuk lo."

Seorang pria tua berpakaian seperti petani dan seorang ibu muda yang berpakaian seperti penjual tempe (pak petani dan ibu tempe ada di Jepang? Au ah) yang sedang duduk di jok belakang bersama Naruto, lansung terlihat agak kaget karena merasa diomongin.

"Udah mau jalan, Kushina-san?"

"Ah, belom-belom, nunggu lima penumpang lagi yah. Tadi anak saya tuh, ngelindur."

Pak Tani dan Ibu Tempe (sebut aja begitu) kembali merenung.

"Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen dan Kōtō gakkō Kuoh Gakuen itu masuknya barengan, Kaa-chan!" jerit Naruto, "yang masuk siang itu Yōchien (TK) Kuoh Gakuen!"

"Yang bener ah, jangan suka nipu Kaa-san."

"Lah, kan Naruto udah 15 tahun, sudah sekolah 8 tahun, udah kelas 2. Masa Kaa-chan yang tiap hari nganter selama 8 tahun bisa lupa gini sih." Naruto mulai agak putus asa.

"Yah, gara-gara sekolah lo sih banyak liburnya, jadi kan Kaa-san jadi lupa."

Naruto melengos dan memandang suram ke arah belakang.

"Naruto, nunggu lima penumpang lagi ya... tanggung nih. Biar berangkatnya pas dokarnya penuh... yah..." rayu Kushina sambil mencubit pipi Naruto yang gembul.

"Ah, liat Kaa-chan... itu ada dokar jurusan 69 juga..." celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Waduh, dokarnya si Fugaku tuh, cepet banget dia nyampe ke sini. Penumpangnya banyak nggak tuh?"

"Kosong, gimana? Mau ngebut?"

"Ya iya lah, Kaa-san mana mau disalip sama dia. Nanti setoran Kaa-san bisa kurang."

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum. Bila ada dua dokar dengan jurusan yang sama bertemu, maka bisa dipastikan mereka akan saling kejar-kejaran untuk rebutan penumpang.

"Akhirnya Kaa-chan mau berangkat juga."

"Van Busten... ayo... CEPET LARI NGIBRIT! YIIHAAAA!" Kushina berdiri dan memecut pantat si Van Busten.

 _CTAR!_

Van Busten meringkik kaget, lalu mengankat kedua kaki depannya tinggi-tinggi dan mulai berlari cepat-cepat. Dokar Kushina terlihat melaju kencang, sambil sesekali oleng ke kiri dan ke kanan karena cepatnya laju sang kuda hitam. Di belakang, dokar Fugaku juga terlihat dipacu dengan cepat.

"Fugaku-jiisan mau nyusul, Kaa-chan!" jerit Naruto sambil pegangan.

 _CTAR! CTAR!_

Pecutan Fugaku terdengar lebih kencang, sehingga laju dokarnya menjadi lebih cepat. Dokar Fugaku kini hampir menyusul dokar Kushina.

"AYO AYO... JURUSAN 69, JURUSAN 69! HIYAAA!" teriak Fugaku sambi memacu dokarnya. Saking hebohnya, badannya juga ikutan berdiri sambil megang pecut, persis seperti gayanya Kushina.

 _CTAR! CTAR!_

Seorang gadis remaja terlihat di kejauhan, tangannya mengacung memberi tanda.

"Penumpang tuh, Kaa-chan!" jerit Naruto, sambil tetap pegangan. Pak Tani dan Ibu Tempe yang tadi tidak sempat pegangan, kini hanya bisa berpelukan satu sama lain dengan pasrah.

"Duh, pagi-pagi dah kebut-kebutan. Dasar dokar gila!" celetuk Pak Tani sambil mempererat pelukannya ke Ibu Tempe.

"Dah mending diem aja lo, dasar bandot tua. Kepala atas belagak kesel, tapi kepala bawah ketara banget kalo kesenengan." balas Ibu Tempe yang terlihat sangat sebal, namun tidak bisa melepas pelukannya dari si Pak Tani karena dokar Van Busten melaju terlalu kencang. Sedikit saja mereka melepas pelukan, pasti akan lansung terlempar dari dokar dan jatuh berguling-guling di atas tanah berbatu itu. Naruto hanya bisa merinding ngeri ketika membayangkannya.

"Ambil Kaa-chan, penumpangnya."

"Iya... Iya..."

"Pelanan dikit, Kaa-chan!"

"Huuuush... huuuush..." Kushina menarik sedikit tali kekang Van Busten untuk memperlambat laju larinya. Dokar Kushina berhenti tepat di samping sang gadis.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fugaku menyalip Kushina sambil tertawa lebar. Matanya dikedipkan satu ke arah Kushina penuh kemenangan. Kedua jari tangannya membentuk huruf V. Kushina melihatnya menjadi sangat dongkol.

"Ojou-chan, ayo cepat naik."

"Tunggu... ini dokar jurusan 78?"

"Bukan, ini dokar jurusan 69."

"Wah, maaf saya dokar saya."

"Kampret! YIHAAAA!" Kushina yang merasa sebal, kembali memacu Van Busten dengan kencang.

 _CTAR! CTAR!_

Van Busten kembali berlari dengan brutal.

Pak Tani hendak berpelukan kembali dengan Ibu Tempe, namun si Ibu Tempe sudah terlebih dahulu berpegangan erat ke tiang dokar dengan senyum penuh kelegaan. Pak Tani hanya bisa melihat sambil mengumpat kecil, lalu memaksa berpelukan dengan Naruto. Naruto menelan ludah penuh rasa ngeri. Kumis hitam Pak Tani yang kasar kini menempel dan menggosok keras-keras pipinya yang bulat dan berlemak. Rasanya betul-betul sangat tidak nyaman, pipinya seperti disisir paksa pakai sikat tebu.

Ibu Tempe, di samping Pak Tani, mencium tiang di depannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Di pertigaan jalan, dokar Kushina berdecit kemudian membelok dengan cepat.

Di depan, terlihat dokar Fugaku sedang berhenti untuk mengambil tiga orang penumpang.

"AHA... kesusul juga akhirnya lo!" jerit Kushina penuh semangat.

"Kaa-chan, pelan-pelan..." teriak Naruto cemas.

"Tenang... pasti bisa Kaa-san salip tuh dokar."

"Bukan, sekolah Naruto sudah deket."

"YIHAAAAA!" Kushina kembali berteriak tidak peduli.

 _CTAR! CTAR!_

Fugaku yang melihat dokar Kushina sudah sangat dekat, lansung memacu kudanya untuk segera berlari. Satu penumpangnya yang belum sempat duduk, terlempar keluar seketika dan berguling-guling di jalanan berbatu.

"KAA-CHAN, JAGAN NEKAT!"

 _GUBRAK! BRAK!_

Dokar Kushina menyerempet dan menghantam sisi kanan dokar Fugaku dengan keras. Dokar Fugaku terlihat agak oleng.

"Minggir lo!" jerit Kushina penuh emosi.

"Kamu yang minggir!" balas Fugaku tak kalah emosi.

 _GUBRAK!_

Roda dokar Fugaku kembali terlihat agak oleng. Kedua penumpang di atas dokarnya terlihat sangat panik.

"Udah, jangan balapan!" teriak salah satu penumpang Fugaku.

"Iya... ingat nyawa..." sahut penumpang yang lain.

Fugaku sekilas terlihat agak sangsi, namun setelah dokar Kushina kembali menyerempet dokarnya, Fugaku kembali memacu kudanya dengan liar.

 _GUBRAK! BRAK!_

Setelah kembali ditabrak Kushina, dokar Fugaku agak menjauh ke kiri.

Kushina nyengir penuh kemengangan.

Tiba-tiba Fugaku menarik tali kekang ke kanan dengan cepat, berusaha menabrak balik. Dokarnya berbelok dan melaju ke kanan, siap untuk menabrak.

"YIHAAAAAA!"

Kushina menarik tali kekangnya kuat-kuat, membuat Van Busten mengerem larinya dengan sigap. Kereta kuda Kushina menghantam pantat Van Busten yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Dokar Kuhsina berhenti seketika. Dokar Fugaku yang sudah terlanjur bergerak dengan cepat ke kanan untuk menabrak, tercebur masuk ke parit pinggir jalan dengan sukses.

 _JEBYUAR!_

Dokar itu mulai tenggelam perlahan-lahan. Fugaku misuh-misuh ke arah Kushina dengan amat marah, sambil berusaha menarik keluar kudanya yang kini keseleo kakinya. Kedua penumpangnya yang kini basah kuyup ikutan berteriak kesal.

"SIALAN LO, KUSHINA!"

"Lo mau nyalip gue? WAKAKAKA... kecepetan 10 tahun, Fugaku." Kushina tertawa puas, lalu bersiap memacu Van Busten untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _PRIIT PRIIIPRIIIT PRIIIIIIIIIIT!_

Suara sumpritan terdengar melengking membahana.

Seorang tentara berpakaian hijau berlarian mendekat.

"Wah, Kaa-chan gawat... itu tentara keamanan."

"Waduh... gawat nih, Naruto."

Pak Tani dan Ibu Tempe cepat-cepat turun dari dokar Kushina.

"Kamu sudah gila yah!" teriak tentara keamanan, begitu dia sampai di dokar Kushina.

"Maaf Pak, tadi itu biasa kok, kan kita lagi rebutan penumpang... hihihi." sahut Kushina nyengir, berusaha bersikap baik di depan pak tentara.

"Gak bisa itu... ayo ke siniin SIM D kamu."

"Waduuh, kita damai deh pak..." kata Kushina sambil buru-buru mengambil dompetnya.

"Aduh, jangan Kaa-chan." Naruto terpekik kaget, namun terlambat.

"Kamu mau nyogok?! Bakayaro! Saya hukum lebih berat lagi ntar kalau kamu berani coba-coba." kini tampang tentara itu tampak sangat marah.

"Aduh nggak pak, ampuuuun..." Kushina lansung menjadi lemas seketika.

Di tempat yang agak jauh, Pak Tani bertanya kepada Ibu Tempe, "Apaan tuh SIM D yah?"

"Surat Ijin Menarik Dokar." balas Ibu Tempe sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

 _TENG TENG TENG!_

Bel Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen berbunyi nyaring. Para murid berlarian ke halaman. Hari itu diadakan upacara mendadak untuk menyambut tamu khusus yang datang dari ibu kota.

Naruto berlari dengan susah payah, berusaha agar tidak sampai terlambat. Perutnya bergerak naik turun, seiring gerak badannya.

 _Klang!_

"Yaaaah."

Terlambat, pagar sekolah sudah terkunci dengan rapat.

"Mooooo, gara-gara Kaa-chan nih. Hooosh hosh." Naruto duduk terjongkok di depan pagar dengan lemas. Keringat bercucuran deras dari keningnya.

"Oi, Naruto... hosh... hosh... Lo telat juga?" seorang remaja kurus ceking dan berkacamata, muncul dari belakang dengan tampang ngos-ngosan juga. Pipinya bersemu merah seperti buah tomat.

"Issei, kamu juga terlambat? Tumben." sahut Naruto.

Issei ikut berjongkok di samping Naruto, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan lusuh dari dalam tasnya.

"Iya, sepeda Bokap gue gembos ban depannya, jadi telat deh gue..."

"Oooh, kamu mulai dari sejak masih TK memang selalu dianter sama ayak kamu naik sepeda sih ya."

"Ahahaha... iyalah, enakan sepeda, nggak ada polusi kentut kudanya. Coba liat lo tuh... mulai dari TK sampai sekarang selalu dianter naik dokar. Jadinya melendung kan badan lo, kayak balon. Jagan-jangan infeksi tuh... hehehehe..."

Naruto cemberut.

"Eh, Naruto... serius nih, lo kenapa bisa sampai telat juga sih? Kan lo tiap hari bangun subuh."

"Kaa-chan tadi pagi ditangkep tentara gara-gara ugal-ugalan di jalan."

"Nyokap lo masuk penjara?"

"Nggak... cuma ditahan aja SIM D-nya."

"Yah... nggak bisa narik dokar lagi dong?"

"Nggak juga, cuma musti ikut sidang pengadilan dulu dua hari lagi. Tadi juga Kaa-chan udah dikasih slip merah buat bayar dendanya."

"Kena berapa tuh?"

"Kena ¥300,-"

"BUSET! Mahal amat dendanya!" pekik Issei terkejut berat.

"Iya... gila yah."

"Bokap gue aja, nyetir sepeda ngelanggar lampu merah, di denda ¥20,- doang."

"Makanya, si Kaa-chan juga lagi bingung nih. Duitnya ndak nyampe segitu soalnya."

"Tapi ¥300,- buat denda sih kebangetan banget tuh." gumam Issei sambil mangut-mangut.

"Eh, Issei... katanya hari ini ada upacara penting yah?" Naruto berdiri kembali. Nafasnya sudah kembali normal. Kini dia berusaha mengintip ke dalam sekolah melalui celah pagar.

"Iya, anaknya bangsawan penguasa kota tetangga mau dateng buat sekolah di sini. Katanya sih..." Issei ikut berdiri dan ikut mengintip. Kacamatanya yang basah oleh keringat, diseka dengan lengan bajunya sampai kering. Bukan hanya kering, kacamatanya kini juga tambah buram.

"Waduuuuuuuh, jadi tambah nggak bisa ngeliat apa-apa deh. Burem deh..." umpat Issei dengan dongkol.

"Anaknya bangsawan?, orang gedean dung..." sahut Naruto sambil berusaha melirik ke dalam.

"Naruto, gimana... kelihatan nggak?"

"Wah, susah. Ada banyak orang di tempat upacara, tapi itu semua teman kita."

"Apa belum datang yah?"

Naruto berbalik dam memandang Issei.

"Issei, anaknya bangsawan itu perempuan atau laki-laki, yah?"

"Hm... kalau nggak salah sih, anaknya Lord Gremory... itu... um... perempuan deh."

"Anaknya Lord Gremory yang terkenal galak itu?"

"Iya."

"Kok anaknya disekolahin jauh-jauh kesini yah?"

"Anaknya lebih galak kali, jadi bapaknya sendiri sampai takut..."

"Ah, ngawur kamu... hehehe..."

"Hehehehe..."

Issei dan Naruto cekikikan berdua.

"DIAM! DASAR KALIAN MONYET KECIL!"

"HIYAAAHHH!"

Naruto dan Issei terloncat kaget mendengar suara serak dari belakang mereka. Seorang tentara keamanan bertubuh kekar dan berpakaian hijau mencolok memandang mereka berduan dengan tatapan seram. Di baju seragamnya terlihat tanda bintang segitiga, tanda seorang pasukan khusus.

"Kalian berani ngomongin Rias-ojousama?"

"Ah, maaf pak... kami nggak nggosipin siapa-siapa kok." Naruto berkata dengan suara mungil, sambil berdiri gemetaran menempel erat ke dinding pagar. Issei di sebelahnya menempek lebih erat lagi.

"Kamu lagi ngomongin anak dari Lord Gremory-sama yang terhormat itu kan?"

"Ah, nggak mungkin lah pak, ka-kami mana berani. Nama anaknya saja kan kami ndak ta-tahu, jadi gimana mau di-diomongin." Naruto kembali menjawab terbata-bata.

Tentara itu mendengus, kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan Issei.

"Ojou-sama kecil kami... Rias Gremory-ojousama... akan ikut sekolah di sini. Jadi kalian jangan macam-macam, mengerti?"

"Iya, kami mengerti."

"Sekarang kalian berdua ikut aku."

"Aduh... kita mau dibawa ke mana, pak?" tanya Issei dengan putus asa.

"Ikut aja, jangan banyak tanya."

Tentara itu menggiring Naruto dan Issei ke sebuah mobil yang diparkir agak jauh dari pintu gerbang Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen. Mobil itu berwarna merah menyala, dengan kaca hitam legam. Lambang Ford terpampang di ujung depan mobil. Seorang tentara lain yang juga bertubuh sangat kekar dan berjaga di samping mobil, membuka pintu mobil dan memberi hormat kepada orang di dalamnya. Tentara itu lalu terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan si penumpang misterius.

Naruto menelan ludah.

Issei di sebelahnya komat-kamit membaca doa.

Setelah berbicara beberapa saat, sang tentara tiba-tiba berdiri tegak.

"Rias-ojousama akan keluar dari mobil..."

Tentara di samping Naruto dan Issei lansung menyenggol mereka berdua, memerintahkan dengan tanda isyarat agar mereka ikut berdiri siap.

Kedua tentara itu lalu mengangkat tangan bersamaan dan memberi hormat.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU RIAS-OJOUSAMA."

Naruto dan Issei dengan panik lansung ikut memberikan hormat dengan menaikkan tangan mereka, sambil ikut berteriak, "OHAYO GOZAIMASU RIAS-SAMA."

"Ya ya... " seorang gadis remaja turun dari dalam mobil dengan anggun. Roknya yang lebar berkibar riang ditiup angin. Rambutnya berkilau diterpa sinar matahari.

Naruto dan Issei lansung terkejut, mereka terkesima.

Mata mereka melotot tak mau berkedip.

Di depan mereka kini berdiri seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, berambut merah darah, dengan mata biru kehijauan. Kulitnya putih bening dan pipinya merah muda seperti buah leci, semakin menambah kesan elegan pada penampilan sang gadis.

"Nama kalian siapa?" sang gadis bertanya kepada Naruto dan Issei.

Naruto dan Issei masih tetap melotot sambil melongo. Pipi mereka berdua kini terlihat memerah.

Sang gadis melengos, lalu melirik ke tentara yang berdiri di samping Naruto dan Issei.

"Kapten Kotetsu..."

"Ha'i, Rias-ojousama." Kotetsu lansung menjitak kepala Naruto dan Issei bersamaan.

 _BLETAK!_

"ADUH!"

"AWW!"

Naruto dan Issei lansung menggosok-gosok jidat mereka yang kini memerah. Kini mereka mulai tersadar.

"Jadi... nama kalian siapa?" sang gadis kembali bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Um... nama saya Uzumaki Naruto..." sahut Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan memberi hormat sambil sangat salah tingkah.

"Kalau kamu?" sang gadis menoleh ke Issei.

"Anu..." Issei seketika menjadi gugup. Pipinya semakin memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Anu? Anu!? Pfff... lucu sekali nama kamu..." sang gadis tertawa kecil.

"Ah... bukan-bukan... nama saya Hyoudou Issei..." sahut Issei membetulkan dengan suara gemetar. Kini seluruh wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Oh begitu. Kamu tipe pemalu, ya? Muka kamu merah sekali, seperti tomat. Heh, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kamu saya panggil Tomat."

"Ah... eh..."

"Kamu keberatan?"

"Ah, tidak... anu..." Issei semakin salah tingkah.

"Nama saya Rias... Risa Gremory."

"Ah... iya... Mbak Rias..."

"Mbak? Kamu pikir saya mbak-mbak? Mbak kamu? Panggil saya Rias-ojousama!"

"SIAP RIAS-OJOUSAMA!" Issei menjawab dengan teriakan parau sambil menahan pipis di celananya. Kakinya sudah sangat gemetaran.

Naruto yang berada di samping Issei meneguk ludah kasar.

Rias menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut, seketika lansung berdiri tegak dan kembali memberi hormat.

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!" teriaknya tampa sadar.

"Pff... Orokana..." gumam Rias sambil mencibir.

Kotetsu dan temannya lansung tertawa. Naruto semakin merasa serba salah.

"Kamu gendut juga yah, badan kamu seperti kodok. Mulai sekarang kamu saya panggil Kodok, ne?"

"Ah, eh... siap, Rias-ojousama."

Rias mengangkat tangannya, lalu jari telunjuknya bergerak gerak, memberi isyarat kepada Naruto dan Issei untuk mendekat.

Naruto dan Issei berjalan ragu-ragu.

"Kalian tahu, banyak orang bilang kalau saya ini galak. Di sekolah sebelumnya, saya tidak banyak teman, tapi sebenarnya saya tidak galak, kan?" tanya Rias dengan nada pelan.

Naruto dan Issei diam tidak bergerak.

"Saya orang baik, saya suka bercanda. Saya bingung kenapa banyak orang tidak mau mendekat dan menjadi teman saya."

Naruto dan Issei mulai merasa sakit perut karena tegang. Keringat dingin bercucuran di kening mereka.

"Ne... kenapa kalian tiba-tiba jadi bisu?"

Naruto dan Issei masih terdiam tegang.

"Konoyaro... Kapten Izumo..."

Giliran Izumo yang menjitak kepala Naruto dan Issei.

 _BLETAK!_

"ADUH!"

"AWW!"

Jitakan Izumo lebih keras dibanding Kotetsu, sehingga kini jidat Naruto dan Issei sama-sama benjol.

"Nah, sekarang... kalian berdua sudah bisa dengar omongan saya?"

"Ah... iya... anu... iya, Rias-ojousama..." Issei menjawab sambil menahan tangis. Tangannya mengusap jidatnya yang benjol.

Naruto terlihat mengelus jidatnya sambil agak membungkuk. Kakinya yang gemetaran dirapatkan sehingga terlihat membentuk huruf X. Ternyata dia sudah terpipis sedikit di celananya karena ketakutan.

"Jadi, selama saya sekolah di sini saya mau kalian berdua menjadi teman saya, ne? Kalian berdua jangan takut, jangan sungkan. Anggap kita teman biasa saja, teman baik, mengerti?" Rias bertanya sekali lagi sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!" jawab Naruto dan Issei dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Bagus, mulai sekarang, kalian teman baik saya, dan saya teman baik kalian..."

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

Pagar sekolah tiba-tiba terbuka. Jiraiya, pria tua sang kepala sekolah, terlihat keluar dengan hati-hati dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Rias.

"Oh, Jiraiya-Kōchō. Ohayo gozaimasu." sapa Rias. Dia lalu membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat.

"Ah, Rias-ojousama. Ah... terima kasih... terima kasih... betul-betul gadis yang pandai. Ah... kini kami hendak memperkenalkan Rias-ojousama ke anak-anak yang lain. Apakah Rias-ojousama sudah siap?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menunduk penuh hormat. Kedua telapak tangannya digosok-gosokkan satu sama lain dengan berlahan di depan dadanya.

"Boleh... jadi saya masuk sekarang?"

"Iya Rias-ojousama... silahkan... silahkan..."

Jiraiya kembali membungkuk dan mempersilahkan Rias untuk berjalan menuju pagar sekolah. Izumo dan Kotetsu mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ah, maaf... tapi pengawal tidak boleh ikut masuk ke dalam sekolah. Maaf... maaf..." sergah Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

Rias menoleh perlahan ke arah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya lansung bergidik ngeri.

"Ah... eh... salah ding... pengawal boleh masuk. Ahahahaha... maaf maaf... silahkan." Jiraiya kembali menunduk dan mempersilahkan mereka bertiga untuk berjalan masuk. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di keningnya.

Rias dan kedua pengawalnya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuooh." Jiraiya lansung menarik nafas lega. Dia lansung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi pagar sekolah. Jantungnya yang tadi sempat berhenti sesaat, kini berdetak dengan lancar kembali. Tangan dan kakinya yang semula kaku, kini mendadak lemas dan bisa digerakkan dengan biasa.

"Aduh, umur saya kepotong 3 tahun deh..." gumam Jiraiya pelan.

"Jiraiya-sensei..." Naruto memanggil Jiraiya dengan takut-takut.

Jiraiya memandang Naruto dan Issei bergantian, lalu berusaha untuk berdiri tegak kembali. Naruto dan Issei membantu Jiraiya.

"Ehem..." Jiraiya kini membetulkan dasi kupu-kupunya. Matanya terpejam. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jiraiya-sensei?"

"KUNYUK KAMPRET! KALIAN KIRA INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA?! BERANI-BERANINYA DATANG TERLAMBAT! AYO CEPAT PUSH UP 100 KALI!

Darah Naruto dan Issei lansung berhenti seketika.

.

.

.

"Jadi anak-anak sekalian, pada hari yang sangat membahagiakan ini kita kedatangan seorang tamu yang sangat istimewa." Tsunade berbicara di atas panggung kecil di depan para peserta upacara.

Ratusan murid Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen terlihat berdiri dengan tegang.

Tidak ada satupun yang bergerak.

Semua berdiri dengan mata memandang lurus ke depan, dan keringat dingin mengalir jatuh ke bawah.

"Ayo, mari kita beri sambutan meriah untuk tamu istimewa kita..." lanjut Tsunade sambil bertepuk tangan sendirian.

 _Plok plok plok._

Anak-anak masih terdiam tegang.

Tsunade lansung menjadi agak kikuk.

"Ayo dong, mana sambutannya?"

Para guru yang turut hadir di upacara ini, ikut terbawa suasana dan menjadi tegang juga.

"AYO, SEMUA TEPUK TANGAN!" Kotetsu yang ikut berdiri samping para guru, tiba-tiba berteriak dengan suaranya yang serak dan mengerikan.

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

Tepuk tangan tiba-tiba terdengar membahana, semua murid dan para guru bertepuk tangan keras-keras dengan perasaan tertekan. Wajah mereka terlihat semakin tegang.

"Ah... ya bagus... eh... begitu... em..." Tsunade melirik ke arah Rias yang sedang berdiri di samping panggung dengan anggun. Rias membalas dengan senyuman riang.

"Rias-ojousama... silahkan naik dan memperkenalkan diri di atas panggung."

Rias mengangguk pelan, lalu melangkah naik ke atas panggung, menggantikan posisi Tsunade yang sudah turun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Selamat siang, teman-teman."

"SELAMAT SIANG, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!" para murid dan guru menjawab serentak.

"Nama saya... Rias Gremory. Kalian boleh panggil saya Rias."

"HA'I, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

Rias tersenyum. Dia senang teman-teman sekolahnya yang baru mau menjawab sapaannya. Izumo yang berdiri di belakannya, terlihat mengacung-acungkan pistol coltnya dengan seram, namun berhati-hati agar Rias tidak memperhatikannya.

Para murid dan guru menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Saya orang yang suka bercanda. Saya tidak galak seperti kabar angin yang ditiupkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Saya orang yang baik, kok. Saya harap, kita bisa jadi teman baik... bisa berteman dengan semuanya."

Para murid dan guru masih terdiam tegang.

Izumo kembali mengayunkan pistolnya ke atas pelan-pelan.

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

Tepuk tangan yang dipaksakan terdengar kembali.

 _BRUG!_

"Astaga... Natsu..."

"Sensei, Natsu jatuh."

Para murid di sisi timur bagian belakang halaman upacara terlihat panik. Salah satu murid ada yang jatuh pingsan karena terlalu tegang. Beberapa guru pria menolong si murid malang itu dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Tsunade bergegas naik ke atas panggung kembali.

"Ah, sekian perkenalan singkat dari teman baru kita... Rias Gremory-ojousama. Nah, kini apakah ada dari kalian yang ingin bertanya kepadanya?" katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Rias dengan lembut.

Seluruh murid tetap diam tampa bergerak.

Naruto dan Issei, yang berdiri paling ujung ikutan diam mamatung.

"Betul-betul upacara dengan taruhan nyawa..." bisik Issei pelan.

"Iya... Kapten Kotetsu bener-bener serem. Pistolnya lebih besar dari tas sekolah kita." balas Naruto sambil ikutan berbisik.

Tiba-tiba ada satu tangan yang mengacung ke atas.

Suasana lansung menjadi riuh.

"Issei, tangan siapa tuh?" Naruto bertanya sambil berusaha menjinjitkan kakinya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Bentar... minggir bentar dong... nggak kelihatan nih. Awas... wah... itu tangan si anak bangsawan penguasa kota kita... Raiser Phenex." Issei akhirnya berhasil melihat murid yang mengacungkan tangan itu, kembali berdiri sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dengan penuh rasa cemas.

"Gawat nih."

Raiser Phenex mengacungkan tangannya dengan sombong. Setelah itu, dia berjalan ke depan panggung.

"Raiser-kun, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan ke Rias-ojousama?" Tsunade memberikan kesempatan bertanya kepada Raiser.

Raiser melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kepalanya ditolehkan cepat ke samping, sambil mengibas rambutnya yang pirang panjang dengan penuh gaya.

"Rias-ojousama, saya mau tanya, kenapa anak bangsawan penguasa daerah Tokyo yang jelas kotanya lebih besar dari Kuoh ini, mau sekolah disini? Apa kamu dibuang papa kamu?"

Rias seketika terlihat tersinggung.

Raiser tersenyum mengejek.

Seluruh orang di lapangan upacara kini menjadi sangat tegang.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Rias dengan ketus.

"Nama saya Raiser Phenex, anak ketiga Lord Phenex, bangsawa penguasa di daerah Kuoh ini."

"Raiser... apa kamu di sini punya banyak teman?"

Raiser terdiam bingung. Dia melirik ke belakang ke arah murid-murid lain yang kini terlihat semakin panik, lalu membalas, "saya punya sedikit... memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh... kasihan sekali. Saya suka banyak teman. Di Tokyo saya sudah punya banyak teman, kini saya mau punya teman baru di daerah Kuoh. Apa kamu keberatan? Atau jangan-jangan... kamu yang hanya punya teman sedikit itu sekarang jadi takut kehabisan teman?"

Raiser terdiam. Pipinya memerah menahan malu. Dia kembali mundur ke belakang, kembali masuk ke dalam barisan sambil mengumpat.

Para murid dan guru kembali menelan ludah.

"Ah... iya... punya banyak teman itu baik... ahahahaha. Ehem, ada lagi yang mau bertanya?" Tsunade berusaha melucu untuk mencairkan suasana, namun kelihatannya malah menambah tegang suasana.

 _BRUGH!_

Satu orang lagi murid terjatuh pingsan karena terlalu takut, lalu dibawa ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Ah... mungkin pagi ini cuaca terlalu panas yah. Ahahahaha, sehingga banyak yang kurang fit kondisinya. Ahahaha... baik, sekali lagi, saya beri kesempatan terakhir... apakah ada yang masih mau bertanya kepada Rias-ojousama?" Tsunade bertanya sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada lagi anak yang mengacungkan tangan.

Tiba-tiba ada satu tangan yang mengacung ke atas.

Suasana lansung kembali ricuh.

Tsunade lansung mendesah cemas.

"Ada lagi yang ngacung, yah Issei?" Naruto bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Iya... bentar." Issei kembali memicingkan matanya sambil berjinjit. "wah... itu si Sairaog, si pendekar silat[?] itu."

"Waduh... Sairaog yang sekelas sama kita? Edan, sekarang anaknya jagoan yang ngacung."

Sairaog berperawakan besar dan tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Kulitnya tidak terlalu hitam untuk yang sering terpanggang sinar matahari. Ototnya menyembul dan keras, tanda terlalu sering dilatih.

"Ah... Sairaog-kun... mau tanya apa ke Rias-ojousama?" Tsunade bertanya kepada Sairaog yang kini sudah berdiri di depan panggung.

Sairaog menatap Rias dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak suka sama kamu."

Seluruh murid dan guru lansung terpekik kaget mendengar ucapan Sairaog.

"APA!"

"KURANG AJAR!"

Izumo dan Kotetsu lansung bergerak maju sambil mengeluarkan pistol masing-masing, namun Rias dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat agar mereka mundur.

Rias membalas tatapan benci dari Sairaog.

"Siapa nama kamu?"

"...namaku Sairaog..."

"Badan kamu besar seperti bison. Mulai sekarang, saya akan panggil kamu Bison."

Sairaog mendengus.

"Dan kalau kamu tidak suka saya, kamu tidak perlu jadi teman saya, ne?"

Sairaog menatap sebentar ke arah Rias, lalu melengos panjang dan kembali masuk ke dalam barisannya.

Suasana tegang kembali menyelimuti lapangan upacara.

"Ah... baik... saya rasa... sudah cukup perkenalannya. Bagaimana kalau kita semua kembali ke kelas kita masing-masing. Ahahahaha..." Tsunade berusaha menyudahi upacara sebelum kembali terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

 _BRUGH! BRUGH!_

"Ah... Ruri-chan... Ruri-chan pingsan!"

"Tolong, Rika-chan juga pingsan..."

Dua lagi murid terjatuh pingsan karena terlalu tegang.

.

.

.

"Se... selamat si... siang anak-anak kelas 2B. Seperti yang... yang... yang kita tahu, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu is... istimewa, yaitu Rias-ojousama." Tetsu yang gagap kini berusaha mati-matian untuk berbicara dengan tenang. Dia tidak ingin Rias sampai menganggapnya sedang melucu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di jidatnya.

Kelas 2B, yang terdiri dari 25 murid, 14 pria dan 11 wanita, hari ini suasananya terasa mencekam. Di luar kelas, Izumo dan Kotetsu terlihat berjaga-jaga dengan wajah seram.

"Rias-ojousama, a...ap... apakah ojou-sama mau... mau... mau memilih sendiri... um... tem... tempat duduk... nya?" Tetsu kembali berusaha berkata dengan jelas dan hati-hati.

Rias melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kelas.

"Kamu, pria yang wajahnya seperti kecambah. Kamu duduk di sebelah pria yang wajahnya seperti sapi itu." Rias mulai menunjuk dan mengatur tempat duduk. Dia dengan seenaknya menamai setiap murid pria di dalam kelas dengan nama buah atau binatang, dan nama bunga atau serangga untuk murid wanita.

"Bekicot, kamu duduk di sebelah Bison."

Bekicot bergerak ke arah Sairaog dengan takut-takut, namun dengusan Sairaog yang seram membuat Bekicot lansung pipis di celana.

"Aiyaiyaiya... Bekicot, kamu ganti popok dulu di WC, cepat sana pergi."

Bekicot lansung keluar kelas tampa basa basi lagi.

"Kecoa, kamu duduk di sebelah Tomat."

Kecoa, gadis ceking berkulit coklat dan bermata belo, lansung berdiri dan duduk di samping Issei, di kursi paling ujung dan paling belakang. Issei lansung menutup hidung dengan kedua tangan. Kecoa adalah murid yang terkenal paling bau di kelas karena rumahnya terletak jauh di atas gunung, sehingga tiap pagi selalu tidak sempat mandi di sungai.

"Tulip duduk sama Lebah Madu di belakang sini."

Gadis yang bertubuh tinggi dan gadis kecil yang berwajah manis, lansung bergerak ke kursi yang ditunjuk Rias cepat-cepat.

"Lele dan Teri maju aja di depan. Badan kalian kecil jadi biar bisa melihat ke papan tulis dengan jelas. Kunang-Kunang dan Kamboja di belakangnya Kuda dan Jerapah. Ah, tidak tidak... di belakang si Melati saja deh."

Rias kembali memandang sekeliling.

"Mawar... hm... kamu duduk di sebelah Anggrek saja. Anak gadis cantik tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Tikus dan Curut jelek."

Si Tikus dan Si Curut lansung menunduk menahan malu di kursi mereka sambil terus terlihat salah tingkah. Si Curut diam-diam meminjam cermin dari si Melati, dan melihat wajah yang sangat ancur luar biasa di sana. Si Tikus tidak tega untuk ikutan melirik ke dalam cermin.

Rias terus mengatur posisi teman-teman barunya.

Tak terasa setengah jam pelajaran sudah berlalu.

"Duren... iya, kamu... iya... kamu cowok yang banyak jerawat itu. Nah, kamu duduk di sana, dekat pintu. Lalu Monyet dan Laba-Laba di sana. Yak, nah... lalu, saya akan duduk di sini... di sebelah si Kodok."

Rias duduk di meja paling tengah, paling depan, di kursi samping kiri Naruto.

Akhirnya, seluruh posisi duduk di kelas 2B berubah total.

"Um... sebenarnya... ma... maksud saya sih... anu... hm... yah, su... sudahlah..." Tetsu hanya bisa pasrah. Dia lalu menyuruh para murid untuk membuka buku pelarajan Matematika.

"Um... Rias-ojousama... kenapa milih duduk di sebelah saya?" tanya Naruto sambil berbisik takut-takut.

"Hm? Kamu tidak mau duduk sama saya?" Rias memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran. Suaranya terdengar jelas di seluruh ruangan. Namun Tetsu tetap menulis di papan tulis, berlagak seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Ah... um... bukan... saya senang duduk di sebelah Rias-ojousama, tapi saya hanya bingung. Kan Rias-ojousama cantik, saya jelek... kok mau duduk di sebelah saya?" Naruto kembali berbisik dengan hati-hati, berharap semoga nada suaranya tidak terdengar menyinggung.

"Oh... tenang... saya duduk dekat kamu, karena kamu adalah teman pertama saya. Jadi saya bisa tanya-tanya sama kamu tampa sungkan-sungkan, ne?

"Ah... i-iya..."

Naruto lalu melirik Tomat yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

"Lalu kenapa si Issei... ah... si Tomat duduknya di ujung?"

"Ah... itu biar dia bisa jaga saya dari jauh. Kamu jagain saya dari dekat. Badan kamu kan besar, jadi lebih aman kan? Orang gendut kan lebih bagus jadi pengawal dibanding orang kurus?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, namun dia masih tetap terlihat kebingungan. Tangannya tampa sadar memegang perutnya yang bulat. Dia merasa badannya tidak besar-besar amat.

"Terus coba kamu lihat si Bison itu..." bisik Rias lagi.

Naruto menoleh ke samping kanannya. Di dekat jendela, terlihat Sairaog sedang menimang-nimang pisau kecil di tangan kanannya, sambil sesekali memandang Rias dengan tatapan benci.

"Kalau Bison sampai jadi melempar pisaunya, kamu kan bisa jadi tameng saya."

Akhirnya Naruto mengerti. Dia lalu menarik nafas panjang. Kini hatinya bukan semakin lega, namun semakin kacau.

"Tetsu-sensei, aku mau ngomong sebentar!" tiba-tiba Sairaog berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ah... i... iya... ada apa Bison?" tanya Tetsu.

Sairaog seketika lansung mendelik ke arah Tetsu, yang mulai ikutan memanggil muridnya dengan nama baru dari Rias.

"Eh, ah... anu..." Tetsu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Cih, dasar. Aku cuman mau tanya... si Putri Bangsawan itu seenaknya saja menamai setiap murid pria di dalam dengan nama buah atau binatang, dan nama bunga atau serangga untuk setiap murid wanita, tapi dia sendiri tetap memakai nama Rias. Aku rasa, ini tidak adil..." ujar Sairaog sambil mendengus.

Bekicot yang duduk di sampingnya, kembali menahan pipis dengan perasaan was-was. Celananya masih terlihat basah habis dicuci seadanya.

Rias lalu berdiri perlahan.

"Tidak tidak. Saya ini orang yang sangat adil, jadi saya juga punya nama baru kok. Kamu mau tahu nama saya? Kamu bisa panggil saya... Unicorn-ojousama."

 _GUBRAK!_

Seketika seluruh murid dalam kelas tersungkur kaget.

"Heh?! Unicorn? Itu nama kuda bertanduk dalam cerita dongeng?!" Sairaog terlihat semakin kesal.

"Ya... memang... unicorn itu mahluk yang paling cantik dan paling kuat. Cocok dengan saya..." Rias berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi itu berarti kan nama binatang?! Bukannya setiap gadis kamu namai dengan nama buah atau serangga?!"

"Tidak tidak... Unicorn itu bukan binatang. Dia itu... mahluk setengah dewa..." Rias berkata sambil mengadah ke langit-langit kelas.

Wajah Sairaog seketika lansung memerah. Amarahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Tapi teman-temanku semua, kalian tidak perlu memanggil saya Unicorn-ojousama kok. Jangan ada perbedaan diantara kita. Kalian boleh tetap memanggil saya... Rias-ojousama. Itu sudah cukup..." lanjut Rias sambil tersenyum manis.

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

Seluruh murid dalam kelas bertepuk tangan meriah, berharap dengan demikian maka perseteruan keduanya tidak jadi berlanjut. Sairaog yang sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lansung kembali duduk dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah, Bison. Dia anaknya bangsawan penguasa daerah Tokyo... sudah jangan dilawan..." Bekocot berbisik pelan, berusaha menasehati Sairaog.

"KAMU PANGGIL AKU APA?!"

Pssssssssssss...

Bekicot lansung pipis kembali di celana.

.

.

.

TENG TENG!

Bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi nyaring.

Belalang, nama baru Tetsu pemberian dari Rias, bergegas membereskan buku pelajaran Matematika miliknya, lalu berpamitan untuk keluar.

"Ah... pa... para murid sekalian... dan Rias-ojousama yang ter... terhormat... saya mau un... undur diri dulu... karena kini giliran Tsu... Tsunade-sensei yang a... akan memberikan pelajaran tentang Bi... Biologi. Ah... se... sekian... selamat siang semuanya..." ujar Belalang yang semakin bertambah gagap.

"SELAMAT SIANG, BELALANG-SENSEI!"

"Ah... iya... per... permisi, Rias-ojousama."

Rias mengangguk pelan dari bangkunya.

Belalang berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Begitu Belalang menghilang dari pandangan, suasana kelas lansung menjadi riuh.

"Wah, tumben banget Belalang-sensei nggak ngasih PR."

"Pelajaran rumus Matematika hari ini juga gampang-gampang yah."

"Iya, tumben banget... penjelasan Belalang-sensei hari ini nggak buru-buru."

"TUMBEN GUE NGERTI MATEMATIKA!"

"Wah, bisa dapet nilai 10 nih raport ogut... wekekekeke..."

"Hahahahaha!'

Suasana dalam kelas menjadi semakin ramai. Seluruh murid berbicara sambil tetawa gembira.

Tok tok tok!

Tsunade berdiri di samping pintu kelas.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak."

"SELAMAT SIANG, BUNGA-SENSEI!"

"Ha?" Tsunade lansung mendadak bingung.

Mawar, sang ketua kelas yang cantik, lansung bangun dan menyerahkan daftar absen anak-anak kepada Tsunade.

"Lho... nama kalian berubah?" Tsunade terlihat semakin kebingungan sambil membolak-balik daftar absensi yang kini di tangannya.

"Iya, Bunga-sensei..." sahut Mawar.

"Nama saya... Jadi Bunga-sensei?"

"Oh... tidak tidak... sepertinya itu agak kurang." Rias tiba-tiba berdiri sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak puas. Tangannya lalu dimajukan ke depan dan kedua telapak tangannya membentuk kotak. Dia lalu mengintip wajah Tsunade dari kotak itu.

"Ah... saya tahu... saya tahu sekarang. Untuk sensei yang cantik ini nama yang cocok adalah Bunga Cinta. Yah, Bunga Cinta-sensei." Rias kini tersenyum puas.

Sairaog terlihat sebal karena lagi-lagi Rias memberi nama baru lagi pada orang lain seenaknya. Dia mendengus panjang-panjang. Si Bekicot kembali mengkerut ketakutan di bangkunya, takut dia pipis di celana lagi.

"Ayo beri salam lagi, teman-teman."

"SELAMAT SIANG, BUNGA CINTA-SENSEI!"

"Ah... iya... selamat siang semua..." Tsunade berjalan ke meja guru sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Namun tampaknya dia menyukai nama barunya itu. Tsunade tersenyum tampa sadar, sambil mengeluarkan buku Biologinya yang tebal.

"Lho... kok bau pesing yah?" Tsunade tiba-tiba mendengus, lalu menutup hidungnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Seluruh pandangan mata para murid lansung tertuju pada si Kecoa.

"Apa liat-liat? Aku nggak bau pipis kok, Cuma bau got." Kecoa lansung protes, tidak suka dituduh macam-macam.

"KAMPRET!"

Sairaog menendang Bekicot di sampingnya sampai terguling-guling. Ternyata Bekicot tampa sadar sudah pipis lagi diam-diam. Bekicot lansung berdiri dan lari tunggang langgang ke WC sekolah.

"Anak itu... HUH! Tsunade-sensei, mending si Bekicot jangan duduk di sebelahku deh. Dia itu penakut, kalau duduk sama aku nanti bisa kencing sambil kecepirit terus dia." Sairaog sudah tidak sabar, lansung bediri mengajukan protes keras ke Tsunade.

"TIDAK! Bekicot tetap duduk di sana!" Rias lansung ikut berdiri tidak terima.

Seluruh murid dalam kelas kembali menahan nafas. Suasana kembali menjadi mencekam.

"KAMPRET! Apa sih mau kamu... dasar Putri Bangsawan manja!"

"Oh... kamu berani berkata buruk sama saya?"

"Kamu mau aku gebukin?"

Rias lansung menarik Naruto untuk ikut berdiri di depannya.

"Coba saja kalau berani..." tantangnya sambil bersembunyi di belakang Naruto, yang kini terlihat gemetaran sambil ikut menahan pipis karena takut.

"Aduuuuhh... damai dong..." Naruto berusaha mendamaikan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar hebat.

"KAMPRET!" Sairaog melompat maju menghampiri Rias.

"RIAS-OJOUSAMA!" Izumo dan Kotetsu masuk berbarengan ke dalam ruang kelas, sambil mengarahkan kedua pistol mereka ke arah Sairaog.

Para murid menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Suasana dalam kelas seketika menjadi kacau balau.

"SEMUA DIAM! DIAAAAAAAAAAMMM!" Tsunade tiba-tiba berteriak dengan sangat kencang sampai seluruh urat lehernya terlihat keluar.

Sairaog berhenti bergerak.

Izumo dan Kotetsu terdiam.

"INI KELAS SAYA! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH BERANTEM DI DALAM KELAS SAYA!" Tsunade kembali berteriak sambil melotot seram.

"Cih..." Sairaog mendengus, lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

Izumo dan Kotetsu menyarungkan kembali pistor mereka, lalu kembali berjalan ke depan pintu kelas. Di depan kelas, Kotetsu terlihat melirik diam-diam ke arah Sairaog.

"Tidak ada yang berantem lagi di kelas saya... MENGERTI?!"

"Iya, Bunga Cinta-sensei..." Anak-anak menyahut dengan suara pelan.

Rias mendengus kesal.

Suasana dalam kelas lansung hening kembali.

"Saya mau keluar sebentar. Ingat, jangan ada yang berantem."

Tsunade lansung berjalan cepat-cepat keluar kelas 2B, bergegas menyusuri lorong, menuruni anak tangga cepat-cepat, lalu masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

"Haaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh."

 _BRAG!_

Para guru lansung terkejut.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sensei... Sensei sakit?!" Belalang dan beberapa guru lain yang ada di sana lansung berlari menghampiri.

"Ada apa, Sensei?!"

"Kok bisa jatuh?"

Beberapa guru wanita lansung datang dan mengoleskan minyak obat ke kening Tsunade yang kini terlihat sangat pucat.

"Sensei kenapa?"

"Lagi dapet?"

"Tadi pagi tidak makan? Kok lemas seperti 2 hari tidak makan?"

"Tsunade-sensei..."

Tsunade membuka kedua matanya dengan lemah, lalu batuk-batuk sebentar, kemudian menjelaskan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di kelasnya. Para guru di dalam ruangan mendengarkan tampa suara, penuh konsentrasi. Sesekali terdengar celetukan kaget, pekikan kecil, dan helaan nafas panjang di antara mereka.

"Gila..."

"Tapi Sensei hebat juga yah, berani berbicara begitu di hadapan Rias-ojousama."

"Sensei hebat sekali."

"Kayaknya hanya Sensei deh yang bisa bicara begitu di depan Rias-ojousama."

"Iya."

"Wah, Tsunade-sensei sangat benari yah."

"Hebat."

"Iya... Tsunade-sensei hebat."

Sekonyong-konyong, seluruh guru di dalam ruangan lansung bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Mereka sangat terharu akan tindakan berani Tsunade.

Jiraiya, sang kepala sekolah, lansung menunduk dan menggenggam erat tangan Tsunade. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca penuh haru.

"Sensei... Tsunade-sensei sangat hebat. Mulai hari ini Anda saya naikkan pangkatnya menjadi wakil kepala sekolah. Tugas anda kini khusus mengurusi kelas 2B."

Mendengar keputusan Jiraiya, para guru dalam ruangan berteriak dan bersorak girang. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira, bagaikan beban berat yang dipikul selama bertahun-tahun lenyap seketika.

"Ka... kampret kalian semua..." balas Tsunade dengan lemah.

.

.

.

"Kodok, mulai hari ini, kamu harus banyak latihan fisik, mengerti?! Setiap hari kamu harus lari dari rumah untuk pergi kesekolah. Pulangnya juga lari dari sekolah ke rumah, mengerti?"

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

"Lalu kamu... Tomat. Mulai hari ini, kamu harus mengawasi gerak-gerik si Bison. Dia itu orang yang sukar ditebak. Dan, ah... kamu juga harus banyak makan, agar tidak kurus seperti cacing."

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA."

Rias naik ke dalam mobil Ford merahnya. Izumo menutup pintu mobil dengan sigap, lalu bergerak ke depan, menuju kursi di samping Kotetsu. Kotetsu memutar kunci untuk menyalakan mesin mobil.

Bruuum... bruuuuuuummmm...

Naruto dan Issei lansung meloncat kaget.

"HAHAHAHA... kenapa? Baru sekarang mendengar bunyi mobil? Hahahaha..." Izumo tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto dan Issei yang dianggapnya agak kampungan. Wajah Issei lansung memerah parah.

Kotetsu menyenggol perut Izumo, memberinya tanda untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Terima kasih untuk bentuannya hari ini. Aku harap, kalian besok sudah menunggu kami di tempat ini lagi dan mau membantu Ojou-sama kami kembali." ujar Kotetsu pelan.

"Ah iya, kan Rias-ojousama sekarang sudah menjadi teman kami. Besok pasti akan kembali kami bantu, Kapten..." balas Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya sedikit. Dia tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya mirip senyum kerbau habis makan jengkol.

Kotetsu memberi hormat kepada Naruto dan Issei. Izumo ikutan memberi hormat dengan kikuk.

Naruto dan Issei membalas memberi hormat, "SIAP, KAPTEN!"

Kotentu tersenyum.

Mobil Ford merah itu melaju pelan dan menghilang di ujung tikungan jalan.

Setelah yakin kalau mobil itu sudah benar-benar pergi, Naruto dan Issei lansung jatuh terduduk lemas.

"Fiuuuuuuuhhhhh... hari pertama sekolah yang berat." desah Issei menyeka keringat.

"Iyah... betul-betul gila..." balas Naruto dengan terengah-engah. Naruto membuka dua kancing atas seragamnya, berharap angin sepoi-sepoi dapat membantunya mengeringkan keringat di bandanya. "Masa disuruh lari bolak balik sekolah rumah sih... hah... bisa kena tipus nanti saya..."

"Naruto..."

"Oit?"

"..."

"Kok diem sih, Issei. Ada apa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Issei. Temannya itu kini tampak sedang membuka kacamatanya sambil mengusap keringat di kening.

"Naruto... lo pernah ngalamin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, nggak?"

"Hah?"

Wajah Issei tiba-tiba memerah.

"Issei... maksud kamu?"

"Iya, kelihatannya, gue kena serangan... jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama si Rias-ojousama." Issei lansung menunduk dan wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi ungu. Sikapnya lansung salah tingkah.

"Hah... HAH?! SERIUS KAMU, ISSEI?!

Naruto memandang temannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Issei tampak semakin tersipu di tempat.

"Itu anaknya bangsawan... kamu serius?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Wajahnya masih tampak tidak percaya.

"Serius nih, Naruto. Duh. Bisa bantuin gue nggak nih?"

"Bantu gimana?"

"Lu kan yang paling pinter di antara kita berdua. Jadi, tolongin gue dong. Gimana caranya biar gue bisa jadian sama si Rias-ojousama."

"Ais, gila kamu, Issei."

"Duh, tulung banget deh, Naruto. Lo kan sobat baik gue..." kata Issei sambil bersujud di depan Naruto. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"Duh, Issei berdiri... diliatin orang tuh."

"Tolongin gue dong... aduh... rasanya seharian ini gue kayak mau mati. Kalau sampai gue nggak bisa jadian sama si Rias-ojousama..."

"Ais... ya udah deh, ayo berdiri dulu, nanti saya bantuin deh."

"Serius lo, Naruto?!"

"Iya iya... nanti saya bantuin."

Wajah Issei terlihat cerah. Semangat hidup mulai tampak kembali di matanya.

"Aduh... kalau lo dah bilang gitu, gue kok jadi semangat yah. Soalnya lo kan nggak pernah gagal kalau lagi ada maunya."

"Ais... dasar kamu... tapi, kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kamu musti dengerin apa saja yang saya bilang, yah."

"SIAP, NARUTO!"

"Kalau gitu, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kita melakukan apa yang si Rias-ojousama bilang. Kamu mulai banyak makan, dan saya mulai lari pulang pergi sekolah."

"Lho, kenapa Naruto."

"Yah... sepertinya perjuangan cinta kamu itu bakal panjang dan berat jalannya. Dan sebaiknya, kita memulainya dengan memberikan kesan yang bagus buat si Rias-ojousama."

"Ooh... ok, Naruto."

"Pokoknya saya mulai sekarang akan banyak olahraga, biar nggak gendut lagi kayak Hercules gini. Kamu juga mulai sekarang musti banyak makan, biar nggak kurus kayak cacing kremi lagi diet gitu."

"SIAP, NARUTO!"

"Perkara nanti kita pikirkan nanti, sekarang begitu dulu saja yah."

Issei menggangguk.

"Naruto..."

"Oit?"

Issei memandang Naruto dengan penuh haru. Mata Issei tampak berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya tersenyum rapat. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar. Issei lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto... terima kasih banyak, yah. Kalau lo mau bantuin, gue rasa gue pasti bisa..." ujarnya sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Ah... ya ya... dah, Issei." Naruto menepuk pundak Issei. "Dah, lepasin Issei... Issei..."

Issei semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"UHUM!"

"HIYAAAAAH!"

Suara serak Jiraiya yang terdengar tiba-tiba dari samping mereka, lansung membuat Issei dan Naruto menjerit nyaring sambil meloncat kaget.

"Anak-anak... kan saya sudah bilang..." suara Jiraiya terdengar pelan namun berat.

"Kalau pacaran mbok ya jangan di area sekolah. Tunggu sampai pulang rumah dulu gitu..." Jiraiya berkata sambil memegang pipinya yang kini memerah.

"WAH, BUKAN SENSEI!"

"JIRAIYA-SENSEI SALAH SANGKA!"

Tapi terlambat, Jiraiya sudah melompat-lompat kecil kembali ke dalam sekolah dengan kepala penuh gosip baru untuk para guru.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N :** Dan chapter ini berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman Jiraiya terhadap dua muridnya.

Waahh... respon chapter kali ini lebih banyak dari chapter sebelumnya(ya jelas lah). Pertama aku mau berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang bersedia memfavorite, follow, dan mereview fic Author yang kurang kerjaan ini.

Dan jugaaaaaa sang Ojou-sama kita akhirnya muncul di chapter ini dengan gregetnya... hahaha.

Oh ya, buat menegaskan aja, disini Sairaog dan Rias itu BUKAN saudara sepupu. Titik. Tak pakai koma, ataupun tanda tanya.

Ya udah, tak usah banyak cang cing cong lagi, ini balasan reviewnya...

 **yellow flash 115** : Syukurlah... setidaknya bukan hanya aku aja yang mengganggapnya lucu.

 **Neko no Kitsune** : Hm... gitu ya... ya udah, terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

 **snorlax7** : Terima Kasih dan terima kasih lagi karna sudah menunggu, ini lanjutannya.

 **Kuro XI V IX** : Wookeh, terima kasih.

 **dragonfirenatsu90** : Ini sudah next.

 **Mikaeru346** : Tenang aja, Narutonya nggak akan korupsi kok, mungkin...

 **agismussafier99** : Wokeh bro, terima kasih.

 **mrheza26** : Ah, maaf untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda, kepikiran juga sih buat Narutonya nggak usah dibuat gendut, tapi... setelah berbagai pertimbangan, banyak percakapan yang cukup 'kritis' menurutku yang membuat aku cukup pusing memikirkannya. Contohnya percakapan ketika Rias memin–memerintahkan lebih tepatnya naruto untuk berlari pulang balik sekolah, itu akan banyak dibahas di chap mendatang. Ah tapi itu biasa, aku juga sering ngebayang Narutonya seperti di canon kalau lagi baca fic yang agak susah–tidak, coret itu–yang susah aku bayangin penampilan 'baru' Narutonya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

 **fehixrojo36** : Emm... aku nggak bisa ngomong banyak untuk yang satu ini, tapi yang jelas... gracias for commen(bener nggak tulisannya?)

Ah, itu saja yang bisa aku ucapkan, bagi yang ingin next, ini sudah next(balasan apa lagi ini woi!). Dan sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mau berkomentar. Komentar kalian benar-benar-benar sangat berharga.

Oh ya, biarpun telat, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya...

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1437 H kepada semua pembaca yang merayakannya.**

Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di colom Review.

 **Mangetsu out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan**

 **Chapter 4 : Kelompok Pemuda Pemberani**

Sudah tiga bulan ini Rias bersekolah di Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen. Dan dalam 3 bulan terakhir ini, suasana dalam sekolah, terutama di kelas 2B semakin hari terasa semakin mencekam. Tsunade, guru tunggal yang ditugaskan untuk mengajar kelas 2B, semakin lama juga semakin kewalahan.

Rias adalah orang yang selalu merasa benar dan sangat suka sekali memaksakan kehendaknya.

Sepert ketika dalam pelajaran olah raga lompat jauh. Setiap murid, harus bisa melompat minimal sejauh 250 cm untuk bisa lulus. Namun karena Rias tidak mau sepatunya menjadi kotor, standar jarak lompatan minimal lansung turun drastis menjadi hanya 32 cm, pas seukuran satu langkah kecil Rias. Otomatis semua anak kelas 2B lansung lulus, membuat kelas yang lain menjadi super-sirik.

Dalam upacara bendera yang selalu diadakan pada pagi hari, seluruh murid diwajibkan untuk berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Namun karena Rias tidak mau rambutnya kusam terkena sinar matahari, anak kelas 2B secara istimewa diperbolehkan mengikuti upacara di dalam kelas, sambil duduk pula.

Anak kelas 2B, yang mesipun agak menikmati keistimewaaan ini, namun juga sering merasa was-was. Mata anak kelas lain yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan penuh iri, sirik, dan dengki, membuat kehidupan sekolah seluruh anak kelas 2B menjadi tidak tenang.

.

.

.

"Kodok, sekarang kamu kok kelihatan semakin kurusan yah..." ujar Mawar yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hee?" Naruto lansung meletakkan pensilnya dengan salah tingkah. Pipinya lansung merona merah. Jantungnya lansung deg-degan karena diajak ngobrol oleh seorang gadis cantik. Rasanya, dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia diajak ngobrol oleh seorang gadis cantik, selain Rias tentunya. Ah, tapi Rias tidak termasuk hitungan. Dia itu diktator.

"Ah... um... masa sih?" Naruto membalas sambil tersipu.

"Iya... badan kamu nggak kayak kodok lagi deh. Udah mulai mengecil..." Anggrek yang juga berwajah cantik ikut menimpali.

Naruto mulai memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya.

Berlari pulang pergi ke sekolah dari rumahnya yang berjarak sekitar 15 km, selama 3 bulan tampa berhenti sehari pun, memang membuat tubuh Naruto mulai sedikit berubah. Perutnya tidak lagi menonjol. Otot lengannya juga mulai terbentuk. Tapi secara keseluruhan, tubuhnya masih terlihat agak bulat.

"Kamu jadi agak gantengan deh..." Mawar kembali memperhatikan sambil memicingkan mata.

"Hu'um." Anggrek mengangguk.

"Ah, masa sih?" Naruto kembali tersipu.

"Iya... sungguh."

Wajah Naruto lansung terasa panas. Pipinya semakin merona merah.

"Ah, Kodok... kamu kalau lagi malu pipinya bisa lebih merah dari si Tomat toh."

"Hihihihi... iya, kamu lucu deh."

"Hihihihi."

Naruto semakin salah tingkah. Mawar dan Anggrek tertawa melihatnya.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel berbunyi, tanda jam istirahat kedua sudah berakhir. Anak kelas 2B kini mulai masuk ke jam pelajaran keenam pada hari itu.

Ketika semua murid bergegas untuk duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, si Tikus dan si Curut mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Hoi, Kodok... gue lihat lo tadi ngobrol sama si Mawar yah?" tanya Tikus dengan wajah sebal. "Terus terang nih, Dok... gue nggak suka liatnya."

"Iya... Kodok. Gue juga nggak seneng kalo liat lo berduaan sama Mawar..." timpal si Curut.

Naruto menatap kedua temannya dengan bengong.

"Lho... tapi saya nggak ngapa-ngapain kok."

"Pokoknya, lo jangan deket-deket lagi sama di Mawar, ngerti?!"

"Iya... lo kan tahu, kalau gue juga ada hati sama si Mawar. Lo jangan gitu dong sama temen."

"Lho, Curut... lu juga seneng sama si Mawar toh."

"Lho... emang kenapa?" Curut mulai kelagapan.

"KAMPRET LO!"

 _BHUAGH!_

Satu tinju menyamping mendarat di pipi Curut. Suasana kelas 2B heboh oleh perkelahian dadakan antara Tikus dan Curut. Naruto dan teman-teman lain berusaha melerai dengan susah payah.

"Hoi, jangan berkelahi!"

"Ayo berhenti!"

 _BAK... BUK... BAK... BUK!_

"Aduh... Curut... Tikus... damai dong!"

"Nyet, panggil Bunga-sensei cepet!"

 _BAK... BUK... BAK... BUK!_

"Berhenti, hoi!"

"NYET, tolong panggilin Bunga-sensei, kok malah bengong sih!" teriak Sapi kepada Monyet yang sedang ngupil dengan panik.

Anak-anak 2B tidak sanggup menghentikan adu jotos antara Tikus dan Curut. Naruto menoleh dengan putus asa, mencari Sairaog, satu-satunya orang yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Namun sepertinya Sairaog masih belum kembali dari WC.

 _BAK... BUK!_

 _DOR!_

Suara letusan pistol menghentikan gerakan seluruh anak kelas 2B. Tikus dan Curut diam tidak bergerak dalam posisi hampir saling menggebuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajah mereka sudah babak belur.

"DIAM! DASAR KALIAN MONYET KECIL!"

Izumo mendengus dengan wajah memerah. Pistol di tangannya mengeluarkan asap putih. Bekicot yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu, kembali pipis di celananya sambil menangis pelan.

"DASAR GILA! Rias-ojousama ada di sini... jaga sikap kalian!" Kotetsu berteriak sambil bergegas membubarkan kerumunan.

Rias yang baru kembali dari WC putri berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas sambil berdecak-decak.

"Ckckckck... bagus... bagus sekali tingkah kalian, ne..." ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah Tikus dan Curut.

Tikus dan Curut pucat pasi.

"Ckckckck... Tikus, muka kamu sekarang jadi lebih mirip bubur... dan kamu Curut, sekarang jadi mirip jengkol..."

Curut agak tersenyum. Dia merasa senang karena dibilang seperti jengkol, dibanding Tikus yang dibilang seperti bubur. Itu tandanya pukulannya lebih mantap dibanding Tikus. Tikus hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Nei... jangan senyam senyum."

Senyum kecil di bibir Curut lansung buyar.

"Sekarang kalian semua ayo kembali duduk, jangan sampai Bunga-sensei memergokin kalian yang sedang bertengkar. Dasar anak-anak nakal, buat malu saya saja..."

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

"Ah... jangan bilang apa-apa sama Bunga-sensei. Saya tidak mau dia jadi khawatir berlebihan..." sambung Rias.

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

Seluruh murid dalam kelas bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing tampa bersuara.

Di luar kelas 2B, di balik tembok kelas sebelah, Tsunade yang ternyata mendengar semua kejadian, tampak sedang terduduk lemas di lantai. Dia tadi terjatuh kaget luar biasa mendengar suara pistol Izumo.

"Yang tabah ya, Sensei..." Shizune, rekan guru di sebelahnya yang juga ikut terjatuh kaget, mencoba memberikan sedikit semangat.

"Iya... terima kasih..." balas Tsunade sambil tersenyum kecut.

Sairaog yang baru kembali dari WC, menatap heran ke arah Tsunade dan Shizune yang seperti baru habis pulang dari pemakaman.

.

.

.

"Ah... anu... anak-anak... Sensei ada pengumuman penting. Seperti yang kita ketahui setiap akhir bulan April, yaitu hari Rabu ini, kurang lebih 2 minggu dari sekarang, sekolah kita akan mengadakan pertandingan antar kelas." Tsunade berkata dengan suara pelan di depan kelas.

"HORE! YES! Saya suka pertandingan!" Rias berteriak kencang sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya dan bergaya seperti menarik sesuatu ke sampingnya.

Sairaog yang sedang melamun di pinggir jendela, hanya melirik sambil mendengus kecil.

Selain mereka berdua, tidak ada murid kelas 2B lain yang bereaksi atas pengumuman Tsunade. Bahkan wajah mereka semua cenderung terlihat sangat tegang.

"Lho... teman-teman semua tidak suka pertandingan antar kelas?" Rias bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Yah, kalau pertandingannya brutal sih, siapa yang mau ikutan..." sahut Melati dengan lesu. Dia lalu melepaskan kacamatanya dan melemparkannya dengan malas ke atas buku di depannya.

Rias melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Kodok... apa yang terjadi? Coba kamu yang jelasin."

"Ah... anu... itu sebenarnya gara-gara anak kelas 3C."

"Ada apa dengan 3C?"

"Um... Raiser... Raiser Phenex, ketua kelas 3C, anak keluarga bangsawan yang menguasai kota ini. Dia itu selalu main kasar pada setiap pertandingan antar kelas."

"Iya, mereka itu selalu mengintimidasi anak kelas lain." tambah Mawar dengan sewot.

"Mereka suka berbuat seenaknya sendiri." sahut murid lain.

"Suka melanggar peraturan." sahut murid lain lagi.

"Suka pakai kekerasan fisik." kini seluruh kelas 2B lansung menjadi ribut.

"Lho... kenapa ada anak yang keterlaluan seperti itu kalian biarkan? Bunga-sensei bagaimana sih. Masa para guru tidak bertindak apa-apa sih?" Rias menggerutu kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tsunade melongo. Menurutnya, mengatur ulang tempat duduk yang sudah ditentukan, mengganti nama anak sekelas dengan nama binatang, serangga, dan buah-buahan, lalu ikut upacara bendera tapi sambil tetap duduk di dalam kelas, dan mengganti peraturan tentang nilai olahraga dengan seenaknya, itu sama keterlaluannya seperti yang dilakukan Raiser.

"Ah... kita sudah sering menasehati anak kelas 3C kok." ujar Tsunade sambil tetap berusaha bersikap bijak.

"Tapi sensei... sudah tiga tahun berturut-turut ini mereka selalu begitu." protes Kupu-Kupu.

"Setiap pertandingan, mereka yang selalu menang. Mana bisa kami semangat?" sahut Monyet sambil berusaha menutupi giginya yang terlalu tonggos dengan buku.

"Beruang-sensei, wali kelas 3C, terlalu lembek dan tidak bisa diharapkan." tungkas Kamboja dengan sewot.

"Ah... guru lain juga tidak ada yang berbuat apa-apa."

"Tidak seru ah. Setiap pertandingan antar kelas, yang kita rasa hanya takut bukan senang."

"Raiser dan kelompok 5 beruangnya itu sangat menakutkan!"

"Aku... aku nggak mau ikutan lagi, sensei." Bekicot meringkuk di sudut bangkunya yang mungil sambil menahan pipis. Sairaog seketika menendangnya ke samping karena kesal.

 _GUBRAK!_

Pssssssssss...

Dan Bekicot kembali berlari ke WC karena pipis di celana.

"Iya, gue nggak mau ikutan ah... serem."

"Aku juga nggak mau ikut."

"Saya juga nggak mau. Kalau sampai dipaksa juga, mendingan saya izin sakit dah."

Suasana dalam kelas 2B semakin lama menjadi semakin heboh.

"Tunggu anak-anak... tenang... tenang semuanya." Tsunade berusaha menenangkan anak-anak yang semakin panik.

"TENANG SEMUA!" tiba-tiba Rias menjerit.

Seluruh anak kelas 2B terdiam seketika.

Rias berjalan maju ke depan kelas.

"Saya suka pertandingan antar kelas. Saya tidak mau pengalaman berharga untuk sekolah kita ini, dirusak oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab." ujarnya dengan pandangan mata yang berkilat aneh.

Tsunade bergidik, seluruh anak 2B menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Bila mereka suka bermain kasar maka kita akan balas dengan bermain curang, SETUJU?!" kata Rias sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Seluruh kelas tersentak kaget. Mata mereka saling memandang dengan bingung.

"Ah... ide bagus..." kata Kecoa tiba-tiba dari bangku belakang.

"Heh? Ide bagus katamu" celetuk Sairaog tidak percaya.

"Hm... iya juga lhoo."

"Iya... bener juga."

"Iya juga."

"Mungkin mereka punya anak bangsawan... tapi tahun ini kita juga punya anak bangsawan ... dari kota yang lebih besar pula." Issei yang sedari tadi terlihat diam, kini berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

"I... iya."

"Bila mereka main kasar... kita balas dengan main curang."

"Iya... iya betul."

Seketika seluruh murid 2B bagaikan mendapatkan suntikan semangat luar biasa.

"HOOREEEEE!"

"IYA! KITA BISA MENANG TAHUN INI!"

"KITA PUNYA HARAPAN!"

Mereka bersorak girang bersamaan. Suasana kelas 2B lansung ribut.

Di depan kelas, Rias melipat tangan di depan dada sambil tersenyum senang.

"Lah... ini malah semakin nggak bener..." Tsunade di sudut kelas hanya bisa protes tampa suara.

.

.

.

Naruto pulang sekolah dengan kepala penuh pikiran. Dia berlari kecil di trotoar jalan dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah. Nafasnya terdengar memburu.

"Hoi, Naruto... mau pulang sama Kaa-san nggak?" Kushina yang kebetulan lewat dengan dokarnya memanggil Naruto dari Jauh.

Naruto menoleh, menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali meneruskan larinya.

"Cih... dah 3 bulan ini dia nggak mau ikut naik dokar lagi. Tiap hari selalu lari pulang pergi sekolah. Ada apa sih?" Kushina mendengus, lalu mengajak Van Busten kembali jalan mencari penumpang.

"Tapi gara-gara tuh anak tiap pagi lansung lari ke sekolah, gue jadi kesiangan melulu dah narik dokarnya. Duh, penghasilan lansung jadi seret."

 _KRING! KRING!_

Sebuah sepeda roda 2 membunyikan belnya yang imut, lalu berusaha menyalip sambil mengayuh cepat-cepat. Kushina sengaja mempercepat langkah si Van Busten, sehingga sepeda itu susah untuk menyalip.

Selelah berhasil menyalip, sang pengemudi sepeda menoleh kesal ke arah Kushina. Kushina kemudian membalas menatap si pengemudi sepeda itu dengan tatapan seperti orang gila, yang membuat pengendara sepeda itu lansung syok dan kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya cepat-cepat dengan ngeri.

Kushina kembali mendengus.

"Ah... jangan-jangan..." Kushina tiba-tiba tersentak sendiri dari kursinya.

Van Busten menoleh kaget.

Wajah Kushina lansung terlihat syok.

"... jangan-jangan... dia lagi ambeien nih!"

"Hiiieeeehhh." Van Busten meringkik untuk mencela Kushina yang nggak nyambung.

"Wedeeww... apa makannya si Naruto nggak bener ya? Atau pelajaran anak sekolah anak zaman sekarang sedemikian susah yah sampe bikin si Naruto jadi sakit berat gitu."

Kushina menatap ke langit dengan tatapan nanar. Kepalanya semakin penuh dengan pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Sementara itu, 5 kilometer sebelum sampai di rumah Naruto, Naruto terlihat berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang berbatu.

Jarak dari sekolah ke rumahnya sekitar 15 km.

Keringat Naruto mengalir deras.

Dia teringat ketika pertama kali disuruh oleh Rias berlari pulang pergi sekolah. Malamnya dia kejang otot, kram, dan muntah-muntah karena kecapekan parah. Nafsu makannya semakin berkurang, karena otot perutnya selalu kesakitan.

Satu bulan pertama dilaluinya dengan penuh penderitaan.

Pada bulan kedua, dia mulai terbiasa. Justru pada hari libur, ketika dia tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah, ototnya seperti menagih minta dibawa olahraga yang keras-keras.

Kini, pada bulan ketiga, dia sudah terbiasa untuk berlari sejauh 15 km. Waktu yang ditempuh, yang biasanya sekitar 4 jam, kini ditempuhnya hanya dengan 2 jam.

Satu lagi perubahan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, dia kini merasa badannya menjadi jauh lebih segar dan penuh energi.

 _JDIIIGH!_

"ADOH!"

 _BRUGH!_

Di tengah lamunannya, Naruto tidak sadar membentur sebuah pohon besar dengan sangat keras, sampai jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aduuuh... ittai na~." umpatnya sambil mengusap jidatnya yang merah dan sedikit berdarah.

"Haaah... kayaknya gara-gara ngelamun nih."

Naruto menengadah ke langit. Dia duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon besar itu. Sore itu angin bertiup cukup kencang, membuat Naruto sedikit menggigil.

Naruto mendesah pelan, dia teringat kejadian sesaat sebelum dia balik dari sekolah tadi siang. Waktu itu ia baru saja selesai pipis di WC, ketika tiba-tiba Sairaog masuk dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hei... kampret! Dasar budak kolongmerat!" bentak Sairaoig sambil mengcengkram dan mengangkat kerah seragam Naruto tinggi-tinggi. Tubuh Naruto yang sedikit besar itu pun ikut terangkat sekitar sejengkalan tangan dari lantai.

"Bi... Bison... apa... ada apa ini?!" Naruto bertanya sambil tercekat. Dia kesusahan untuk bernafas. Tangan Naruto menggenggam tanangan Sairaog, berusahan untuk melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kamu kira aku nggak tahu, HAH! Kamu sudah jadi budak si Putri Bangsawan itu kan, mulai dari pertama dia menginjakkan kaki baunya di sekolah ini. IYA KAN?"

"Maksud... uhhuk... maksud kamu... si Rias-ojousama?"

"KAMPRET!"

 _BRUAGH!_

Sairaog membanting Naruto ke lantai. Naruto merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya memar terantuk tembok.

"Kamu sama si kampret ceking itu betul-betul bikin malu aja... HUH!"

Tiba-tiba Sairaog merasa sedikit aneh, lalu dia mencium tangannya.

"APA INI? BAU PESING! KAMPRET... KAMU YAH!"

"Ah... kan tadi saya memang belum sempat cuci tangan. Lagian, mana tahu kalau kamu bakal dateng terus nyekik saya." Naruto berkata cepat sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tanganya. Kini kepalanya ikutan bau pesing.

"Hoi! Aku mau tanya... kamu apa mau tetap jadi budak si Putri Bangsawan itu, atau kamu mau bantu aku buat ngusir dia dari sekolah ini? PILIH MANA?"

"Ah, sebentar."

"PILIH MANA?"

"I... iya..."

"PILIH MANA?"

"... saya pilih..."

"PILIH MANA? DASAR KAMPRET!"

Naruto hanya bisa diam pasrah. Matanya terpejam rapat, siap dipukul lagi.

"DASAR KAMPRET! Pokoknya, mulai sekarang, kamu harus bantu saya buat ngusir itu Putri Bangsawan... NGGERTI NGGAK?!"

"I... iya, saya ngerti..."

"DASAR KAMPRET... KUNYUK!"

 _BRAK!_

Sairaog keluar dari WC pria sambil membanting pintu. Pintu itu hampir saja pecah berkeping-keping, tapi untung saja terbuat dari seng.

Naruto membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena muncratan ludah si Sairaog. Sairaog memang suka muncrat bila sedang berteriak-teriak marah. Bekicot adalah salah satu korban setianya. Setelah mengusap wajahnya, Naruto agak mencium bau pesing. Dia lansung ingat kalau dia masih belum cuci tangan.

'Ais, sialan...' umpatnya dalam hati. Naruto melangkah ke wastafel yang kelihatan sudah sangat tua dan marmernya pecah sana sini.

Issei mengintip pelan-pelan dari pintu tolilet yang terletak di sudut WC pria. Setelah merasa aman, dia bergegas keluar menghampiri Naruto.

"Duuuh... kamu ternyata ada di sini juga, Issei. Kok tadi ndak bantuin saya sih?"

"Yah, Naruto... kan tadi gue lagi boker. Mana bisa bantuin lo..."

"Boker tapi kok nggak ada suaranya?"

"Yah... sebenarnya sih... pas si Bison lagi teriak-teriak, gue lansung mencert bebas dah. Tapi untung gue bisa tahan pelan-pelan, jadi nggak sempet keluar suaranya pas lagi ngocor."

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa mual setelah mendengar cerita Issei. Dia lansung curiga kalau si Issei masih belum cebok dengan bersih. Dari tadi tidak terdengar ada suara air keciprat keciprit soalnya.

"Tapi parah juga yah, si Bison itu. Jadi lo bakal gimana sekarang, Naruto?"

"Duh... yang satu Putri Bangsawan... yang satu pendekar silat. Terus terang sih, saja juga bingung. Sama-sama nggak bisa ngomong nih."

Issei ikutan duduk di samping Naruto. Tangannya disembunyikan di balik saku celananya, membuat Naruto semakin curiga.

Kening Issei berkerut banyak, dia kelihatan sedang berpikir keras.

"Wah, tumben kamu bisa bantuin saya mikir Issei. Jadi, gimana nih kalau menurut kamu?"

"Hm... gini aja deh. Lo di depan Rias-ojousama, coba aja belagak seperti biasa, jadi teman baik kayak yang kita lakuin selama ini. Tapi kalau di depan Bison, lo coba belagak kalau lo ngedukung dia... gitu aja deh."

"Jadi kita berdua bakal begitu mulai sekarang?"

Issei berdiri, lalu menggosok punggung Naruto pelan-pelan.

"Kan si Bison cuma ngomong ke lo doang. Jadi gue ya nggak ikutan dulu." ujarnya dengan wajah penuh simpati.

Naruto tercenung.

Issei berdehem sedikit, lalu lansung keluar dari WC meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Ais... susah bener hidup di zaman sekarang..." gumam Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

Dia mendesah panjang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun, lalu memandang curiga ke arah bahunya.

"Kampret... beneran belum cebok dia."

.

.

.

Bulan sabit muncul di atas langit yang cerah berbintang. Naruto memandang bulan itu dengan perasaan sendu.

Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya, yang berpintukan selembar kain gorden tipis.

Blush blush!

"Naruto... Kaa-san boleh masuk?"

"Masuk aja, Kaa-chan."

Kushina membuka tirai penghubung kamar anaknya, lalu masuk dan duduk di samping kasur Naruto yang terbuat dari bambu dengan tikar tipis di atasnya. Bantal dan guling Naruto terlihat sudah tidak ada kapuknya lagi, mirip kain karung beras.

"Naruto... lo ada masalah yah di sekolah?"

Naruto tetap duduk diam di samping jendela, namun dia terlihat menggangguk pelan.

Kushina menghela nafas panjang.

"Naruto... lo ngaku aja deh. Lo sudah hamilin anak orang yah?"

"HEH?!" Naruto menoleh kaget. Dia menatap Kaa-channya dengan tatapan superheran.

"Lho... kok Kaa-chan bisa bilang begitu?"

"Ato lo udah ngerampok rumah orang? ARRGGHH! Tuh kan... Kaa-san tadi siang sudah banyak berpikir. Pasti masalah itu kan, lo jadi stres." Kushina jadi stres sendiri.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas.

"Bukan lah. Mana mungkin Naruto ngelakuin hal seperti itu. Kaa-chan percaya kan sama Naruto?" Naruto menoleh, melihat wajah Kaa-channya yang sekarang dikerutkan secara aneh.

Kushina melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Ah... Kaa-chan ini." Naruto kembali merenung.

"Haiyah... coba deh... coba lo ceritain ke Kaa-san, kenapa lo jadi stres gini."

Naruto melengos pelan, lalu kembali memandang Kushina.

"Gini... hm... biar Kaa-chan ndak salah persepsi. Saya ceritakan secara singkat dan sederhana sekali deh yah."

"Ya coba... gimana?" Kushina memasang tampang serius, lebih serius dibanding ketika dia sedang balapan dengan Fugaku.

Naruto memandang wajah Kushina dalam-dalam.

"Kaa-chan... kalau Kaa-chan dikasih pilihan. Kaa-chan lebih baik mendukung seorang Putri Bangsawan kaya yang punya pengawal yang seram-seram atau mendukung seorang pendekar yang ahli bela diri yang sakti mandraguna, yang mau ngusir itu Putri Bangsawan?"

"Hm... kalau lo ngedukung yang satu, lainnya bakal musuhin lo, begitu?"

"Iya, betul... jadi gimana, Kaa-chan?"

Kushina terlihat berpikir sebentar.

Naruto menunggu jawaban Kushina dengan penuh harap. Tangannya tampa sadar dikatupkan di depan dada, memohon agar Kushina bisa memberikan jalan keluar.

"Gini, Naruto."

"Iya, Kaa-chan."

"Kaa-san tidur dulu yah. Kaa-san sudah tua, nggak baik kalau mikir yang berat-berat. Dah, selamat malam."

Kushina lansung keluar kamar, meninggalkan Naruto yang lansung bengong sendirian.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian Naruto dan Sairaog di dalam WC putra terjadi. Ternyata, Issei juga didatangi oleh Sairaog dan memperoleh ancaman yang sama pada keesokan harinya. Bedanya, kalau Naruto diancam Sairaog waktu sedang pipis, maka Issei diancam Sairaog ketika sedang mengisi TTS sambil boker. Persamaannya, mereka sama-sama tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Naruto dan Issei berjalan melintasi halaman sekolah dengan gugup.

"Issei, aman?" Naruto berjalan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aman... si Bison nggak kelihatan di mana-mana." kata Issei sambil menoleh ke depan dan ke belakang.

Naruto dan Issei masuk ke dalam kantin sekolah.

Suasana dalam kantin sangat ramai. Kantin sekolah itu terletak di sudut halaman sekolah, di samping WC putri yang tertata apik. Beda jauh dengan dengan WC putra yang jorok dan tidak terawat. Kondisi kedua WC itu bagaikan surga dan comberan.

Bangunan kantin terlihat cukup luas dan dapat menampung kurang lebih sekitar 220 kursi. Tapi karena meja yang tersedia hanya sekitar 10 buah, maka terkadang terjadi persaingan tidak sehat dalam perebutan tempat duduk di sana.

Berbicara mengenai persaingan tidak sehat, maka Raiser Phenex adalah raja persaingan tidak sehat di Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen. Dia adalah ketua kumpulan pelajar 3C yang sangat ditakuti. Seluruh sekolah takut kepadanya. Bila dia dan teman-teman 3C-nya datang, maka bisa dipastikan kesepuluh meja itu akan dikosongkan khusus untuknya.

Lalu bagaimana bila Rias mau makan? Seluruh ruangan kantin akan dikosongkan khusus untuknya. Tapi belakangan ini, Rias tidak pernah makan ke kantin lagi. Dia selalu makan siang di restoran mewah depan sekolah.

Naruto dan Issei duduk di salah satu meja di tengah kantin.

"Waduh, gue nggak bisa hidup terus-terusan seperti ini, Naruto."

"Kenapa, Issei?"

"Si Bison tuh... dia kan sekelas sama kita. Pas deket kita ngedukung dia, tapi pas jauh kita ngedukung si Rias-ojousama. Terus terang, kalau tiba-tiba kita lagi ngumpul pas berempat gitu, Rias-ojousama, lo, gue, sama si Bison, gimana coba? Kita bakal ngedukung siapa coba?"

"Lho... itu kan ide dari kamu sendiri."

"Huuuh... iya sih, cuman gue nggak nyangka ajah, kalau gue juga bakal digrebek sama Bison. Jadi ikutan kena getahnya dah."

Naruto lansung cemberut. Dia melihat sekeliling, takut kalau-kalau Bison muncul tampa diundang.

"Eh... Issei."

"Apa?"

"Kamu ngerasa aneh, ndak? Kok kita kayaknya lagi diliatin sama anak-anak, yah?"

Issei ikutan memandang ke sekeliling.

Kesembilan meja lain di sekitar mereka terlihat kosong melompong. Hanya Issei dan Naruto yang terlihat duduk di sana. Para murid lain, berdiri agak jauh, mamandang mereka dengan heran.

"Kenapa yah?" Naruto masih memandang dengan heran. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Aduh... jangan-jangan."

"Wah, iya."

Naruto dan Issei lansung berdiri, namun sudah terlambat.

Raiser Phenex bersama lima orang temannya yang berbadan super besar, telah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Si lima Beruang akhirnya muncul.

"Kalian monyet kuning berani duduk di meja kami?" Raiser bekata dengan suaranya yang khas, suara serak tapi maut.

Naruto dan Issei pucat pasi.

"Anu... maaf, Raiser-sama." Naruto berkata dengan suara bergetar.

Raiser naik ke atas meja, lalu berjongkok di depan mereka. Kini, wajah Naruto dan Issei sejajar dengan lutut Raiser. Raiser tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Naruto dan Issei bersamaan.

 _BLETAK! BLETAK!_

"ADUH!"

"AWW!"

"Sekarang kalian monyet kuning dengarin saya. Mulai hari ini, kamu berdua harus makan siang di sana... pas di tengah lapangan, di bawah sinar matahari."

"Ah... tapi... kan di sana panas." Issei mencoba untuk berdialog.

 _BLETAK!_

"AWW!"

Satu jitakan kembali mendarat di jidat Issei.

"Hayo cepat bawa makan siang kalian ke tengah lapangan!"

"Tap... tapi, Raiser-sama... kami ndak bawa makan siang kok." ujar Naruto lirih.

Raiser mulai memperhatikan, memang tidak ada apa-apa di meja Naruto dan Issei.

"Hooo... benar juga. Kalau begitu... kalian makan rumput di lapangan sana. CEPAT!" Naruto dan Issei meloncat keget begitu mendengar teriakan Raiser, lalu berlari ke tengah lapangan dan berjongkok di sana.

"MAKAN RUMPUTNYA!" teriak Raiser dari jauh.

Naruto dan Issei mulai mencabuti rumput di depan mereka. Semua murid yang ada di sekitar mereka belagak seperti tidak melihat apa-apa dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka dengan kepala menunduk.

"Dimakan beneran nih, Naruto?" bisik Issei lirih.

"Bentar Issei... saya lagi mikir dulu." balas Naruto sambil menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Duh, gue makan aja dah... daripada kenapa-napa." Issei mulai memasukkan sejumput rumput ke mulutnya.

"Lah, bukannya kalau rumput ini dimakan, kita malah pasti jadi kenapa-napa, Issei?" Naruto terperanjat melihat kenekatan temannya, namun terlambat.

Kres... nyam... nyam...

"HOOEEKK!" Issei lansung muntah di tempat.

Raiser dan kelima temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tuh kan... Issei... apa saya bilang." bisik Naruto perlahan. Keningnya masih terlihat berkerut. "Enak rumputnya, Issei?"

"HOEEK... kayak... duh, ancur dah pokoknya. Puih puih." balas Issei sambil mengap-mengap.

"HOI, KODOK... AYO MAKAN JUGA!" teriak salah satu teman Raiser yang mengenakan sepatu bot hitam penuh semangat. Teman lainnya ikut berteriak memaksa.

"Aduh... ayo cepet deh ikut makan juga, Naruto." rintih Issei lagi.

"KAMPRET! MAU DIMAKAN NGGAK TUH?!"

Issei kembali bergidik mendengar teriakan teman Raiser yang memakai kalung berduri. Naruto memandang rumput di tangannya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di kepalanya.

"AYO KAMPRET! CEPAT DIMAKAN!"

"Ah... para Senpai sekalian... bagaimana kalau kita ganti saja menunya?" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, meskipun kakinya jelas-jelas terlihat gemetaran.

"APA?! LO MAU MATI?!"

"Ah... buka begitu, Senpai. Anu... kalau hanya makan rumput saja, kan kurang seru."

"SINI LO KAMPRET!"

Naruto berdiri, lalu bejalan perlahan ke arah Raiser dan teman-teman.

"LO MAU MAKAN NGGAK, JADINYA?"

"Begini, Senpai sekalian... kalau rumput saja, pasti para Senpai sekalian sudah sering lihat kan?"

Raiser mengangkat satu alisnya.

"MAKSUD LO?!"

"Tunggu..." Raiser mengentikan gerakan salah satu temannya yang memakai seragam terbalik.

"Sepertinya ide kamu itu bagus juga. Maksud kamu, kamu tidak mau kalau hanya makan rumput saja?"

"I-iya betul, Raiser-sama..." kata Naruto agak tergagap.

Issei dari jauh memperhatikan dengan was-was.

'Aduh, Naruto... lo itu lagi mau ngapain sih.' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, kamu makan rumput sama ini." Raiser lalu bergerak ke tong sampah, lalu mengambil selembar kertas bekas pembungkus makanan yang sudah lusuh dan jorok.

"Ah... masih kurang seru tuh Raiser-sama... kurang heboh." balas Naruto. Perutnya lansung terasa mules, kakinya membentuk huruf X. Kelihatannya dia sedang berusaha menahan pipis.

"Oh? Hahahaha... saya mulai suka sama anak ini." Raiser tersenyum lebar, dia kini terlihat senang.

"MAKAN PAKAI INI SAJA, BOSS." Teman Raiser yang memakai ikat kepala merah kini muncul sambil membawa kulit durian. Tampaknya kulit durian itu dipungut dari tempat sampah juga, karena bentuknya sudah hancur dan agak bau.

"Ah... bagus sekali... sempurna."

Issei menelan ludah.

"AYO CEPAT DIMAKAN!" Teman Raiser yang memiliki tato tengkorak di bahu kiri dan kanannya, serta memiliki badan paling kekar dan paling besar, kini terlihat tidak sabar.

"Haduuuuh... kayaknya masih tetap kurang, Senpai."

"KAMPRET! JADI KAMU MAUNYA APA?!"

"Sama itu... gimana kalau sama itu juga, Senpai?" sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah WC pria.

"WAH, NEKAT JUGA KAMU YAH..." sahut si Tato Tengkorak dengan kagum.

"HAHAHA... BOLEH JUGA IDENYA..." balas si Leher Berduri.

Raiser tersenyum, dia terlihat kagum.

"UM... MAKSUDNYA APA SIH?" si Seragam Terbalik masih belum mengerti.

"DASAR BEGO. MAKSUDNYA, DIA MAU MAKAN EEK, TAHU!" jelas si Bot Hitam, yang terlihat agak sebal dengan si Seragam Terbalik yang selalu terlambat berpikir.

"YA SUDAH, KAMU AMBIL SANA!" perintah si Ikat Kepala Merah.

Naruto seketika itu juga lansung berlari dengan pontang panting ke arag WC pria.

"Hahahahaha... sudah lama tidak ada tontonan menarik nih."

"IYA, BOSS... LUMAYAN LAH BUAT HIBURAN."

"IYA... TUMBEN ADA ANAK YANG MINTA DISIKSA."

"HAHAHAHAHA."

Raiser melengos, dia terlihat agak terganggu dengan suara para temannya yang mirip dengan petasan banting.

Issei menunggu di tengah lapangan dengan khawatir.

"Naruto... nekat amat kamu."

Waktupun berlalu. Semua orang di lapangan sekolah menunggu deg-degan, namun Naruto tidak muncul-muncul dari dalam WC.

Sampai 8 menit kemudian...

"Sudah berapa lama ini? Kok lama sekali anak itu tidak muncul? Hoi, Leher Duri... kamu coba periksa ke dalam WC sana."

"SIAP, BOS!"

Leher Duri bergegas lari menuju WC putra. Raiser duduk di kursinya dengan gelisah.

"JADI... BAGAIMANA INI NIH, BOSS?" bisik si Seragam Terbalik. Meskipun para teman Raiser berbicara sambil berbisik, namun suara mereka tetap terdengar di seluruh lapangan.

Raiser terdiam.

Di dalam WC putra yang jorok, si Leher Duri bergerak cepat menyisir setiap kamar mandi sambil mendobrak setiap pintunya.

 _BRAK! BRAK!_

Akhirnya, di kamar mandi yang paling ujung. Leher Duri menemukan Naruto yang sedang jongkok.

"KAMU! SEDANG APA KAMU?!"

"Lho... saya kan sedang boker dulu."

"KENAPA KAMU BOKER DULU?!"

"Lha, kan katanya mau lihat saya makan sama eek?"

"LALU MANA EEKNYA?!"

"Yah, ini kan saya lagi usaha buat dapetin."

Leher Duri terdiam.

"MEMANGNYA DI WC LAIN NGGAK ADA EEKNYA?!"

"Wah, coba saja sampeyan lihat. Tuh, semua tempat bersih kan? Nggak ada kotorannya lagi kan? Kan setiap orang abis pup pasti lansung disiram, jadi susah nyarinya. Mendingan saya pup dulu ajah gitu."

Si Leher Duri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal, namun dia harus mengakui kalau tindakan si Naruto memang benar.

"KAMPRET KAMU!"

Leher Duri meninggalkan Naruto dengan dengusan panjang. Naruto bisa bernafas lega, setelah yakin kalau si Leher Duri sudah meninggalkan WC putra.

"BOSS... DIA LAGI PUP DULU TUH. JADI GIMANA NIH?" si Leher Duri muncul dari pintu WC sambil menggeleng.

"KONOYARO! Tangkap si cacing itu!" teriak Raiser sambil berdiri dan memerintahkan para temannya untuk menangkap si Issei.

Issei terkejut luar biasa, namun dia tidak bisa berkutik karena lansung dipiting oleh si Bot Hitam dan si Seragam Terbalik dengan erat. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Raiser dari dalam WC, bergegas memasang kembali celananya.

"Hebat... sangat hebat... teman kamu betul-betul nekat ya?. Berani sekali dia mempermainkan saya."

"A...anu, Raiser-sama... anu..." nyali Issei semakin menciut. Matanya sudah basah oleh air mata ketakutan. Celananya sudah mulai basah oleh pipis.

"Sekarang, kamu yang gantikan dia makan sampah ini semua... AYO!"

Issei bergidik melihat tumpukan kulit durian, kulit pisang, sisa nasi, dan sisa makanan busuk lain yang dikumpulkan si Tato Tengkorak dengan cepat.

"AYO MAKAN!"

"CEPAT MAKAN!"

Para murid lain yang memperhatikan lansung menutup muka mereka, namun mereka tidak berani bergerak. Sudah menjadi peraturan tidak tertulis, bahwa setiap Raiser dan kawan-kawan sedang mengganggu salah satu murid, maka murid yang lain tidak ada yang boleh bergerak, berbicara, membantu, dan melaporkannya kepada guru. Bila ada salah satu yang berani melanggar, maka dipastikan keesokan harinya, dia yang akan kena giliran dikerjai.

"TUNGGU, RAISER-SAMA!" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari dari dalam WC. Leher Duri dengan sigap menangkap kerah leher Naruto, dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Naruto lansung tercekik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan teman saya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Rias dari belakang.

Semua orang berbalik dan melihat ke arah pagar sekolah.

Rias dan kedua pengawalnya sedang berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Ah... Rias-ojousama." Raiser menyapa sambil mundur teratur, "Apakah makan siang Anda enak?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada teman saya?"

"Ah... tidak apa-apa... hanya main-main biasa... hahahaha..."

Raiser lalu memberi tanda kepada temannya. Si Bot Hitam dan si Seragam Terbalik melepaskan pitingan mereka hingga Issei terjatuh ke atas tumpukan sampah. Si Leher Duri juga melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu melempar Naruto hingga jatuh terguling-guling sampai tengah lapangan.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk..." Mereka berdua kini terbatuk-batuk.

"Jadi... sampai jumpa lagi, Rias-ojousama." Raiser melambai pelan dengan ujung jarinya, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Kelima temannya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

Rias menghampiri Naruto dan Issei.

Teng teng teng!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda waktu istirahat sudah usai.

Rias jongkok di depan Naruto dan Issei yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"I... iya Rias-ojousama. Uhuk... uhuk..."

"Kamu mau saya balas dia?"

"AH... tidak usah... jangan, Rias-ojousama. Saya nggak apa-apa kok."

"Kamu jagan takut. Papa saya itu bos papa dia. Posisi keluarga Gremory itu lebih tinggi dari keluarga Phenex."

"Ah... iya, tapi jangan... Rias-ojousama."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya... saya yakin Rias-ojousama."

"Ya sudah, terserah kamu. Ayo bangun."

"Terima kasih, Rias-ojousama."

Naruto berusaha bangun. Tangannya terasa sakit di bagian siku. Lutut kirinya terlihat berdarah sedikit. Pakaian dan wajahnya kotor penuh tanah. Naruto menepuk pakaiannya, berusaha membersihkan tanah itu dari tubuhnya.

Naruto melirik sedikit ke Rias, yang ternyata juga sedang menatap wajah Naruto dalam-dalam, membuat Naruto lansung menunduk sungkan.

"Kodok... kalau kamu tetap diam, maka kamu selamanya akan bernasip seperti ini. Kamu tahu, sekali-kali kamu harus bisa melawan."

"I-iya, Rias-ojousama."

"Kalau kamu tidak berani berbuat apa-apa... maka selamanya kamu tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapa."

"Iya, Rias-ojousama."

Rias melengos, lalu berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju tangga ke arah kelas 2B yang terletak di lantai 2.

Para guru yang sedang berkerumunan di tangga, lansung bubar begitu mereka melihat Rias berjalan ke arah mereka. Tsunade yang tadi membunyikan bel masuk, ikut lari masuk ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Sampai bertemu besok... Jaa." Rias melambai dari jendela mobil Ford miliknya.

"Sampai besok, Rias-ojousama."

"Bye bye, Rias-ojousama."

Naruto dan Issei ikut melambai, menunggu sampai mobil merah itu menghilang dari balik tikungan, lalu mengambil tas mereka masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"KAMPRET, SINI KALIAN!"

Naruto dan Issei sama-sama terpekik kaget.

Bison ternyata telah menunggu mereka di balik pohon sedari tadi.

"SINI KALIAN BERDUA!"

"I... iya."

Naruto dan Issei berjalan pelan-pelan mendekat.

"Kalian berdua jangan pulang karena nanti malam kita akan menjalankan aksi kita."

"Lho, aksi apa yah?" tanya Issei dengan nada bingung.

 _PLAK!_

"AWW!"

"KAMPRET, aku kemarin ngomong kamu nggak dengerin yah?!"

"Dengerin apa, kan kemarin kita nggak ngobrol?!" balas Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan Sairaog.

"I-iya... kemarin kita di sekolah aja, nggak ke mana-mana." timpal Issei.

Sairaog melengos.

"Ah... maaf... saya lupa. Kalian kemarin tidak ikut rapat dengan Pemuda Pemberani."

"Pemuda Pemberani?"

"Iya, Pemuda Pemberani itu kelompok pemuda yang dibentuk dengan tujuan untuk mengusir para bangsawan dari kota kita ini."

"Lalu, rencana yang kalian omongin itu apa?"

"Malam ini, kita mau menculik Rias-ojousama."

"NGIK!"

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam bulan purnama. Menurut kepercayaan sebagian orang, kita tidak boleh keluar pada saat bulan purnama karena binatang buas dapat muncul setiap saat.

Di tengah rimbunnya semak-semak di luar sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah dan besar, terlihat empat orang sedang bersembunyi. Dua orang di antaranya, berjongkok dengan amat dekat antar satu sama lain.

"Kamu percaya sama setan nggak, Matsuda?" bisik Motohama sambil semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Matsuda.

"Ais... kamu juga udah gede gini kok masih takut sama yang begituan sih, Motohama?" jawab Matsuda ketus, lalu mendorong tubuh Motohama jauh-jauh sampai hampir terjungkit balik 3 kali.

"Aduh... kalau bulan purnama gini, biasanya ada serigala jadi-jadian, Matsuda."

"Aduh... itu kan Cuma di buku dongeng ajah Motohama. Nggak mungkin ada di kehidupan nyata."

"Kamu bisa jamin?"

"Saya jamin, titik!"

Naruto dan Issei yang berjongkok di belakang mereka berdua, saling berpandangan tidak percaya.

"Jadi ini nih... anggotanya Pemuda Pemberani?!" bisik Issei pelan.

"Iya, kirain orang-orang yang sangar, badan kekar, tipe jagoan kayak si Sairaog." balas Naruto.

"Wew, ternyata cuman 2 orang cengunguk seperti kita, Naruto." sahut Issei yang kini terlihat agak lega.

Naruto menoleh kepada Issei sambil cemberut, tidak terima dirinya ikut dibilang cengunguk oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, kamu... kamu percaya sama setan nggak?" kini Motohama gantian bertanya kepada Issei.

Issei seketika lansung menggeleng. Motohama, terlihat tidak senang dengan sikap Issei yang tidak sepaham dengan dirinya. Naruto di sebelah Issei maju sedikit ke arah Motohama.

"Ah, anu Senpai, kalau saya sih percaya sama yang begituan." ujar Naruto berusaha menyenangkan si Motohama.

"Tuh, kan... beneran ada yang percaya." Motohama memandang Matsuda dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Emang kamu pernah liat setan beneran?" kini Matsuda yang mulai penasaran bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Matsuda-senpai percaya dulu nggak sama yang namanya setan?"

"Enggak, saya nggak percaya."

"Wah, kalau begitu, Matsuda-senpai nggak bakal ketemu setan, karena yang bisa lihat setan itu hanya orang-orang yang percaya saja."

Matsuda dan Motohama mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Kalau gitu... saya bisa ketemu dong, kan saya percaya sama setan." tanya Motohama lagi.

"Kalau Motohama-senpai, kayaknya dah sari dulu sudah sering liat setan kok."

"Ah, masa?"

"Iya, hanya Motohama-senpai saja yang nggak sadar."

Motohama mangut-mangut. Matsuda di sebelahnya, yang berwajah jelek cenderung mengerikan, ikut mangut-mangut.

"Tapi kayaknya sih, kalau kamu ketemu setan, setannya yang malah takut, Motohama. Kan muka kamu lebih jelek dari muka setannya." sahut Matsuda sambil tetawa terkekeh-kekeh. Motohama terlihat cemberut.

"Ah... tapi Matsuda-senpai juga pasti pernah ketemu setan deh, Cuma Matsuda-senpai nggak sadar aja." lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Masa sih?"

"Beneran, dijamin."

Matsuda dan Motohama kini terdiam. Bulu kuduk mereka agak merinding.

"Ah, saya pokoknya tetep nggak percaya dah." sahut Matsuda semenit kemudian, lalu kembali mengawasi rumah mewah di depannya.

"Si Sairaog lama amat yah, lagi ngapain sih tu anak?" Motohama mulai ikut mengawasi sambil garuk-garuk punggung. Malam itu, nyamuk-nyamuk dari seluruh kampung sepertinya sedang berkumpul di tempat itu.

 _Plak! Plok! Plak! Plok!_

Mereka berempat sibuk menepok tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Matsuda-senpai dan Motohama-senpai ini, murid Kōtō gakkō Kuoh Gakuen yah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian.

"Iya... eh... itu rahasia ding... kamu nggak usah banyak tanya pokoknya." pungkas Matsuda sambil terus menepok kaki dan lututnya.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Kalau kalian sampai tahu, berarti kalian harus mati agar rahasia Pemuda Pemberani tetap terjaga." tambah Motohama dengan wajah yang disangar-sangarkan.

"Tapi, kalau Matsuda-senpai dan Motohama-senpai masih pakai seragam sekolah begini... kan tetep ketahuan, Senpai." Issei berkata sambil menunjuk baju seragam yang dikenakan Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Iya, kenapa nggak ganti baju hitam-hitam seperti kita dulu, sih Senpai?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk baju hitam-hitam yang dikenakan Naruto dan Issei.

Matsuda dan Motohama yang kini terdiam seribu bahasa, lansung saling berpandangan.

"Kampret kamu, Motohama."

"Ah, kamu yang kampret, Matsuda."

"Kok bisa lupa kita yah, Motohama?"

"Pasti gara-gara tadi terlalu serius liatin si Akeno-san yang semok itu... ih... jadi lupa dah kita."

"Berarti yang kampret si Akeno-san yang semok itu, Motohama?"

"Akeno-san yang semok kamu bilang kampret, ngajak berantem kamu, Matsuda?!" Motohama terlihat tidak terima.

"Anu, Senpai... semok itu apaan ya?" tanya Issei dengan penasaran.

"Semok itu... sehat dan montok..." jawab Matsuda dengan ketus.

 _GUK GUK... AUOOOOOOOOOoooooo!_

Suara raungan serigala tiba-tiba memecang keheningan malam. Matsuda dan Motohama memperkuat konsentrasi mereka dengan saling berpegangan tangan untuk saling memberi dukungan moril. Naruto dan Issei terlihat sangat deg-degan.

Tiga orang prajurit yang masing-masingnya membawa seekor serigala raksasa, terlihat melintasi halaman rumah Rias yang luas. Halaman itu tidak ditumbuhi pohon di bagian tengah, hanya rumput saja sejauh mata memandang. Siapapun yang melintas, pasti akan lansung ketahuan.

"Wah, ayo nunduk... nuduk, awas ada penjaganya."

Mereka berempat lansung menunduk bersamaan, membenamkan tubuh mereka kembali ke dalam semak-semak.

"Si Putri Bangsawan ini hebat juga yah, Matsuda. Dia nggak pakai anjing buat jaga rumah, tapi lansung pakai serigala jadi-jadian."

Matsuda agak terganggu dengan fantasi horor si Motohama, namun dalam hati yang paling dalam dia ikut mengikuti kalau serigala penjaga itu badannya memang tertalu besar jika dibanding serigala biasa.

"Tapi ada yang aneh nih, Matsuda. Mereka kan serigala, kok nggak bisa membaui kita dari jauh ya?"

"Iya... seperti serigala yang nggak pernah dilatih saja, Motohama."

Naruto dan Issei saling berpandangan. Kelihatannya hanya mereka berdua yang tahu alasan serigala itu tidak mencium kehadiran mereka, atau lebih tepatnya... tidak mau mencium kehadiran mereka. Bau badan Matsuda dan Motohama melebihi bau badan si Kecoa, sehingga bila mereka sampai bertemu dengan Rias, Naruto dan Issei sangat yakin kalau mereka berdua akan lansung dinamai Septik Tank 1 dan Septik Tank 2.

"Untung kita sudah terbiasa dengan bau si Kecoa mulai dari SD." bisik Issei perlahan.

"Kamu tahan, Issei? Saya sih, dah dari tadi mau muntah... HUMP!" Naruto kembali menahan mual di perutnya.

 _GUK GUK... AUOOOOOOOOoooooo!_

Bulu kuduk mereka berempat kembali merinding.

"Tapi kalau memang mereka itu serigala yang nggak dilatih, berarti kerjaan kita juga jadi gampang nih, Matsuda."

"Bisa jadi nih, Motohama."

Naruto dan Issei menjadi khawatir akan rasa optimis si Matsuda dan Motohama yang salah dan ngawur.

"Mendingan kita tunggu si Sairaog aja dulu, Motohama-senpai... jangan gegabah." Naruto berusaha menahan nafsu si Motohama yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Aaah... tapi si Sairaog itu sampai sekarang aja kita nggak tahu ada di mana. Jadi atau nggak dia ke sini? Kalau sampai dia nggak jadi, bisa-bisa kita kehilangan kesempatan nih." umpat Matsuda.

"Iya, malam purnama itu cuma sebulan sekali tahu. Ayo dah, kita semua maju pelan-pelan." Motohama berkata sambil mulai berjalan maju pelan-pelan.

"Tapi, Senpai."

Matsuda dan Motohama sudah 100 langkah di depan, sudah tidak bisa mendengar bisikan Issei dan Naruto.

"Bilangnya maju pelan-pelan, tapi kok cepet banget geraknya." gerutu Naruto sambil mulai ikutan bergerak maju.

"Naruto."

"Oit?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Issei yang memanggilnya. Di bawah sinar bulan purnama, terlihat pipi Issei yang memerah parah. Wajah temannya yang ceking dan kurus itu kini terlihat sangat mesum. Naruto lansung melengos.

"Naruto... akhirnya gue bisa juga lihat seperti apa rumahnya si Rias-ojousama." ujar Issei bahagia. Hidungnya lansung mimisan sedikit.

"Ais... terang aja kamu maksa saya untuk ikutan si Sairaog tadi. Ternyata kamu memang niat yah?"

"Yah Naruto, lo kan tahu kalau gue udah jatuh cinta berat sama Rias-ojousama. Yuk, cepetan kita ikutin mereka."

"Ais... ya udah, yuk."

Naruto dan Issei bergegas menyusul Matsuda dan Motohama.

 _GUK GUK... AUOOOOOOOOOoooooo!_

Akhirnya, setelah tiga pengawal berserigala itu tidak terlihat lagi, mereka berempat berjalan perlahan dengan cepat-cepat melintasi halaman samping rumah Rias yang sangat luas itu. Bulan purnama yang terang membantu mereka untuk melihat di malam yang gelap ini.

 _GUK GUK... AUOOOOOOOOOoooooo!_

"Stop, berhenti!" Motohama tiba-tiba memberi aba-aba dengan menaikkan tangannya ke atas. Bau jengkol berjamur lansung tercium di udara. Naruto dan Issei lansung menutup hidung dengan panik.

"Ada apa, Motohama?"

"Lihat itu, Matsuda."

Di sisi halaman yang dekat dengan rumah, terlihat teras yang sangat luas. Di atas teras itu tidak terlihat apa-apa, selain sebuah meja dan 3 buah bangku besi.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok."

"Justru itu, Matsuda... mencurigakan banget nggak tuh?"

"Ah... kamu itu suka ngayal aja sih." Ujar Matsuda yang kini terlihat agak sebal. Dia lalu mulai bergerak untuk jalan kembali.

"Aduh, tunggu Matsuda... ini saat yang sangat penting, krusial banget kalau katanya Sensei."

"Tapi kan nggak ada apa-apa di sana, Motohama."

"Justru itu, Matsuda... kalau suasana seperti tidak ada apa-apa, itu tandanya ada apa-apa."

Issei mendekat dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Masa sih Senpai, kata siapa tuh?"

"Kata... duh, lupa saya... pokoknya, bila seperti tidak ada apa-apa, maka itu tandanya sedang ada apa-apa. Pokoknya, kita harus hati-hati."

"Jadi kita harus gimana, Motohama?"

"Kita lewat sisi halaman yang berbatasan dengan teras Matsuda. Ini jalur paling aman."

Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri halaman yang berbatasan dengan teras rumah, bergerak menuju sebuah jendela yang besar.

"Tapi kayaknya nggak ada apa-apa kok, Motohama..."

"Ah kamu ini Matsuda, dibilangin teman kok nggak ngerti ngerti sih."

 _PRET!_

Motohama menghentikan langkanya, lalu memandang kakinya yang menginjak sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Motohama?"

"Aduh, ada eek serigala, Matsuda."

"Ah, kampret... tuh kan... kamu sih bego banget. Udah kita lewat teras aja dah."

"Matsuda, tunggu... duh, bau banget nih eek."

Matsuda, Naruto dan Issei bergegas keluar dari halaman dan menyusuri teras rumah sampai di sisi jendela yang paling besar. Sementara itu, Motohama terlihat kesulitan membersihkan sepatu sekolahnya dari eek serigala dengan sebatang ranting kering.

"Aduh... serigala di sini pasti makannya yang nggak berserat... lengket banget eeknya." gumamnya dengan sewot.

Matsuda mencoba untuk membuka jendela besar itu, namun terkunci rapat.

"Kamu bisa buka jendela ini?" tanyanya kepada Naruto dan Issei.

"Wah... kita bukan maling, Matsuda-senpai. Nggak ada pengalaman buka jendela yang kekunci." balas Issei.

"KAMPRET, kamu kira saya maling?!" Matsuda mengayunkan tangannya ke atas, bersiap menjitak Issei. Issei lansung menunduk ngeri sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"SSTTTT!... jangan ribut Matsuda-senpai, nanti kedengeran." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Matsuda. Matsuda melengos. Issei kembali menarik nafas lega.

Motohama kini tiba di tempat mereka bertiga.

"Sepatunya udah kamu bersihin, Motohama?" tanya Matsuda.

"Nggak bisa bersih, Matsuda. Udah, jadi saya buang aja deh, daripada nanti ketahuan."

"Nggak apa-apa nih, sematu semata wayang kamu dibuang begitu aja, Motohama?"

"Yah, demi cita-cita mulia kita, kalau hanya sepatu sih saya rela korbanin, Matsuda."

Matsuda memandang Motohama dengan haru.

"Tapi bukannya sepatu hitam yang ada bordiran nama Kōtō gakkō Kuoh Gakuen itu bisa bikin ketahuan kalau yang datang menyelinap malam-malam ini adalah anak Kōtō gakkō Kuoh Gakuen?" tanya Naruto yang lansung membuyarkan suasana haru antara Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Ah, iya... sepatu kita kan ada bordiran tanda nama sekolahnya, Matsuda."

"Ais... kampret kamu, Motohama. Pokoknya ntar pulangnya jangan lupa diambil tuh sepatu, ngerti?"

"Iya, tapi kamu nggak usah ngamuk gitu dong, biasa aja dong."

"Kampret kamu, Motohama!"

"Kamu yang kampret, Matsuda!"

Mereka berempat kembali berusaha membuka jendela besar di depan mereka.

"Wah, dikunci dari dalam, Matsuda."

"Saya dah liat, kok, saya duluan yang sampe sini."

"Jadi gimana, Matsuda?"

"Anak baru, kamu ada ide?"

Naruto terlihat menyernyitkan jidatnya, namun dia tidak terpikir satu cara pun.

"Kita pecahin kacanya aja, Senpai." Issei tiba-tiba memberi usul. Dia memang anak kurang cerdas.

"Pecahin kaca... kamu mau bangunin seluruh rumah?! Kampret kamu." dengus Motohama tidak setuju.

"Tapi pecahin kacanya pake batu yang dibungkus kain aja, kan bisa... biar suaranya nggak keras."

"Hei, Megane... kita mana ada bawa batu sama kain? Ada-ada aja sih kamu ini. Dasar kampret kamu!"

"Lho... itu di halaman ada batu, Senpai. Kan Senpai berdua pada pake seragam. Seragam kan dari kain..." ujar Issei sambil agal sewot karena terus-terusan dibilang kampret.

Matsuda dan Motohama saling berpandangan.

"Kayaknya saya tahu deh, kenapa kamu direkrut sama si Sairaog."

"Iya... kamu kayaknya kampret tipe pemikir."

Issei tersipu mendengar pujian Matsuda dan Motohama. Naruto yang jongkok di sampingnya hanya bisa menggeleng tidak pecaya.

"Tapi, gimana kalau kita lewat pintu itu aja, Senpai." sahut Naruto tiba-tiba.

Matsuda, Motohama dan Issei lansung menoleh bersamaan ke arah sebuah pintu yang tidak ditutup rapat, yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Wah... untung ada kampret yang lupa tutup pintu, Matsuda."

Mereka berempat bergerak mendekat ke arah pintu yang dimaksud. Di pintu itu ada papan kecil dengan tulisan "Pintu Khusus Pengawal". Di bawahnya ada tulisan kecil "Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk".

"Wah, kita nggak boleh masuk, Matsuda."

"Kampret kamu, Motohama. Kalau nggak boleh masuk, itu malah artinya kita disuruh masuk."

Motohama lansung mangut-mangut.

"Senpai, sebaiknya kalau mau lewat pintu ini, kita musti cepat-cepat. Ini pintu khusus pengawal tadi yang bawa serigala. Pintu ini nggak ditutup karena memang banyak yang sering keluar masuk pintu ini." Naruto mengingatkan mereka untuk segera bergegas.

"Iya bener juga, ayo kita masuk sini."

Matsuda dan Motohama melangkah masuk. Naruto dan Issei mengikuti dari belakang.

 _GUK GUK... AUOOOOOOOOOOooooo!_

Mereka tiba di ruangan yang penuh dengan sayur mayur dan roti. Ada meja besar di tengah dengan beras, jagung, dan buah-buahan di atasnya.

"Lah, kita salah masuk nih. Ini sih gudang, Matsuda."

"Kampret kamu. Ini namanya dapur, Motohama."

"Oooh."

Mereka menyusuri dapur yang ternyata sangat luas, dua kali lebih luas dari rumah Naruto. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah lorong yang panjang dengan banyak pintu di sisinya.

"Ini gang ya, Matsuda?"

"Ini selasar rumah Motohama. Dah jangan ribut."

Di ujung selasar, ada sebuah ruangan besar berbentuk bulat. Di dindingnya terlihat ada banyak cermin dan lukisan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tampak sebuah lampu kristal yang sangat besar dan penuh hiasan.

"Besar banget, Matsuda."

"Tempat upacara nih?"

"Bukan Matsuda-senpai, ini tempat orang nari dansa... buat pesta-pesta gitu loh." jelas Issei.

"Ah, saya tadi juga mau bilang gitu, Matsuda."

"Kampret kamu, Motohama... dah diem ah."

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sampai di sebuah lobi besar dengan sebuah tangga besar di tengahnya. Di lobi itu banyak tergantung lukisan berukuran besar. Di tengah lobi ada meja bulat tinggi, dengan bunga akasia di atasnya. Pintu masuk rumah terlihat terkunci rapat dari arah dalam lobi. Kunci pintunya masih terlihat jelas menggantung disana.

"Ini lobi utama, Motohama. Coba liat lagi denahnya. Cari di mana kamarnya si Putri Bangsawan itu."

"Bentar, Matsuda."

Motohama mengambil sesuatu dari saku seragamnya, lalu membuka selembar kertas lusuh.

"Di lantai 2, di kamar paling tengah, Matsuda."

"Sip!"

Mereka berempat berjinjit naik ke aras tangga. Keringat dingin mengalir di kening mereka. Mereka kini sampai di anak tangga ke 34, tinggal sedikit lagi sampai di lantai 2.

 _GUK GUK... AUOOOOOOOOOOooooo!_

Tiba-tiba dua orang penjaga terlihat berjalan melintasi lobi rumah, Matsuda, Motohama, Naruto dan Issei seketika lansung menghentikan langkah mereka sambil menahan nafas. Kedua penjaga itu terlihat melintas sambil asyik bercengkrama. Mereka lewat begitu saja di depan tangga, menuju ke ruangan berikutnya.

Lima menit setelah tidak terjadi apa-apa lagi, mereka berempat lalu kembali bernafas.

"FFUAAAAHHH... hampir saja, Matsuda."

"Iya... untung kita nggak ketahuan, Motohama."

"Penjagaan di sini sangat longgar. Pasti ini gara-gara kebanyakan penjaganya, sehingga masing-masing jadi malah tidak terlalu memperhatikan." gumam Naruto dengan tegang.

"Tapi untung penjaganya kebanyakan ada di luar rumah. Di dalam rumahnya sih sedikit." tambah Issei yang wajahnya kini memerah dan sangat basah oleh keringat.

"Ah... anak baru ini... jangan tegang dong. Kayak nggak pernah nyulik orang saja." bisik Motohama sambil mendengus.

"Memangnya Pemuda Pemberani sudah sering nyulik?" tanya Issei.

"Hm..." Motohama terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Belum pernah. Udah ah, ayo cepat naik, nanti ketahuan." Matsuda berbisik dengan suara agak keras, memerintahkan ketiga pengikutnya untuk kembali melanjutkan misi mereka.

Di lantai 2, suasana agak gelap. Lampu yang dinyalakan hanya lampu di ujung lorong saja. Karpet di rumah itu yang berwarna merah gelap membuat suasana lantai dua menjadi semakin sunyi dan menegangkan.

"Ada enam pintu di sisi lorong sebelah kiri dan enam pintu lagi di sisi lorong sebelah kanan, Matsuda."

"Terus?"

"Menurut peta, kamarnya Putri Bangsawan itu di tengah, Matsuda."

"Jadi yang mana, Motohama?"

"Justru itu, saya tanya ke kamu. Kan kalau yang di tengah dari enam pintu itu... artinya kalau nggak pintu ketiga ya pintu yang keempat kan, Matsuda?"

"Wah, kampret si Sairaog itu. Bikin denah aja nggak bisa dia."

"Denahnya sih bener gambarnya, cuman tandanya aja yang kurang pas."

"Coba saya liat."

Matsuda mengambil peta dari tangan Motohama, lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Kampret si Saoraog itu. Sudah datengnya telat, gambarnya ngaco... tandanya juga nggak jelas nih. Kampret bener!" Matsuda mengumpat pelan sambil terus membolak balik peta di tangannya.

"Jadi kita gimana nih, apa balik saja dulu, Senpai?" tanya Naruto, berharap semoga mereka cepat balik dan membatalkan misi nekat ini.

"Atau kita coba buka satu-satu pintunya?" sahut Issei memberi solusi.

Naruto lansung mendelik ke arah Issei. Issei malam ini sudah bertekad. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia harus bisa mengintip Rias yang sedang pakai baju tidur. Hidungnya kembali mimisan.

"Boleh juga tuh. Kampret, pinter juga kamu yah."

"Ayo Senpai... jangan ragu-ragu lagi."

Matsuda dan Motohama bergegas menghampiri pintu pertama di sisi kiri dan kanan lorong.

"Issei!" bisik Naruto dengan marah.

"Duh... kenapa?!"

"Padahal tadi misinya bisa batal, tapi gara-gara ide kamu jalan terus dah. Nanti kalau beneran ketahuan sama si Rias-ojousama, bisa gawat tahu."

"Ah... pokoknya, misi ngintip malam ini harus sukses, Naruto."

"Misi mengintip?"

"HOI... kampret... ayo kalian juga siap-siap buka pintu." bisik Matsuda setengah teriak.

Naruto dan Issei bergegas menuju ke pintu 2 di sisi kiri dan kanan lorong.

"Pada hitungan ketiga kita buka bersamaan yah."

"Motohama-senpai, kenapa harus dihitung segala yah. Kalau mau ngitip ya lansung ngintip aja kan?" balas Issei yang sudah sangat bernapsu.

"Ah, kamu memang kampret yang nyusahin ajah..." dengus Motohama dengan kesal.

Matsuda membuka kenop pintu di tangannya, lalu mengintip ke dalam. Terlihat sebuah kamar belajar yang sangat luas. Ada banyak buku di lemari serta di atas meja, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Naruto membuka pintu, lalu mengintip ke dalam kamar tidur yang juga cukup luas. Renda penutup ranjang berkibar ringan karena jendela kamar itu tidak tertutup. Motohama membuka kenop pintu di depannya pelan-pelan, dan lansung menatap wajah Kotetsu yang sedang menggosok pistol di dalam kamarnya.

"HIYAAAH, KAMARNYA KAPTEN TENTARA, MATSUDA!"

"KONOYARO! SIAPA KAMU?!"

 _DOR! DOR!_

Kotetsu berteriak sambil menembak. Peluru panas itu hampir saja mengenai wajah pucat si Motohama, yang untungnya lansung cepat-cepat menutup pintu.

"Kampter kamu, Motohama! Ngintip itu nggak usah pakai teriak-teriak..." teriak Matsuda dengan panik.

"PRAJURIT!" terdengar teriakan lagi dari dalam kamar Kotetsu, lengkap dengan suara kongkangan senjata berat. Bunyinya seperti senjata _shotgun_ yang sedang diisi peluru.

"Waduh... LARI!" Matsuda memberi perintah, dan segera ngibrit ke arah tangga.

"Ah, balik... balik..." Matsuda kembali memberi perintah, begitu dia melihat segerombolan prajurit bersenjata lengkap sudah berlari menaiki anak tangga, lengkap dengan para serigala jadi-jadiannya.

 _GUK GUK GUK!_

"Lewat sini, Senpai!" Naruto berbisik sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar di depannya.

Mereka berempat lansung masuk ke dalam kamar.

 _KLIK!_

Kamar dikunci dari dalam dengan cepat oleh Issei.

 _BRUAGH!_

 _DOR!_

Suara pintu kamar didobrak dan tembakan yang lansung melanyang ke pegangan pintu kamar, membuat mereka berempat kini panik luar biasa.

 _DOR! DOR!_

Tembakan ke daun pintu membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Daun pintu naas itu kini terlihat sudah sangat rapuh, hancur di mana-mana.

"Matsuda, gimana nih?!"

"Duh, kamu kok manggil nama sih, Motohama? Nanti Kelompok Pemuda Pemberani kita bisa ketahuan semua identitasnya." sahut Matsuda kesal, tampa sadar sudah malah ikut membongkar identitas kelompok mereka.

"Ah, maaf... jadi gimana nih?"

"Kita loncat saja, Senpai." sahut Naruto cepat.

Belum sempat Matsuda dan Motohama membalas ajakan mereka, Naruto dan Issei sudah melompat dari jendela yang terbuka.

 _BRUGH!_

"ADUH, kakiku keseleo nih. Kampret!" Issei meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yang lansung bengkak.

"Ayo, sini saya gendong." Naruto yang sudah terbangun lansung menghampiri Issei, dan segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya dan membawanya lari jauh.

 _GRRRR... GUK GUK GUK!_

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar lolongan para serigala raksasa. Naruto dan Issei menoleh, mereka melihat para prajurit sudah melepaskan ikatan para serigala jadi-jadian itu, yang kini sedang mengejar mereka berdua dengan kecepatan yang sukar dideskripsikan.

"ADUH!"

"AYO LARI, ISSEI!"

Issei lari tunggang langgang, keseleo di kakinya tiba-tiba bagaikan sembuh total.

Naruto berlari disampingnya. Meskipun tubuhnya masih terlihat gemuk, namun latihan lari setiap hari membuatnya kini tidak kalah lincah dibanding Issei.

"ADUH, MATI DAH KITA, NARUTO!"

Para serigala itu sudah hampir mengejar mereka berdua, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara keras terdenga kembali.

 _BRUGH!_

Matsuda dan Motohama yang baru melompat dari jendela lansung berguling-guling kesakitan.

"Aduh, kayaknya saya patah tulang nih, Matsuda."

"Argh... tanganku... tanganku juga patah nih rasanya, Motohama."

 _GRRRRRR... GUK GUK GUK!_

Para serigala lansung mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Naruto dan Issei, dan mulai mengejar Matsuda dan Motohama yang jaraknya lebih dekat. Matsuda dan Motohama seketika berdiri seperti tidak pernah sakit apa-apa dan lari tunggang langgang.

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Kotetsu masih berusaha menembak para penyusup dari jendela di lantai 2 itu.

Malam itu, kota Kuoh lansung heboh.

Sairaog yang baru muncul di tempat semula, lansung ikut kabur dengan wajah bingung. Ternyata malam itu Sairaog terlambat datang karena kelamaan ngantri beli daging untuk umpan serigala sambil membawa kunci duplikat untuk pintu utama rumah Rias.

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N :** Hahhhh... syukurlah bisa update minggu ini. Yah soalnya author yang kurang kerjaan ini akan ada kerjaannya, kuliah.

Dan walaupun senin kemarin baru mulai perkuliahannya namun sudah dikasih tugas, jadi aku mohon maaf apabila nanti update-nya akan lama.

Biar bikin penasaran, aku kasih bocoran sedikit. Chap depan kofliknya akan mulai muncul, tentang alasan sebenarnya Rias-ojousama bersekolah si Kuoh ini. Tentunya kalian tidak percaya kan kalau alasannya _hanya_ untuk menambah teman saja.

Udah ah, ini balasan reveiwnya...

 **snorlax7** : Terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

 **Kuro XI V IX** : Tapi setidaknya Narutonya di chap ini sudah tidak terlalu gendut lagi, dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

 **saputraluc000** : Terima kasih.

 **Akira Kuroyuki** : Memang sih, ah tapi sayang sekali, author-nya juga belum pernah pacaran. Jadi nikmatin aja frienship-nya dulu.

 **Gunther69** : Review terpanjang yang pernah aku dapat. Ah jadi seneng bisa membuat mood orang lain membaik. Terima kasih, ini lanjutannya.

mikaeru346 : Ya, dugaanmu memang salah. Apalagi ketika Rias akan-TEEEEEET! Ups, maaf. Itu tadi alarm anti-spoiler yang baru aku beli.

 **JUstice drAgoN** : Ah terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Walaupun maksud aku tentang melenceng 'jauh' dari canon itu tentang jalan ceritanya sih.

 **Hikoma-Ren** : Ok, soal ngetik aku selalu semangat, walaupun semangatnya harus dibagi untuk mengetik tugas.

 **yellow flash115** : Ah terima kasih, semoga chap ini juga tambah lucu.

Ah, itu saja. Bagi yang nunggu lanjutannya, ini lanjutannya(ba–ah udahlah). Dan entah beberapa kali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mau berkomentar. Komentar kalian benar-benar-benar _sangat_ berharga. Tentunya menambah semangat ngetikku juga.

Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di colom Review.

 **Mangetsu out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama Kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan**

 **Chapter 5 : Taruhan**

"Kamu tahu... semalam ada penculik yang berusaha masuk ke dalam rumah Rias-ojousama." Kotetsu berkata dengan suara berat ke Issei dan Naruto di depan pagar sekolah.

"Hah, masa sih?" sahut Issei dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Waduh, nekat banget tuh penculik, berani banget masuk ke rumah Rias-ojousama. Ckckck..." sambung Naruto sambil berdecak-decak.

"Huh... apa mungkin itu para Yakuza? Apa mereka sudah mengetahui persembunyian Rias-ojousama?" Izumo terlihat sangat khawatir. Sesekali dia terlihat sedang mengigiti kuku jarinya.

"Yakuza? Bersembunyi?" Issei memandang Izumo dengan heran.

"Lho, apa maksud Kapten? Siapa Yakuza ini? Mengapa Rias-ojousama harus bersembunyi?" tanya Naruto penuh rasa penasaran.

Kotetsu lansung melirik tajam ke arah Izumo.

"Ugh... gomen Kotetsu... saya keceplosan."

"Yah, pokoknya, saya minta kalian bantu untuk menjaga Rias-ojousama. Hari ini kami musti membuat laporan ke Tokyo karena kasus semalam. Jadi... kami minta kalian jaga Rias-ojousama sampai nanti sore, ya?"

"SIAP, KAPTEN KOTETSU!"

"Kalian harus hati-hati. Bawa ini untuk jaga-jaga." Izumo menyodorkan pistol Colt-nya yang besar ke arah Naruto dan Issei.

"Waduh, nggak usah, Kapten. Nanti malah terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan kalau kami bawa-bawa pistol." balas Issei sambil menatap pistol itu dengan ngeri.

"Kalian yakin?"

"Yakin sekali, Kapten."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu."

Izumo kembali menyarungkan pistolnya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Saya titip Rias-ojousama kepada kalian hari ini. Saya juga sudah suruh tentara keamanan buat jaga di depan sekolah. Tapi di dalam sekolah Rias-ojousama tidak mau ditemani tentara lain selain kami. Dia tidak percaya siapa-siapa."

"Kapten Kotetsu tidak usah khawatir, saya akan menjaga Rias-ojousama meskipun nyawa saya taruhannya..." balas Issei dengan mantab.

Kotetsu tersenyum, lalu ikut bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jaa..." sahutnya dari dalam jendela. Kotetsu memberi salam dengan menempelkan telunjuknya ke kening, lalu melambaikan perlahan ke arah Issei dan Naruto.

"HATI-HATI, KAPTEN!"

Mobil merah itu lalu pergi dan mengilang di tikungan jalan.

"Fuuuaaahhhhhhhh."

"Selameeeeetttt."

Issen dan Naruto melengos lega. Mereka sebelumnya sudah sempat panik takut ketahuan, namun untung saja hal itu tidak terjadi. Naruto dan Issei mengambil tas mereka, lalu berjalan menuju pintu pagar sekolah. Di depan pintu terlihat segerombolan pasukan tentara sedang berjaga-jaga.

Issei dan Naruto berjalan perlahan, melewati pasukan bersenjata lengkap itu yang kini memandang mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Setelah sampai di dalam, mereka berbelok dan melangkah naik menyusuri tangga menuju lantai 2.

Di lantai 2, di depan kelas 2B, Rias sudah menunggu mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

"Dari mana saja kalian?"

"AH... anu... kami baru sampai, Rias-ojousama."

"Huh, apa kalian tahu di mana Kapten Izumo dan Kapten Kotetsu?"

"Ah... eh... itu... katanya mereka sedang ada urusan sebentar, tapi nanti sore mereka sudah kembali kok."

"Ada-ada saja... ayo cepat masuk, jangan sampai membuat Bunga-sensei menunggu."

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

Rias masuk ke dalam kelas sambil melengos. Dia masih tidak tahu kalau semalam ada kejadian heboh di rumahnya sendiri. Ternyata kalau sudah tidur, Rias seperti kuda, susah bangun.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas panjang. Issei di sebelahnya mengusap keringat dingin di jidatnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, Sairaog muncul dan menepuk pundak mereka berdua. Naruto dan Issei lansung tersentak kaget.

"Tumben... jadi hari ini si Putri Bangsawan itu tidak bawa anjing pengawalnya yah." gumamnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aduh, mati dah."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan mengadakan rapat mendadak untuk menghadapi pertandingan antar kelas minggu depan. Saya harap, kalian semua mau bekerja sama saling bahu membahu untuk merebut gelar juara tahun ini dari tangan kelas 3C. INILAH SAATNYA KITA JADI JUARA!"

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!" teriak para murid 2B berbarengan.

Tsunade yang baru mengeluarkan kertas ujian dari dalam tasnya lansung memprotes, "Tapi Rias-ojousama... sekarang kan sedang jam pelajaran, dan kita ini sedang mau ujian Biologi. Ngobrolin tentang pertandingan antar kelasnya nanti sore saja yah, sepulang sekolah."

"Ujiannya saja yang nanti sore setelah pulang sekolah, Bunga-sensei."

"Lho, mana bisa ujian setelah pulang sekolah?"

Rias melirik ke arah Tsunade. Tsunade lansung menyerah tampa syarat.

"Bagus... Mawar, silahkan."

Mawar maju ke depan sambil membawa sebuah kertas ukuran besar. Kertas itu lalu dibentangkan di depan papan tulis. Sebuah tulisan besar lansung terlihat jelas : "PROGRAM PELATIHAN KELAS 2B"

"Terima kasih, Rias-ojousama. Kini sebagai ketua kelas 2B, saya akan menjelaskan program latihan kita agar bisa memenangkan Piala pertandingan antar kelas tahun ini."

Seluruh kelas bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

"Seperti kita ketahui, pertandingan antar kelas ini terdiri dari beberapa pertandingan. Berikut ini nama pertandingan, jumlah pesertanya, serta poin yang didapat jika berhasil menang :

Lomba tarik tambang, 7 orang, 15 poin

Lomba balap karung, 2 orang, 5 poin

Lomba makan kerupuk, 2 orang, 5 poin

Lomba paduan suara, 15 orang, 15 poin

Lomba menghias telur, 3 orang, 10 poin

Lomba melempar kendi, 4 orang, 10 poin

Dan lomba yang paling tinggi poinnya adalah lomba lari estafet, 4 orang, 20 poin.

Dengan total 80 poin, kelas yang berhasil mendapatkan poin paling tinggilah yang akan mendapatkan Piala juara tahun ini... sekian."

"Terima kasih, Mawar. Kini saya persilahkan murid terpandai di dalam kelas ini untuk maju. Silahkan, Melati..."

"Terima kasih, Rias-ojousama. Baiklah, kini kita akan membahas mengenai strategi." Melati maju ke depan kelas sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Tangannya mengambil sebatang kapur tulis. Para murid memperhatikan dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, masing-masing lomba membutuhkan sejumlah peserta. Terus terang karena waktunya yang mepet dan jumlah murid di kelas kita tidak sebanyak kelas lain, maka pada pertandingan tahun ini, kita semua akan ikut berpartisipasi. Bahkan beberapa dari kita akan berpartisipasi dalam dua atau tiga lomba sekaligus."

Para murid lansung menarik nafas.

"Agar bisa menang lomba, maka kita harus mengumpulkan poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Saya sudah menghimpun data-data, dan kini coba kalian dengarkan baik-baik. Untuk lomba tarik tambang, kita butuh 7 orang yang kuat dan berat. Karena itu saya akan memasukkan murid yang paling besar dan paling gendut badannya, yaitu : Kodok, Sapi, Kuda, Jerapah, Monyet, Duren dan Bison untuk ikut lomba ini."

Naruto lansung menahan nafas.

Sairaog di sebelah jendela membuang muka tidak peduli.

"Lalu untuk lomba balap karung, kita butuh orang yang cepat dan lincah, serta ringan... karena itu saya masukkan Kecoa dan Tomat."

Issei dan Kecoa menahan nafas berbarengan.

"Lalu untuk lomba makan kerupuk... terus terang yang paling rakus di kelas kita adalah Sapi dan Monyet." Sapi dan Monyet yang mendengar lansung cemberut. "Namun karena mereka pada waktu yang bersamaan harus ikut tarik tambang, maka untuk lomba ini saya masukkan si Tikus dan si Curut."

"Ah, tapi... musuh kita itu si Tatto Tengkorak dan si Leher Duri dari kelas 3C yang selalu brutal kalau urusan makanan. Kami jadi tidak yakin sih..." ujar Tikus dan Curut dengan lirih.

Mawar tiba-tiba berdiri di tempat, lalu memandang Tikus dan Curut bersamaan."Kalau kalian menang, maka saya pasti sangat bangga pada kalian."

"SIAP KETUA KELAS! KAMI PASTI MENANG!" Tikus dan Curut lansung menjawab penuh semangat. Pipi mereka memerah, hidung mereka lansung mimisan.

Mawar kembali duduk sambil tersenyum.

"Lomba paduan suara akan diisi oleh seluruh murid putri, dan beberapa murid pria, tapi nanti nama murid prianya baru akan saya bagikan karena harus dites dulu. Lalu lomba menghias telur akan diikuti oleh Mawar, Anggrek dan saya. Lomba melempar kendi akan diikuti oleh Teri, Kunang-kunang, Lebah Madu dan Bekicot."

 _Psssss..._

Bekicot lansung pipis di celana begitu namanya disebut oleh melati.

"KAMPRET!"

 _BHUAK!_

Sairaog menendang Bekicot sampai jatuh ke samping. Bekicot yang agak benjol segera bangkit dan lari ke WC untuk mengganti celana. Semenjak duduk di sebelah Sairaog, bekicot selalu membawa calana ganti minimal 12 helai.

"Lalu lomba lari estafet... lomba dengan nilai paling tinggi... akan saya serahkan kepada Kodok, Tomat, Kuda dan Bison... sekian."

"Cih!" Sairaog kembali mencibir.

Seluruh kelas menjadi heboh, membicarakan strategi yang baru saja diberikan oleh Melati.

"Ah... tenang anak-anak... itu kan hanya pertandingan tahunan biasa. Tidak perlu seheboh ini lah." Tsunade berusaha menenangkan para murid 2B yang kini saling membicarakan strategi mereka. Akhirnya setelah merasa tidak ada gunanya, Tsunade hanya bisa pasrah, lalu pergi ke luar kelas. "Huah... daripada ikutan ramai, mendingan saya minum kopi dulu di ruang guru."

Tsunade menuruni anak tangga, lalu berbelok dan masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Di dalam ruang guru tampak sepi, hanya ada Shizune dan Jiraiya di sana. Tsunade masuk dan berjalan menuju rak gelas di ujung ruangan, lalu mengambil cangkir dan mulai menyeduh kopi.

"Lho, bukannya Tsunade-sensei ada ujian di kelas 2B?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Iya, tapi ujiannya diundur sampai nanti kok. Anak-anak sekarang lagi ngobrolin strategi untuk pertandingan minggu depan."

"Ngobrolin strategi?" Jiraiya tampak bingung.

"Oooh, karena ada si Rias-ojousama kali yah, jadi kelas 2B tahun ini semangat buat ikutan pertandingan yah?" sahut Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe... iya Shizune-sensei. Yah, siapa tahu mereka tahun ini beneran bisa menang."

"Wah, tapi biasa kan kelasnya si Jiraiya-sensei, kelas 3C yang selalu jadi juara. Berarti Jiraiya-sensei kini dapet saingan..." lanjut Shizune.

"Ah, meskipun ada si Rias-ojousama tapi nggak mungkin lah kalau kelas saya sampai kalah. Wong anak-anak 3C itu kuat-kuat dan pemberani semua kok... hehehehe." balas Jiraiya sambil terkekeh.

"Yah, siapa tahu kan. Soalnya anak saya sekarang lagi semangat semua tuh."

"Ahahaha... Tsunade-sensei, saya bukannya meremehkan kelas Sensei... tapi tradisi menang kelas saya itu sudah tidak terbantahkan lho."

"Ya kan tahun ini bisa terjadi kejutan, iya kan?"

"Tidak tidak... kelas saya tidak mungkin kalah." Jiraiya mulai panas.

"Lho, kalau sampai kelas saya yang menang gimana?!" Tsunade juga mulai panas.

"Kelas Sensei tidak mungkin menang melawan kelas saya."

"Cih, dasar bandot tua."

"Sensei Kampret!"

"Beruang belum sunat!"

"Dasar Sensei Kampret!"

"BERUANG-SENSEI GEMBOT RAMBUT UBAN!"

"SENSEI KAMPRET!"

"DASAR BERUANG BELUM SUNAT!"

"SENSEI KAMPRET, KAMPRET, KAMPRET!" Jiraiya ternyata nggak tahu bahan olokan lain selain bilang kampret. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Aduh, sudah dong... kalau dilihat murid kan tidak bagus." Shizune berusaha melerai.

"TSUNADE-SENSEI! Mari kita taruhan... kalau sampai saya menang, maka bulan ini Sensei tidak dapat gaji!"

"Boleh, tapi kalau saya menang, Jiraiya-sensei bulan depan turun jabatan, jangan jadi kepala sekolah lagi!"

"SETUJU!"

"BAIK, KITA SEPAKAT!"

Tsunade dan Jiraiya keluar ruangan guru dengan wajah merah padam. Shizune hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh dengan tatapan prihatin.

Tsunade naik ke tangga dan berjalan cepat menuju ke kelas 2B.

"Ah, itu Bunga-sensei."

"Sensei, kita sudah selesai membicarakan strateginya."

"Apa sekarang Sensei mau memulai ujian Biologinya?"

"Bunga-sensei?"

"Sensei..."

 _BRAK!_

Tsunade menggebrak meja guru, membuat seluruh murid terperanjat.

"TIDAK ADA UJIAN LAGI... MULAI SEKARANG KITA SEMUA HARUS LATIHAN MATI-MATIAN UNTUK PERTANDINGAN MINGGU DEPAN! AYO CEPAT!"

 _Pssssss..._

Bekicot kembali pipis di celana.

.

.

.

Karena kedua pengawal khususnya tidak ada di tempat, maka Rias memutuskan untuk makan siang di dalam kantin saja. Semua murid wanita kelas 2B diajaknya untuk ikut makan di atas meja. Suatu keadaan yang tidak biasa yang membuat para murid wanita merasa sangat senang dan gembira. Alasan Rias : agar bisa sekalian mendiskusikan strategi.

Mereka semua duduk dan makan di sana dengan bahagia.

Di kantin, murid kelas lain lansung menyingkir begitu Rias muncul. Namun hari itu Rias mengubah peraturan. Semua murid kini boleh makan bersama dia di dalam kantin. Peraturan yang aneh, namun membuat para murid lain menjadi senang. Akhirnya mereka bisa makan siang dengan tenang, tampa takut dengan Rias. Alasan Rias adalah agar bisa memperhatikan kekuatan kelas lawan.

Namun, suasana bahagia itu berubah seketika setelah Raiser dan kelompok 5 Beruangnya muncul.

"Wah... tumben Tuan Putri tidak makan di restoran... hahaha. Apa sudah tidak punya uang lagi?" Raiser dengan sengaja berkata sambil setengah berteriak di depan Rias yang sedang makan di meja kantin, agar suaranya terdengar oleh seluruh murid. Kesepuluh murid putri kelas 2B yang ikut menemani Rias meringkuk ketakutan. Rias lansung berdiri.

"Raiser-sama... apakah pantas Raiser-sama berbicara seperti itu di depan para _lady_ di sini?"

"Lady? Mananya yang lady? Huahahahaha... yang saya lihat hanya ada satu orang Putri Bangsawan manja bersama 10 ekor monyet perempuan... HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Raiser dan kelima temannya tertawa dengan keras. Para murid yang ada di kantin menjadi semakin ketakutan.

"Kamu... kamu berani bilang begitu ketika pengawal saya tidak ada di sini yah."

"Oh? Jadi apakah si Rias-ojousama ini hanya menjadi berani bila ada sang Kapten di sebelahnya?"

"Kamu..." Rias berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Belum pernah seumur hidup saya ada yang berani bilang begitu."

"Jadi ini yang pertama? Hah... berarti saya adalah orang yang beruntung... hahaha."

Kelima teman Raiser lansung bergerak mengelilingi meja di tengah kantin itu.

"WAH, CANTIK JUGA YANG INI BOSS." kata si Tatto Tengkorak sambil menarik rambut Anggrek dan Mawar. Anggrek dan Mawar lansung memekik tertahan.

"WAH... YANG INI BAU BOSS." ujar Seragam Terbalik setelah menowel dagu Kecoa, lalu mencium tangannya dan lansung merasa muat di perut.

"GILA BOSS... ANAK CEWEK KELAS 2B TERNYATA LEBIH CANTIK DARI ANAK CEWEK KELAS KITA, BOSS."

"EMANG KELAS KITA ADA ANAK CEWEKNYA?"

"OH IYA IYA... NGGAK ADA DING... HAHAHAHAHA."

"BERARTI KITA CULIK SAJA ANAK-ANAK CEWEK INI BOSS, BIAR KELAS KITA ADA CEWEKNYA!"

Para murid perempuan kelas 2B lansung berkerumun ke dekat Rias dengan ketakutan.

"TUNGGU!" tiba-tiba Tikus muncul dari balik kerumunan. Tampangnya memerah marah, tidak terima dengan perlakuan si Tatto Tengkorak terhadap si Mawar.

"SAYA JUGA BILANG TUNGGU!" Curut juga ikut muncul dari balik kerumunan di sisi seberang, tidak mau kalah.

"Tikus... Curut..." Mawar merasa khawatir akan kelansungan hidup kedua temannya yang bertampang jelek itu.

Tatto Tengkorak lansung berjalan menghampiri Tikus dan Curut. Matanya mendelik. Tikus dan Curut juga balas mendelik.

"KAMU MAU SAYA GAMPARIN?!"

"NGIK! AMPUN JURAGAN!" tiba-tiba Tikus dan Curut ngibrit lari.

Kekaguman Mawar yang sempat muncul atas keberanian si Tikus dan si Curut, lansung pupus seketika.

Raiser tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"APA ADA LAGI ANAK BELAGU YANG BERANI MAJU?!" Leher Duri berteriak menantang semua anak yang ada di dalam kantin.

Semua anak di sana lansung menunduk, tidak berani memandang.

"CIH, DASAR BANCI SEMUA!" Leher Duri dan Tatto Tengkorak lansung mendengus dan berbalik, kembali berdiri mengelilingi meja makan Rias.

Pada saat semua murid menunduk takut dan diam tidak bergerak, Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kerumunan.

Raiser dan kelima temannya lansung melihat ke arah Naruto.

"WAH, ITU SI KODOK BUDUK YANG KEMARIN, BOSS."

"HAHAHA... SI KODOK BUDUK... HAHAHAHA."

"DATENG MAU MINTA MATI YAH."

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Naruto terus berjalan mendekat. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, namun karena sambil gemeteran jadi malah mirip senyuman kuda abis makan pete. Raiser memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

Tiga menit sebelumnya, sebelum kejadian di kantin sekolah terjadi, sebelum Naruto berjalan mendekat ke Raiser, dia sebenarnya sedang pipis dengan damai di sudut urinoir yang lembab di dalam WC putra.

"NARUTO! GAWAT NARUTO!" jerit Issei yang lansung mendobrak pintu WC dan mengagetkan Naruto.

"ADOH, kamu bikin kaget aja Issei. Liat nih, jadi keciprat keciprit dah."

"Raiser, dan lima Beruang lagi jalan ke kantin, Naruto. Duh, gimana nih?"

"Ya biarin aja toh, kan suka-suka mereka, Issei."

"Bukan gitu, tapi di sana lagi ada Rias-ojousama sama anak-anak perempuan kelas 2B, lagi duduk di meja itu loh."

"Duduk di meja... WAH GAWAT ISSEI!"

"Yah itu lah Naruto. Aduh, gimana dong?"

"Aduh..." Naruto buru-buru menyelesaikan pipisnya, meresleting celananya, dan bergegas keluar WC.

"Naruto, nggak cuci tangan dulu?" tanya Issei sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan geli.

"Jah, dah kadung kecipratan ke mana-mana gini, ya biarin aja dah. Hayu dah Issei, kita cepet ke sana."

"Tapi kita mau ketemu sama si Rias-ojousama lho, Naruto."

"Ais... kata kamu kita musti cepet-cepet.

Issei tetap diam di tempatnya sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mules ingin muntah. Entah sejak kapan, tiap kali berurusan dengan masalah Rias, Issei tiba-tiba berubah jadi agak sensitif dan cenderung menyebalkan.

"Ais... ya terserah ah." Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam WC, dan lansung mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Naruto... kira-kira, kita musti gimana yah biar Rias-ojousama nggak diapa-apain."

"Issei, kamu ingat nggak, waktu kita disuruh makan rumput di lapangan sama si Raiser?"

"Yang lo mau makan eek itu, Naruto?"

"Iya betul, kita pakai cara itu lagi ajah."

"..." Issei lansung terlihat mual.

"Kenapa, Issei?"

"Lo mau makan eek lagi buat ngelindungi si Rias-ojousama gitu, Naruto?"

"Ais... BUKAN! Waktu itu, saya bilang mau makan ini itu, sebenarnya lagi ngulur waktu nunggu bel untuk masuk kelasnya bunyi. Biar si Raiser nggak ada kesempatan buat ngelanjutin keisengannya."

"Ooohhh... gue baru tahu sekarang."

"Jadi, kamu sekarang tahu kita musti gimana?"

"Nunggu bel masuk kelas?"

"Wew... kita yang musti bunyiin bel masuknya, Issei."

"Tapi kan masih kurang 7 menit lagi baru jam masuk kelas?"

"Justru itu."

"OOOOH, ngerti gue sekarang." Issei menepuk kedua tangannya. Dia memang agak bodoh.

Naruto berbagi tugas dengan Issei. Karena Naruto lebih berpengalaman dalam bernegosiasi dengan penjahat, maka dia mendapat tugas untuk menghadapi Raiser dan Issei mendapat tugas untuk membunyikan bel sekolah.

"Issei, saya nggak tahu bisa nahan Raiser berapa lama, jadi kamu harus supercepat cepat cepat ceepaattttnya membunyikan bel masuk kelas, mengerti?!"

"Sip, Naruto."

"Issei..."

"Iya?"

Naruto memandang wajah Issei dengan tatapan sangat serius.

"Nasib Rias-ojousama bergantung pada kita saat ini."

"SIAP NARUTO!" mata Issei mengkilat penuh dengan semangat. Setelah berkata sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, sedetik kemudian dia lansung lari ke ruang kepala sekolah, tempat bel masuk disimpan.

Naruto berlari ke arah berlawanan, menuju ke kantin.

Suasana sekitar kantin terlihat sangat penuh dengan para murid. Murid yang berada di sana terlihat sedang menunduk dan tidak ada yang berani bergerak.

"Kebo... gimana situasinya?" Naruto menghampiri salah satu murid kelas sebelah yang sedang menunduk.

"Naruto... duh, di dalam lagi gawat. Raiser dan lima temennya lagi mengepung Rias-ojousama dan anak-anak cewek 2B..." bisik temannya itu sambil tetap menunduk.

"Wah, jadi nggak hanya Rias-ojousama yah."

"Lho, kamu mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Mau ke dalam."

"Hah, nekat."

Naruto masuk sambil berdesak-desakan. Ketika dia berhasil menembus kerumunan dan tiba di dalam ruang kantin, mata tajam Raiser lansung memperhatikannya.

"WAH, ITU SI KODOK BUDUK YANG KEMARIN, BOSS." Teriak si Leher Duri.

"HAHAHA... SI KODOK BUDUK... HAHAHAHA." sahut si Tatto Tengkorak.

"DATENG MAU CARI MATI YAH."

"WAHAHAHAHAHA."

Naruto terus berjalan mendekat. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, namun karena sambil gemeteran jadinya malah mirip senyuman kuda abis makan pete.

"Ah, Raiser-sama, kayaknya lagi sedang senang-senang yah?"

"Berhenti."

Naruto lansung diam di tempat. Raiser melangkah pelan, berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Saya ingat... ah, kamu itu si gendut yang licin itu ya... hah."

"Anu... saya kan nggak terlalu gendut sekarang."

"Perut bulat seperti itu tidak gendut?"

"Sudah susut 5 kg lho, tiap hari selalu latihan lari 15 km, pulang pergi."

"Apa?"

"Lagipula, saya juka tidak licin... saya pakai sambun arang, jadi tidak mengandung _moisturizer_ krim."

"Diam... jangan bicara lagi."

"Ah, tapi kalau saya diam kan Raiser-sama nanti tidak tahu mengenai info sabun terkini yang sedang _in_ di..."

"DAMARE! KONOYARO! DIAM KAMU!"

Naruto menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan sambil menunduk ngeri. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar Issei segera membunyikan bel secepat mungkin.

Sementara itu, di depan ruang kepala sekolah, Issei berjalan sambil mengendap-ngendap. Suasana di sana terlihat sangat sepi. Ruang guru yang berada di samping ruang kepala sekolah juga sepi. Para guru rupanya sedang berada di lantai 2, menyaksikan dari jarak jauh sambil sembunyi-sembunyi seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi di dalam kantin.

'Aman...' pikir Issei sambil membuka kenop pintu.

Issei berjalan sambil berjinjit. Setelah mengamati sekeliling, akhirnya dia menemukan bel itu di atas meja tulis Jiraiya. Bel itu berbentuk lonceng sebesar telapak tangan dan terbuat dari besi. issei kembali berjalan sambil berjinjit. Dia tinggal lima langkah lagi sampai di depan meja. Ruangan Jirainya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar hari ini terasa sangat luas bagi Issei, luas bagaikan lapangan bola. Issei mengusap keringat di keningnya, dan mempercepat langkah jinjitannya.

"Lho... Issei... ngapain kamu di kantor saya?" Jiraiya tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah meja sambil memegang berlembar kertas yang berantakan.

Issei lansung terperangah.

Jiraiya ternyata selama ini ada di dalam kantornya, sedang memunguti kertasnya yang tadi jatuh di bawah meja.

"AH... EH... GOMEN SENSEI!" Issei tampa berpikir apa-apa lagi, lansung merangsek maju ke arah meja, berusaha meraih bel sekolah.

"MAU KAMU APAIN BEL SAYA, KAMPRET?" Jiraiya juga ikut maju untuk meraih belnya. Mereka berdua lalu bertubrukan hebat.

 _GUBRAK!_

Kembali ke kantin.

Para anak gadis kelas 2B bergerak mendekati Rias. Tampang mereka jelas terlihat ketakutan. Rias terlihat geram. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasa tidak aman. Di depan Rias, tampak Naruto sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Raiser.

"Saya heran, bukankah kalian ini sebenarnya tidak suka dengan kami para bangsawan? Bukankah para bangsawan itu penjajah kalian? Tapi mengapa kamu ini nekat ke sini? Kamu mau jadi pahlawan untuk Rias?"

Naruto kembali berusaha tersenyum. Keringat dingin yang mengalir di pipinya membuat senyumannya mirip senyum gorila puber lagi kepanasan.

"Atau... kamu mau jadi pahlawan buat salah satu cewek 2B di belakang sana?" Raiser mencibir sambil menoleh ke belakang, mengamati satu-satu anak perempuan 2B yang semakin gemetar ketakutan.

Di lantai 2, di pinggir _railing_ yang paling ujung, para guru menyaksikan seluruh kejadian di dalam kantin dengan perasaan was-was.

"Aduh... ini salah... harusnya kita musti melakukan sesuatu..." bisik salah satu guru.

"Iya, tapi kita bisa apa?"

"Raiser itu anaknya Lord Phenex, penyandang dana utama untuk sekolah ini."

"Duh... jadi gimana dong?"

"Itu, lihat... murid gendut itu nekat juga yah."

"Naruto? Itu Naruto yah?"

"Iya... anak kelas 2B."

"Anak kelasnya Tsunade-sensei?"

"Mau ngapain dia?"

Tsunade lansung berdiri, "Naruto... dia sedang berusaha menolong Rias dan anak-anak perempuan kelas 2B." Tsunade bergegas pergi.

Namum sebelum Tsunade melangkah jauh, Shizune dengan sigap menangkap tangannya, "Tunggu, Tsunade-sensei mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja saya mau pergi membantu murid-murid saya."

"Tsunade-sensei sudah gila?" sahut guru yang lain.

"Sensei jangan nekat."

"Jangan turun ke sana, Sensei."

"Iya, sebaiknya kita diam saja."

Tsunade berbalik dan memandang ke para rekannya, "Sepertinya, kita yang sudah terlalu lama mendiamkan masalah ini. Kita ini guru, tugas kita mendidik para murid kita baik itu anak biasa maupun anak bangsawan. Selama mereka murid kita, kita harus mendidik mereka menjadi benar."

"Tapi kita ini memang lagi dijajah para bangawan, memangnya Sensei bisa mengatur anaknya Lord Phenex itu?!"

"Omongan Tsunade-sensei memang betul, tapi cobalah untuk bersikap realistis."

"Onegai, Sensei."

"Kita tidak boleh gegabah."

Tsunade terdiam

Di dalam kantin, kelima teman Raiser kini telihat telah berdiri mengerumuni Naruto. Mereka berdiri sambil membunyikan buku jari mereka, membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"KITA GEBUKIN RAME-RAME SAJA, BOSS." bisik si Seragam Terbalik, tapi bisikan Seragam Terbalik membuat kuping Raiser menjadi berdengung.

"ATAU KITA SURUH MAKAN SAMPAH LAGI? HAHAHAHA."

"JANGAN, KITA SURUH DIA TELANJANG SAJA, COBA KITA BUKTIKAN APA BETUL BADANNYA SUDAH KURUS."

"Hehehe... ide bagus. Bagaimana, Kodok... apa kamu juga setuju?"

Naruto kembali nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. Kepalanya terus berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar.

"Heh, sepertinya kamu sudah pasrah yah... Bot Hitam, Leher Duri, Ikat Merah. Sana kalian gebukin si Kodok buduk itu."

"SIAP, BOSS... HEHEHEHE." Bot Hitam tersenyum girang. Siang ini kepalan tangannya akan memakan korban. Tiga beruang kini berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Raiser-sama." sahut Naruto tiba-tiba.

Raiser mengibas tangannya pelan, menyuruh Bot Hitam dan kedua temannya untuk tidak bergerak. Bot Hotam terlihat agak kecewa.

"Kalau hanya digebukin saja, apalagi mainnya keroyokan, pasti hanya akan membuat Raiser-sama malu, iya kan? Masa Raiser-sama yang keren ini main keroyokan?"

"Jadi, kamu mau digebukin satu-satu gitu?"

Bot Hitam kembali nyengir.

"Bukan... tapi saya mau pertandingan yang jujur... bagaimana?"

"Hahahaha... jujur? Boleh saja... saya selalu bertanding dengan jujur. Nah, kamu mau apa? Tinju, karate, gulat, atau tawuran saja?" kata Raiser sambil tersenyum mengejek. Kelima temannya ikut mencibir. Mereka siap untuk bertanding apa saja dengan Naruto hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanding sambil taruhan?"

"Taruhan?"

"Iya... taruhan... saya menantang seluruh kelas 3C di pertandingan antar kelas minggu depan."

Semua murid di dalam kantin terpekik kaget bersamaan.

"HAH!"

"Gila!"

"Tantangan terbuka ke kelas 3C?!"

"Si Kodok sudah gila!"

Di tengah hiruk pikuk para murid yang tercengang dan masih tidak percaya akan ucapan Naruto, Raiser justru menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda. Dia terlihat sangat tertarik.

"Bagaimana, Raiser-sama? Masa kelas 3C yang terkenal juara tiap tahun tidak berani menerima tantangan saya?" Naruto kembali berkata sambil menelan ludah.

"Hahahaha... apa taruhannya?" tanya Raiser dengan mata mengkilat aneh. Para murid kembali menjadi heboh.

"Kalau sampai kelas kami menang, maka Raiser-sama tidak boleh lagi mengganggu anak-anak dari kelas 2B... selamanya."

"Hmm... lalu, kalau kami menang?"

"Kalau kelas 3C yang menang, saya akan menjadi budak Raiser-sama untuk selamanya."

Seketika murid yang ada di kantin, baik di dalam maupun di luar, lansung terpekik, kaget dan tidak percaya akan omongan Naruto yang sangat mengejutkan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raiser berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Saya suka bertanding, hanya saja sepertinya taruhan kamu kurang menarik... ne?"

Naruto kembali menelan ludah.

"Kamu mau jadi budak? Heh, itu mana ada serunya buat saya?"

"Kalau begitu, saya saja yang ikut bertaruh..." Rias yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut berbicara sambil melangkah maju.

Murid-murid kembali heboh. Para guru di lantai dua juga ikutan heboh.

"Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Tsunade kembali melangkah.

"Sensei mau ke mana?"

"KE BAWAH!"

Raiser kini berganti memandang ke arah Rias.

"Oh, jadi... apa taruhan baru dari Rias-ojousama yang terhormat?"

"Bila saya menang, kamu tidak boleh lagi mengganggu anak kelas 2B, dan bila kami kalah..."

"Bila kalian kalah?"

"Maka saya akan keluar dari sekolah ini."

 _TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Issei akhirnya berhasil merebut bel dari tangan Jiraiya, setelah sebelumnya sempat saling gulat, saling cakar dan saling gigit. Namun sudah terlambat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAYA SETUJU!" Raiser kini tersenyum sangat lebar. "Saya terima taruhan ini... Hahahahahaha."

Raiser dan kelima temannya kembali tertawa, lalu pergi meninggalkan Rias dan Naruto yang kini terdiam mematung. Seketika seluruh murid lansung bergerak mengerubungi mereka berdua.

"RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

"Kenapa Rias-ojousama bertaruh seperti itu?"

"Rias-ojousama?!"

Rias tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang datang bertubi-tubi dari teman-temannya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kantin.

Di tengah kerumunan para murid yang masih membicarakan taruhan yang menghebohkan itu, Naruto menatap Rias dari jauh dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Lho, sudah bubar?" tanya Tsunade yang baru tiba.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Izumo dan Kotetsu masih harus tinggal di Tokyo sampai besok?"

"Iya, Rias-ojousama."

"Ada apa sih, kenapa mereka harus menginap di sana sampai besok?"

"Ah, Kapten Kotetsu tidak memberi tahu kami alasannya, Rias-ojousama."

Rias termenung. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia tidak ditemani oleh kedua pengawal khususnya itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang sedang terjadi di Tokyo saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, saya tidak mau pulang."

"Ah, tapi Rias-ojousama... perintah Kapten..."

"Saya bilang malam ini saya tidak mau pulang. Saya tidak akan tinggal di rumah itu bila tidak ada Izumo dan Kotetsu... saya dengar kemarin rumah saya kemasukan penjahat."

Para prajurit lansung terlihat salah tingkah.

"Hm... malam ini saya akan menginap di rumah teman saya saja."

"Menginap di rumah teman?"

"Ya, saya akan menginap di rumah Kodok."

"HAAAAH!" semua prajurit dan Naruto terperanjat mendengar omongan Rias.

Rias menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu berkata, "Kasih tahu si Tomat."

"HAAAH!" Issei terperanjat mendengar omongan Naruto.

"Iya."

"jadi pulang sekolah ini Rias-ojousama maunya nginep di rumah lo gitu?"

"Iya."

Issei memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sirik luar biasa.

"Jadi, mengingat kamu juga masih terikat begini." Naruto memandang Issei yang diikat di tiang bendera di tengah lapangan sekolah sambil setengah telanjang dengan prihatin, kini hanya tinggal celana boxer dan kaos kutang saja di tubuhnya. "Jadi kayaknya kamu juga nggak bisa ikutan nganter yah."

"Ugh... gara-gara si Jiraiya-sensei nih. Duh, coba tadi gue nggak ketangkep, pasti gue nggak dihukum jemur gini." Issei menyesali kecerobohannya.

"Tapi kalau kamu nggak bunyiin bel tadi, pasti suasananya akan tambah kacau, Issei."

"Sudahlah Naruto, nggak usah ngehibur gue. Gue dah denger ceritanya kok. Bunyi bel gue sebenernya telat banget kan?"

Wajah Issei menunduk lesu. Naruto menepuk pundak temannya pelan-pelan.

"Yah, pokoknya lo jagain Rias-ojousama yah, jangan sampai ada apa-apa. Nanti malem, pas gue dah dilepasin sama Jiraiya-sensei, gue bakal cepet nyusul ke rumah lo."

"Sip, Issei."

"Tapi kayaknya sih, gue baru besok deh dilepasnya sama si Jiraiya-sensei."

"Ahahaha." Naruto tertawa lirih.

"Naruto, ngomong-ngomong, Rias-ojousama ke rumah lo mau naik apa? Bawa mobil tentara?"

"Um... nggak Issei. Katanya dia nggak mau keberangkatannya terlihat mencolok. Jadi Rias-ojousama mau naik kendaraan yang biasa aja."

"Jadi... dia naik apa?"

Di ujung jalan depan sekolah, dokar Kushina dihentikan paksa oleh segerombolan tentara.

"WAH SUMPAH, GUE NGGAK NGELANGGAR LAMPU MERAH KOK, PAK!"

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N** : Waaaaah! Ada apa ini! Yakuza! Bersembunyi! MENGINAP!

Ah ok, yang paling pertama saya minta beribu-ribu maaf kepada para pembaca sekalian karna sudah (sangat) telat update.

Kalau boleh pakai alasan, alasannya karna _setiap_ dosen yang masuk itu memberikan kami tugas. Dan karna sistem tugasnya itu 'kerjasama' (aku kerja yang lain sama-sama), you know lah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Kalau nggak boleh, ya udah nggak apa-apa#plak.

Ok lupakan.

Karna aku masih sibuk (maklum, mau cari referensi untuk tugas lagi), lansung saja ini balasan review-nya...

 **saputraluch000** : Terima kasih.

 **Mikaeru364** : Yah agak ngeri juga sih bayangin kalau misi Pemuda Pemberani berhasil, tapi ya sudahlah. Dan pertanyaan selanjutnya, hehehe... akhirnya ada yang nyadar juga. Jadi kenapa Sairaog membenci para bangsawan dan kenapa hanya Rias yang ingin diberi pelajan? Kenapa ya?#plak. Ah itu tidak boleh disebutkan sekarang, nanti alarm anti-spoiler aku bunyi lagi nanti. Tapi tenang aja, akan ada penjelasannya nanti kok.

 **Natsu489** : Ini sudah lanjut.

 **yellow flash115** : Sama juga sih, kepikiran juga untuk hapus itu adegan, tapi dengan melihat chap ini, niat itu ku buang jauh ke luar jendela XD.

 **varsyi dobe** : Ini lanjutannya.

 **hutamara senju** : Ah terima kasih sudah mau mengingatkan, sudah aku perbaiki kok.

 **Neng275** : Ini lanjutannya.

 **Weedlovers** : Ini sudah lanjut.

Gox : Ini lanjutannya vroh.

Itu saja, dan lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mau berkomentar. Komentar kalian benar benar sangat sangat saaaaaaangat berharga.

Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di colom Review.

 **Mangetsu out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama Kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan**

 **Chapter 6 : Hidup Semalam di Kampung**

Dokar Kushina berjalan dengan pelan, tidak ngebut dan amburadul seperti biasa. Kushina dan Naruto duduk di kursi bagian depan. Di samping kiri dan kanan dokar tampak 20 orang tentara bersenjata lengkap berjalan dengan wajah sangar. Di belakang tampak mobil truk militer yang berisi sekitar 100 orang tentara ikut mengawal. Sore itu, dokar Kushina tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kapan kita sampai? Rumah kamu yang mana? Kok dari tadi hanya kelihatan sawah melulu?" tanya Rias di bangku belakang dengan antusias. Nampaknya, kepergian para Kapten membuatnya merasa sedikit bebas. Rias sesekali melambai kepada para petani yang memandang mereka dengan bengong. Satu petani bahkan sampai ditinggal pulang sama kerbaunya karena bengong sampai satu jam lebih.

"Sebentar lagi sampai kok... kira-kira sekitar 15 menit lagi. Sabar yah, Rias-ojousama." jawab Kushina dengan sedikit rasa minder. Baru kali ini Kushina bertemu dengan putri seorang bangsawan. Meskipun hari ini dia terlihat sangat tegang dan sering salah tingkah, namun sebenarnya dalam hati dia merasa sangat senang dan bergairah. Tadi sesaat sebelum berangkat, Kushina sempat masuk ke dalam WC putri untuk merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang semrawut dan amburadul.

"AH, saya baru ingat!"

"Wah, ada apa Rias-ojousama?" tanya Kushina dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kodok, kenapa kamu ikutan naik dokar? Sana lari seperti biasa."

"Duh, siap, Rias-ojousama!" Naruto segera turun dari dokar dan mulai berjalan di sampingnya. Kushina di atas dokar cekikikan.

"Hiieehh... brrr... brrr..." Van Busten meringkik, ikut menertawakan nasib Naruto. Naruto mencubit perut Van Busten sambil cemberut. Van Busten membalas dengan menyenggol Naruto pakai pantatnya. Naruto kembali membalas dengan menendang kaki Van Busten. Van Busten membalas dengan menendang balik Naruto sampai jatuh terguling-guling masuk ke selokan. Para tentara memandang mereka berdua dengan wajah tercengang.

"Okaa-san, nanti malam kita makan apa?" tanya Rias sambil menaruh tangannya ke sandaran kursi Kushina.

Wajah kushina memerah karena dipanggil Ibu oleh Rias, tapi seketika dia lansung tersadar kembali, "Eh, anu... untuk nanti malam... hm, terserah Rias-ojousama aja dah, maunya Rias-ojousama mau makan apa buat ntar malem?"

Rias berpikir sejenak, "Hm... bagaimana kalau _uitsmijen spek en kaas_?"

"Hah? Spa... wijen spa... apaan tuh?"

" _Uitsmijen spek en kaas..._ um, itu nama masakan yang gampang dibuat dan enak sekali. Roti panggang dengan telor goreng dan daging ham serja keju cair di atasnya _."_

"Nasi goreng?"

"Bukan... um... yang lainnya aja deh." Rias tampak kembali berpikir. "Atau bagaimana kalau kita makan _appeltaart_ saja?"

"Hah, aspal pasar? Waduh... orang gedean makannya serem juga yah."

"Bukan aspal... _appeltaart_ , kue apel."

"HAH, apel... apel buah?"

"Iya."

"Dijadikan kue?"

"Iya betul... Okaa-san bisa buatnya?"

"Wakakakakaka... nggak bisa."

"Hah?"

"Ya nggak bisa lah. Bikin kue itu kan pakai kocokan. Apel mana bisa dikocok-kocok? Bagaimana kalau buah apelnya lansung dimakan saja."

"Nei nei... um... ganti-ganti." Rias sekali lagi berpikir keras, "kalau _Gerookte Paling,_ um... _smoked eel..._ Okaa-san bisa bikin _Gerookte Paling_?"

"Jeroan paling-paling? Aduh pakai bahasa biasa aja deh Rias-ojousama, nama masakannya."

"Nei, itu nama-nama masakan Belanda, jadi namanya memang begitu."

"Waduh... saya nggak ngerti, Rias-ojousama."

" _Gerookte Paling_... ikan belut dibakar."

"Dibakar? Lah kan gosong dong."

"Kalau _boerenkoolstamppot, with rookworst_?"

"Ban serep?"

Rias melengos. Sepertinya memang dia tidak bisa makan masakan kesukaannya malam ini. Rias memang lebih suka masakan Belanda dari pada masakan lain, karena itu Rias lebih sering makan ke restoran mewah depan sekolah saat jam istirahat sekolah berlansung. "kalau begitu terserah Okaa-san saja untuk nanti malam mau masak apa... yang penting cukup untuk saya dan para pengawal saya."

"Masak untuk 120 orang lebih? Waduh."

"Kenapa Okaa-san?"

"Itu... untuk belanja makanan sebanyak itu sih sebenarnya kami kurang duit untuk belanjanya, Rias-ojousama."

"Oh... maaf, saya tadi tidak tahu... kalau begitu, apakah ini cukup?" Rias mengeluarkan dompet dari tas sekolahnya, lalu menyerahkan uang ¥5000,- kepada kushina.

"WAAAAAH! CUKUP RIAS-OJOUSAMA... INI SIH CUKUP BUAT MAKAN 6 BULAN!" Kushina menerima uang itu dengan wajah berseri. Di sudut bibir Kushina tampa sadar ngeces iler.

"Kita bisa makan mewah kalau begini Rias-ojousama." sahut Kushina dengan girang.

"Oh ya? Kalau gitu Okaa-san nanti bakal masak apa?"

"Saya bakal masakin Rias-ojousama... GADO-GADO!"

"JAH!" Naruto terpeleset jatuh ke selokan begitu mendengar mana masakan Kushina.

.

.

.

 _KLONTANG!_

Tas Rias yang penuh berisi buku dan barang-barang pribadi terjatuh disampingnya. Rias tercengang, tidak percaya akan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Kamu tinggal di... tempat ini?"

"Iya... ini rumah saya." Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjukkan rumah gedeknya kepada Rias. Kushina lagi pergi belanja ke pasar sambil ditemani dengan 20 orang prajurit. Keseratus prajurit lain sedang berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumah Naruto.

"Tapi... tempat ini terbuat dari anyaman bambu. Kalau kena angin apa tidak roboh?"

"Ya asal bukan angin ribut sih, biasanya nggak roboh kok."

"Lalu... ini disela anyamannya banyak lubang, apa kamu tidak masuk angin kalau tidur?"

"Hahaha... ya anggap aja ini lubang ventilasi gitu lah. Jadi nggak pengap kalau malam."

"Lalu... kamu pakai lilin? Tidak pakai listrik atau lampu minyak?"

"Kalau lampu minyak sih ada kok... ada satu biji."

"Tidur juga pakai kain? Tidak ada kasur?"

"Um... iya, tidak ada kasur."

"Jadi saya nanti tidur di mana?"

"Um, di kamar Kaa-chan... di sana ada selimut loreng, bisa buat alas tempat tidur."

"NEI NEI NEI! Tidak bisa begini... SOLDAAT!"

"HA'I, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!" Keseratus prajurit berkumpul dan berbaris di depan Rias. Suara derap langkah mereka membuat bumi berguncang ringan. Naruto terperanga di tempat memperhatikannya.

"Kalian cepat pergi dan carikan saya kasur yang empuk. Tidak-tidak... bawakan kasur saya yang ada di rumah, sekarang juga... CEPAT!"

"HA'I, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!" Dua puluh orang prajurit seketika naik ke atas truk militer, dan berangkat pergi ke rumah Rias. Misinya adalah mengambil kasur untuk Rias tidur malam ini. Naruto kembali menelan ludah. Kedelapan puluh prajurit sisanya berpencar kembali ke pos jaga masing-masing.

"Rias-ojousama... saya mau tanya sedikit."

"Hm? Kamu mau tanya apa?"

"Apa di rumah Rias-ojousama ada nyamuk?"

"MAKSUD KAMU DI SINI JUGA ADA NYAMUK?!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"SOLDAAT!"

Dan satu truk militer kembali ke rumah Rias untuk mengambil kain gorden.

.

.

.

Suasana di sekitar rumah Naruto sore itu sangat ramai. Semua penghuni kampung berkumpul karena ingin menyaksikan rupa sang Tuan Putri Bangsawan. Ditambah lagi kehebohan yang ditimbulkan oleh ke 120 prajurit yang dibawa oleh Rias, membuat rasa penasaran orang-orang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tukang jualan makanan dan minuman juga mulai ramai berkumpul di sekitar rumah Naruto.

"HEE?! Jadi kamu mandi di sumur?!"

"Iya... memang kenapa Rias-ojousama?"

"KAMU GILA YAH?!"

"Hah?"

"SOLDAAT!"

"HA'I, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

Para prajurit kembali berkerumunan sambil membawa kain terpal yang panjang yang sebelumnya dibuat atap mobil truk, lalu memasangnya di sekeliling sumur tempat Rias akan mandi.

"Lho, tapi setiap saya mandi nggak ada yang ngintip kok."

"YA JELAS, MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU INTIP KAMU?"

Ketika Rias keluar dari dalam rumah, orang-orang kampung bertepuk tangan heboh. Para ibu terlihat melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Rias sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Anak-anak kecil mengintip Rias dari balik semak-semak. Para bapak-bapak dan pemuda memerah pipinya. Seorang pemuda yang baru puber, lansung mimisan parah sampai dilarikan ke Puskesmas[?].

"Cih... ini kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul? Mereka mau apa sih?"

"Anu... mereka berkumpul karena mau lihat tampangnya Rias-ojousama." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Namun Rias melihat senyum Naruto seperti senyum sebuah tali sendal.

"Tapi kenapa pas waktu saya mau mandi sih?!"

"Ah... gut ivening mis Rias... hehehehe." salah satu remaja tanggung ada yang mencoba menyapa Rias dengan bahasa sok inggris. Rias semakin kesal.

"Konoyaro... SOLDAAT, TEMBAK MEREKA SEMUA!"

"JAAAH, JANGAN RIAS-OJOUSAMA!" Naruto bergerak cepat membekap mulut Rias. Para prajurit memandang mereka berdua sambil mengongkang senjata masing-masing. "Rias-ojousama mau ngebunuhin orang sini?"

"Tapi kan saya bukan tontonan." ujar Rias sewot.

"Tapi memang mereka baru sekarang ini bisa melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah darah seperti punya Rias-ojousama. Mereka tidak bermaksud mengintip kok, hanya mau melihat Anda doang."

"LALU SAYA MANDINYA GIMANA?" Rias menjerit sampai hampir menangis.

Kushina tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur untuk menyelamatkan Rias.

"Rias-ojousama kalau mau mandi nggak diintip, ikut saya aja sini." Tangan Kushina mengandeng tangan Rias dan membawanya pergi.

"Okaa-san, kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat mandi rahasia khusus wanita." jawab Kushina sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Lho, Kaa-chan, memangnya ada tuh?"

"Ya ada lah, kan Kaa-san tiap malem mandi di sana."

"Emangnya di mana sih Kaa-chan?"

"Jah, kalau Kaa-san kasih tahu lo, kan nggak akan jadi tempat mandi rahasia lagi... dodol!"

Ke 120 prajurit bersiap untuk mengikuti dari belakang, namun Rias memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk berhenti. "Kalian tetap di sini, awasi mereka biar nggak ikut kami."

"HA'I, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

"Lho, tunggu Kaa-chan... kalau Kaa-chan ikutan mandi sekarang, ini yang bikin gado-gadonya terus siapa?"

"Ais... lo tulungin Kaa-san dulu deh. Ulekin bumbu kacangnya yah, sekalian potongin sayurnya. Inget... diirit-irit bias pas buat 120 orang plus kita yah."

Naruto mengintip ke arah dapur, memandang lesu ke tumpukan mentimun, berikat-ikat sayur dan kacang panjang, sarta berkotak-kotak tahu dan tempe. Belum lagi dua karung beras yang ikut mengantri untuk dimasak. Kushina sama sekali belum menyentuh mereka.

"Jah... terang aja Kaa-chan tumben mau bantuin orang lain..."

.

.

.

"Hahahaha... luar biasa... tempat mandinya luar biasa sekali."

"Tuh kan... apa gue bilang. Enak kan tempatnya? Hehehehe."

"Betul-betul tempat mandi rahasia khusus wanita yang istimewa... hahaha. Tempatnya tenang dan sangat hijau. Airnya dingin dan jernih. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi yang ikut mandi di sana itu siapa yah, Okaa-san?"

"Ooh, itu yang gendut itu Miki-san, sama yang bawa anak 3 biji itu Marika-chan."

"Hooo... lucu-lucu yah anaknya."

"Ah, nggak ah... wong semua jelek gitu kok dibilang lucu."

"Ahahahaha... Okaa-san bisa saja." Rias kembali tertawa sambil menyikut pelan perut Kushina. Kushina semakin sumringah.

"Lho, mandi sama Miki-baasan sama Marika-neechan? Lah, berarti Rias-ojousama dibawa Kaa-chan mandi di sungai depan situ dong."

Rias dan Kushina lansung terdiam.

"Naruto... lu kok tahu tempat mandi rahasianya Kaa-san sih?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba sambil memasang tampang superbete.

"Jangan-jangan kamu ini ternyata tukang intip juga yah?" Rias ikutan memasang tampang bete.

Ke 120 tentara lansung mengongkang senjata dan bersiap untuk menembakkan ke kepala Naruto.

 _KRAK KRAK!_

"AIH, TUNGGU... JANGAN TEMBAK!" jerit Naruto sambil lansung ngibrit lari kembali ke dalam dapur.

"Okaa-san... si Kodok itu jangan-jangan betulan tukang intip yah?"

"Ais... kayaknya sih bukan, Rias-ojousama. Dia nggak bakat jadi tukang intip. Badannya kegedean, nggak mendukung. Lagian, dia jangan dipanggil Kodok dong."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Kasihan kodoknya kalau disamain sama dia. Panggil anak saya si Kebo ajah."

"Okaa-san nggak kasihan sama kebonya?"

"Ah, iya juga yah... hahahahahahaha."

"Hihihihihihihi."

Kushina dan Rias kembali tertrawa bersama-sama. Ke 120 tentara kembali menyarungkan senapan mereka di pundak masing-masing. Naruto di dapur tampak bersembunyi di bawah karung beras, celananya basah sedikit karena pipis.

.

.

A/N : Aku harap bagi para pembaca sekalian untuk bisa menganggap _semua_ nama makanan Indonesia yang ada dibawah ini (dan yang sebelumnya juga) ada di Jepang, kenapa? Alasannya ada di A/N bawah.

.

.

"HUAH, ENAK ENAK! Masakan Okaa-san memang luar biasa." Rias meletakkan piring gado-gadonya yang sudah kosong melompong ke lantai tanah. "Kalau saya nambah, boleh?"

"WUAHAHAHAHAHA! Boleh dong..." Kushina menoleh ke dalam dapur, "NARUTO!"

Naruto kembali keluar dari dapur sambil membawa lima piring gado-gado di tangan kiri dan empat gelas teh manis di tangan kanan. Bibirnya cemberut berat. "Duh, saya yang bikin capek-capek, Kaa-chan yang dipuji... dasar."

"Naruto, siniin gado-gadonya satu lagi, Rias-ojousama mau nambah katanya."

"Iya, ini, Kaa-chan."

Rias lansung merebut sepiring gado-gado itu dari tangan Naruto, lalu memakannya dengan sedikit rakus.

"Lah, Putri Bangsawan kok ternyata nggeragas juga yah," gumam Naruto sambil berlalu.

"AH, boy... saya masih belum dapat nasi sayurnya." Seorang tentara melambai kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hus, itu namanya gadoh-gadoh... hahaha, betul tidak, boy?" tentara yang lain ikut bersorak kepada Naruto minta tambah.

Malam ini, suasana di depan rumah Naruto menjadi seperti pasar malam. Para tentara bersantap malam di halaman depan rumah yang sempit, dan para tetangga juga ikut berkumpul sambil ikutan membawa makanan dari rumah mereka masing-masing. Seru dan heboh sekali.

"Pak, cobain ini deh... lebih enak dari gado-gado nih." Seorang bapak memberikan sepiring batagor kepada si tentara yang tadi.

"WAH, LEBIH ENAK NIH... BETUL!" jerit sang tentara dengan norak begitu dia selesai melahap sesendok batagor.

"HEE? COBAIN DONG!" teman-teman prajurit norak yang lain lansung berebut ingin ikutan mencoba batagor bapak tadi.

"Hahaha... ini, masih banyak nih... tenang-tenang."

Para penduduk kampung saling berbagi makanan dengan para tentara. Para tentara juga ikut berbagi ransum makalan ala tentara militer kepada penduduk kampung.

"Lho... para tentara sekalian pada makan di kaleng ini ya?" tanya Ibu Tempe (Ingat! Yang ada di chap 3) sambil mengamati sekaleng makanan militer. Ada kertas bergambar ikan di atas kaleng itu.

"Hm? Ini namanya sardine."

"Ikan sarden?"

"Betul-betul."

"Memangnya ikan bisa idup di dalam kaleng yah?"

Sang prajurit melongo.

'Waduh, untung bener para tetangga pada dateng, kalau nggak... dijamin nggak cukup makanan yang di dapur.' batin Naruto sambil terus membagikan gado-gado kepada para prajurit.

"WAH, ini minuman enak sekali rasanya... ini minuman mahal kan?"

"Lah, itu Cuma teh manis biasa kok, pak..." jawab Pak Tani.

"Teh? Kalau di tempat saya, teh itu harganya mahal sekali."

"Serius nih... kalau gitu... mumpung di sini... ABISIN TEH SEGALON AJAH!" Pak Tani lansung menyiram segalon teh manis ke kepala sang prajurit.

 _BYUUR!_

Suasana lansung mendadak hening.

"Ups."

Pak Tani baru sadar kalau dia sudah membuat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam.

Sang prajurit memandang Pak Tani dengan tatapan heran, lalu menepok pundaknya pelan.

"Kok diam? Tehnya... UENHAAAK! HAHAHA! AYO LAGI!"

Suasana lansung ceria kembali. Sang prajurit dan Pak Tani kembali saling bersulang dan minum segalom teh sambil tertawa-tawa.

Naruto yang sesaat tadi sempat panik, lansung kembali bernafas lega.

"ADUH GILA! HOT... HOT... HOT... PEDAS!" Rias tiba-tiba menjerit kepedasan.

Para prajurit dan penduduk kampung lansung terdiam.

Suasana kembali mencekam.

"KAMU... itu tadi... apa?" tanya Rias dengan wajah memerah.

"Anu... itu tadi... namanya empek-empek." Seorang pemuda tanggung lansung menatap Rias dengan wajah tegang.

"Gila... pedas sekali."

"A... ampun Rias-ojousama..."

"Lho, kok minta ampun? Makanan tadi memang pedas sekali, tapi juga enak sekali kok. Ayo, saya mau nambah!"

Dan suasana kembali ceria.

.

.

.

"Okaa-san, kenapa kuda Okaa-san dinamai Van Busten? Itu kan nama Belanda."

"Ooh, soalnya waktu kecil dia suka bilang... bus... bus... gitu."

"Kuda bisa bilang "Bus"?"

"Bukan sih... si Naruto yang bilang. Waktu itu dia masing umur dua tahun... yah jadinya kudanya dinamai si Bus dah."

"Terus kok dari Bus bisa jadi Van Busten?"

"Nah... kalau bagian itu ceritanya panjang."

"... terus?"

"... dan kebetulan saya juga udah lupa."

"Ais... dasar Okaa-san ini." Rias mencubit lengan Kushina sambil tersenyum. Kushina ingin balas mencubit, namun karena keburu ditodong senapan, Kushina membatalkan niatnya.

Naruto masih sibuk di halaman depan memunguti piring, gelas, dan sampah yang berserakan, dibantu oleh 100 orang prajurit. Suasana depan rumah sehabis acara makan malam bersama tadi kini menjadi sangat berantakan. Piring dan sampah berserakan di mana-mana. Namun karena dibantu banyak orang, pekerjaannya jadi cepat selesai. Dua puluh prajurit sisanya masih setia berdiri menemani Rias yang kini sedang duduk di teras rumah bersama Kushina. Teras yang sempit itu kini terlihat tambah sempit.

"Tinggal di desa itu enak yah, orangnya semua baik-baik."

"Huh... nggak semuanya baik loo... ada juga yang jahat." Kushina menjawab sambil mendengus.

"Hoooo, Rias tahu, pasti si Fugaku-jiisan kan? Hihihi... tadi dia sempat cerita ke Rias, kalau kuda miliknya itu sebenarnya lebih hebat dibanding Van Busten."

"KAMPRET... jadi si Fugaku tadi datang ke sini yah?"

Rias mengangguk, "Memangnya dia tidak boleh datang?"

"Huh... ya sebenarnya sih boleh, asal dia mau minta maaf dulu sama saya."

"Memangnya Fugaku-jiisan ada salah apa sama Okaa-san?"

"Salah... pokoknya salah banget dah."

"Salah apa?"

"Salah banyak dah."

"Sebanyak apa?"

"Banyak banget sampai saya lupa salahnya apa ajah." sahut Kushina sambil mendengus. Kini kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Bibirnya cemberut.

"Kaa-chan... ini ada Fugaku-jiisan dateng." Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil Kushina dari depan halaman. Fugaku kini berdiri di sebelah Naruto sambil membawa sekotak penuh kue dan jajanan pasar.

"KAMPRET, NGAPAIN LO KE SINI, FUKAGU?!" jerit Kushina tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"KUSHINA, JANGAN KAMPRET GITU DULU DONG!" balas Fugaku tidak mau kalah.

"LO YANG KAMPRET DULUAN, BUKANNYA KAMPRET KE GUE LO!"

"KAMU YANG KAMPRET! KAMPRET SAMPE SAYA IKUTAN KAMPRET!"

Rias tidak bisa mengikuti bahasa kampret yang digunakan oleh Kushina dan Fugaku. Dia hanya bisa melengos, lalu menarik lengan baju Kushina.

"KAMPRET LO POKOKNYA... iya, ada apa Rias-ojousama?"

"Okaa-san, lagi bicara apa sih sama Fugaku-jiisan?"

"Oooh, kami sedang diskusi kejadian tadi pagi."

"Tadi pagi ada apa sih?"

"Tadi pagi kami saling rebutan penumpang lagi."

"Ooh, begitu." Rias mangut-mangut.

"Sebentar yah, Rias-ojousama. POKOKNYA LO KAMPRET DULU BARU GUE KAMPRETIN!"

"KAMU YANG KAMPRET DULUAN!"

"LO DULUAN YANG KAMPRET!"

"Okaa-san... kalau sekarang kalian ngomongin apa?"

"Ooh, kami lagi bahas, siapa yang harus minta maaf duluan."

"Wah, akhirnya sudah sampai ke komunikasi untuk saling minta maaf?"

"Iya, bentar ya Rias-ojousama... ehem... KAMPRET LO FUGAKU!"

"KAMU YANG KAMPRET POKOKNYA!"

"KAMPRET KAMPRET KAMPRET!"

"Okaa-san, udah ngobrolnya?"

"Ah, kami masih belum sepakat, Rias-ojousama."

"Tapi, saya sudah penasaran nih."

"Rias-ojousama sudah penasaran sama apa?"

"Sama bungkusan yang dibawa sama Fugaku-jiisan itu."

Fugaku lansung tersenyum, "Ah, memang saya sengaja kemari mau memberikan bingkisan ini buat Rias-ojousama."

"Wah, apa itu Fugaku-jiisan?"

"Ini yang namanya jajanan pasar. Terdiri dari 7 macam kue pilihan dengan beragam rasa dan pesona." Fugaku meringis sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih.

"Wah... mau mau." Rias terlihat girang.

Fugaku berjalan mendekat. Tiba-tiba sepasang prajuit menghentikan langkah Fugaku. Mata mereka melotot tajam ke arah bungkusan berisi makanan tersebut.

"Wah, tenang tenang... ini tidak beracun... tidak percaya?" Fugaku lalu membuka bungkusan kue di tangannya, lalu memungut satu dan lansung menggigitnya.

"Yah, jangan dimakan dong Fugaku-jiisan... nanti jatah buat Rias jadi berkurang."

Fugaku lansung kembali memuntahkan kue di mulutnya, dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam bungkusan.

"KAMPRET LO FUGAKU... MEMANGNYA RIAS-OJOUSAMA MAU LO SURUH MAKAN BEKAS LO?!"

Fugaku lansung panik, dan membuang kue bekas gigitannya ke tempat sampah.

"Kaa-can... ini ada Shikaku-jiisan sama istrinya bawa kue juga. Lalu ada Inoichi-jiisan bawa pisang goreng dan Kurenai-baasan bawa oncom. Lalu... wah, banyak lagi yang datang Kaa-chan..." teriak Naruto dari depan. Para penduduk kampung ternyata kembali berdatangan sambil membawa kue-kue beraneka rupa.

Suasana malam di depan rumah Naruto kembali menjadi ramai.

.

.

.

"Sairaog... katanya si Kapten itu sedang di Tokyo?"

"Iya betul, Matsuda..."

"Lalu si Rias-ojousama malam ini menginap di rumah temennya yang tinggal di kampung?"

"Iya betul, Motohama..."

"Jadi malam ini rencananya kita mau menculik si Putri Bangsawan itu lagi?"

"Iya Betul."

"Tapi kok... kelihatannya malah semakin serem yah."

"Rumahnya memang nggak dijaga sama serigala siluman, tapi dijaga sama orang sekampung."

Sairaog, Matsuda dan Motohama memandang suasana rumah Naruto yang ramai dari kejauhan.

"Jadi kita musti gimana nih, Matsuda... tetep mau nyulik?"

"Kampret kamu, Motohama... kamu mau digebukin orang sekampung?!"

"Hahhhh... kita pulang." ujar Sairaog sambil mendengus, lalu berdiri, berbalik dan bejalan pulang, kembali melewati jalanan yang sepi dan gelap pada malam hari itu.

Guk guk auoooooooo!

.

.

.

"Pokoknya Rias mau tidur sama Okaa-san." ujar Rias singkat, lalu bergegas naik ke atas kasur dipan milik Kushina.

"Lalu kasurnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggeret kasur ukuran jumbo, yang dibawa lansung dari rumah Rias.

"Sama mau coba tidur ala orang desa... tidur nggak pakai kasur." jawab Rias lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap tembok. Naruto melengos. Kushina tersenyum.

"Dah, lo bawa aja kasur itu ke depan, balikin ke para prajurit yang bawain tadi."

"Atau Naruto pakai aja kasur ini ya, Kaa-chan?" Naruto tiba-tiba merasa ingin mencoba tidur di atas kasur.

"JAH, jangan macam-macam lo... ini kasurnya Rias-ojousama... jangan lo nodain."

"Lah, kan Cuma dipakai tidur semalem, Kaa-chan."

"NGGAK BISA... pokoknya kasur ini musti lo kembaliin ke prajurit di depan, jangan dipake." bentak Kushina sambil membanting gorden kamarnya. Pintu kamar Kushina memang hanya berupa kain gorden, gorden Kushina warnanya merah darah, punya Naruto warnanya kuning nanas.

Naruto kembali membawa kasur jumbo itu ke depan.

"Pak, ini kasurnya Rias-ojousama. Tidak jadi dipakai katanya."

"Ooh, ok." Salah satu prajurit menerima kasur itu, lalu bersama tiga temannya kasur itu digendong dan kembali dimasukkan ke dalam truk.

Naruto berbalik, hendak kembali masuk ke dalam rumah ketika seoang prajurit tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, boy."

"Eh? Ya ada apa, pak?"

"Nama saya Hans."

"Kopral Hans... iya ada apa?"

"Tidak... saya mewakili teman-teman hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih... atas hidangan makan malam dari kalian tadi." ujar Hans sambil tersenyum.

"Ooh... nggak usah kok, tadi itu Rias-ojousama yang traktir. Dia yang keluar duit kok."

"Ah... dan kami mau berterima kasih juga karena malam ini sudah membahagiakan Rias-ojousama."

"Masa sih? Kayaknya dia malah tambah stress tuh... nggak kelihatan bahagia." sahut Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah kamar Kushina.

"Tidak... Dia terlihat sangat senang di sini. Sudah lama kami tidak melihat dia tertawa dan ngobrol bersama sesenang ini. Apalagi sejak kami pergi meninggalkan Tokyo." Ujar Hans sambil ikut memandang kamar Kushina.

"Oh iya, memangnya kenapa Rias-ojousama pergi dari Tokyo? Bukannya sekolah di sana jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan di Kuoh?"

"Bukan... ini bukan karena masalah sekolah."

"Jadi?"

Hans menatap wajah Naruto dengan lembut, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa... Selamat malam, Naruto-sama."

Psssssssssss...

Wajah Naruto memerah karena dipanggil dengan akhiran '-sama'.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N :** Yaaaah, chap kali ini lebih pendek dari sebelum-sebelumnya, maaf ya, karena chap ini cuma membahas tentang acara bermalam Rias di kampung.

Dan yang bayangin Rias kesusahan bermalam di kampung, hahaha... sepertinya itu tidak terjadi XD

Oh ya, tentang alasan kenapa memakai masakan Indonesia, em... nggak ada alasan khusus sih. Cuma aku hanya mengalami penyakit 'legend' para Author, [malas].

Udah ah itu aja, ini balasan review-nya...

 **Weedlovers** : Ini lanjutannya.

 **saputraluc000** : Hahaha... 10x terima kasih atas review-nya.

Mikaeru346 : Walaupun tebakanmu nggak benar karena Rias nggak terlalu kesusahan disana, tapi chap ini memang gokil (menurutku sih) haha. Ini lanjutannya.

Yuko : Terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

 **yellow flash115** : Ini lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

Itu saja, dan juga, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mau berkomentar. Walaupun komentar chap ini terjun bebas dari chap sebelumnya, tapi komentar kalian benar-benar 10x sangat berharga.

Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di colom Review.

 **Mangetsu out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama Kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan**

 **Chapter 7 : Pertandingan Antar Kelas**

Akhirnya, hari pertandingan antar kelas Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen tiba. Suasana di dalam sekolah terasa lebih ramai dibanding biasanya. Hiasan dari kertas dan balon bertebaran di mana-mana. Kios-kios jajanan dan jualan dadakan yang dibuka oleh orang tua murid yang menjadi sponsor acara lomba membuat sekolah menjadi semakin meriah. Dan satu lagi yang sangat mengubah suasana, para murid pada hari itu diperbolehkan memakai seragam bebas.

"HAH, NGAPAIN LO PAKE SARUNG, NARUTO?!" Issei memandang temannya sambil melotot.

"Ais... ini nih, kerjaannya Kaa-chan. Dia pingin anaknya hari ini tampil beda, jadi saya dipaksa pake baju batik sama kain sarung gini dah." sahut Naruto sambil terus berusaha membetulkan kain sarung yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Emang lo mau sunat?"

"Ssttttt... dah diem jangan berisik, Issei."

"Terus, di dalam sarung itu... lo nggak pakai apa-apa lagi?"

"Hus... ya pake lah. Pake celana dalem."

 _PLAK!_

Issei menepuk jidatnya tidak percaya.

"Terus nanti lomba tarik tambang dan estafet gimana, Naruto?"

"Aduh, ya itu... saya sudah bilang ke Kaa-chan, tapi semua celana saya disandera. Saya nggak boleh pergi kalau nggak pake baju pilihannya... waduh." Wajah Naruto terlihat pucat.

"Hm..." Issei memicingkan matanya dan mengerenyitkan dahinya, tampak sangat serius berpikir.

"Kamu ada ide, Issei?"

"Gini gini... gue ada cara biar lo bisa ikutan lomba tampa kesusahan, Naruto."

"Gimana Issei?"

"Nanti kalau tarik tambang sih, lo pake sarung juga rasanya nggak apa-apa. Tapi kalau pas yang lomba lari estafet itu loh, nanti kayaknya lu musti ada yang dirombak dikit deh."

"Dirombak gimana tuh?"

"Gini, Naruto... lo pakai batik lo buat celana, terus sarung lo buat baju."

 _PLAK!_

Naruto menepuk jidat temannya dengan sebal.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya kita semua harus menang hari ini!" ujar Rias di depan kelas kepada seluruh murid 2B.

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

"Saatnya sekarang kita mengubah sejarah. Saatnya kita sekarang jadi pemenang. Saatnya kita sekarang meraih kemuliaan!"

"SIAP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

"Bagus... kalau begitu, mari kita semua jalan ke lapangan untuk upacara pembukaan dengan wajah terangkat dan penuh semangat." balas Rias sambil tersenyum.

Rias tersenyum. Belakangan ini, dia semakin sering tersenyum. Semenjak kejadian di kantin, lalu acara menginap di rumah Naruto, Rias semakin terlihat ceria. Tidak seperti saat pertama yang berkesan arogan dan diktator, dia ternyata adalah pribadi yang suka bercanda, rendah hati, dan senang menolong orang lain.

Satu minggu belakangan ini, dia juga semakin sering berkumpul dengan anak 2B, karena bersama-sama latihan untuk menghadapi pertandingan ini. Rias ikut lomba paduan suara. Lambat laun, Rias menjadi semakin akrab dengan teman-temannya... kecuali Sairaog.

Issei memandang Rias dari kejauhan sambil mimisan.

"Issei... hidung kamu tuh... ih, jijik banget sih." Naruto menyenggol pundak Issei sambil memberikan secarik kertas. Issei menerima kertas itu dengan tidak konsen, lalu meremasnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

 _PLAK!_

"ADUH, apaan sih, Naruto?!"

"Itu kertas buat bersihin hidung kamu... tuh liat... mimisan terus tuh."

"Oh iya... Naruto... minta lagi dong kertasnya."

 _PLAK!_

.

.

.

Upacara pembukaan sebelum pertandingan akan segera dilansungkan. Para murid berkumpul dan berbaris di lapangan upacara menurut kelas mereka masing-masing. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah kedatangan Rias, anak kelas 2B juga ikut upacara.

Tsunade tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke anak 2B dari barisan guru. Dia nampak terharu. Anak 2B membalas dengan melambaikan tangan dengan heboh. Tikus dan Curut melakukan senam kesegaran jasmani di depan tiang bendera.

Tsunade tertunduk menahan malu.

Mawar sang ketua kelas menjitak kepala setiap temannya yang norak.

Para guru menggeleng-geleng.

"EHEM... upacara sudah mau dimulai. Kelas 2B harap yang sopan yah. Ayo kalian semua kembali ke barisannya." Jiraiya berbicara tegas dari atas sebuah panggung kecil, di depan lapangan upacara. Anak 2B kembali berbaris dengan rapi.

Para orang tua murid yang menunggu di samping lapangan, serta yang sedang berjaga di dalam kios tertawa menyaksikan tingkah 2B. Pada hari itu, semua orang tua murid juga ikut diundang hadir ke sekolah. Kushina tampak sedang berdiri si sudut pagar sambil membetulkan ikat rambutnya.

Izumo dan Kotetsu mengatur para prajurit di depan sekolah. Mereka semakin memperketat penjagaan terhadap Rias.

"Kodok, lo beneran mau pake sarung buat ikutan lomba?" tanya Monyet dengan tatapan heran campur takjub.

"Ais... udah deh, itu nanti aja diurusnya. Sekarang kita dengerin dulu pidato di depan tuh." balas Naruto sebal. Hari ini, hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya sudah menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya. Tinggal Sairaog, Melati dan Rias saja yang masih belum bertanya... karena mereka masih belum melihat Naruto pakai sarung.

"Tapi kalau kamu sampai ketahuan Rias-ojousama, bisa gawat lho, Dok." bisik Bekicot di samping Naruto.

"Duh... sudah dong, jangan dibahas lagi." bahas Naruto lemas.

"KODOK!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Rias dari arah belakang.

Naruto dan Bekicot lansung terdiam tegang. "Tuh, kan... apa saya bilang." bisik bekicot.

.

.

.

Jiraiya di panggung depan berdehem kecil, lalu batuk sedikit, kemudia berdehem lagi, "EHEM... UHUK... EHEM... baiklah, kini saya akan memulai upacara pembukaan lomba antar kelas. UPACARA DIMULAI!"

Musik dari kelompok _drumband_ kelas 1 bergema.

 _DUNG DUDUNG TES DUNG!_

 _TARAAA!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

Para murid dan guru bertepuk tangan dengah meriah.

"Baiklah... kini mari kita sambut tamu istimewa kita hari ini... Sang Penguasa Kota kita yang tercinta... Lord Phenex-sama!"

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

Para murid dan guru kembali bertepuk tangan meriah. Para orang tua murid kini juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

Dari arah gerbang, muncul segerombolan tentara yang mengawal seorang pria berambut emas, berkulit putih dan berwajah tampan rupawan. Lord Phenex berjalan masuk dengan penuh wibawa.

Para murid, guru dan orang tua murid tekesima. Lord Phenex adalah Penguasa Kota Kuoh yang sangat dicintai rakyatnya, dan sosok yang bertanggung jawab membuat rakyat mendapatkan pendidikan gratis. Dia sangat jarang sekali muncul di depan publik. Kehadirannya selalu mengundang decak kagum setiap orang. Namun dari semua orang, ada satu anak yang mencibir kehadirannya, Raiser.

"Terima kasih para rekan guru yang terhormat." Lord Phenex membuka pidatonya sambil bertepuk tangan ke arah para guru. Para guru menjadi sumringah.

"Dan terima kasih saya ucapkan juga kepada anak-anakku yang tercinta." Para murid ikutan sumringah.

"Saya tidak akan bicara banyak... karena banyak bicara pasti akan membosankan kalian semua kan?" para guru dan murid tertawa mendengar gurauan Lord Phenex.

"Tapi izinkan saya untuk mengataka satu hal."

Para murid dan guru serius mendengarkan. Para orang tua murid juga ikut diam.

"Kompetisi ini diadakan untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik. Bukan menentukan siapa yang kuat. Bukan menentukan siapa yang lemah. Kompetisi ini diadakan agar kita bisa mengenal sesama kita dengan lebih baik. Dengan berkompetisi, kita bisa menjadi sahabat dan itulah yang saya harapkan dari kalian. Semoga pertandingan ini dapat mempererat tali persaudaraan di antara kita."

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

Para murid, orang tua murid dan guru kembali bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Lord Phenex-sama benar-benar orang yang bijaksana, sayang anaknya tidak demikian." gumam Rias sambil ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Ah, ya... namun sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf, karena saya tidak bisa ikut menyaksikan kompetisi yang menarik ini."

"Yaaaaaaa..." para murid mengeluh protes.

"Maaf anak-anakku... karena ada sesuatu hal yang sangat mendesak yang harus saya urus. Jadi saya harap, ketidak hadiran saya kali ini tidak membuyarkan semangat kalian."

Para murid, orang tua murid dan guru kembali bertepuk tangan.

"Lalu ada satu hal lagi. Kepada Rias-ojousama, saya ingin bertemu dengan Anda setelah saya turun dari podium ini. Ya, saya rasa demikian saja sambutan saya. Terima kasih." Lord Phenex turun dari podium sambil dijaga oleh kesepuluh pengawalnya, lalu bergegas menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Wah, nampaknya saya harus ke ruang kepala sekolah juga." gumam Rias perlahan.

"Mau saya temani?" tanya Melati yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak... tidak perlu." sahut Rias lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan lapangan upacara.

.

.

.

"Lomba pertama akan segera dimulai, harap para peserta dari kelas 1A dan 1C bersiap di area pertandingan."

Rias yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Lord Phenex di ruang kepala sekolah tampak sangat pusing. Suara dari toa di lapangan membuat pikirannya sedikit tidak konsen.

"Rias, jadi itu yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Karena itu sekarang kamu harus lebih hati-hati... minimal sampai kami semua kembali..." Lord Phenex berkata dengan dahi berkerut.

"Berarti, Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama juga sudah berangkat?"

"Iya."

"Padahal dari dulu saya sudah bilang kalau saya ingin ikut mereka. Saya tidak takut dengan ancaman para Yakuza itu."

"Tapi kamu tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin kan. Pihak intelejen mengabarkan kalau akan ada kemungkinan para Yakuza menculik para anak Penguasa, bila para Bangsawan tidak menyerahkan kota yang mereka kuasai tampa syarat. Karena itulah kamu dikirim ke sini oleh Ayah kamu, agar kamu tidak terlibat."

"Itu saya tahu... tapi Lord Phenex-sama..." Rias memandang Lord Phenex dengan lemah.

"Rias... Ayah kamu dan saya sudah seperti saudara. Kamu tidak perlu cemas. Selama kamu di sini, saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjagamu. Ayah kamu juga pergi untuk ikut rapat strategi bersama seluruh Bangsawan Penguasa untuk bernegosiasi dengan para Yakuza. Jadi mari kita berharap agar kita dan para Yakuza itu tidak sampai jadi perang di sini... karena, tidak hanya kita dan mereka yang rugi, namun seluruh Jepang juga akan kena dampaknya."

"Lord Phenex-sama juga akan ikut pergi?"

"Saya akan berangkat siang ini juga... mungkin saya pergi selama empat hari... Kamu harus berhati-hati selama empat hari ini."

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salam saya untuk Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama."

"Pasti."

Lord Phenex berdiri, membetulkan mantelnya, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Rias berdiri lalu membungkuk sambil mengangkat roknya sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

"Lucius sangat beruntung memiliki putri yang kuat dan tegar seperti kamu."

"Terima kasih, Lord Phenex-sama."

"Saya pamit dulu."

"Iya... hati-hati di perjalanan."

Lord Phenex pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah bersama kesepuluh pengawalnya. Rias kembali duduk termenung. Dirinya sangat khawatir akan keselamatan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah mendesah panjang, dia lalu ikut keluar kantor dan kembali menuju lapangan upacara. Di belakang kantor, di balik semak-semak yang rimbun di bawah jendela, Issei tercenung kehabisan kata-kata.

.

.

.

"Betul-betul brilian. Keputusan yang sulit namun penuh pikiran matang." gumam Melati sambil berdecak kagum memandang sarung Naruto.

"Heeeee?" Semua kelas 2B tampak lansung kebingungan.

"Kodok... kamu sengaja pakai sarung biar anu kamu terus kelihatan gitu kan, biar musuh tidak bisa konsentrasi kan? Ide yang jenius... ckckckck..." lanjut Melati sambil terus berdecak.

"Oooooooh... iya, jenius..." balas seluruh 2B. Kalau Melati sudah bilang demikian, maka seluruh 2B pasti ikut berpikir demikian. Tidak ada lagi anak 2B yang memandang Naruto dengan aneh karena memakai sarung.

"Anu Naruto itu maksudnya apa yah?" bisik Monyet yang masih belum mengerti.

"Anu Naruto itu... celana dalemnya..." balas Kecoa sambil ikut berbisik.

Naruto hanya tersenyum pasrah di depan.

"Betul begitu? Apa memang itu alasan kamu?" tanya Rias dengan tatapan serius.

"I...iya, Rias-ojousama... memang itu tujuan saya kok."

"Hm..." Rias terus memandang sarung Naruto. Naruto kembali salah tingkah.

"Wah, kok kamu nggak bilang dari pertama sih Dok." Tiba-tiba teman-teman yang lain mulai ikut bicara.

"Iya... kami sempet mikir kalau lo itu iseng banget, lomba kok pake sarung."

"Hahahaha... memang si Kodok ini paling susah ditebak pikirannya."

"Terkesan ngawur, tapi sebenarnya jenius."

"Hebat kamu, Dok."

Naruto kembali tersenyum salah tingkah. Senyumannya yang agak kontras dengan warna sarungnya membuatnya terlihat seperti senyum kambing kejepit.

"Kalau begitu, kamu posisi di paling depan dalam lomba tarik tambang ini."

"HAH!" Naruto tercengang, tidak menyangka kalau alasannya akan berakibat seserius ini.

"Mari kita semua siap-siap."

"HA'I, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Bagus, Kodok..." kata Sairaog yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto setelah seluruh murid pergi bersiap di tengah lapangan.

"Bison... kok bagus?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku suka gaya kamu. Kamu betul-betul anggota Pemuda Pemberani yang benar-benar berbeda. Aku baru tahu kalau ada cara demikian."

"Maksud kamu?" tanya Naruto tambah bingung.

"Kamu sengaja mau membuat kelas kita kalah, agar si Putri Bangsawan itu diusir dari sekolah ini kan? Bagus sekali idenya." Sairaog tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak Naruto berkali-kali dan pergi menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"Aduh... gawat dah."

.

.

.

Pertandingan pertama adalah lomba tarik tambang. Jumlah peserta tiap kelas tujuh orang, dan nilai yang didapat adalah 15 poin. Kelas 1C dan 3A bersiap untuk memulai pertandingan.

"Naruto... dengerin, Naruto." Issei tiba-tiba menyeruak dari kerumunan, mendekati Naruto yang sedang bersiap.

"Bentar, Issei... abis 1C lawan 3A ini kelas kita yang tanding."

"Naruto, gue barusan ada denger omongan yang gawat nih."

"Duh, saya lebih gawat lagi, Issei."

"Naruto, pokoknya gue punya lebih gawat lagi kok."

"Saya tidak boleh kalah, Issei. Kelas kita tidak boleh sampai kalah."

"Iya justru itu, Naruto, kita nggak boleh kalah soalnya Rias-ojousama harus tetap di Kuoh agar keselamatannya terjaga."

"Justru itu, Issei. Si Bison barusan berencana untuk membuat kelas kita kalah, biar Rias-ojousama bisa diusir."

"APA?!"

"Sttt... jangan keras-keras. Pokoknya kita harus berjuang biar menang. Kita nggak boleh kalah sama sekali."

 _SRAK! HOREEEE!_

Terdengar suara sorak-sorai para murid. Hasil pertandingan pertama sudah keluar. Kelas 1C jatuh tersungkur. Pertandingan pertama dimenangkan oleh kelas 3A.

"Pokoknya, kita nggak boleh kalah, Naruto."

"Iya, Issei, bukannya kamu juga sekarang lagi lomba balap karung?"

"Oh iya... pokoknya lo nggak boleh kalah, Naruto!" teriak Issei sebelum menghilang dari kerumunan.

Naruto menelan ludah. Tidak ada Sairaog di tim tarik tambang kelas 2B. Kata anak-anak yang sempat bertemu dengannya, Sairaog tidak bisa ikut karena sedang diare di WC putra.

"Konoyaro... si Bison itu, kenapa dia diare di saat seperti ini sih..." dengus Rias dengan kesal.

"Waduh, tumben Bison bisa sakit. Biasanya dia kan selalu sehat." gumam Lebah Madu.

"Kita harus segera mencari gantinya."

"Tapi anak lain, siapa yang bisa?"

Melati memandang teman-temannya satu per satu. Akhirnya matanya terhenti kepada Bekicot.

"Bekicot... kamu ikut lomba tarik tambang. Apa Rias-ojousama setuju?"

Rias mengangguk.

"AAAH... tapi... tapi... saya kan tidak berani." Bekicot terlihat gentar sambil menahan pipis.

"BEKICOT!" Rias tiba-tiba memegang pundak Bekicot sambil menatap tajam kepadanya.

"I... iya Rias-ojousama..." Balas Bekicot.

"Semua pria kelas kita sedang bertanding saat ini... yang tersisa hanya Lele, Teri, Kecambah dan kamu. Di antara kalian berempat itu kamu badannya masih ideal untuk ikut tarik tambang. Teman kamu lainnya badannya terlalu kecil... hanya kamu satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan untuk saat ini."

"Tapi... tapi... Rias-ojousama... saya sangat takut."

"Coba kamu pikir. Lebih menakutkan mana... ikut tarik tambang, atau duduk di sebelah Bison setiap hari?"

Bekicot terdiam.

"Saya tahu kamu itu penakut... karena itu kamu saya taruh di sebelah Bison. Saya ingin kamu ikut menjadi pemberani seperti Bison."

"Rias-ojousama." Bekicot memandang Rias dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Murid 2B juga ikut takjub. Mereka baru sadar kalau ternyara Rias mengatur semua tempat duduk mereka dengan maksud tertentu.

"Kamu sudah ketakutan setiap hari. Hari ini, kamu itu hanya ikut tarik tambang, bukan ditendang oleh si Bison. Tarik tambang itu jauh lebih tidak menakutkan dibanding si Bison. Iya kan?"

"I... iya, Rias-ojousama."

"Hanya untuk menarik seutas tali, kamu pasti bisa, kan?"

"Anu."

"Kamu sudah tahan duduk di sebelah Bison selama berbulan-bulan... dan sekarang ini yang kamu hadapi bukan si Bison... ini hanya tali."

"I... iya Rias-ojousama."

"Hanya seutas tali... ditarik oleh kamu dibantu teman-teman kamu."

"Iya, Rias-ojousama."

"Kamu sanggup?"

"Saya sanggup, Rias-ojousama."

"KAMU SANGGUP?!"

"IYA, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

"SEKALI LAGI SAYA TANYA, KAMU SANGGUP?!"

"SAYA SANGGUP, RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

"Sekarang kamu pergi dan pimpin teman-teman kamu dalam lomba ini!"

Bekicot berdiri. Wajahnya kini berubah sama sekali.

"AYO KAMPRET, SEKARANG KITA BERANGKAT PERANG!" bentaknya kepada Monyet dan Duren yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Wah, gile... sekarang Bekicot jadi gahar..." bisik Monyet kepada Duren dengan takjub.

"Iya... Edan..." sahut Duren sambil ternganga tidak percaya.

Akhirnya para peserta lomba tarik tambang kelas 2B sudah lengkap.

"Lomba tarik tambang yang kedua, kelas 2B melawan kelas 1B." Shizune dan Belalang memberi aba-aba kepada kedua tim untuk mendekat.

"SAYA AKAN HANCURKAN KALIAN!" teriak Bekicot kepada anak 1B. Urat leher Bekicot kini terlihat menonjol menakutkan.

"Anu... Senpai..." salah satu anak 1B mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Bekicot.

"APA?!"

"Senpai tempatnya di sana. Di sini tempat kami."

"HAH?"

Bekicot berdiri ditengah anak 1B dengan bengong.

Dia memang tidak pernah ikut dan tidak pernah melihat lomba tarik tambang sebelumnya. Dia selalu takut melihat lomba yang ada unsur kekerasannya.

"Bodoh banget lo... Cot, sini." bisik Sapi dengan sungkan. Tangannya melambai memanggil Bekicot.

"OOH, SAYA DI SANA YA?"

"Iya, Senpai."

"MAAF YAH."

Bekicot berjalan menuju kerumunan temannya.

"Cot, bego banget kamu. Tarik tambang itu tempatnya di ujung sama di ujung. Tempat kamu itu di sini." bisik Kuda.

"MAAF, MAAF."

"Duh, suara kamu kok jadi ngebas sekarang. Nggak usah teriak-teriak, Cot."

"MASA SIH?"

Bekicot tidak sadar. Suaranya kini berubah menjadi mirip kelompok 5 Beruang.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Shizune yang berada di tengah-tengah tali tambang.

"SIAP, SHIZUNE-SENSEI!" sahut anak 1B.

"Anak 2B siap?"

"SIAP MERPATI-SENSEI!" teriak anak 2B.

"Siapa itu Merpati-sensei?" tanya salah satu murid dari barisan penonton.

"MULAI!"

"HIYAAAH!" Becikot menarik tali tambang itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

 _GUBRAK!_

Anak kelas 1B tersungkur semua. Kelas 2B memang lomba tarik tambang dengan mudah. Para murid dan penonton bersorak menyembut kemenangan ini.

Bekicot, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, akhirnya berhasil memenangkan sebuah lomba. Tampa dia sadari, air mata meleleh di pipinya. Naruto, Sapi, Kuda, Jerapah, Monyet dan Duren merangsek memeluknya sambil berteriak riang gembira.

"KAMPRET! PERTANDINGAN PERTAMA KITA MENANG!" teriaknya sambil menunduk menahan tangis.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain lapangan, Kecoa dan Tomat sedang bersiap memasang karung untuk mereka pakai."

"Kita nggak boleh kalah, Tomat." bisik Kecoa dengan tatapan penuh semangat.

"Iya dong, gue nggak bakalan kalah." Issei membalas dengan tatapan mata menyala-nyala.

"Aku nggak mau Rias-ojousama diusir dari sekolah."

"Gue juga."

"Rias-ojousama adalah teman Bangsawanku yang pertama. Satu-satunya yang tidak pernah protes karena aku bau. Tomat, aku sayang sama dia." ujar Kecoa dengan lirih.

Issei memandang Kecoa dengan tatapan dalam. "Iya... gue juga sayang sama dia."

Lomba balap karung pertama diikuti oleh 3 kelas sekaligus. Kelas 1C lawan 2B lawan 3C. Tim kelas 3C, tampak si Ikat Merah dan Bot Hitam sedang bersiap di dalam karung mereka yang tampak sangat kekecilan. Tim kelas 1C, tampak dua orang gadis manis sedang tersenyum dan melambai ke arah penonton.

Murid kelas 1C memang semuanya perempuan. Tidak ada satu pria pun di kelas itu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan kondisi kelas 3C, yang terdiri dari pria semua.

"Semua siap?" tanya Tsunade yang menjadi juri di lomba ini.

"SIAP, SENSEI!"

"Baik... bersiap... 1... 2... MULAI!"

 _GUBRAK!_

Issei, Kecoa, Ikat Merah dan Bot Hitam jatuh di tempat bersamaan pada lompatan mereka yang pertama. Anak gadis dari 1C melompat dengan karung mereka tampa kesulitan.

"Aduh kampret!"

"Tomat... kok kita bisa samaan jatuh sih?"

"Aduh, gue lagi grogi kayaknya."

"CIH!"

"BOT HITAM, KAMU NGINJEK KARUNG SAYA!"

"ADUH, DASAR KAMPRET!"

Akhirnya lomba balap karung pertama dimenangkan oleh anak 1C. Murid cewek 1C cekikikan girang sambil berjoget poco-poco, diiringi para penonton yang juga ikut kegirangan.

.

.

.

Di dalam aula sekolah tampak lomba makan kerupuk sedang dilansungkan. Lomba makan kerupuk ini diikuti oleh seluruh kelas. Tikus dan Curut terlihat sedikit grogi di antara peserta yang berperut gendut dan tambun.

"Curut... kelihatannya Cuma kita yang badannya seksi, yang lainnya badannya bulet-bulet kayak bola bekel."

"Iya, Kus."

"Eh, liat tuh, Rut."

"Apa, Kus?"

Tikus menunjuk ke arah si Tatto Tengkorak dan si Leher Duri, peserta lomba makan kerupuk dari kelas 3C.

"APA KAMU LIHAT-LIHAT!" teriak si Tatto Tengkorak kepada seorang peserta dari 2A, yang berhasil membuatnya lari terbirit-birit. Peserta 2A didiskualifikasi karena kabur dari lomba.

"KALAU ADA YANG BERANI MENANG, BAKAL GUE KEPRET TUH ORANG NANTI SEPULANG SEKOLAH." ancam si Leher Duri.

Para peserta lomba bergidik. Para guru yang menjadi juri, tetap berdiri diam belagak tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Cih, pokoknya kita nggak boleh kalah dari mereka, Rut."

"Iya, Kus."

"Kita harus bikin si Mawar bangga sama kita, Rut."

"Iya, Kus."

"Kalau kita menang... mungkin nanti gue bakal dicium sedikit sama si Mawar, Rut." Wajah Tikus berubah mesum membayangkan wajah Mawar yang senang karena dia berhasil menang. Pipinya memerah dan hidungnya mimisan sedikit.

"KAMPRET, KALAU MENANG SI MAWAR BAKAL CIUM GUE!"

"APA?!"

 _BHUG!_

Akhirnya Tikus dan Curut berantem antar mereka sendiri, dan mereka pun lansung didiskualifikasi. Kelas 3C memang pesertanya paling rakus memenangkan pertandingan itu dengan sukses.

.

.

.

"Rias-ojousama, lomba paduan suara sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kita harus bersiap-siap." Tulip berbisik ke arah Rias sambil menarik tangannya.

"Sebentar... sebentar..." sahut Rias sambil berbalik dan menatap ke arah tujuh anggota tim tarik tambang 2B.

"Kalian sudah bermain dengan sangat baik, sangat luar biasa. Kini kalian sudah berhasil sampai di final."

Naruto dan teman-temannya memandang Rias dengan tatapan serius. Bekicot memandang Rias dengan tatapan superserius.

"Di final nanti kalian akan melawan 3C. Kalian tahu, saya tidak mau kalau taruhan saya sampai mempengaruhi kalian. Saya tidak ingin kalian menang demi saya. Saya ingin kalian menang karena kalian memang berhak menang. Saya hanya ingin agar kalian menikmati pertandingan final tarik tambang ini."

Naruto maju ke depan lalu menepuk pundak Rias. "Tenang Rias-ojousama, kami mau menang karena kami kamu menang kok... bukan karena hal lain."

"Iya, Rias-ojousama."

"Rias-ojousama cukup konsentrasi di lomba paduan suara saja."

"Rias-ojousama jangan khawatir."

"SERAHKAN HAL INI PADA KAMI."

Rias memandang ketujuh rekannya dengan kagum.

"Arigato."

Rias pergi bersama para peserta lomba paduan suara 2B. Naruto, Bekicot dan lainnya memandang kepergian Rias dari jauh.

"Baiklah... ini final lomba tarik tambang." ujar Sapi sambil menggeretakkan buku jarinya.

"Kita harus menang, apa pun yang terjadi." sahut Jerapah sambil menggeretekkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kita tidak boleh membuat si 3C itu besar kepala." tambah Monyet sambil mengusap giginya yang kering karena terlalu maju ke depan.

"Kita harus mememangkan pertandingan ini!" kata Duren penuh semangat. Kuda, di sebelah Duren mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"PERTANDINGAN? DASAR KAMPRET KAMU. INI BUKAN PERTANDINGAN, INI PERANG!" teriak Bekicot sambil bersiap menuju tempat lomba.

Naruto memandang musuh mereka dari jauh. Kelas 3C diwakili oleh Raiser, si Seragam Terbalik dan lima orang lain yang badannya tidak kalah besar. Kelas 3C memang semua muridnya cowok dan berbadan besar. Naruto dulu sempat berpikir kalau anak 3C ini adalah sekumpulan raksasa yang sedang manyamar.

'Terang aja si Raiser jadi galak. Dia kurang dapat perhatian dari cewek. Lah semua teman sekelasnya cowok-cowok berotot gini.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Final lomba tarik tambang antar kelas 2B lawan 3C akan segera dimulai. Peserta harap berkumpul di tempatnya masing-masing." Shizune berkata sambil bersiap di tengah lapangan.

Naruto dan teman-teman mengambil posisi. Raiser dan anak 3C ikut mengambil posisi.

"Hooo... kamu terlihat cantik sekali kalau memakai rok." Kata Raiser ketika memandang Naruto yang sedang membetulkan kain sarungnya.

"Iya, ternyata saya ini cewek loh. Raiser-sama masa tega narik talinya keras-keras, kalau lawannya cewek begini?" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya yang sambil memegang tali dalam posisi mengangkang jadi terlihat mirip senyum kebo lagi beranak.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" semua peserta 3C menertawakan Naruto.

"Naruto." Bisik Monyet dibelakang Naruto.

"Oit?"

"Lo ternyata cewek yah?"

"Kampret kamu, Nyet. Itu tadi kan cuma balas omongan ajah."

"Naruto."

"Apa, Nyet?"

"Nanti kalau kita menang..."

"Kenapa kalau kita menang, Nyet?"

"Lo mau kencan ama gue?"

"KAMPRET KAMU, NYET!"

.

.

.

Di WC putra, Issei sedang membersihkan bekas luka di lengannya akibat terjatuh sewaktu lomba balap karung tadi. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya bekas baret yang panjang di siku tangan kiri dan luka memar di kedua lutut.

 _Krek._

Suara pintu tolilet yang bergeser membuat Issei berjaga-jaga. Bayangan seseorang yang dikenalnya tampak sedang duduk bersembunyi di balik pintu itu.

"Bison?"

Sairaog tampak sedang duduk di dalam tolilet sambil memainkan pisau kesayangannya.

"Bison, lo ternyata di sini?"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Lo kenapa nggak mau ikut tanding sih?"

"Cih... kamu tahu alasannya, kampret."

"Lo beneran sebenci itu yah sama Rias-ojousama?"

Sairaog menatap Issei dengan tajam. Issei menelan ludah. Kakinya tampak gemetaran.

"Bison, apa lo nggak mikirin perasaan anak-anak teman sekelas kita?"

"DIEM KAMU! KAMPRET!" bentak Sairaog membuat Issei terjatuh lemas.

"DASAR KAMPRET. Memangnya si kolongmerat itu mikirin perasaan aku? Perasaan ibu aku waktu rumahku dibakar? Waktu bapakku merengang nyawa karena ditembak? HAH!" teriak Sairaog dengan gusar.

"Bapak lo yang ditembak di kakinya itu?"

"KAKI PENDEKAR ITU LEBIH BERHARGA DIBANDING NYAWA!"

 _BRAGH!_

 _GUBRAK!_

Sairaog menendang pintu tolilet di depannya sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Issei semakin meringkuk di sudut WC.

"Sampai kapan pun, aku nggak bakalan maafkan kolongmerat!"

Sairaog mendengus. Issei memeluk kedua lututnya dengan ngeri.

"Tapi... Bison... itu kan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu."

Sairaog menatap Issei. Dia kini berdiri di depannya.

"KAMPRET, KAMU MAU NGOMONG APA?!"

"RIAS TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA KEJADIAN ITU KAN!" teriak Issei sambil berdiri. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kekuatan dari dalam dirinya.

"Lima tahun yang lalu lo itu masih di Kyoto, yang nembak bapak lo itu Bangsawan Penguasa Kyoto. Rias itu anaknya Bangsawan Penguasa Tokyo. Tidak ada hubungannya!"

"KAMPRET, SEKALI KOLONGMERAT TETAP KOLONGMERAT!"

"TERUS KENAPA RAISER NGGAK PERNAH LO APA-APAIN?!"

Sairaog terdiam. Wajahnya tampak memerah menahan amarah. Issei di depannya juga wajahnya tampak memerah, memerah menahan takut.

"Raiser itu berbeda, Lord Phenex-sama membantu bapakku kembali mendirikan perguruan silat disini."

"KALAU DIA BISA BEDA, KENAPA RIAS TIDAK BISA BEDA?!"

"Rias itu anak Bangsawan Penguasa Tokyo, yang tertinggi di Jepang ini. Kalau aku bisa mengusir dia, maka artinya aku bisa melawan para Bangsawan yang posisinya paling tinggi di sini. Itu artinya aku memulai langkah pertama Pemuda Pemberani dalam mengusir penjajah. NGERTI NGGAK KAMU, KAMPRET!"

"Bison... dulu gue kagum sama lo. Lo itu orangnya pemberani, kuat, mandiri... tapi sekarang... lo bahkan nggak ngerti apa arti perjuangan."

"KAMPRET, APA KATA KAMU?!"

"Gue bilang, lo itu munafik."

 _PLAK! DHUAGH!_

Sairaog menempeleng Issei dengan sangat keras hingga jatuh tersungkur. Bibirnya bengkak dan berdarah.

"KAMU MAU SAYA KEPRET LAGI?! AYO NGOMONG LAGI, SAYA TEMPELENG LAGI KAMU NANTI!"

"Lo memang sukanya mukulin orang yang lemah yah... persisi kayak si Raiser. Betul-betul tipe orang yang gue nggak suka."

"DASAR KAMPRET!"

"Ayo pukul lagi... AYO PUKUL!"

Sairaog terdiam. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya melotot memandang Issei.

"Bison... lo kira gue nggak ngerti arti kata berjuang? Berjuang demi kemerdekaan? Berjuang melawan para Bangsawan itu bukan dengan menyakiti anak gadis yang nggak ada sangkut pautnya."

"DIAM KAMU, KAMPRET!"

"Coba lo pikirin dulu sebentar. Kalau misalnya lo punya adik perempuan... datang ke sekolah ini."

"KAMPRET, DIAM AKU BILANG!"

"Lalu adik perempuan lo itu dimusuhin hanya karena gara-gara bapaknya itu musuhnya bapaknya teman sekelas."

"DASAE KAMPRET!"

"Kan kasihan kan... adik lo itu."

 _BHUAGH!_

Sebuah tendangan kembali mendarat di perut Issei. Issei muntah sambil meringkuk di atas lantai.

"KAMPRET, AKU BILANG DIAM ITU YA DIAM... DASAR KAMPRET!"

"Uhuk uhuk." Issei memegangi perutnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Sairaog agak takjub melihat semangat Issei.

"KAMPRET, APA LAGI YANG MAU KAMU OMONGIN?!"

"Bison... Rias itu... nyawanya sedang terancam. Karena itu dia dikirim ke sini. Jadi... jangan... jangan sampai kita membuatnya keluar dari sekolah ini."

"CIH!"

"Bison... gue mohon... tolong."

"NAMAKU SAIRAOG, BUKAN BISON!"

 _BRAGH!_

Sairaog berlari keluar sambil membanting pintu WC. Issei kembali tersungkur di sudut ruangan. Perutnya masih sakit, bibirnya masih berdarah. Namun hari itu, untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, issei merasa menjadi sorang pria sejati.

.

.

.

"TARIKKK!"

"HUUUGGHH!"

Suasana lomba tarik tambang kini memasuki puncaknya. Naruto dan kawan-kawan dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tali tambang di tangan mereka. Raiser dan teman-temannya juga tampak kesulitan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hari ini pertandingan akan berjalan sangat alot.

Naruto menarik sambil memegangi sarungnya yang terus-terusan hendak copot. "HUGH!" untung dia kini tidak jadi berdiri paling depan. Di paling depan terlihat Bekicot berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"KAMPRET! TARIK DONG! JANGAN CUMA DILIATIN!" teriak Bekicot membakar semangat.

"HUGGHH!" kelas 2B semakin memperkuat tarikan mereka.

"KONOYARO! AYO KALIAN JUGA, MASA MAU KALAH SAMA TIKUS ITU!" Raiser di seberang ikut berteriak memarahi teman-temannya.

"HUUGGHH!"

Lomba tarik tambang berlansung seru.

Para penonton memandang lomba itu dengan tidak berkedip. Mereka semua tidak percaya kalau 2B ternyata mampu menandingi kekuatan 3C yang selama ini tidak terkalahkan.

"HUUGGHH!"

Shizune berkeringat. Dia nampak tegang. Tangannya mengusap keringat dengan sapu tangan merah mudanya, melap hidungnya yang agak berair, lalu kembali mengusap keningnya. Ketika Shizune hendak memasukkan sapu tangan itu di saku baju dinas gurunya, angin nakal menerbangkan sapu tangan itu.

"Astaga!" Shizune terpekik kaget.

Sapu tangan itu dibawa angin tepat ke mulut si Monyet, dan nyangkut di giginya yang memang maju.

"Aduh, kampret... sapu tangan siapa ini?!" jerit Monyet sambil mengibas sapu tangan di mulutnya.

"MONYET, JANGAN DILEPASIN!"

Dan tepat pada saat monyet melepaskan satu tangannya untuk menyibak sapu tangan itu, Raiser dan teman-temannya menarik tali tambang dengan sekuat tenaga.

"HUUGGHH!"

"AAARGH!"

Semua anak 2B terjatuh ke tanah, tertarik oleh tenaga luar biasa dari kelas 3C. Naruto tersungkur sambil memegangi sarungnya yang agak copot.

"ADUH KAMPRET!"

"SIALAN!"

Monyet duduk sambil menatap tidak percaya. Tindakannya tadi telah menyebabkan kelasnya kalah di final tarik tambang ini. Naruto dan yang lain hanya bisa duduk pasrah. Para penonton terlihat lesu tidak bersemangat.

"YES!" Raiser berteiak sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya dan membentuk huruf V.

Kelas 3C akhirnya memenangkan final lomba tarik tambang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pertandingan lomba padua suaranya?" tanya Jerapah dengan tergesa-gesa. Kelompok tarik tambang 2B yang baru saja kalah kini sudah berkumpul di ruang auditorium untuk memberi semangat kepada tim lomba paduan suara mereka. Hanya Monyet yang tidak ikut ke sana. Dia sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di pojok halaman samping sekolah, dekat tempat sampah.

"Semua kelas sudah selesai menyanyi tadi, kini kami sedang menunggu pengumuman nilainya dari para dewan juri. Kalian sendiri bagaimana?" sahut Melati.

"Fiuh..." jawab Sapi sambil mengipaskan tangannya.

"Ngek dah pokoknya." Seloroh Kuda sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Abis bis bis bisss." gumam Duren sambil menggeleng lemah.

Naruto dan Jerapah tampak mengangguk-angguk lemah.

Melati menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak mengerti, "Jadi?"

"KITA KALAH!" sahut Bekicot mantap.

Mereka kembali memperhatikan ke atas panggung, tempat di mana kini jiraiya berdiri sambil menggenggam kertas hasil penilaian lomba padua suara.

"EHEM... sekarang akan saya bacakan hasil penilaian lomba paduan suara. Kelas 1A, 1B, 2A... gugur."

Terdengar suara kecewa dari barisan penonton. Kelas 1A dan 1B tampak sangat terpukul. Kelas 2A sebaliknya, menerima kekalahan mereka dengan lapan dada. Mereka sadar bahwa suara mereka memang tidak bagus, bahkan cenderung cempreng.

"Itu tadi yang posisinya paling bawah. Lalu sekarang... kelas 2C, 3A dan 3B... juga gugur."

Anak-anak kelas 2C dan 3A seketika lansung berteriak protes.

"Tapi Sensei... suara kami kan sudah bagus!"

"Kami sudah latihan pagi siang malam, Sensei!"

"Memangnya kriteria penilaiannya apa aja sih, Sensei, kok kami bisa kalah?!"

"KAMPRET! KALIAN BERANI PROTES?!"

Kelas 2C dan 3A diam seribu bahasa setelah mendengar bentakan Jiraiya. Jiraiya melengos, lalu kembali membacakan hasil penilaian di tangannya. Anak 3B tidak bersuara sama sekali. Mereka malah bersyukur sudah berhasil masuk minimal enam besar, karena mereka sadar, suara mereka pada dasarnya memang ancur.

"Sekarang kalian pasti sudah tahu, kalau ada 3 kelas yang belum saya sebut. Ketiga kelas itu adalah kelas dengan nilai tertinggi... yang masuk posisi 3 besar."

"Hah... berarti 3C termasuk yang nilainya tinggi dong?" bisik Curut takjub.

"Padahal isinya raksasa berotot semua yah." balas Tikus tidak percaya.

"Sttt... udah, dengerin dulu ah." potong Melati dengan tampang kesal.

Jiraiya membalik lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Ehem... kelas 3C... kelas yang sangat luar biasa. Padahal suara mereka sangat bagus kalau menurut saya..."

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Para murid mencela omongan Jiraiya, namun sambil menunduk biar tidak ketahuan.

"DIAM KAMPRET! EHEM! Yah, tapi memang para juri di sini tidak punya bakat nyanyi sih... jadi nggak bisa menilai lagu yang luar biasa bagus seperti yang tadi dinyanyikan oleh mereka."

"Melati, memangnya tadi 3C nyanyi lagu apa yah?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kelas 3C? Lagu _Nina bobo_... tapi pakai bahasa Belanda."

"Wew."

Jiraiya kembali berdehem, lalu mengambil kacamata di sakunya, memakainya dan kelihat ke kertas di tangannya.

"Kelas dengan nilai tertinggi ke tiga... dengan lagu _Nina bobo_... yah... sayang sekali... kampret... dasar kampret..." jiraiya terlihat tidak habis pikir. Para guru di samping Jiraiya menyenggolnya sambil memberi tanda agar meneruskan bacanya.

"Iya iya... saya tahu... dasar kampret kalian semua. Jadi di tempat ketiga adalah kelas 3C dapat nilai 50... KAMPRET!"

Semua murid dan para guru di dalam auditorium bersorak menyambut hasil nilai 3C. Kelas 3C lansung cemberut. Raiser dan kelima beruangnya memasang tampang tidak terima. Mereka bingung kenapa lagu _Nina bobo_ dalam bahasa Belanda mereka tidak bisa menang. Di depan, Jiraiya juga ikut cemberut sambil memandang wajah Tsunade yang tersenyum lebar sambil pamer gigi.

"Kamper... tidak sah... dasar." gerutu Jiraiya sambil membalik lagi catatan di tangannya. Para penonton diam kembali. Suasana auditorium lansung hening.

"Berari kita masuk 2 besar nih." Bisik Anggrek sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Finalisnya anak 1C... yang isinya semua anak perempuan."

"Memang suara 1C bagus-bagus sih."

"Duh... kita menang nggak yah?"

Naruto menghampiri Anggrek yang terlihat sangat tegang.

"Grek."

"Oit... apa, Kodok?"

"Memangnya tadi 1C nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Lagu mereka keren banget dah, judulnya _My Soul Your Beats_ (ost Angel Beats!)"

" _My Soul Your Beats_? Lagu apaan tuh?"

"Nggak tahu dah... tapi _beat_ dan _pict control_ -nya mantap banget."

"Terus lagu kita apa?"

"Kita tadi nyanyi lagu _Tōryanse_."

" _Tōryanse_? Itukan lagu tradisional?"

"Iya."

"Hm... kenapa kalian milih lagu ini."

"Rias-ojousama yang pilih, katanya lagu tradisional itu pasti kemungkinan menang di ajang pertandingan nasional lebih besar. Orang Jepang katanya suka dan bangga dengan kesenian tradisional mereka."

"Hm... masuk akal juga sih. Yah, semoga aja yah."

"Iya, Dok, ayo doain dong."

Naruto dan Anggrek kembali memperhatikan Jiraiya di depan.

"EHEM! Sekarang saya akan membacakan nilai dari dua finalis lomba nyanyi. Kampret... nggak sah... EHEM!"

Kelas 1C tampak saling berpegangan tangan. Rias dan para murid perempuan 2B juga ikut berpegangan tangan. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak pertama kali bertemu, Naruto akhirnya dapat memandang wajah Rias yang terlihat cemas. Lele, Teri dan Kecambah, para peserta pria dari 2B ikur berpegangan tangan antar mereka sendiri. Naruto tampa sadar ikut berpegangan tangan pada mereka.

"Hoi... kodok," bisik Lele dengan wajah was-was.

"Oit... apa, Le?"

"Kamu kok ikut pegangan tangan di sini sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu... homo, ya?"

Naruto melepas genggamannya sambil misuh-misuh.

"EHEM... jadi... kelas dengan nilai kedua tertinggi... dengan suara yang... kalau kata saya sih, masih jauuuh lebih bagus suara 3C."

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Para murid kembali mencela omongan Jiraiya, namun tetap sambil menunduk, biar tidak ketahuan.

"DIAM KALIAN, DASAR KAMPRET!" bentak Jiraiya sambil melotot.

"Jiraiya-sensei... ay... ayo ba... baca saja nilainy... nya," bisik Belalang dari belakang dengan cemas.

"KAMPRET... HUH... jadi, nilai tertinggi, dengan pilihan lagu yang menurut para dewan guru sangat bagus, suara yang lumayan, dan penampilan panggung yang sedikit di bawah standar kelas 3C... adalah... pemenangnya... adalah..."

Semua murid lansung menahan nafas.

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KELAS 1C!"

"APA?!" Tsunade dan para guru bengong tidak percaya.

Murid 1C lansung bersorak sorai. Para murid lain ikut bersorak menyambut kemenangan ini.

"TAPI KAN YANG MENANG KELAS 2B!" teriak Tsunade tidak terima.

Para murid di dalam auditorium lansung terdiam.

"KAMPRET! POKOKNYA, KELAS SENSEI TIDAK AKAN SAYA MENANGKAN!" balas Jiraiya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"GILA KAMU!" Tsunade dan para guru berebut naik ke panggung. Jiraiya lari meninggalkan auditorium sambil dikejar Tsunade dan para guru lain.

Para murid memperhatikan kehebohan itu dengan wajah bingung.

Shizune naik ke atas panggung, mencoba untuk meluruskan permasalahan yang terjadi, "Ah... maaf, jadi sebenarnya lomba paduan suara ini dimenangkan oleh kelas 2B... dengan nilai yang beda tipis dibanding 1C... sekian."

Para murid masih terdiam.

Dua menit kemudian, baru tiba-tiba para murid bersorak menyambut kemenangan 2B, "HOOOREEEEEE! SELAMAT! SELAMAT!"

Para murid 1C lansung menghampiri kelas 2B untuk mengucapkan selamat. Rias tampak sangat bahagia menyalami para gadis kelas 1C sambil tersenyum. Seluruh murid tampak bersorak-sorai dan larut dalam kebahagiaan.

"Yes... akhirnya 15 poin." teriak Melati sambil mengacungkan tangan dengan jari membentuk huruf V kepada Raiser."

"Cih!" Raiser dan kelima beruang lansung pergi dengan cemberut.

Acara lomba antar kelas lalu dihentikan untuk istirahat makan siang.

"KAMPRET!" suara Jiraiya masih terdengar di kejauhan.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N** : Op op op, aku potong dulu sampai sini.

Akhirnya pertandingan antar kelas dimulai, banyak rahasia dan kejadian tidak terduga di chap ini, seperti Bekicot yang jadi gahar sekarang. Dan juga nyawa Rias yang sedang terancam. APA?! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana Naruto dan kawan-kawan menolong Rias?

Itu akan terjawab pada chap-chap mendatang!#plak!

Ok, karena besok aku ada uts, lansung saja ini balasan Review-nya...

Reader212 : Ini lanjutannya.

Na : Hahaha... itu memang gokil sih, tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi disini. Karena badan Naruto juga nggak mendukung untuk berkelahi, selain itu karena di fic ini nggak ada genre action#plak! Tapi Naruto ada cara lain kok buat ngalahin musuhnya. Liat aja kedepannya.

 **Gunther69** : Terima kasih atas Review-nya, dan ini lanjutannya.

 **saputraluc000** : Terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

 **Mikaeru346** : Sesekali Narutonya libur lah dari 'kesengsaraannya' (emang sekolah pake libur!). Ini lanjutannya.

mz ceer : Haha... Ini lanjutannya.

 **mikhaildanar** : Terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

Sekian, dan lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mau berkomentar. Komentar kalian benar-benar _sangat_ berharga.

Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di colom Review.

 **Mangetsu out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama Kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan**

 **Chapter 8 : Pemenang yang Tidak Disangka-sangka**

"Naruto... ayo cepet makan siangnya dihabisin. Lombanya kan dah mau dimulai," kata Kushina sambil mengupas ubi di tangannya.

"Ugh uk uk." Naruto menarik-narik tangan Kushina dengan heboh.

"Lo ngomong apa sih?" Kushina menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Ugh ngk kh." Naruto masih menarik tangan Kushina sambil menunjuk ke lehernya.

"APAAN SIH, NARUTO? Dari tadi kok... lo mau becandain Kaa-san ya?" Kushina kini terlihat senewen.

"Ukjkjg." Naruto kembail menarik-narik tangan Kushina dengan lebih keras.

"Apaan sih Naruto?!" Kushina menaruh ubi di tangannya, lalu memandang Naruto dengan kesal.

"UJCKTK!" Naruto bersuara tidak jelas, sambil kembali menunjuk ke pangkal lehernya dengan panik. Pipinya tampak sudah sangat memerah, matanya berair dan juga sudah tampak sangat merah.

"Lo keselek?"

Naruto lansung mengangguk-angguk heboh.

"Oooh."

 _BLETAK!_

Kushina mengkarate leher Naruto dari belakang. Sepotong ubi ukuran besar keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto batuk-batuk heboh di tempat.

"Kok lo bisa keselek sih? Makan nggak ati-ati yah."

"Kaa-chan sih, UHUK. Masa makan siang bawainnya ubi tapi nggak bawain minum. Terus di sini juga nggak dibeliin minum. Uhuk.. uhuk."

"Ya lo kan tahu kalau acara ginian beli minuman harganya mahal. Bisa nyampe ¥100,- per botolnya. Gila nggak tuh?"

"Yah, kalau di sini mahal Kaa-chan kan bisa bawain dari rumah."

"Ih, Kaa-san kan bawa dompet... mana bisa bawa botol minuman. Secara tangan Kaa-san kan Cuma dua. Ngawur lo Naruto." Kushina melengos.

"Kan bisa ditaruh di keretanya Van Busten, Kaa-chan."

"Ih... lo baru ngomongnya sekarang... kenapa nggak dari tadi pagi coba."

"Tadi pagi kan Naruto lari ke sekolah, nggak ikut dokar Kaa-chan lagi."

"Ah, alesan lo, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam, dia tidak bisa membantah Kaa-channya lagi. "Terus Naruto minumnya gimana, Kaa-chan?"

"Tuh... kan banyak air di sono tuh." Kushina menunjuk ke arah WC putra.

"Ais... tapi kan air di sana mentah semua, Kaa-chan," protes Naruto.

"Naruto... gini deh... lo mau minum atau nggak minum?" ancam Kushina tampa memberi pilihan yang benar.

Naruto melengos, dengan berat hati dia melangkah pergi menuju WC putra.

'Yah, minimal kumur-kumur dulu deh. Nanti minum minta ke Issei ajah...' pikirnya dalam hati. "Tapi mana si Issei yah, dari tadi nggak kelihatan."

Pintu WC putra terlihat agak ringsek. Baut penghubung daun pintu dengan kusernya sudah mulai agak copot. Sisi daun pintu juga terlihat ringsek, seperti habis dipukul benda keras. Naruto masuk sambil memandang pintu itu dengan heran.

Di dalam WC, Naruto lalu berjalan pelan menuju wastafel.

"Naruto."

Naruto kaget, suara kecil yang menyeramkan baru saja mampir di telinganya.

"Naruto... sini... Naruto."

Naruto bergidik. Dia pernah mendengar cerita bahwa WC putra di sekolahnya sebenarnya sangat seram, terutama di siang hari di mana masih banyak murid. Kalau malam, sudah tidak ada murid jadi tidak ada yang ke WC.

"Naruto... uhuk."

Naruto semakin was-was. Dia memandang sekeliling. Suasana sekitarnya tampak seperti biasa-biasa saja, namun justru itu yang menakutkan. Konon, setan selalu pandai bersembunyi terutama di tempat yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Naruto."

"Anu... itu siapa yah... apa Yu-yuki onna?"

"Naruto... ini gue."

"S-sadako?"

"Kampret lo, Naruto."

"ISSEI? Itu kamu, Issei?!"

Naruto bergegas mencari-cari ke sekeliling. Di dalam salah satu tolilet yang agak bau, tampak Issei sedang duduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Bajunya sangat lusuh. Bibirnya pecah dan berdarah.

"ISSEI! Kenapa kamu?!"

"Ahaha... gue baru dihajar sama Rokurokubi, Naruto," bisik Issei lirih, lalu terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

"Jadi Tomat sedang dirawat di UKS yah?" tanya Rias dengan cemas.

"Iya," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Bau banget. Pas pingsan gue liat kepalanya sempet masuk lobang WC." sahut Curut sambil menutup hidung dengan prihatin.

"HUS!"

"Tomat nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Tadi kata Shizune-sensei, dia hanya menderita memar di perut dan wajah, tapi tidak sampai gegar otak atau cidera parah lainnya," jawab Mawar sambil menyikut Curut. Wajah Curut terlihat bahagia karena disikut Mawar. Tikus memandang sirik di sampingnya.

"Ayah dan Ibunya juga sedang di UKS jagain dia, jadi kita nggak usah khawatir sama si Tomat dulu sekarang."

"Berarti lomba lari estafet bagaimana dong?" kata Anggrek yang juga terlihat sangat cemas.

"Pelari terbaik kita saat ini... Kodok, Tomat, Kuda dan Bison... tapi Tomat masuk UKS, dan Bison juga nggak ketahuan ada di mana." Melati terlihat berpikir keras. "Memang si Kecoa dan Kupu-Kupu juga cepat. Tapi karena musuh kita dari 3C suka main kasar, jadi sebaiknya anggota lari kita jangan wanita."

Dari jauh, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pengeras suara, "Perhatian-perhatian. Peserta lomba menghias telur dan melempar kendi dipersilahkan bersiap masuk ke dalam aula. Peserta lomba lari estafet dipersilahkan menuju ke lapangan."

"Melati... kamu bersama Mawar dan Anggrek sebaiknya lansung bersiap untuk ikut lomba menghias telur. Lalu Bekicot, Teri, Kunang-Kunang dan Lebah... kalian juga bersiap untuk mulai lomba lempar kendi." ujar Rias lirih.

"Rias-ojousama..." Melati mengusap pundak Rias dengan lembut.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap, biar lomba yang lain kami yang memikirkannya di sini."

"Ha'i, Rias-ojousama."

Peserta lomba menghias telur dan melempar kendi dari kelas 2B bergegas pergi menuju ke aula. Rias dikelilingi teman-temannya kembali merenung di depan kelas.

"Jadi... kita musti gimana nih?"

"Gue nggak nyangka kalau si Bison bakalan ninggalin kita. Duh, padahal, dia yang paling bisa diharapkan di lomba ini."

"Tapi memang waktu kita latihan, dia kan memang nggak pernah ikut."

"Tahun lalu dia juga nggak ikut, tapi pas tandingnya kan ikut."

"Dasar... agak kampret memang tuh anak."

"Duh."

"... Kodok... kalo kata lo gimana?"

Semua murid tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"Iya, Kodok... lo kan paling pinter di antara kita. Kalo kata lo gimana nih?"

"Ais... saya mana pinter sih," jawab Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Udah deh, Dok. Kita semua sebenarnya juga udah tahu kok. Meskipun lo kayaknya nggak menonjol, tapi semua tahu kalo lo itu otaknya encer."

"Iya... lo satu-satunya anak yang bisa selamet kalo dateng telat dan ditangkep sama Jiraiya-sensei kan?"

"Betul tuh... kamu juga satu-satunya yang bisa lolos waktu berhadapan sama si Raiser."

"Iya betul."

"Iya tuh."

"Kodok... tolongin kita dong. Tolong bantu pikirin gimana nih."

Naruto kembali terlihat salah tingkah, "Ais... nggak usah kalian minta juga, saja juga pasti bantuin mikir lah. Tapi terus terang, kali ini memang agak susah."

Semua anak 2B memandang Naruto. Rias ikut memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto sebelumnya. Tatapan Rias saat itu seperti menggantungkan harapan kepadanya. Naruto menjadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Jadi, Dok... lo udah ada ide?"

"Begini... kelas kita memang tidak pernah menang lomba lari sebelumnya. Sepanjang sejarah juga tidak pernah menang. Kalian juga milih saya pasti karena saya belakangan ini rajin latihan lari kan?"

"Iya bener lo, Dok."

"Terus gimana, Dok?"

"Hm... terus terang, yang paling pandai lari di kelas kita memang si Bison dan si Kuda. Issei termasuk jago lari, karena dia pandai ngeles kalau dikejar preman. Kecoa juga jago, karena dia tinggal di gunung, jadi selalu latihan naik turun gunung tiap hari."

"Aku mau ikutan di lomba lari estafet ini." Kecoa tiba-tiba maju. Matanya tampak berkilat penuh semangat.

"Tapi apa lo nggak takut sama 3C? Mereka pasti main kasar lho."

"Iya... kalau cewek, nanti takutnya nangis kan gawat."

Kecoa lansung berkacak pinggang, "Memangnya kamu kira aku selemah itu ya? Sebelum para beruang itu menyentuh tubuhku, aku sudah lari jauh di depan mereka. Cuih, dasar kampret!"

"Ah... iya kamu benar." gumam Naruto.

"Dok, lo beneran mau pake si Kecoa?"

"Dia cewek lho... tega apa?"

"Tapi... anak 1C juga semuanya perempuan." sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. "Dan mereka yang perempuan semua itu juga hampir saja mendapat nilai paling tinggi di pertandingan antar kelas ini."

Semua murid 2B lansung memandang Naruto.

"Iya bener juga sih." Anak 2B berbisik antar mereka sendiri.

"Kecoa... kamu masuk tim lari estafet 2B." kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Kecoa.

"Terima kasih. Aku nggak akan kalah."

Kecoa mengangguk ke arah Rias. Rias balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Naruto ikut tersenyum, sambil mengelap tangannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi agak bau dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, lalu kembali berkata,"Terus untuk orang keempat... hm..."

Para murid 2B kembali diam dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan serius.

"Saya yang akan menjadi pelari pertama. Lalu Kecoa yang lincah menjadi pelari kedua. Kuda yang larinya cepat jadi pelari ketiga. Pelari yang paling cepat harusnya jadi pelari keempat."

"Memang harus orang yang cepat yah?"

"Yang paling cepat sih... memang si Bison."

"Tapi dia kan nggak ada."

"Jadi, gimana nih Dok?"

Naruto mengerenyit.

"Curut dan Tikus... kalian pergi cari si Bison... sekarang juga."

"OKE DOK!" Tikus dan Curut lansung lari pergi mencari Sairaog.

"Kodok, jadinya lo mau tetep pakai si Bison?"

"Terus kalau sampai lomba mulai tapi dia nggak dateng gimana Dok?"

"Iya... gimana tuh?"

Naruto melirik ke teman di sampingnya, "Monyet, kamu yang jadi pelari keempat."

"NGIK!"

.

.

.

"Pemenang lomba menghias telur... adalah kelas 1C!"

"HOREEEE!"

"YES!"

Seluruh murid dan orangtua murid di dalam aula bersorak menyambut pengumuman kemenangan 1C yang dibacakan oleh Iruka. Murid perempuan 1C kembali menari dengan girang sambil berdansa poco-poco.

Raiser, sebenarnya hendak protes pada keputusan juri, namun berhubung telur yang dihias oleh 3C semuanya pecah berantakan, maka dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"KONOYARO... apa kalian tidak bisa pegang telurnya seperti orang normal?! Masa semua telur yang dipegang bisa pecah... HAH!" teriaknya dengan marah kepada si Tatto Tengkorak dan anak 3C lainnya.

"TAPI BOSS... TELURNYA YANG MEMANG TERLALU KECIL. SAYA SUDAH BERUSAHA MEMEGANGNYA DENGAN LEMAH LEMBUT KOK." gumam Tatto Tengkorak dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Chikuso! Konoyaro! Cih!" Raiser pergi dengan kesal.

Di sudut aula, tampak Melati, Mawar dan Anggrek sedang menyendiri sambil tertunduk lesu. Anggrek tampak menangis sesengukan. Melati di sampingnya mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Berarti nilai kelas kita dan 1C sekarang sama-sama 15 poin." gumam Mawar.

"Tinggal dua lomba lagi." sahut Melati

"Ayo, sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi melihat suasana lomba lempar kendi di depan aula."

.

.

.

"KAMU AKAN SAYA KALAHKAN, KAMPRET!"

"TIDAK, KAMU YANG AKAN SAYA KALAHIN... DASAR KAMPRET!"

"KAMU YANG KAMPRET!"

"KAMU YANG KAMPRET, DASAR KAMPRET!"

"KAMPRET KAMPRET KAMPRET!"

Teri, Kunang-Kunang dan Lebah Madu melihat temannya dengan takjub. Sudah 4 menit ini Bekicot terlibat saling ejek dengan si Leher Duri. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka, teman mereka yang sebelumnya sangat penakut, kini berubah menjadi sangat gahar dan jadi suka bilang "Kampret."

"Lomba kita mulai dengan 3 kelas maju terlebih dahulu. Sisanya menyusul seperti biasa. Sekarang, peserta lomba lempar kendi dari kelas 1A, 2B dan 3C silahkan maju ke depan." Shizune memberi aba-aba agar para peserta bersiap.

"Bekicot... kamu harus tenang." bisik Teri dengan gelisah.

"Iya... jangan sampai kita terprovokasi sama 3C." tambah Kunang-Kunang.

"Hei... bukannya si Bekicot yang duluan memprovokasi?" tanya Lebah Madu.

"UH... MAAF TEMAN-TEMAN... SAYA YANG SALAH." gumam Bekicot sambil tertunduk malu. Dia merasa bersalah karena hampir saja menimbulkan masalah yang tidak perlu.

"Ya sudah... pokoknya, kita harus menang... demi Rias-ojousama."

"Iya, demi Rias-ojousama."

"DEMI RIAS-OJOUSAMA." Bekicot memandang teman-temannya dengan penuh haru.

"Ayo, mari kita menangkan pertandingan ini." Ajak Teri sambil tersenyum, disambut anggukan kompak dari teman-temannya.

Bekicot, Teri, Kunang-Kunang dan Lebah Madu masing-masing menerima sebuah kendi, yang harus mereka lempar sejauh mungkin ke depan. Kelas yang berhasil melempar dengan total jarak paling jauh akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

"BWAHAHAHAHA... KAMPRET MANA MUNGKIN BISA LEMPAR KENDI." Leher Duri yang baru mengambil kendi bagiannya, lansung memprovokasi kelas 2B.

"APA KATA KAMU!"

 _PRANG!_

Bekicot melempar kendi di tangannya ke arah si Leher Duri, namun tidak kena.

"KAMPRET!"

Leher Duri juga ikut melempar kendi di tangannya ke arah Bekicot, namun juga tidak kena.

"DASAR KAMPRET!"

"KAMU YANG KAMPERT!"

 _PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!_

Kelas 2B dan 3C terlibat tawur lempar kendi masal.

Akhirnya kelas 2B dan 3C didiskualifikasi, dan yang akhirnya keluar menjadi pemenang lomba lempar kendi adalah kelas 1C.

"HOREEEE!" teriak seluruh murid sambil kembali berdansa poco-poco.

.

.

.

"Kelas 1C yang memimpin kali ini. Mereka berhasil mengumpulkan 25 poin. Kelas 3C di tempat kedua dengan 20 poin, dan kelas kita di tempat ketiga dengan 15 poin." ujar Melati lesu.

Seluruh murid lansung memandang Bekicot dengan tatapan menusuk. Bekicot kembali meminta maaf sambil bersujud ketakutan. Namun kali ini, celananya tetap kering.

"Karena kelas lain sudah tidak bisa lagi mengejar nilai kelas 1C, maka bisa dipastikan di lomba lari estafet ini mereka tidak akan bersemangat seperti lomba sebelumnya."

"Iya... nilai lari estafet adalah 20 poin. Jadi nilai 1C tidak mungkin disusul lagi, kecuali oleh kelas kita dan 3C."

"Jadi, yang perlu kita waspadai adalah kelas 1C dan 3C."

"Betul."

"Tapi harus lebih waspada sama 3C sih. Mereka pasti main brutal."

"Iya benar."

"Jadi... gimana nih?"

"Kodok... bagaimana nih jadinya?"

Naruto terlihat mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Kalau kelas 1C, karena mereka baru masuk sekolah kita tahun ini, jadi tidak ada gambaran perkiraan kekuatan mereka itu bagaimana. Tapi kalau kelas 3C... karena Raiser selalu tidak percaya dengan teman-temannya yang lain, maka bisa dipastikan urutan tahun ini pasti sama seperti urutan tahun kemarin."

"Iya, betul tuh... pasti anggota 5 Beruang yang ikutan lagi."

"Iya pasti tuh."

"Berarti pelari urutan pertama mereka pasti dia. Si orang paling bodoh sedunia, si Seragam Terbalik. Uh, memangnya itu orang nggak sadar-sadar apa, kalau dia selalu pakai seragamnya kebalik terus?"

"Untung lawannya si Kodok... hahahaha."

"Iya... pas bener tuh."

"Hahahaha."

"Terus yang kedua pasti si pelari cepat kelas 3C... si Bot Hitam."

"Hati-hati... dia itu suka menyerang lawannya pakai sikut."

"Iya betul."

Semua murid 2B kini memandang Kecoa.

"Dengar Kecoa, kamu pokoknya harus hati-hati sama dia... terutama sikutannya."

Kecoa tersenyum, "Tenang, sebelum dia sempat nyikut, aku udah lari 200 meter di depannya."

"Hahahahaha." Anak 2B tertawa kecil.

"Masa? Bukannya tiap pelari hanya lari 100 meteran?" tanya Monyet kebingungan.

"Nyet... itu Cuma kiasan." sahut Kamboja dengan sebal.

"Terus... pelari ketiga mereka pasti si Ikat Kepala Merah."

Tiba-tiba anak 2B lansung bergidik bersamaan.

"Si Ikat Kepala Merah."

"Si Jahanam dari neraka."

"Ih... aku jadi merinding Cuma denger namanya doang."

"Gue juga. Hiiiii."

"Ne, apa si Ikat Kepala Merah memang begitu menakutkan?" tanya Rias tidak mengerti.

"Yang ngeri dari dia itu ikat kepalanya. Dia sangat mahir memainkannya, seperti cambuk."

"Iya, yang jadi lawannya pokoknya harus orang yang pandai berkelit."

"Harusnya si Tomat nih."

"Tapi untung si Monyet yang gantiin. Monyet kan sama lincahnya seperti si Tomat. Cuma kurang cepet dikit aja larinya."

"Iya... iya benar."

Monyet yang sedari tadi meringkuk ketakutan, tiba-tiba bersuara, "Teman-teman... kelihatannya gue nggak bisa ikut lari estafet ini deh."

"Hah?"

"Lho."

"Gue tadi udah bikin salah di tarik tambang. Duh, sebenernya gue nggak yakin kalau gue musti ikutan lari juga."

"Tapi lo itu lebih jago ngeles dibanding si Tomat kan, Nyet?"

"Iya, ayolah Nyet... kamu pasti bisa kok."

"Aduh... tapi..." tampang Monyet pucat. Tubuhnya kembali meringkuk di tempat. Naruto dan anak 2B memandang Monyet dengan wajah kasihan.

"Kalau dia tidak berani, yah sebaiknya jangan dipaksa." Kata Rias tiba-tiba.

"Te... terima kasih, Rias-ojousama. Ah, anu... maaf yah teman-teman." Sahut Monyet sambil tetap menunduk.

Naruto dan anak kelas 2B kembail merenung.

"Tenang, gue pasti bisa ngelawan dia." sahut Kuda tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, jangan... setelah diurut begini, kamu lebih saya butuhkan untuk jadi pelari terakhir... untuk sprint cepat di 100 meter terakhir... melawan si Raiser."

"Iya Kuda, kamu harus bisa bikin Raiser itu malu karena ketinggalan."

"Betul tuh... kamu yang jadi terakhir saja Kuda."

"..."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Gimana nih, Kodok?"

"Jadi... siapa yang jadi pelari ketiga Dok?"

"Saya yang jadi pelari ketiga." ujar Rias tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Permisi... ini ada telegram kilat untuk anak kelas 2B." ujar Pak Pos yang tiba-tiba muncul dari depan pagar sekolah.

Melati dan Mawar bergegas menghampiri, lalu menerima telegram kilat dari tangan Pak Pos.

Telegram merupakan alat mengirimkan pesan paling cepat saat ini. Ya, bukan telepon, karena tidak semua orang punya telepon, termasuk Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen. Telepon saat itu harganya mahal dan susah dipakai.

"Terima kasih, Pak Pos."

"Sama-sama, Ojou-chan."

Mawar membuka amplop telegram.

"Dari siapa, War?"

"Dari Tikus dan Curut."

"HAH? Apa tuh isinya?"

"Kepada yang tersayang Mawar dan anak lain di 2B. Ah, kayaknya kampret nih suratnya." Mawar tiba-tiba menjadi sebal.

"Sudah-sudah, terus dibaca aja isinya."

"Uh... kami sudah mencari si Bison sampai di rumahnya, tapi tidak ada orang di sini. Sekian dan terima kasih. Salam hangat dan peluk cium untuk... AH! Kampret dah sisanya!" Mawar lansung merobek telegram di tangannya.

"Itu si Tikus dan Curut dimintain tolong buat nyari si Bison di sini kok malah sampe pergi ke rumahnya? Dasar gemblung!"

"Iya dasar, padahal kan disuruhnya nyari di sekolah ini. Ah, dasar kampret mereka semua."

"Udah ah, biarin aja. Yuk, kita musti siap-siap soalnya lari estafet dah mau dimulai."

Di tengah lapangan, para peserta mengambil tempat masing-masing. Di sekeliling lapangan para murid dan orang tua murid duduk di atas tanah menyaksikan dengan antusias. Para penjaja minuman dan makanan ringan berseliweran di antara mereka dengan tidak kenal menyerah.

Di tepi lapangan, tampak Kushina sedang merapikan baju Naruto. Naruto tampak sangat tegang.

"Kaa-chan, doain Naruto biar menang yah."

"Tenang."

Kushina membetulkan kancing batik Naruto yang berantakan. Kancing bajunya malah jadi salah lobang semua.

"Naruto... lo nggak grogi kan?"

"Grogi, Kaa-chan."

"Wah, jangan dong, kan udah mau tanding. Lo udah makan siang kan?"

"Belom Kaa-chan... kan tadi nggak ada minumnya."

"Sip... sekarang lo pergi sana, dan lo harus menang yah, jangan bikin Kaa-san malu." kata Kushina sambil berisap mencium kening Naruto. Naruto menunduk, memberikan keningnya.

 _PLAK!_

"ADOH!"

Tiba-tiba Kushina menabok kening Naruto dengan kencang, lalu didorong menjauh.

"Ais... kok Naruto ditepok kenceng banget sih Kaa-chan?!" teriak Naruto protes.

"Hus... tuh, liat tuh..." bisik Kushina sambil menunjuk ke seorang bapak yang masih tampak muda.

"Kenapa bapak itu, Kaa-chan?"

"Tadi Kaa-san ngakunya masih _singel_ ke dia. Makanya, lo cepet pergi sana dah, jangan deket-deket Kaa-san." Kushina mengibas tangannya, mengusir Naruto.

"Ais... dasar Kaa-chan... terang ajah dari tadi nggak kelihatan. Sibuk ngurusin brondong sih."

"HUS, udah sana pergi. Inget... jangan ngaku kalau lo anak Kaa-san yah."

"Iya iya."

Di sisi lapangan yang lain, tampak Izumo dan Kotetsu sedang duduk berdiskusi serius dengan Rias.

"Sebaiknya Rias-ojousama bawa pistol saya ini buat jaga-jaga."

 _PLAK!_

Rias menepok jidat Izumo.

"Ini pertandingan, Kapten Izumo... bukan perang." ujar Rias sambil mendengus.

"Tapi, Ojou-sama..."

"Sudahlah Izumo... Rias-ojousama kan sudah sering latihan dengan kita. Jadi... sekarang kita bisa percaya kepadanya." sahut Kotetsu sambil menahan tangan Izumo.

Rias tersenyum kepada Kotetsu, lalu sambil melambai pelan dia berbalik dan pergi ke tengah lapangan.

"Rias-ojousama sudah besar." gumam Kotetsu sambil memandang Rias.

"Iya, dia sudah berubah banyak. Seperti... sudah tidak dekat lagi dengan kita yah." sahut Izumo sambil mengelus jidatnya.

"Ya, kini dia sudah mandiri."

Di sisi lapangan yang lainnya, Kecoa dan Kuda tampak sedang melakukan pemanasan. Kedua orang tua Kecoa dan Kuda menemani mereka sambil memberikan kata-kata semangat.

"Kecoa, kamu harus buktikan... bahwa meskipun keluarga kita itu terkenal dengan bau badan, tapi kita juga bisa berhasil di lomba ini!" ujar Papa Kecoa dengan berapi-api.

"Iya, Pa."

"Betul, jadi biar tetangga nggak cuma ngomongin bau badan kita ajah, tapi juga prestasi kamu. Biar nanti Mama waktu arisan ada gosip baru lagi." tambah Mama Kecoa dengan berapi-api juga.

"Iya, Ma."

Bapak Kuda juga tidak mau kalah dalam menyemangati anaknya.

"Kuda... kamu juga harus semangat!"

"Iya, Pa."

"Kita ini berasal dari keluarga pekari tercepat. Kamu pokoknya jangan mau kalah sama... eh, siapa namanya tadi musuh kamu tuh?"

"Raiser, Pa."

"Wah, berarti kamu harus kalah! Kalau nggak, nanti Papa dipecat sama Lord Phenex-sa-HMMMHMMMM!"

"Hah?"

Mama Kuda membekap mulut Papa Kuda sebelum omongannya sempat mempengaruhi semangat si Kuda. Papa Kuda ternyata kerja sama Lord Phenex.

"Pokoknya kamu harus semangat yah." sahut Mama Kuda dengan bijaksana, sambil tersenyum manis dan tetap membekap mulut Papa Kuda.

"BAIK, MA!" sahut Kuda penuh semangat.

Kuda dan Kecoa lalu bersamaan pergi menuju ke tengah lapangan.

Para peserta kini semua sudah berisiap.

Di tengah lapangan yang terletak di belakang sekolah, yang berukuran 3 kali lebih besar dari lapangan di depan sekolah, sudah dibentuk menjadi sebuah arena untuk lomba lari. Arena itu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan setengah lingkaran di tiap ujungnya. Lapangan itu memiliki 9 jalur, sehingga seluruh kelas dapat lansung bertanding tampa dibagi lagi.

Para orang tua murid dan para murid yang menonton terlihat duduk dengan tenang di sekitar lapangan. Beberapa penonton tampak membawa spanduk dan papan untuk menyemangati wakil kelas mereka. Namun kebanyakan spanduk dan papan itu bertuliskan kata-kata dukungan untuk kelas 1C, yang memang isinya semua perempuan dan cantik-cantik.

Salah satu murid dari kelas 1A sampai ada yang bertengkar dengan orang tuanya gara-gara mereka malah lebih mendukung 1C.

"PAPA KOK MALAH NGEDUKUNG MUSUH SIH?!"

"Lah, abis mereka cakep-cakep sih."

"DASAR PAPA KAMPRET!"

"APA, KAMU YANG KAMPRET!"

Akhirnya anak itu dan orang tuanya lalu bertengkar, sehingga kelas 1A lansung didiskualifikasi.

Jiraiya berjalan perlahan menuju ke mimbar di tengah lapangan belakang, untuk membuka lomba terakhir pada hari itu.

"Selamat siang menjelang sore kepada para murid tercinta, dan pada para orang tua murid yang saya kasihi." katanya dengan nada yang dibuat berwibawa.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Para murid mencela omongan Jiraiya, namun sambil menunduk, biar tidak ketahuan.

"DASAR KAMPRET! Uhum... uhum... kini kita akan segera melansungkan lomba terakhir pada hari ini, yaitu lomba lari estafet. Lomba estafet ini akan memperebutkan nilai 20 poin. Nah... karena perolehan nilai masing-masing kelas saat ini adalah 25 poin untuk kelas 1C, 20 poin untuk kelas 3C dan 15 poin untuk kelas 2B... dan kelas lain tidak dapat poin. Maka kami para dewan juri akhirnya mengambil keputusan, bahwa yang akan ikut di pertandingan ini hanya 3 kelas yang masih berpeluang untuk menjadi juara saja."

Akhirnya seluruh kelas selain kelas 1C, 2B dan 3C lansung didiskualifikasi oleh Jiraiya. Para murid berteriak protes bersamaan, namun karena para orang tua murid tidak ada yang ikutan keberatan, karena kebanyakan mereka malah mendukung kelas 1C, maka akhirnya mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Yang penting kelas 1C yang isinya anak-anak cantik tetap ikut, saya tidak masalah anak saya didiskualifikasi kok." sahut salah satu orang tua murid yang tidak bertanggung jawab dari kelas 3A, yang didukung oleh para orang tua murid yang tidak bertanggung jawab lainnya.

"Baiklah, berarti lomba terakhir ini akan diikuti hanya oleh kelas 1C, 2B dan 3C. Semoga kelas yang paling kuat dan berani yang menang. Dengan ini, lomba lari estafet resmi saya... MULAI!" teriak Jiraiya yang disambut sorak sorai para penonton pertandingan.

.

.

.

Naruto mengusap keringatnya yang mengucur deras. Siang ini matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Tangannya sibuk membetulkan sarungnya yang satu jam belakangan ini menjadi agak sering copot. Setelah mengikat sarungnya erat-erat, Naruto menoleh.

Di sebelah kanannya, tampak si Seragam Terbalik sedang sibuk mencari kancing bajunya, yang karena seragamnya terbalik, jadi terletak di dalam baju. Naruto mendengus, lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya.

Di sebelah kiri, tampak seorang anak perempuan cantik sedang melakukan peregangan. Anak itu bertubuh lansing, berambut hitam panjang. Ketika Naruto menoleh, gadis itu tersenyum sambil menunduk sedikit untuk memberikan salam. Pipi Naruto memerah seketika.

"Senpai... kok pertandingan lari pakai sarung sih?" tanya gadis cantik anak 1C dengan suaranya yang imut.

"Ah... eh... iya. Ini namanya... ah... eh... apa namanya ya... eh... ehehehe." jawab Naruto tidak jelas dengan salah tingkah.

"KAMPRET!" gumam Seragam Terbalik yang masih terus sibuk mencari kancing bajunya. "DASAR PENJAHIT KAMPRET... KOK KANCINGNYA DI DALEM SIH?"

"Hihihihi... Senpai yang di ujung itu lucu banget sih." Gadis cantik anak kelas 1C kembali tertawa renyah. Seragam terbalik menoleh bengong ke arah sang gadis. Sang gadis mengedipkan satu matanya sambil tersenyum. Giliran Seragam Terbalik yang tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah. Naruto yang ada di tengah mereka merasa mules.

"Senpai Senpai sekalian... kan gadis baru sekaran ini ikut lari estafet. Senpai sekalian jangan terlalu galak yah."

"Ah, saya nggak galak kok... ahahahaha."

"HAHAHA, SAYA JUGA NGGAK GALAK KOK."

"Kalau begitu, nanti gadis bisa minta tolong?"

"Wah, minta tolong apa tuh?"

"IYA, MINTA TOLONG APA?"

"Pas lomba dimulai, Senpai Senpai sekalian jangan lansung lari dulu. Hitung dulu sampai 10, biar gadis nggak ngerasa grogi. Boleh ya?" rayu gadis cantik anak 1C dengan wajah yang sangat manis dan imut.

"Ah, eh... boleh... boleh."

"AH... IYA BOLEH... BOLEH SAJA KOK."

Naruto dan si Seragam Terbalik tersipu. Gadis cantik itu kembali tersenyum renyah. Pipi Naruto dan si Seragam Terbalik memerah kembali. Hidung mereka mimisan sedikit.

Seratus meter di depan mereka, si Kecoa dan seorang gadis manis yang merupakan pelari kedua dari 1C serta si Bot Hitam di depan tampak saling melakukan peregangan. Tangan Kecoa berkeringat. Dia kelihatan gugup. Sambil menutup mata, dia lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Halo, Senpai... Senpai. Halooo, Senpai yang baunya wangi." sapa gadis manis 1C kepada si Kecoa.

Kecoa menoleh ke arah si Bot Hitam.

"Hoi... kamu dipanggil anak kelas 1C tuh."

Bot Hitam menoleh, "YA, ADA APA?"

Gadis manis 1C terdiam salah tingkah.

Seratus meter di depan lagi, tampak Rias sedang duduk sambil meregangkan kedua kakinya. Dia sudah lama sekali tidak pernah berolah raga di sekolah. Baginya selama ini, sekolah itu hanya untuk main-main mengisi waktu senggang. Namun kalau di rumah, dia selalu ikut latihan olah raga militer.

"Senpai cantik juga ikut lari estafet?" sapa sang gadis cantik 1C yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Rias. Rias tetap diam tampa suara, lalu melirik kecil ke sang gadis, yang membuatnya diam tidak berani berkata apa-apa lagi. Di sebelah kanan Rias, si Ikat Kepala Merah menatap Rias dengan penuh maksud.

Seratus meter di depan mereka lagi, Kuda dan anak gadis manis dari 1C terlihat diam sambil menunduk, takut kepada Raiser di sebelah mereka yang hari itu wajahnya tampak sangat mengerikan.

Tsunade berjalan sambil membawa sebuah balon dan jarum.

"Para peserta harap bersiap-siap."

Naruto menarik sarungnya ke atas sambil memegang tongkat estafetnya erat-erat.

Para penonton menahan nafas bersamaan.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..." Naruto menggigit tongkat estafetnya karena kedua tangannya kini sama-sama dipakai untuk memegang sarungnya.

"2..."

"1..." sang gadis mengambil ancang-ancang.

 _DOR!_

Naruto dan sang gadis cantik dari 1C lansung berlari kencang. Si Seragam Terbalik terlihat masih diam di tempat sambil berhitung.

"1... 2... 3... 4..."

"HOI, KAMPRET! KAMU KOK GAK LARI SIH?!" teriak si Tatto Tengkorak dari kerumunan penonton kepada si Seragam Terbalik.

"AH, BENTAR-BENTAR... SAYA MAU NGITUNG DULU."

"NGAPAIN KAMU NGITUNG?!"

"DIMINTA TOLONG ANAK 1C ITU."

"KAMPRET... KAMU LAGI DIKADALIN ITU, DASAR KAMPRET!"

"HAH?!" Seragam Terbalik yang akhirnya sadar kalau sudah ditipu, lansung berlari mengejar. Namun posisi naruto dan sang gadis kini sudah terlalu jauh di depan.

Sang gadis cantik dan Naruto kini berlari sejajar.

"Senpai... kenapa nggak berhitung seperti yang tadi gadis minta?"

"..." Naruto tidak bersuara, dan terus berlari.

"Senpai... hosh hosh... kenapa tongkatnya digigit sih?" tanya sang gadis sambil terus berlari kencang.

"..." Naruto tetap diam sambil terus berlari.

"Kok nggak dijawab sih, Senpai?"

"..."

"Senpai nggak suka sama saya yah?"

Naruto lalu mengambil tongkatnya dengan tangan kirinya, "Hosh... kalau saya lepasih, takut sarungnya jatuh, Kouhai."

 _BLUK!_

Dan akhirnya sarung Naruto jatuh beneran.

"KYAAAAA!" sang gadis cantik memekik kaget, lalu terjatuh berguling-guling. Dia hampir melihat 'itu' si Naruto, tapi untung saja Naruto masih sempat meranik sarungnya kembali sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Para penonton berteriak marah sambil mencemooh Naruto yang telah membuat gadis cantik 1C jatuh ke tanah.

"Itu bukan anak saya... itu bukan anak saya..." bisik Kushina yang ikut sebal kepada Naruto dari dalam barisan penonton.

Naruto kini berlari sendirian di depan. Kecoa tampak menunggu dengan cemas.

Seragam Terbalik berlari dengan brutal sampai meninggalkan asap debu yang tebal di belakangnya, berusaha dengan bersusah payah untuk menyusul Naruto.

"AYO DOK! CEPAT!" teriak Kecoa dengan panik.

"NIH!" Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyodorkan tongkat estafetnya ke tangan Kecoa. Sarung Naruto kembali melorot.

 _BLUK!_

"KYAAAA!" gadis manis di sebelah Kecoa memekik kaget melihat Naruto sampai tetjatuh di tempat.

"Kesempatan." Kecoa berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan si Bot Hitam dan sang gadis manis yang masih syok.

"CEPETAN KAMPRET!" teriak si Bot Hitam ke arah Seragam Terbalik.

"HOSH... IYA... NIH!"

Seragam Terbalik akhirnya berhasil memberikan tongkat estafetnya ke tangan si Bot Hitam. Bot Hitam lansung berlari bagaikan petir, berusaha menyusul Kecoa.

Para penonton kembali menahan nafas.

Anak kelas 2B saling berpegangan tangan dengan tegang.

Monyet menggenggam tangan Lele dengan erat. Lele melirik ke arah si Monyet dengan tatapan sebal.

"Nyet."

"Oit... apa, Le?"

"Kamu kok ikut pegangan tangan di sini sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu... homo, ya?"

Monyet tersenyum memandang Lele. Lele lansung muntah di tempat.

Kecoa sudah hapir sampai ke tempat Rias. Bot Hitam yang meskipun sudah berlari dengan susah payah, tetap tidak mampu mengejar si Kecoa. Akhirnya dia tidak bisa menggunakan sikutan mautnya di pertandingan itu.

"RIAS-OJOUSAMA! INI!"

"Arigato!"

Rias berlari setelah ia menerima tongkat estafet dari tangan Kecoa. Di sebelahnya, si Ikat Kepala Merah tampak sangat kesal. Bot Hitam terlambat lima langkah dari Kecoa.

"INI TONGKATNYA!"

"IYA, DASAR KAMPRET!"

Ikat Kepala Merah berlari sambil melepas ikat kepalanya. Kini dia bersiap untuk menyerang Rias.

 _CTAR!_

Cambukan ikat kepala si Merah (diperpendek aja yah nama ni orang, biar mudah) hampir saja mengenai kaki Rias. Untung saja Rias melompat ringan ke depan. Kini posisi Rias dan si Merah sudah hampir sejajar.

 _CTAR!_ _CTAR!_ _CTAR!_

Rias kembali berhasil mengindar. Namun kini di pipinya tampak sebuah goresan luka yang cukup dalam. Tampaknya, cambukan terakhir telah berhasil membuatnya terluka.

Para penonton dan para guru kembali menahan nafas. Mereka semua tampak khawatir dengan keselamatan Rias. Izumo hampir saja menembak si Merah, kalau saja tidak segera dicegah oleh Kotetsu. Raiser di depan mengawasi mereka dengan perasaan jengkel. Si Kuda di samping Raiser menunggu sambil bergidik, berdoa semoga Rias bisa selamat sampai di tempatnya.

Rias kembali berlari dengan cepat. Si Merah berlari di belakangnya, sambil menggulung ikat kepalanya erat-erat. Dia bersiap untuk melepas satu cambukan terakhir.

 _CTAR!_

Terdengar pekikan tertahan dari para penonton, ketika cambukan si Merah bergema di seluruh lapangan.

Ternyata Rias berhasil menghindar dengan melompat di udara. Cambukan ke arah kakinya itu tidak berhasil mengenainya. Si Merah menengadah, melihat Rias yang masih melayang di udara melempakan tongkatnya ke arah kaki si Merah.

 _DHUAG! BRUUUUUSHHHH!_

Si Merah jatuh terguling-guling, kakinya terlesip tongkat estafet milik Rias. Tongkatnya lepas dan terlempar ke depan. Rias mendarat tepat di depan si Merah, lalu terus berlari sambil memungut tongkat estafet milik si Merah.

Si Merah kembali berdiri sambil memungut tongkat Rias, kemudian kembali berlari untuk menyusul.

"KONOYARO!" teriak Raiser yang sangat kesal kepada si Merah.

Rias sudah sampai di tempat Raiser dan menyerahkan tongkatnya ke tangan Kuda. Kuda lansung berlari secepat kilat menuju garis _finish_.

Rias tertunduk, nafasnya terdengar keras memburu. Kening dan punggunya basah oleh keringat. "Hosh... kelihatannya kami yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, Raiser." Rias berkata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Raiser.

"HUH! Tunggu saja, saya masih punya kejutan lain kok." sahut Raiser dengan raut wajah misterius.

Rias memandang ke langit. Dia merasa sangat lega. Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, dia merasa berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu dengan usahanya sendiri. Dia tersenyum puas.

Raiser di sebelahnya berlari cepat untuk menyusul si Kuda, setelah si Merah tiba dan menyerahkan tongkat estafet kepadanya.

Raiser berlari sangat kencang, namun Kuda sudah terlalu jauh di depan.

Garis finish sudah di depan mata.

Tsunade tampak menggenggam erat tangan Belalang. Wajahnya tampak sumringah.

Para penonton sudah berisap untuk bersorak menyambut kemenangan 2B.

Anak kelas 2B bergegas menuju garis finish. Wajah mereka semua sudah penuh dengan senyum kemengangan.

Kushina ikut berisap menyambut kemenangan dengan bersiap melempar robekan-robekan kertas ke udara.

Semua orang menahan nafas memperhatikan setiap langkah Kuda.

Kuda tersenyum.

Dan pada saat si Kuda sudah tinggal 10 langkah lagi dari garis finish, tiba-tiba si Leher Duri muncul dari kerumunan penonton dan menabrak Kuda sampai jatuh terguling-guling.

 _GUBRAK! BLUSH! BLUSH! BLUSH!_

Semua orang di sana terperanjat kaget.

Kuda yang berusaha untuk kembali berdiri ditahan oleh si Leher Duri yang memegang erat tangannya.

"ADUH, MAAF... TADI SAYA KEPELESET... HEHEHEHEHEHE." kata si Leher Duri sambil terus memegangi tangan si Kuda.

Akhirnya, Raiser berhasil menyusul Kuda.

Wajah anak kelas 2B lansung berubah merah. Mereka semua marah.

Para penonton tampak terkejut tidak percaya.

Raiser berlari kecil sambil tersenyum mengejek, lalu masuk ke garis finish disambut oleh gemuruh sorak sorai dari para murid 3C dan Jiraiya.

"LUAR BIASA! Kemenangan yang fantastis." sahut Jiraiya dengan gembira.

"AH... TIDAK BISA!" Tsunade berteriak mendekat untuk protes keras.

"Lho... kenapa tidak bisa, Sensei?" tanya Jiraiya dengan tatapan heran.

Kuda yang akhirnya berhasil berdiri, masuk ke garis finish disusul oleh gadis manis pelari terakhir dari kelas 1C.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa... itu tadi jelas-jelas pelanggaran!" Tsunade berbicara lantang sambil menahan emosi.

"Pelanggaran? Siapa yang bilang tadi itu pelanggaran?" ujar Raiser tiba-tiba sambil berjalan mendekat.

Tsunade berpaku tangan, "Teman kamu tadi dengan sengaja mengganggu jalannya pertandingan."

Para penonton berteriak setuju.

"LHO, TADI SAYA JATUH KARENA TERSANDUNG KOK, SENSEI." jawab Leher Duri dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

Para penonton berteriak tidak setuju.

"Oh... jadi kalau misalnya, sewaktu pertandingan ada hujan besar... itu juga artinya ada yang ganggu? Kalau sewaktu pertandingan ada angin kencang, itu artinya mengganggu? HAHAHAHA... dasar pecundang! Kalau sudah kalah itu yah kalah." balas Raiser dengan sengit.

Para penonton dan Tsunade terdiam.

"Betul... yang penting, kalau tongkat sudah masuk finish, maka dialah pemenangnya. Tidak peduli ada tabrakan atau hujan badai sekalipun." tambah Jiraiya.

Tsunade dan anak kelas 2B tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mereka semua terdiam sambil menggeram dengan kesal.

Rias yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul, lansung memandang Raiser dengan tajam.

"Hoooo... ada apa dengan tatapan itu? Apa Rias-ojousama yang terhormat juga mau ikut berkata sesuatu?" sindir Raiser sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tidak, yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sensei itu benar. Kalau tongkat sudah masuk finish maka dialah yang menang." kata Rias dengan tenang.

Penonton dan anak 2B terdiam, tidak percaya kalau Rias akan berkata demikian.

"Rias." sahut Tsunade dengan bingung.

"TUH... KALIAN DENGAR?! Rias-ojousama sudah berkata demikian, maka itulah yang benar... HAHAHAHAHAH!" Jiraiya tertawa lebar. Dia kemudia melirik ke arah Tsunade dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Kami yang menang."

Tsunade membalas memandang dengan sebal.

Para penonton tidak ada yang bersuara satu pun. Raut wajah mereka tampak kecewa.

Anak 2B semua lansung tertunduk lesu.

"Ah, tapi coba dilihat dulu. Itu kalau tidak salah yang masuk finish pertama tadi adalah tongkat kami." kata Rias tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Hah?" Jiraiya melongo tidak mengerti.

"A... apa?"

"Apa itu tadi?"

Para penonton ikut melongo tidak mengerti.

"Raiser-sama, coba dilihat... tongkat di tangan anda itu milik siapa?" tanya Rias.

Raiser memandang tongkat di tangannya. Di ujung tongkat itu tertulis dengan huruf besar dari spidol hitam : TONGKAT 2B.

"KONOYARO!" Raiser membanting tongkat di tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kamu... kamu pasti sedang menipu saya."

"Heh? Memangnya tongkat bisa menipu?"

"Kamu... memangnya peraturan darimana yang bilang kalau pemenang lari estafet adalah tongkatnya dan bukan orangnya?! Lagipula, mana mungkin tongkat bisa diganti-ganti?!"

"Lho... memangnya kamu tidak tahu kalau tongkat bisa diganti?"

Raiser menatap Rias dengan wajah memerah luar biasa. Nafasnya terdengar berat mendesis. Matannya merah melotot.

"Raiser-sama... menurut peraturan lomba lari estafet dunia nomer 45, tongkat yang masuk finish itulah yang menang. Siapa pun yang membawanya." Rias memandang Raiser dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Raiser mendengus kesal luar biasa, lalu berteriak kencang dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat pertandingan. Wajahnya tampak sangat jengkel, namun juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jiraiya terlihat salah tingkah dan ikut pergi meninggalkan tempat pertandingan menyusul Raiser. Kelima Beruang dan anak kelas 3C ikut pergi menyusul Raiser.

Para penonton yang sebelumnya terdiam terkesima, seketika lansung bersorak merayakan kemenangan dramatis kelas 2B. Semua orang berteriak meluapkan kegembiraan.

Anak-anak 2B mengerumuni Rias dengan penuh rasa gembira.

"Rias-ojousama... memangnya benar ada pearturan lari estafet yang seperti itu?" tanya Melati dengan wajah bingung.

"Ahahaha... tanya saja sama yang buat tuh." sahut Rias sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sedang duduk mengambil nafas, melambai ke arah anak-anak 2B. Anak 2B lansung kembali bersorak.

"DOK... LO MEMANG PALING-PALING DAH!" teriak anak-anak 2B sambil tertawa gembira.

"Jadi begitu toh. Terang saja waktu Rias-ojousama bilang kalau ingin jadi pelari ketiga dia nggak protes... hahahaha."

"Si Kodok memang bilang, tongkat kita sebaiknya dikasih nomer kelas, jadi kalau kita menang, tidak akan ada masalah. Namun, kalau sampai terjadi hal di luar dugaan seperti tadi, kita masih punya rencana cadangan. Ya, rencana yang tadi itu." Jawab Rias sambil ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Oooooooh... emang gue rasa si Kodok itu anaknya cerdas... tapi baru gue tahu kalau dia itu memang cerdas." gumam Lele.

"Ahh... itu mah sama ajah, Le."

"Hahahahahahahaha."

"Untung aja Jiraiya-sensei sama si Raiser nggak tahu peraturan yang bener gimana yah."

"Iya lho... untung mereka nggak tahu."

"Kata si Kodok kita nggak usah khawatir, mereka pasti tidak tahu. Orang yang selalu menang dengan cara curang pasti tidak pernah berpikir dia juga sedang dicurangi... hihihihi."

"Hahaha... iya betul juga."

Kuda datang untuk ikut bergabung.

"Lho... tongkat di tangan lo kok nggak ada nomer kelasnya?" tanya Monyet dengan bingung.

"Sttt... ini kan tongkat 3C." bisik Kuda sambil membekap mulut si Monyet.

"Stttt... memang hanya tongkat kita ajah yang dinomerin." bisik Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Oooh, berarti tongkat ini jangan sampai ketahuan si Raiser dan Jiraiya-sensei. Ah, jangan ketahuan 3C pokoknya deh."

"Iya iya."

Anak gadis 1C memandang tongkat mereka yang juga tidak memiliki nomer kelas dengan bingung, namun tidak sampai sedetik kemudian mereka lansung tahu kalau Rias tadi sudah berbohong besar.

Rias tersenyum ke arah para gadis peserta lomba dari kelas 1C. Gadis-gadis cantik 1C lansung membalas senyum ke arah Rias. Mereka akhirnya ikut menyembunyikan tongkat mereka. Selama yang menang bukan dari kelas 3C, mereka tidak keberatan menyimpan rahasia.

Semua murid, para guru dan wali murid lalu berdansa poco-poco bersama-sama untuk menyambut kemenagan 2B yang mengejutkan.

"KAMPRET!" suara Jiraiya terdengar sayup-sayup di kejauhan.

Hari itu, wajah Tsunade terlihat sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N** : Hiiiyaaaaaaah... akhirnya pertandingan antar kelas selesai. Gimana? Beneran nggak disangka-sangka bukan? Hehehe...

Oh ya, aku mau minta maaf karena telat update, sebenernya udah selesai minggu kemaren sih, tapi karena nggak sempat karena minggu kemaren itu hampir _full_ uts. Uah... tapi syukurlah masih bisa update minggu ini.

Udah ah, mari kita akhiri curhatan author yang nggak ada kerjaan ini tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak kerjaannya, ini balasan review-nya...

 **yellow flash115** : Ini lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah mau mereview ya ^_^

 **WeedLovers** : Ini lanjutannya.

 **saputraluc000** : Hmm... kalau maksud kamu itu ketika pembacaan nilai lomba paduan suara, itu hanya untuk lomba paduan suara saja, nggak ada hubungannya sama poin yang didapat per kelas. Tapi aku sarankan nggak usah dipikirin, karena aku juga nggak memikirkannya XD

 **Mikaeru346** : Seperti kata Issei di chap mendatang 'gue aja sekarang udah lupa nama asli mereka'. Sama, aku juga udah lupa XD

 **Newotouto** : Terima kasih sudah mau merereview.

Uzumaki Kirito : Kekar ya? Kayaknya nggak bakalan terlalu deh. Terus soal pair, sepertinya kamu orang tidak membaca keterangan huruf tebal ya? Tidak ada pair! Kenapa? Karena... nanti aku bisa iri sama Naruto karena bisa pacaran sama Rias#Plak! Nggak kok bercanda.

Itu saja, dan untuk para pembaca sekalian, jangan ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan komentar, kenapa? Karena... komentar kalian benar benar sangat berharga XD hehehe.

Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di colom Review.

 **Mangetsu out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama Kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan**

 **Chapter 9 : Ancaman Musuh dan Misi Rahasia Kembali ke Tokyo**

"Lho... kalian siapa?" tanya Fugaku dengan heran.

Pagi itu, hari di mana pertandingan antar kelas Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen sedang dilansungkan, dokar Fugaku kedatangan lima orang tamu misterius. Wajah mereka semua tertutup kain. Seluruh tubuh mereka juga tertutup kain. Sebilah pedang panjang terselip di punggung mereka.

Suasana pasar yang biasanya ramai, pagi itu mendadak sepi karena orang-orang sibuk memperhatikan kelima ninja yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

"Kami adalah... Sentai Ranger Bakaman!" teriak salah satu ninja berbaju merah muda. Dari warna suaranya bisa diperkirakan kalau ninja ini adalah seorang gadis.

"BAKAMAN, GOOO!" teriak si Bakaman Merah, yang tampaknya merupakan pemimpin kelima ninja itu.

Kelima ninja itu lalu bergerak bersamaan dalam gerakan akrobatik yang norak dan aneh, diakhiri dengan pose _cheerleader_ yang habis tanding. Tiba-tiba di belakang mereka muncul sinar petasan, memeriahkan suarana.

 _DOR DOR... DOR!_

Para pengunjung pasar lalu mertepuk tangan meriah.

Bakaman Hijau berjalan mendekat ke Dokar Fugaku.

"Antarkan kami ke rumah Rias, anak Penguasa Kota Tokyo."

"Hah... rumah Rias-ojousama?" bukannya menjawab, Fugaku malah balik tanya.

"Ha'i, rumah Rias." sahut Bakaman Hijau.

"Haaah... ya sudah, ayo naik." balas Fugaku sambil melengos.

Kelima ninja tadi lansung melompat tinggi, dan mendarat di atas dokar Fugaku. Penonton kembali bertepuk tangan.

"BAKAMAN, GOOO!" teriak si Bakaman Merah sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Udah udah... jangan kayak orang gila. Udah duduk sana." seloroh Fugaku dengan tampang sebal.

Dokar Fugaku berjalan pelan menuju ke rumah Rias, tampa tahu kalau dia sedang mengantar pasukan khusus penyusup superrahasia Yakuza. Pasukan rahasia ini kelak di masa depan kisahnya akan sering difilimkan dan menjadi terjenal di seluruh dunia, serta seluruh tokohnya akan memiliki mainan _action figure_ masing-masing. Dalam filim bahkan mereka diceritakan memiliki robot raksasa sendiri-sendiri yang bisa bergabung menjadi satu untuk melawan monster dari planet lain.

.

.

.

Malam itu, suasana rumah Rias terlihat sangat ramai. Semua murid 2B diundang datang untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka hari ini dalam lomba antar kelas yang berlansung siang tadi. Tsunade dan beberapa guru tampak hadir pula dalam perayaan itu.

"Wah, rumah kamu besar sekali yah. Luas rumah saya hanya seperempat luas ruangan ini." ujar Tsunade sambil berdecak kagum memandang langit-langit dan luasnya ruang dansa di rumah Rias.

"Ah, Bunga-sensei bisa saja." jawab Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Papi kamu beli rumah di Kuoh ini buat apa? Kan tempat ini terlalu jauh dari Tokyo?"

"Rumah ini sebenarnya hadiah dari Lord Phenex-sama buat Otou-sama saya, jadi bukan Otou-sama saya yang beli."

"Oooh, pantas."

Anak-anak pria terlihat norak mengambil makanan dari meja bundar raksasa di sisi kiri ruangan. Para murid wanita memandang kagum setiap lukisan yang ada di dinding.

Hanya dua orang anak yang terlihat duduk diam di sudut ruangan dengan wajah tegang. Naruto dan Issei duduk diam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah para penjaga rumah yang juga sesekali melirik ke arah mereka.

"Duh, Naruto... jangan-jangan mereka inget kalau kita pernah masuk diem-diem ke rumah ini."

"Ssttt... kayaknya sih nggak mungkin, Issei."

"Tapi kalau ketahuan gimana dong?"

"Kan kita berdua sekarang sedang pakai topeng monyet, Issei."

Si Monyet yang sedang berjalan di depan Issei dan Naruto merasa tersinggung, karena mereka beruda memakai topeng yang mirip dengan wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Tikus dan Curut tampak takjub di depan jendela.

"Wah, anjingnya gede banget yah, Rut."

"Iya kus, kayak serigala jadi-jadian ajah."

"Jangan-jangan memang serigala, Rut."

"Bukan Kus... pasti itu anjing."

"Ah, kampret lo, Rut. Itu jelas-jelas serigala kok."

"KAMU YANG KAMPRET, KUS! ITU ANJING!"

"KAMPRET KAMU!"

 _BHUAGH!_

Akhirnya mereka berdua berantem lagi, sampai akhirnya dihentikan paksa oleh para petugas, dan kemudian digiring paksa untuk diamankan (dimasukkan) ke dalam WC.

"Hei, kamu yang pakai topeng monyet." salah satu petugas memanggil Naruto dan Issei.

"Hah, maaf Pak, tapi ini asli muka saya, bukan topeng." sahut Monyet sambil merasa tersinggung.

"Bukan kamu, tapi orang gendut dan kurus berdua yang lagi duduk di sana itu."

"Oooh... Kodok, Tomat... lo berdua dipanggil tuh, sono." kata si Monyet yang kini merasa lega karena tidak dikira monyet lagi.

Naruto dan Issei yang sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi, berdiri dengan segan, kemudian menghampiri penjaga tadi. Topeng mereka ditinggal di atas kursi.

"Iya, ada apa Pak?" sapa Naruto dengan sopan.

"Kamu dipanggil Kapten Kotetsu di ruang kerjanya."

"Oh, yang di lantai dua ya?" sahut Issei sambil mengintip tangga di lobbi rumah.

"Lho, kamu sudah tahu tempatnya?"

"AH, NGGAK KOK! Kita nggak tahu sama sekali kok... bener kan Issei?!" sahut Naruto sambil menyikut rusuk Issei.

"I... IYA BENER, NARUTO! SUMPAH GUE NGGAK TAHU, NARUTO!" sahut Issei sambil meringis menahan sakit. Luka akibat tendangan Sairaog masih belum hilang dari badannya.

Penjaga itu memperhatikan Naruto dan Issei dengan tatapan curiga, "Ya sudah, mari lewat sini."

Issei dan Naruto mengikuti langkah sang pengawal, menyusuri lorong rumah sampai mereka tiba di lobi yang besar, lalu naik tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

"Kapten Kotetsu berada di kamar paling ujung sebelah kanan."

"Arigato."

Naruto dan Issei berjalan ke kamar nomer 6 di sisi kanan lorong.

Tok tok tok!

"Silahkan masuk." sahut suara dari dalam.

Naruto membuka pintu pelan-pelan, lalu dia melihat Kotetsu sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, dikelilingi oleh Izumo dan sekitar 10 prajurit bersenjata lengkap.

"Aduh, kita ketahuan, Naruto." ujar Issei lirih, sambil menggenggam erat lengan baju Naruto.

"Stttt... dah diem dulu, Issei." balas Naruto sambil berbisik.

"Kodok, Tomat... ayo silahkan duduk." panggil Kotetsu.

Naruto dan Issei masuk dan duduk di bangku yang disediakan oleh salah satu prajurit. Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, sementara Issei di sampingnya kentara sekali kalau sedang gugup.

"Saya mau cerita sedikit... karena kalian adalah sahabat baik Rias-ojousama yang paling dekat, dan sekaligus yang paling pandai. Saya ingin mengajak kalian untuk berdiskusi sedikit."

"Diskusi tentang apa, Kapten?" tanya Naruto.

Kotetsu berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di atas meja di depan Naruto dan Issei. "Terus terang, rumah ini beberapa hari yang lalu telah dimasuki oleh... sebuah organisasi anak kecil. Ah, apa namanya tadi, Sersan Blue?"

"Organisasi Pemuda Pemberani, Kapten Kotetsu." jawab Sersan Blue.

"Ya... organisasi Pemuda Pemberani. Sebetulnya kami berhasil mendapatkan sepatu salah satu pelakunya, sepatu murid Kōtō gakkō Kuoh Gakuen."

Naruto dan Issei menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah kenyataan kalau rumah yang sudah kami jaga ketat ini kemarin sudah bisa dimasuki oleh sekumpulan anak kecil." Kotetsu berkata sambil memajukan kursinya. Tampangnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Iya betul. Kami sudah menjaga rumah ini dengan ketat, dan terus terang, tidak pernah ada penerobos yang berhasil melewati halaman rumah dengan selamat. Sampai kemarin ini."

"Iya, Pemuda Pemberani adalah penyusup pertama yang berhasil sampai di dalam rumah, dan bahkan sampai ke kantor Kapten Kotetsu."

"Betul... jadi kami ingin meminta pendapat kalian."

Naruto kembali menelan ludah, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di jidatnya, "Pen... pendapat kami yang bagaimana, Kapten?"

"Misalnya, kalau kalian adalah anggota Pemuda Pemberani, maka jika mau menerobos rumah ini, kalian akan mengambil jalan mana saja, lewat mana saja, dan mengapa. Kami mau tahu pemikiran kalian."

Wajah Naruto dan Issei lansung pucat.

Kotetsu berdiri, lalu mendekati Naruto, "Saya mohon kerjasama kalian, karena saat ini... ada pasukan khusus dari pihak lawan yang akan datang untuk menculik Rias-ojousama."

"Maksud Kapten?"

"Perang antara Yakuza melawan sekutu sudah sampai di sini. Ada laporan dari intelejen kami, kalau Yakuza sedang mengirimkan pasukan rahasia untuk menculik para anak Penguasa Kota, untuk dijadikan sandera."

"Jadi Rias-ojousama juga menjadi target mereka?"

Kotetsu mengangguk pelan.

"KAMPRET, TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN!" jerit Issei tiba-tiba sambil berdiri, membuat kaget seisi ruangan.

.

.

.

"Lapangan ini luas dan tampa pohon, itu bagus. Tapi bila penyusup menggunakan pakaian anti bau yang tidak bisa dicium oleh serigala penjaga, maka justru akan memudahkan mereka untuk bergerak."

Izumo, Kotetsu, Issei dan 300 orang prajurit yang bertugas untuk menjaga Rias mendengarkan perkataan Naruto dengan serius. Mereka kini sedang berkumpul di halaman depan rumah Rias.

"Lalu halaman rumah ini tidak memiliki pagar."

"Rias-ojousama tidak suka melihat tanamannya dibatasi pagar, karena itu tidak ada pagar di sini."

"Tidak apa, justru itu, kita bisa meletakkan sedikit alarm anti penyusup di sekitar halaman ini."

"Apa itu alarm anti penyusup?" tanya Izumo bingung.

"Ah... kita pasang tali tipis di sepanjang tepi halaman, dan dipasang kaleng di setiap ujungnya. Jadi bisa ada orang tidak dikenal yang melewati halaman dan menginjak tali itu..."

"Maka kalengnya akan berbunyi sehingga kita tahu kalau ada penyusup... ide yang sederhana namun sangat brilian..." puji Kotetsu. Semua orang di sana mengangguk-angguk setuju. Naruto tersenyum, namun karena sudah malam, senyumannya malah mirip senyum kelelawar kejedot pintu.

"Lalu di tengah halaman, kita beri lubang jebakan di beberapa tempat, dan lubang itu kita tutup dengan semak-semak."

"Kenapa semak-semak?"

"Karena penyusup itu sangat suka bersembunyi di semak-semak. Buat semak itu berukuran kecil, namun cukup lebat dan tinggi, hingga mereja juga tidak sadar kalau ada lubang di bawahnya."

Semua orang kembali mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu agar penyusup itu tidak bisa lewat jendela." Naruto bergumam sambil menoleh ke arah jendela raksasa di depannya.

"Ah, iya... bagaimana agar penyusup tidak bisa lewat jendela?" seluruh prajurit memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Kita pasang teralis."

"..."

"Benar juga yah..." gumam Kotetsu sambil menggeleng tidak percaya. Semua hal yang disebut Naruto bukan hal yang susah untuk dilakukan, namun sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh mereka.

"Lalu pintu jaga itu harus selalu dikunci... dan beri dua pengawal untuk menjaga pintu itu." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu di ujung rumah, yang bertuliskan : Pintu Khusus Pengawal. Di bawahnya ada tulisan kecil "Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk".

"Tapi pintu itu selalu dikunci kok." sahut Kotetsu.

"Uh..." Blue di samping Naruto lansung menjadi salah tingkah.

Kotetsu berjalan mendekati Blue, lalu berbisik kecil, "Mulai malam ini, beri tahu seluruh pengawal yang lupa mengunci pintu akan saya hukum _push-up_ 1000 kali."

"SIAP, KAPTEN!"

"Dan papan nama itu sebaiknya juga dibuang, karena penyusup justru paling tertarik pada pintu yang justru bertuliskan dilarang masuk."

Kotetsu mengangguk setuju, lalu menoleh ke arah Blue.

"SIAP, KAPTEN!"

"Bagaimana kalau di depan tiap pintu jaga juga diberi kandang serigala? Pasti lebih ampuh lagi." ujar Issei tiba-tiba.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh, Issei." sahut Naruto sambil menepuk pundak temannya.

Issei tersenyum simpul.

Kotetsu mengangguk setuju, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Blue.

"SIAP, KAPTEN!"

Naruto berjalan perlahan ke dekat jendela, memperhatikan sekeliling sebentar, lalu kembali ke tempat semula.

"Lalu, agar penyusup itu tidak berhasil mendekati Rias-ojousama sama sekali, maka Rias-ojousama harus diawasi 24 jam terus menerus."

"Tapi Rias-ojousama tidak mau dikawal sama sekali bila sedang berada di dalam rumah. Dia tidak mau dijaga siapa pun, termasuk saya dan Kotetsu." ujar Izumo.

"Rias-ojousama tidak suka diikuti orang. Di rumah ini dia ingin bebas, tampa harus diikuti siapa pun." tambah Kotetsu.

"Hm... sebenarnya ada orang yang bisa mengawal Rias-ojousama tampa membuat dia merasa dikawal... dan yang pasti bisa mengawasi dia selama 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu... dan jauh lebih efektif dibandingkan pengawal manapun."

"Oh ya?" Izumo lansung menunjukkan tampang tidak percaya.

"Siapa pengawal yang hebat itu?" tanya Kotetsu penasaran.

Issei dan para prajurit kembali memasang telinga.

Naruto tersenyum, "Orang itu adalah... teman-teman sekelasnya."

.

.

.

"Ehem... jadi... untuk membuat Ojou-sama kami senang, maka kami meminta agar kalian mau menginap di rumah ini untuk menemani Rias-ojousama... selama yang kalian suka." kata Kotetsu di depan ruang dansa.

Para murid 2B lansung terkesima, dan tiba-tiba mereka bersorak bersamaan.

"WAAA! Kita boleh tidur di rumah raksasa ini!"

"HOREEE!"

"WAAAH, gue nanti mau cobain mandi di bak raksasa yang tadi itu dah."

"HAHAHA, bokap dan nyokap gue nggak bakal percaya kalau gue bakal tidur di rumah mewah ini!"

"ARIGATO, KAPTEN!"

Para murid terlihat bersuka cita.

Rias berlari menghampiri Kotetsu, "KAPTEN... Anda serius? Mereka semua boleh menginap di sini?"

Kotetsu memandang wajah bahagia Rias, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"ARIGATO, KAPTEN! Anda berdua memang temanku yang paling baik hati!" Rias memeluk Izumo dan Kotetsu, kemudia kembali berlari menghampiri para teman putrinya.

"Kami juga boleh menginap di sini?" Tsunade dan para guru menghampiri Kotetsu.

"Maaf, hanya murid-murid teman Rias-ojousama saja yang kami undang." sahut Kotetsu menggeleng.

"Yaaaah." Tsunade dan para guru tampak sedikit kecewa.

Kotetsu lalu menghampiri Naruto, "Kodok... ternyata ide kamu berhasil. Kalau begini, bahkan sampai waktu tidurpun Rias-ojousama akan ada yang terus menemaninya... luar biasa... Hahahaha."

"Bahkan sampai mandi, kalau Kapten dan para prajurit tidak hati-hati." sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Tikus dan Curut yang diam-diam berusaha naik ke atas plafon kamar mandi, tempat mereka tadi dikurung.

"Ah, biar saja... itu kamar mandi khusus prajurit serigala kok."

Naruto dan Kotetsu tertawa bersama-sama.

"Naruto!" panggil Issei tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Oit... Issei... LHO, KAMU KENAPA, ISSEI?!" Naruto kaget memandang Issei. Tubuh temannya agak gemetaran dan tampak lemas. Hidungnya mimisan parah.

"KAMU KENAPA, ISSEI?!"

"Gue lagi bahagia, Naruto. Akhirnya... gue bisa nginep di sini juga." sahut Issei dengan wajah putih pucat sambil tersenyum mesum dan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan lemas untuk Naruto.

"Dasar kampret." kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Issei lalu pergi kembali menguntit Rias yang asyik menunjukkan koleksi bonekanya kepada para gadis 2B.

Ketika suasana meriah berlansung di dalam ruang dansa, pintu depan rumah tiba-tiba terbuka. Hans masuk tergesa-gesa, menghampiri Kotetsu dan Izumo. Naruto yang ada di samping mereka, ikut serius mendengarkan.

"Maaf, Kapten. Ada laporan, tadi pagi, sekelompok orang di pasar melihat lima orang yang sangat mencurigakan. Mereka berpakaian warna-warni ala pasukan pengintai khusus para Yakuza."

Kotetsu menggeram. Izumo terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hah... pasukan pengintai khusus tapi pakai baju warna-warni?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya... lima warna... merah, hitam, hijau, kuning dan merah muda. Merah itu pasti pemimpinnya, lalu hijau si ahli strategi, hitam si ahli bela diri dan senjata, kuning yang mengurusi perbekalan dan alat lain yang misterius, lalu merah muda..." sahut Kotetsu dengan tangan mengepal.

"Yang merah muda pasukan penyusup ahli pengobatan... biasanya seorang wanita." tambah Hans.

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Akhirnya mereka sampai di sini..." gumam Kotetsu geram.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini, seluruh anak kelas 2B menginap di rumah Rias. Mereka selalu diantar pada pagi hari dengan truk militer, dan pulangnya dijemput juga dengan truk militer. Anak 2B merasa sudah menjadi orang kaya, karena setiap hari selalu pulang pergi naik mobil.

Jiraiya tetap menjadi kepala sekolah, dan sebagai balasannya Tsunade mendapatkan bonus 3 bulan gaji.

Raiser dan anak 3C kini sudah tidak pernah lagi mengganggu anak-anak kelas lainnya.

Sairaog semenjak kejadian di WC putra bersama Issei, sampai saat ini tidak terlihat lagi sosoknya.

Kehidupan Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen berjalan sangat lancar, dan untuk pertama kali semenjak sekolah itu didirikan, seluruh muridnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Namun tidak satu pun yang sadar, selama berhari-hari itu, di atap sekolah, sesosok banyangan hitam ternyata selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, hingga seminggu kemudia ketika sekolah usai.

"NARUTO!" jerit Kushina kepada Naruto.

"Lho... Kaa-chan? Tumben datang ke sekolah. Ada apa, Kaa-chan?"

"Lo hari ini jangan nginep di rumah Rias-ojousama yah. Ada yang mau ketemu sama lo di rumah."

"Siapa, Kaa-chan?"

"Ais... pokoknya hari ini lo pulang deh."

Murid kelas 2B bergegas naik ke atas truk militer. Ketika pintu hendak ditutup, Issei memberitahu kepada salah seorang prajurit kalau masih ada anak yang belum naik.

"Si Kodok belum naik mobil, Pak."

"Di mana dia?"

Issei memandang sekeliling, "Ah, itu dia."

Sang prajurit itu datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Kodok-sama, kita sudah mau berangkat."

"Um... kelihatannya saya hari ini tidak ikut menginap di rumah Rias-ojousama. Tolong sampaikan kepada Rias-ojousama dan Kapten Kotetsu yah."

"Oh, baiklah." Prajurit itu memberi hormat lalu berbalik dan kembali ke arah mobil.

Naruto melambai ke arah Issei dan teman-teman yang melihatnya dari mobil. Mobil itu berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Siapa sih, Kaa-chan?" Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Kushina yang masih main rahasia-rahasiaan.

"Udah deh, males Kaa-san ngomongnya. Yuu jalan, udah ditunggu si Van Busten tuh." sahut Kushina sambil melengos minterius.

.

.

.

Dokar Van Busten berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan raya yang berbatu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kushina yang biasanya sangat suka berkicau, hari ini entah mengapa menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

"Tumben, kok nggak sekalian narik penumpang, Kaa-chan?" kata Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Haahhhhh." Kushina mendesah sambil menggeleng tampa semangat.

"Hari ini Kaa-chan emangnya udah dapet banyak duit?"

"Haahhhhh." Kushina kembali mendesah sambil menggeleng tampa semangat.

"Kaa-chan jangan-jangan lagi dapet ya?"

"Kaa-san kan udah meno, Naruto."

"Dapet undian berhadiah maksudnya, Kaa-chan."

Kushina mendengus.

"Emang siapa sih tamunya, Kaa-chan? Kok Kaa-chan jadi kayak orang linglung gini sih?"

Kushina masih diam tidak menjawab. Naruto ikut diam di sepanjang perjalanan ini.

Jalanan yang mereka lewati saat itu lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Hari menjelang sore ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah. Naruto dan Kushina turun dari dokar. Naruto mengambil tas sekolahnya dengan lesu. Ketika mereka berjalan menuju rumah, sesosok pria tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah menyambut mereka. Pria itu berbadan tegap, berhidung mancung, dan wajah yang tampak masih muda. Jangan lupa dengan rambut pirang jabrik berjambang panjangnya dan mata biru langitnya yang mirip dengan Naruto.

"Naruto. Hahahahaha... kamu sudah besar rupanya yah."

"Um... maaf, tapi Anda siapa yah?" sahut Naruto sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya, lalu seketika dia lansung terbelalak tidak percaya. "Lho... Tou-san?"

"Iya... itu Tou-san lo yang dateng tadi pagi." jawab Kushina dengan cemberut.

"Bukannya Tou-san waktu dulu pergi ninggalin Naruto dan Kaa-chan untuk kawin lari? Sambil bawa semua harta keluarga kita? Bikin hidup kami berdua jadi kesusahan?" tanya Naruto cepat sambil tetap melongo tidak percaya.

"Ah... ahahahahaha." Tampang Minato seketika lansung ketihatan tidak enak. "Udah, masalah lama nggak usah diungkit-ungkit. Semua orang kan bisa khilaf. Hahahahaha."

"Wah... setelah... hm, sudah 11 tahun yah. Kok tiba-tiba Tou-san bisa muncul lagi? Tou-san apa lagi bangkrut nggak ada uang?"

"Aduh, kamu ini kok tambah besar jadi tambah banyak omong sih. Ayo kita masuk dulu ke dalam. Ngobrolnya di ruang tamu saja yuuk." ajak Minato yang kini semakin salah tingkah.

"Maaf Tou-san, tapi ini rumah Kaa-chan, bukan rumah Tou-san. Harusnya Kaa-chan yang ajak kita buat masuk... bagaimana, Kaa-chan?"

Kushina yang sedari tadi cemberut, kini mulai bisa tersenyum, "AH, BENER JUGA LO, NARUTO. Ini rumah gue... inget itu." katanya sambil melotot ke arah Minato.

"Hahahaha... iya iya... yuk kita masuk dulu..."

"Cih... ya udah ayo masuk." Kushina melengos sambil berjalan sendiri ke dalam rumah. Minato tersenyum lalu berjalan menyusul Kushina. Naruto di depan terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu ikut menyusul masuk ke dalam.

"Kaa-chan." bisik Naruto sambil mengaduk cangkir teh di tangannya.

"Apa?" jawab Kushina sambil menyiapkan kue-kue kecil di atas piring.

"Tou-san kapan datengnya?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Sendirian?"

"Ya sendirian lah... emang lo kira dia bakal dateng sama siapa?"

"Kaa-chan tadi waktu pertama ketemu lansung marahin Tou-san?"

"Duh... Tou-san lo itu jago banget kalau urusan ngerayu. Dia waktu dateng lansung bawain Kaa-san bunga tujuh rupa gitu, sama makanan kesukaan Kaa-san."

"Oooh... terus... Kaa-chan lansung maafin soalnya Tou-san bawain bunga sama makanan kesukaan Kaa-chan?"

Kushina tersipu, "Bukan itu doang sih. Tadi Tou-san lo minta maaf sambil manggil Kaa-san dengan sebutan sayangnya dulu... ih." Wajah Kushina memerah.

"Emang panggilan sayang Tou-san ke Kaa-chan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bokap lo suka manggil Kaa-chan... Pret. Ihihihihihi." Kushina kecentilan sendiri.

"Hah... Pret? Pret itu kependekan dari... Kampret?"

"Bukan, Dodol! Pret itu kependekan dari Pretty... itu loh... bahasa inggris. Dasar anak kampung!"

"Oooh."

Naruto lalu keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh manis. Kushina menyusul dari belakang sambil membawa sepiring kue. Mereka berjalan menuju teras tamu depan rumah.

"Minato... nih dimakan dulu kuenya." kata Kushina kepada Minato.

"Ah, makasih, Pret." sahut Minato sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke Kushina.

"Ih... jijay." balas Kushina sambil manyun, tapi ketara banget kalau dia kesenengan. Kushina lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, alasannya mau beresin dapur, tapi Naruto dan Minato lansung tahu kalau Kushina mau dandan lagi di kamar.

Minato menyeruput tehnya dengan perlahan.

"Jadi..." Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Kenapa Tou-san nggak ada angin atau hujan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini?"

Minato meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja kayu di depannya dengan perlahan. Dia lalu mendesah kecil.

"Kok asin ya tehnya."

"Iya... Naruto kasih garam tadi."

"Oooh... pantes."

"Jadi?"

Minato kembali mendesah panjang, "Naruto... kamu ingat dulu apa yang Tou-san omongin?"

"Tentang... hidup ini tidak adil dan penuh tipuan, sehingga kita harus lebih pinter nipu dibanding orang lain?"

"Iya betul. Kamu tenyata terus ingat pesan Tou-san yah."

"Jadi?"

"Yah... bisa dibilang kalau Tou-san kamu ini... ternyata kena tipu sama wanita yang dulu Tou-san ajak kawin lari itu. Ahahahaha."

Naruto memandang Tou-sannya dengan tatapan masih tidak percaya.

"Ehem... yah... kini saatnya Tou-san mau jujur sama kamu." Minato merapatkan duduknya mendekati Naruto. "Karena Tou-san niatnya mau balik ke kalian, jadi Tou-san akan jujur sekarang."

"Tou-san masih ada rahasia lain gitu?"

"Iya, ada hal lain dari dulu Tou-san rahasiakan dari kamu... dan juga Kaa-san kamu."

"Tou-san punya istri lain lagi?"

"Bukan... kalau masalah istri baru Tou-san terus terang sudah kapok. Ahahahaha."

"Jadi, rahasia apa lagi?"

"Mengenai pekerjaan Tou-san."

"Tou-san kan dulu kerja jadi tukang dokar juga kan?"

"Bukan bukan... narik dokar itu hanya sebagai kamuflase dari kerjaan Tou-san yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi?"

"Tou-san ini sebenarnya... agen rahasia Pasukan Sekutu di Kuoh."

"..."

"Kamu kaget?"

"Bentar, Tou-san. Apa hubungannya kerjaan agen rahasia sama kawin lari?"

"Yah... nggak ada hubungannya sih."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Tou-san kawin lari?"

"Sebentar, Tou-san kan lagi cerita kerjaan Tou-san yang rahasia ini dulu."

"Tidak, sebaiknya Tou-san bicara alasan kenapa Tou-san dulu kawin lagi."

"Kenapa kamu tertarik sama alesan Tou-san kawin lari yang sudah berlalu itu sih?"

"Karena gara-gara itu, Kaa-chan hampir gila. Kaa-chan hampir bunuh diri. Kaa-chan hampir ikut pergi ninggalin Naruto yang masih umur 4 tahun sendirian. Tapi untung Kaa-chan akhirnya tidak jadi mati."

Minato menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf... maafkan Tou-san, Naruto."

"Tou-san sudah minta maaf sama Kaa-chan?"

"..." Minato terdiam.

"Haaah... si Kaa-chan memang dari dulu sudah lugu. Mudah dirayu dan gampang dibodohi."

"..."

"Sebaiknya Tou-san mulai sekarang minta maaf setiap hari sama Kaa-chan, tidak perlu minta maaf sama saya."

Naruto lalu berdiri, bersiap kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Matte, Naruto." cegah Minato sambil menagan tangan Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Tou-san masih mau bicara."

"kalau Tou-san sudah bilang alasan kenapa Tou-san waktu itu kawin lagi, baru Naruto mau bicara sama Tou-san."

"Kamu kok maska banget sih, Naruto?"

"Tou-san juga kok maksa banget untuk bicara?"

Minato kembali terdiam. Naruto melengos panjang.

"Kamu betul-betul mau dengar alesannya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah... kamu tahu rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Waktu itu, Tou-san sedang dinas ke luar kota. Di sana Tou-san akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bagaikan malaikat turun dari surga. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang, kulitnya putih, bibirnya merah bagaikan delima, sebuah titik hitam di pipinya membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik. Waktu itu, Tou-san lansung terkesima."

"DASAR KAMPRET!"

 _BHUAGH!_

Kushina tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam rumah, dan lansung menghantam Minato dengan nampan yang berisi piring di atasnya. Minato terjatuh pingsan seketika.

.

.

.

Matahari tampak terbenam di ufuk barat. Suasana di sekitar rumah Naruto terlihat gelap. Naruto keluar dari rumah untuk menyalakan lampu tempel di teras depan.

"Kaa-san kamu masih ngambek?" tanya Minato yang ternyata masih duduk di sana. Karena kejadian tadi sore, Minato tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam rumah selamanya oleh Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ais... Kaa-san kamu itu memang suka bertindak tampa berpikir duluan." sahut Minato sambil melengos.

"Jadi gara-gara itu Tou-san ninggalin Kaa-chan?"

Minato kembali memandang Naruto. Naruto terlihat tidak peduli, dan terus menyalakan lampu tempel yang lain di sana.

"Naruto... kamu tahu kalau suasana belakangan ini sedang gawat?"

"Suasana apa yang sedang gawat?"

"Para Yakuza dan pasukan sekutu kali ini sedang berperang untuk memperebutkan wilayah jajahan para Bangsawan, termasuk kota Kuoh ini."

"Lalu?"

"Kamu punya teman seorang Putri Bangsawan kan?"

"Iya... dia satu sekolah sama saya."

"Naruto... dengarkan Tou-san. Saat ini, teman Bangsawan kamu itu sedang dalam bahaya."

Naruto lansung terdiam.

"Tou-san tidak mau kamu dekat-dekat dengan dia. Nanti kamu bisa terlibat dalam bahaya."

"Memangnya... apa saja yang Tou-san tahu? Tou-san kan agen rahasia Sekutu."

"Pasukan khusus Yakuza sudah ada di sini. Mereka berbaur dengan masyarakat dan setiap saat mereka bisa menyerang Putri Bangsawan itu. Percayalah Naruto, pasukan itu sangat luar biasa hebatnya. Kode nama mereka adalah... Sentai Ranger Bakaman."

 _JGER JEGER!_

Suara petir terdengar di kejauhan setelah Minato menyebut nama pasukan rahasia itu.

"Sentai Ranger Bakaman?"

"Mereka itu pasukan ninja yang sangat ditakuti. Mereka selalu berjalan dalam banyangan, gerakan mereka secepat kilat, kemampuan membunuh mereka adalah yang nomer satu di dunia ini."

Naruto mengerenyitkan matanya.

"Tou-san tidak berbohong. Sebaiknya teman kamu itu melakukan sesuatu, atau hal yang buruk bisa menimpanya."

"Sehebat itu yah, pasukan ninja itu?"

"Itu baru pasukan penyusup, bukan pasukan utama. Para Yakuza itu berencana menyerang Para Bangsawan secara besar-besaran di wilayah yang dikuasainya pada akhir tahun ini. Sebelum itu, mereka akan menculik semua orang penting yang bisa dijadikan sandera perang, untuk mengacaukan konsentrasi pasukan Bangsawan."

"Jadi... sebaiknya kalau menurut Tou-san... apa yang harus Rias-ojousama lakukan?"

"Sebaiknya dia kembali ke Tokyo. Tokyo memiliki lebih banya prajurit, lebih banyak kendaraan perang. Kekuatan militer di sana adalah yang terbesar. Dia akan lebih terjamin kalau tetap tinggal di sana."

"Begitu yah."

"Dan satu hal lagi... sebaiknya mereka berangkat secepat mungkin, dan serahasia mungkin. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu."

Naruto mengerenyit. Malam itu, dia terus berpikir dengan keras sampai tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

"Maksud kamu, kami harus segera kembali ke Tokyo?" Kotetsu agak terperanjat setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

Kotetsu, Izumo, Rias dan Naruto kini sedang berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah untuk mendiskusikan hasil pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Minato semalam. Saat itu sedang jam pertama pelajaran, sehingga ruangan kepala sekolah bisa mereka pakai. Yah, sebenarnya sih, kapan pun Rias minta, ruangan itu pasti akan lansung disediakan untuknya.

"Betul Kapten... dan sebaiknya dilakukan dengan cepat dan rahasia."

Rias tampak syok mendengar cerita itu.

"Kodok..."

Naruto memegang tangan Rias, "Jangan khawatir... apa pun yang terjadi, saya tidak akan membiarkan mereka berhasil mendapatkan Rias-ojusama."

"Berarti kita harus bergerak cepat." ujar Kotetsu dengan dahi mengerenyit.

"Dan rahasia." sambung Izumo.

Rias kembali memandang Naruto, "Kodok, apa kamu punya rencana?"

Naruto tersnyum, kini senyumannya tidak mirip yang aneh-aneh, dia lalu berbisik pelan, "Iya, saya sudah punya rencana. Rencana ini akan mengikut sertakan seluruh pasukan milik Kapten dan seluruh teman sekelas kita."

Di atas plafon, sebuah lubang kecil mengintai seluruh pembicaraan yang terjadi di ruang kepala sekolah di bawahnya. Sesosok manusia yang tubuhnya diselimuti pakaian berwarna hijau tampak mendengarkan dengan serius. Di punggungnya tampak sebilah pedang.

"Jadi, apa rencana kamu?" tanya Kotetsu penasaran.

"Sebaiknya ini nanti dibicarakan bersama semuanya, sewaktu pulang sekolah nanti di atas mobil." jawab Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa harus nanti?" tanya Rias.

"Karena siapa tahu sekarang sedang ada dinding yang bertelinga di sini." bisik Naruto dengan was-was.

Bakaman Hijau tersenyum, kemudia dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan berubah menjadi asap.

.

.

.

Misi rahasia pun dimulai.

Naruto membagi pasukan menjadi 3 bagian. Rencananya, perjalanan Rias untuk kembali ke Tokyo akan dibuat menjadi 3 kelompok : 2 rute melalui jalur darat, dan 1 rute melalui jalur kereta api. Izumo, Kotetsu dan Rias menyetujui rencana ini.

Jalur darat pertama merupakan kamuflase dan akan dilakukan secara mencolok agar menarik perhatian. Sebanyak 250 orang prajurit, beberapa anak 2B, dan 1 anak perempuan 2B yang menyamar menjadi Rias akan menjadi rombongan pertama yang akan berangkat dengan menggunakan 20 mobil truk militer.

Jalur darat kedua yang juga merupakan kamuflase akan dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sebanyak 50 orang prajurit dengan beberapa anak kelas 2B, serta 1 anak perempuan 2B yang menyamar menjadi Rias akan menjadi rombongan kedua yang akan berangkat dengan menggunakan 3 mobil truk militer. Naruto berharap agar kelompok kedua inilah yang nanti dianggap jalur sebenarnya oleh pasukan pengintai itu.

Jalur ketiga yang melalui rute kereta api adalah jalur sebenarnya. Di kelompok ini hanya ada Kotetsu, Izumo dan lima orang prajurit pilihan yang menyamar sebagai warga biasa, Naruto, Tikus, Curut, Mawar dan Rias sendiri.

Inilah rencana yang dikatakan Naruto kepada Kushina, sesaat sebelum Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah. Naruto selalu mengatakan apa pun yang akan dilakukannya kepada Kuhsina, agar Kaa-channya itu tidak menjadi khawatir. Semenjak umur 4 tahun, Naruto selalu mengatakan apa pun yang akan dia lakukan kepada Kaa-channya tersayang.

Meskipun dia kadang suka menipu orang lain dan bertindak tidak jujur, namun hanya kepada Kaa-channya seorang dia tidak pernah berbohong.

"Kaa-chan, Naruto pamit dulu yah."

"Duh... Naruto... lo musti ati-ati yah."

"Iya, Kaa-chan."

"Lo musti jagain Rias-ojousama biar selamet sampai ke Tokyo yah."

"Tenang, Kaa-chan."

"Kaa-san sayang banget sama Rias-ojousama itu. Dia udah kayak anak Kaa-san sendiri... uh."

"Iya, Kaa-chan."

"Pokoknya, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa sama Rias-ojousama, Kaa-san nggak mau lagi ngeliat muka lo."

"Lho, jadi Kaa-chan lebih sayang sama Rias-ojousama dibanding Naruto?"

"Iya jelas dong!" sahut Kushina sambil manyun, "Dia cantik, rambutnya kayak Kaa-san, pipinya putih. Nggak kayak lo yang bulet, jelek, bulet... jelek... bulet... dan jelek lagi kayak Tou-san lo."

Naruto tersenyum, "Kaa-chan, inget! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah, rencana yang Naruto buat ini, termasuk sama Tou-san juga yah."

Naruto melirik ke kandang Van Busten. Minato semalam tidur di dokar yang parkir di dalam kandang itu. Kushina kembali menepuk pundak Naruto, berusaha untuk menenangkan anaknya.

"Iya, Kaa-san nggak akan bocorin. Lo tenang ajah deh, sampai kiamat pun Kaa-san nggak akan bocorin apa yang dah lo omongin semalem ke siapa-siapa."

"Iya, Kaa-chan."

Naruto tersenyum. Sekali lagi dia pamit baru kemudian dia pergi. Kushina memandang kepergian Naruto dengan penuh haru, sampai Naruto menghilang di balik pagar.

'Semoga lo selamet ya, Naruto.' Doa Kushina dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kereta api uap berbahan bakar batubara itu berjalan dengan cepat menembus hutan jati yang tampak rimbun. Kini rombongan ketiga itu sudah seperempat perjalanan menuju Tokyo. Sejauh ini, tampaknya perjalanan mereka aman-aman saja.

"Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mencurigakan." ujar Prajurit 1.

"Ya... semoga terus demikian." balas Prajurit 3.

Prajurit berpakaian preman itu mengambil posisi menyebar di dalam gerbong kereta, yang memang tampak sedikit penumpangnya. Izumo dan Kotetsu duduk di bangku depan Rias yang hari itu tampak mengenakan jas hujan yang hampir menutupi seluruh badannya, serta sebuah topi lebar yang hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Naruto duduk di dekat pintu, Tikus dan Curut berdiri di ujung gerbong, dan Mawar duduk di samping Rias.

Pintu gerbong kereta api lalu terbuka. Tampak seoarang pramugari kereta masuk sambil mendorong gerobak makanan. Senyum pramugari itu tampak manis sekali. Wajahnya putih, rambutnya hitam panjang, bibirnya berwarna merah delima. Di pipinya tampak sebuah tahi lalat hitam kecil, semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat manis.

"Wah, minuman ini gratis?" tanya Tikus yang disodori oleh sang pramugari cantik.

Pramugari itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Asyiik... ayo Rut. Gratis nih." sahut Tikus sambil mengambil 4 gelas lagi. Dia memang agak tidak tahu malu kalau urusannya barang gratisan.

Curut tidak mau kalah, dia juga mengambil enam gelas sekaligus.

Ketika kereta agak terguncang sedikit, gelas-gelas di tangan Tikus dan Curut lansung tumpah membasahi baju mereka.

"Aduh... kampret." gerutu Curut.

Para prajurit dan penumpang lain yang melihat lansung menertawakan kekonyolan si Tikus dan Curut.

Tikus dan Curut mendengus sebal, kemudian tampa malu-malu kembali mengambil segelas lagi dari gerobak sang pramugari.

"Arigato... apa ini?" tanya Prajurit 2 sambil memandang gelas yang diberikan sang pramugari kepadanya.

"Ooh, kelihatannya seperti air jeruk ya?" tebak Prajurit 4.

"Sruup. Ah, memang air jeruk... segar dan enak." sahut Prajurit 5 yang sudah menghabiskan segelas air jeruk di tangannya.

Para penumpang, Kotetsu, Izumo, Rias dan Mawar ikut mengambil air jeruk yang dibagikan.

Naruto menolak, namun karena terus disodori, akhirnya dia menerima juga gelas jeruk itu dan kemudian meminumnya sedikit.

"Betul-betul minuman yang menyegarkan. Cocok untuk udara yang panas luar biasa ini." kata Kotetsu setelah meminum habis segelas air jeruk di tangannya. Dia lalu melonggarkan kerah kemejanya yang tampak sudah basah oleh keringat.

Setelah semua orang kebagian minuman, pramugari itu kembali berjalan untuk menuju ke gerbong berikutnya.

"Hoi, Curut... ngomong-ngomong kalau ninja itu dateng nanti, lo bakal ngapain?" tanya Tikus sambil melirik ke arah Mawar. Sewaktu melirik, dia dengan sengaja membesar-besarkan otot bisep di tangan kirinya sambil memegang daun pintu gerbong.

"Gue? Gue bakal keluarin jurus tendangan tampa bayangan. Jurus terkenal punyanya pendekar silat itu loh, yang juga punya jurus mabok . hehehehe." balas Curut sambil ikut memamerkan trisepnya yang dibesar-besarkan ketika tangannya sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Lo punya jurus tendangan tampa bayangan? Cuih... kayak anak kecil aja lo Rut. Jurusnya ngayal semua." sahut Tikus sambil memegang otot lehernya, berusaha mengeluarkan urat-urat menjijikan yang muncul dengan terpaksa. Mawar yang melihat mereka hanya melengos sambil membuang muka.

"Emang lo punya jurus apa, Kus?" tanya Curut dengan sebal.

"Jurus gue? Hahahaha... JURUS TAPAK HARIMAU!"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Ya jurus dengan kekuatan seperti telapak tangan milik harimau."

Naruto menoleh, "Emang harimau bisa silat juga?"

Tikus dan Curut memandang Naruto dengan sebal.

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi kini sedang melewati jembatan yang panjang di atas sungai. Kereta api itu bergerak agak lamban. Gerbong kereta tampak bergoyang sedikit. Tampaknya keretanya sedang agak mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Apa sudah dekat stasiun? Kok tiba-tiba jalannya jadi pelan?" tanya Mawar kepada Naruto.

"Nggak... masih jauh kok. Hm, kenapa yah?" sahut Naruto. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa agak berat.

"Duh Rut, gue kayaknya mabok kereta api." ujar Tikus dengan wajah pucat.

"Gue juga, Kus... tumben. Padahal biasanya gue kuat naik kereta api pulang pergi Tokyo."

"Gue kayaknya mau muntah. Lo minggiran dikit, Rut."

"Hoi... kalau mau muntah ke jendela, dasar kampret. Jangan muntah... di... lantai..." damprat Mawar dengan wajah pucat. Dia tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan.

Para penumpang tiba-tiba berjatuhan pingsan di kursi mereka.

Para prajurit juga terjatuh ke atas lantai kereta.

Kotetsu berdiri dengan susah payah, sebelum akhirnya dia juga ikut roboh ke lantai. Izumo pingsan di kursinya. Rias tampak dia tidak bersuara, tampaknya dia juga sudah ikut pingsan.

"Kena... pa... kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan susah payah. Dia berusaha menjaga kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang. Naruto akhirnya jatuh berlutut. Tangannya masih dengan susah payah memegang sandaran kursi di sampingnya. Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya mengucur deras.

"Kamu betul-betul pintar." tiba- tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Naruto menoleh kaget.

Seorang berpakaian yang tertutup baju hijau tiba-tiba telah berdiri di belakangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup pakaian, hanya matanya saja yang nampak dari celah penutup kepalanya yang terikat rapat. Sebuah pedang tergantung di punggungnya.

"Kamu... si Ninja Hijau." gumam Naruto setengah terpekik.

"Tepatnya... Agen Ninja Rahasia Super... sang Bakaman Hijau." ujar Bakaman Hijau sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Tapi... kenapa... kamu..." Naruto berusaha berkata dengan susah payah.

"Hn, tentu saja. Kami tidak akan tertipu semudah itu." sahut Bakaman Hijau. Tiba-tiba dari dinding, dari balik kursi dan dari pintu gerbang muncul Bakaman Merah, Kuning dan Merah Muda.

"Kamu..." Naruto memandang Bakaman Merah Muda dengan seksama. Meskipun kini wajahnya tertutup, namun tahi lalat hitam yang muncul sedikit di celah wajahnya lansung membuat Naruto teringat akan seseorang. "Kamu si pramugari yang tadi. Jadi... minuman tadi telah diberi obat."

"Hahaha... kamu memang hebat. Meskipun umurmu masih 15 tahun, tapi kamu sudah bisa membuat rencana yang sedemikian rumit. Kalau bukan kami, pasti sudah mengira kalau kelompok yang mengambil rute darat kedualah yang berisi Rias yang asli. Yah, sayang sekali buat kamu, tapi ternyata kami masih bisa menebaknya." kata Bakaman Hijau sambil berjalan mendekati Rias.

"Jangan dekati... dia... kampret..." ujar Naruto lirih.

"Maaf... misi kami adalah menculik seluruh anak Penguasa Kota penting pihak Bangsawan yang ada di Jepang. Teman kamu ini... adalah salah satu dari 10 yang berada di daftar paling atas kami."

"Kam... pret... kamu..."

"Simpan tenagamu. Sebentar lagi kalian semua akan kami bunuh. Kamu tidak perlu membuang tenaga sia-sia untuk mengeluarkan umpatan menyebalkan seperti itu."

"Un... untuk orang seperti kalian... saya pasti bilang kampret sekampret-kampretnya kalau perlu." ujar Naruto terengah sambil membuang ludah ke samping.

"Kamu memang benar-benar yah." Kini Bakaman Hijau menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Selamat, kini kamu yang akan kami bunuh pertama..."

Bakaman Hijau mendekati Naruto, mencengkram lehernya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto tinggi-tinggi.

"M-matte...matte..." pekik Naruto tercekat, sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Bakaman Hijau yang sekuat beruang. Bakaman Hijau mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk dihujamkan.

"Matte!" tiba-tiba Bakaman Merah berteriak ke arah Bakaman Hijau.

Bakaman Hijau menoleh, lalu membelalak tidak percaya.

Bakaman Merah telah melepas topi besar di kepala Rias. Ketika topi itu sudah dilepas, gadis yang ada di depannya ternyata bukan Rias, melainkan si Melati yang memakai wig rambut merah darah.

"Kini kita lihat, siapa yang telah ditipu sebenarnya." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N** : Whooooahaaaaaa... Kejutan kejutan kejutan! Dimulai dengan datangnya pasukan pengintai musuh, ditambah Minato yang menurut Naruto nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan kembali setelah 11 tahun... lalu Naruto dengan gregetnya menipu sang pengintai... Sentai Ranger Bakaman! seperti menipu seorang pengangguran! (nggak ada hubungannya somplak!)

Sudah mendekati chap akhir, err... sebenarnya sudah 'sangat' dekat sih... tinggal 2 chap lagi.

Udah ah... nggak perlu basa basi lagi, ini balasan review-nya...

Reader212 : Ini lanjutannya.

 **.5** : Ini lanjutannya.

Geblek-kyun : RomCom ya? Ide yang menarik, tapi... kayaknya itu terlalu mainstrem. Maaf ya, sepertinya permintaan kamu tidak bisa dipenuhi.

 **saputraluc000** : Hahaha... Terima kasih telah mereview.

diery-san : Ini lanjutannya! Terima kasih telah mereview.

 **Mikaeru346** : Hahaha... jadi kelihatan seperti penjahat aja Naruto kalau dituduh begitu. Tapi memang bener sih. Haha.. terima kasih telah mereview.

Guest : Terima kasih.

Itu saja, dan aku mulai lagi, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang bersedia untuk berkomentar, komentar kalian benar benar sangat berharga.

Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di colom Review.

 **Mangetsu out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama Kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan**

 **Chapter 10 : Tipuan Terhebat**

Bakaman Hijau membanting tubuh Naruto ke lantai. Naruto tersungkur membentur pinggiran kursi. Seketika darah terlihat mengalir dari dahinya.

"Kamu..." Bakaman Hijau memandang Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang mengkilat aneh.

Naruto bangun, kemudian duduk di lantai sambil bersandar ke dinding.

"Berarti yang disini juga tipuan?!"

"Betul sekali." balas Naruto sambil mengusap darah dikeningnya.

"Kamu betul-betul hebat... bisa sampai memikirkan tipuan berlapis sebanyak ini."

"Tidak... kalianlah yang terlalu bodoh."

Bakaman Hijau berjongkok di depan Naruto. Tangannya masih menghunus pedang. Bakaman Merah, Kuning dan Merah Muda sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalian yang terlalu norak karena muncul tiba-tiba di pasar, tapi setelah itu lenyap seperti ditelan bumi. Huh, kalian muncul hanya untuk membuat kami berpikir, kalau para Yakuza sudah sampai di sini sehingga sebaiknya kami harus segera memindahkan Rias secepat mungkin. Begitu bukan? Kalian ingin kami berpikir demikian, karena kalian juga merasa tidak sanggup menembus rumah yang dijaga ketat oleh lebih 300 pasukan. Kalian berencana untuk menangkap Rias ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo."

Bakaman Hijau terdiam sejenak, lalu matanya kembali berkilat aneh, "Benar katamu… memang itu tujuan kami."

"Hahaha… namun sayang kalian telah melakukan satu langkah yang sangat fatal yang membuat saya tahu kalau semua ini ternyata hanya jebakan saja."

"Saya melakukan kesalahan?"

"Yup… dan fatal."

Bakaman Hijau tampak penasaran, "Oh ya… apa itu?"

Naruto lalu memandang Bakaman Hijau di depannya dengan tatapan tajam, "Tidak ada seorang agen rahasia… yang akan mengaku kalau dirinya itu seorang agen rahasia… Tou-san."

Bakaman Hijau terperanjat.

"Setelah beberapa hari tidak bisa menembus rumah Rias-ojousama, Tou-san akhirnya menggunakan satu rencana terakhir. Sebuah taruhan untuk memancing Rias-ojousama keluar dari sarangnya yaitu dengan kembali ke rumah, berpura-pura untuk kembali rujuk, dan kemudian mengaku sebagai agen rahasia. Tou-san memilih langkah ini, karena tahu kalau saya dan Rias adalah teman. Tahu kalau saya sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan Rias dan para Kapten. Dan karena Tou-san tahu kalau sayalah yang membantu memperkuat penjagaan di rumah Rias. Tou-san kembali ke rumah dengan sebuah taruhan. Apakah saya setelah mendengar cerita itu semua akan percaya betapa pentingnya bagi Rias untuk segera pergi kembali ke Tokyo, atau malah akan memilih untuk diam saja di rumah sambil menambah pasukan."

Bakaman Hijau masih terperanjat, "Kamu memikirkan semua ini sendiri?"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan, "Lagipula… kalian itu memiliki julukan Si Penyusup Super. Sudah pasti cara kerja kalian adalah seperti… hm… seperti maling, namun 50 kali atau 100 kali sebih maknyus. Semenjak kedatangan kalian, saya yakin kalau kalian akan memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik kami. Yah… seperti lubah di plafon ruang Jiraiya-sensei. Meskipun saya tampak seperti anak yang agak cuek, namun saya selalu memperhatikan semua hal. Saya cukup sering keluar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk diomelin Jiraiya-sensei, jadi saya tahu bagaimana kondisi ruangan itu sebelumnya, dan bagaimana sewaktu kami sedang berbincang ternyata ada lubang baru di atas plafon. Termasuk plafon rumah gedek saya, tempat Tou-san mencuri dengar pembicaraan saya dengan Kaa-chan."

"Kamu tahu kalau saya juga mencuri dengar sewaktu di rumah?"

"Rumah kita itu dari gedek. Memang keberadaan Tou-san hampir tidak ketahuan, sampai akhirnya saya sadar kalau di atas meja yang setiap hari saya bersihkan malam kemarin terdapat debu yang terlalu berlebihan. Debu dari plafon bambu rumah yang memang tidak pernah Kaa-chan bersihkan yang jatuh karena di atasnya ada tukang intip yang bergerak. Yah meskipun bergerak seperti hantu sih, diam dan tampa suara."

Bakaman Hijau berdiri, lalu mundur dua langkah.

"Dan kamu malah memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menjebak kami. Heh, kamu betul-betul… luar biasa." Bakaman Hijau tampak terkesima. Tangannya terangkat pelan ke arah wajahnya dan membuka topengnya. Wajah yang sangat dikenal Naruto tiba-tiba muncul. "Ternyata… ajaran Tou-san kepada kamu 11 tahun yang lalu tidak kamu lupakan."

"Ternyata memang benar… ternyata memang Tou-san." Naruto memandang pria di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Meskipun dia telah menebaknya, namun tetap saja hal ini masih membuatnya syok.

Bakaman Merah, Kuning dan Merah Muda tampak kebingungan. Bakaman Hijau atau yang kita tahu adalah Minato tampak membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka, lalu mereka kembali tenang.

"Rencana yang rumit dan bagus untuk menjauhkan kami dari si Putri Bangsawan. Tapi sayang sekali…" kata Minato sambil kembali jongkok di depan Naruto. "Kami juga sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya… Tou-san sempat curiga kalau kamu itu memang sengaja mengatakan semua rencana kamu ke Kushina."

Naruto lansung terdiam.

"Kamu ingin menjebak kami dengan 3 rencana pelarian yang sudah kamu susun dengan rapi, berharap kami mengejar salah satu dari ketiga rute ini, begitu kan? Rencana kamu sebenarnya adalah untuk memancing kami keluar, membawa kami pergi menjauh, agar si Putri itu dapat kabur dengan rute keempat, yang 100% aman, jauh dari tangan kami."

"…"

"Tapi kami juga sebenarnya sudah bersiap kalau-kalau ada kemungkinan kamu sudah mempersiapkan rencana yang keempat ini. Coba kamu lihat kami ini memiliki 5 anggota, namun yang hadir di sini hanya 4 orang, benar kan?"

Naruto kembali memandang mata Minato dengan tajam.

Minato tersenyum, lalu perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, "Sebenarnya… Bakaman Hitam, anggota kami yang paling beringas, saat ini juga sedang bergerak mengejar Rias di tempat yang kalian pikir merupakan tempat paling aman."

Setetes keringat mengalir di jidat Naruto.

.

.

.

Bakaman Hitam tampak bergerak secepat kilat melewati semak belukar di tengah hutan bambu. Dari kelima anggota Sentai Ranger Bakaman, dia adalah anggota yang paling gesit dan lincah.

Bakaman Hitam mengingat pembicaraan mereka tadi malam, sebelum mereka mulai bergerak, " _Dari tiga rute yang kita dengar, musuh pasti berharap kalau kita jatuh ke jebakan rute kedua… namun mereka tidak menyangka kalau salah satu dari kita adalah ayah dari si pembuat ide ini. Dia tahu kalau ada rute yang ketiga. Jadi kita akan menyerang ke rute dengan jalur kereta api ini, dengan cara melumpuhkan mereka semua, lalu kita culik si Putri Bangsawan itu."_

" _Namun bila rute ketiga ini akhirnya juga jebakan… maka untuk berjaga-jaga, Bakaman Hitam akan pergi ke tempat yang paling memungkinkan bagi si Putri Bangsawan itu untuk bersembunyi. Bila benar dia bersembunyi, maka pasti dia akan bersembunyi ke tempat yang dia rasa paling aman di seluruh daerah ini."_

Bakaman Hitam berhenti. Kini di depannya tampak sebuah rumah megah dengan halaman yang luas. Rumah itu tampak dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal dengan anjing serigala yang berpatroli di sekelilingnya. Rumah Penguasa Kota Lord Phenex.

Lord Phenex saat itu sedang tidak ada di rumah, sehingga pengawalan rumah itu tidak seketat biasanya.

Bakaman Hitam dengan mudah melintasi halaman rumah, sambil menghindari patroli serigala yang berjaga-jaga di sana.

Dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah berhasil membobol masuk jendela kamar di lantai 3.

Suasana dalam rumah itu tampak lenggang.

Nyanyian seorang gadis tampak terdengar dari salah satu kamar di ujung lantai itu. Bakaman Hitam bergerak cepat dan tampa suara mengikuti bunyi nyanyian itu sampai di depan kamar dengan pintu besar berhiaskan patung singa pipih di depannya.

Bakaman Hitam mengintip dari lubang pintu. Di dalam tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut merah darah sedang bernyanyi sambil berdandan di depan meja rias. Suaranya serak-serak ancur, sangat tidak cocok untuk seorang Putri Bangsawan.

'Dasar Putri Bangsawan manja… menyanyi saja tidak becus.' pikirnya dalam hati.

Bakaman Hitam mengeluarkan seutas kawat kecil dari dalam sepatunya, lalu memasukkan kawat itu ke lubang kunci. Sedetik kemudian kunci pintu itu lansung terbuka.

Bakaman Hitam menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar tampa suara, lalu secepat kilat dia sudah berdiri di belakang Rias dan bersiap untuk membekapnya.

"KAMPRET! AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!" sebuah suara teriakan menggelegar terdengar dari arah lemari pakaian.

Bakaman Hitam kaget, wajah yang terpantul di cermin di depannya ternyata bukan wajah Rias, melainkan wajah Issei yang sedang memakai wig merah darah dan baju cewek, sedang menyamar menjadi Rias.

Issei lansung terperanjat kaget, "KYAAAAAA! TUKANG INTIP!"

(Sumpah! Aku mau muntah pas ngetiknya)

Bakaman Hitam menoleh cepat.

Dari lemari, tampak Sairaog, Matsuda dan Motohama lansung merangsek keluar untuk menyerang Bakaman Hitam.

"KAMPRET! CIATTTT!"

 _SWUNG!_

Tendangan melayang Sairaog dengan mudah dielakkan oleh Bakaman Hitam.

Matsuda dan Motohama datang merangsek ke depan.

"Rasain jurus gue, dasar penyusup kampret!"

"Ninja buduk… nih makan bogem gue… CIAT!"

 _BHUAGH! BHUGH!_

Bakaman Hitam dengan mudah memukul K.O Matsuda dan Motohama, dan mereka pun seketika pingsan di tempat dengan sukses.

Issei segera mengambil bel dari laci meja dan memecahkan jendela kamar sambil membunyikan bel di tangannya keras-keras.

 _PRANG!_

 _TENG TENG TENG TENG!_

"JANGAN KABUR, KAMPRET!

Sairaog bergegas mengejar Bakaman Hitam yang sudah lari keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Pada malam sebelum keberangkatan Rias, Issei tampak berjalan perlahan menuju ke sebuah gubuk di tengah sawah. Malam itu suasana terlihat cukup mengerikan, terutama karena suasananya diiringi jeritan kecoa dan jangkrik yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan di sepanjang perjalanan.

" _Issei… Cuma kamu yang bisa. Kamu harus bisa bawa si Bison kembali, atau rencana kita bakal gagal total."_ Issei masih mengingat omongan Naruto tadi siang, yang menyebabkan dirinya berkelana memasuki daerah sawah yang gelap gulita di tengah daerah yang entah ada di mana.

"Bison… lo ada di sana kan?" bisik Issei perlahan. Kakinya sudah bergetar menahan pipis.

Suasana di sekitar gubuk itu tampak sunyi.

"Bison… gue tahu lo ada di sana kok."

Suasana di sekitar gubuk itu masih sunyi.

"Bison…"

"Memangnya kamu tahu dari siapa aku ada di sini?"

"HIYAAAAAAAH!" Issei lansung menjerit. Sebuah suara dari belakang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Issei.

"BISON… duh, ngagetin aja lo." Issei mengusap-usap dadanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di jidatnya yang pucat.

Sairaog tampak tidak peduli, dia kembali berjalan menuju ke gubuk di depannya.

"Bison… matte…" panggil Issei sambil mengejarnya.

"Matte… Sairaog, matte..."

Begitu Issei memanggil namanya yang asli, Sairaog tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia lansung menoleh, "Dari mana kamu tahu tempat ini?"

"Ah… sebenarnya si Naruto yang tahu tempat lo. Katanya, lo kan kabur dari rumah… jadi lo pasti ada di tempat persembunyian lo. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu lo ada di mana, pasti orang yang sering kerjasama sama lo, yaitu kelompok Pemuda Pemberani. Gue sama Naruto tau tempat lo setelah gue tanya sama mereka."

"Matsuda dan Motohama… kampret… dasar mulut bocor semua." sahut Sairaog sambil mendengus.

Issei menelan ludah sedikit, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Sairaog… gue ke sini soalnya ada yang mau gue omongin."

"Aku nggak tertarik."

"Ini masalah Rias-ojousama."

"Aku bilang aku nggak tertarik."

"Rias-ojousama akan diculik oleh pasukan khusus para Yakuza. Pasukan yang konon sangat hebat luar biasa, tidak pernah gagal."

"Sudah aku bilang aku nggak terta–"

"Besok kita rencananya akan membantu Rias-ojousama."

"KAMPRET! AKU DAH BILANG AKU NGGAK TERTARIK!" Sairaog menarik kerah kaos Issei sampai dia terangkat ke atas.

"TAPI BUKANNYA LO ITU PEMUDA PEMBERANI?!" teriak Issei sambil balik mencengkram pegangan Sairaog. "BUKANNYA PEMUDA PEMBERANI ITU MEMBELA ORANG YANG LEMAH?!"

"TAPI AKU NGGAK AKAN MEMBANTU PUTRI BANGSAWAN ITU!"

"BUKANNYA RIAS-OJOUSAMA ITU TEMAN KITA?!"

"BUKAN!" Sairaog membanting Issei ke sawah. Tubuh Issei seketika lansung belepotan lumpur.

Sairaog menatap Issei dengan nafas memburu. Issei berdiri, wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Sairaog…"

"Kamu… kamu sudah berubah ya." gumam Sairaog sambil memandang Issei.

"Kita semua berubah."

"Tidak… kalianlah yang berubah. Semua orang berubah, Putri Bangsawan itu telah mengubah semua orang."

"Sairaog..."

"Aku ingat… dulu kamu itu penakut. Kini… demi seorang gadis kamu berubah."

"…."

"Semua orang berubah. Terus terang Issei, aku bingung."

"Sairaog…"

"Issei, semenjak kejadian yang terakhir itu, omongan kamu selalu aku ingat. Aku setiap malam selalu berpikir. Apa aku sudah salah selama ini ya?"

Issei berjalan mendekati Sairaog, "Tapi pada akhirnya… lo kan ngelakuin hal yang benar juga toh?"

"Apa? Dengan diem tidak menolong kelas kita waktu pertandingan itu?"

"Bukan. Dengan tidak meneruskan rencana lo sebelumnya untuk mengusir Rias-ojousama dengan main ngawur."

Sairaog memandang Issei dalam-dalam.

"Sairaog, padahal sebenernya sejak pertama kali ketemu, dari semua anak di kelas kita, Rias-ojousama itu paling perhatian sama lo. Dasar kampret!"

"Kampret, jangan sok tahu kamu."

"LAH, beneran. Coba lo inget-inget."

Sairaog terdiam serius mendengarkan.

"Dari semua nama yang dikasih sama Rias-ojousama buat anak-anak 2B, nama lo yang paling keren kan? Paling bikin sirik. BISON. Nggak kayak gue… TOMAT. Atau Naruto… KODOK. Atau si MONYET, TIKUS, atau si CURUT. Heh, gue ajah sekarang udah lupa sama nama asli mereka."

Sairaog tersenyum.

"Sairaog, bokap gue juga sering bilang sama gue kalau sebenarnya tidak ada kata terlambat."

"Terus, yang ada?"

"Yang ada cuman telat nyadar."

"Kampret kamu… hahahahahahaha."

"Hahahahahaha."

Sairaog dan Issei tertawa bersama-sama.

Sairaog melengos. Wajahnya kini tampak cerah, seperti waktu Issei pertama kali bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu. Wajah seorang pemuda pemberani yang tampa beban. Sairaog lalu menepuk pundak Issei perlahan.

"Jadi kamu mau bantuin Rias-ojousama gimana?"

"Gini, si Kodok sudah buat rencana. Kita bakal lansung malam ini juga ke rumah si Raiser."

"Raiser Phenex?"

"Iya."

"Buat apa?"

"Kata si Kodok di sana kita harus bersiap untuk membuat jebakan keempat. Kita akan menjadi umpan."

.

.

.

"Apa kata kamu?" Minato tampak terperanjat.

"Saya bilang… sebenarnya saya juga tahu kalau Tou-san akan mengirimkan salah satu dari para ninja ini ke rumah Lord Phenex-sama." ujar Naruto memandang Minato dengan tersenyum. "Apa Tou-san benar-benar mengira kalau semua rencana saya ini adalah untuk membuat Rias-ojousama bisa kabur ke Tokyo?"

Minato memicingkan matanya.

"Semenjak saya tahu kalau Para Ninja Penyusup telah tiba di sini, saya sudah menyusun suatu rencana besar. Jadi, saya menunggu. Saya menunggu sampai kalian bergerak, menunggu kalian melakukan sesuatu. Namun akhirnya, yang saya tunggu malah hadir dengan tidak disangka-sangka. Tou-san. Tou-san malah hadir dengan segala tipu daya Tou-san. Tepat seperti yang saya butuhkan. Untuk bisa menipu, maka kamu harus menunggu sampai orang itu bisa ditipu. Dan Tou-san adalah orang yang paling tepat dan datang di saat yang sangat pas untuk ditipu dengan cara seperti ini."

"Kamu…"

"Tou-san… sebenarnya, saya melakukan semua ini untuk menangkap Tou-san, untuk menangkap kalian semua."

Kotetsu tiba-tiba bangkit dengan pistol di tangan. Para prajurit yang tadi terlihat pingsan ikut bangkit sambil menodongkan senapan mereka.

Bakaman Merah Muda terlihat kaget.

"Selamat… Anda sekalian telah masuk ke dalam jebakan kami…" ujar Kotetsu sambil memasang topeng gas di kepalanya. Para prajurit terlihat bergantian ikut memasang topeng gas di kepala mereka.

"BAGERO!" Bakaman Merah berteriak marah. Bakaman Kuning dan Merah Muda segera menghunus pedang mereka.

"Saya sudah tahu kalau kalian akan menggunakan racun, ketika si Bakaman Merah Muda itu masuk ke gerbong kami, saya tahu kalau ini saatnya untuk bergerak."

"Akting kalian memang benar-benar hebat. Saya benar-benar berpikir kalau tadi kalian semua sudah berhasil kami buat pingsan." ujar Minato yang menatap Kotetsu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ah, memang kalian berhasil kok. Kapten kotetsu dan teman sekelas saya memang semuanya benar-benar pingsan kok karena mereka benar-benar meminum jeruk itu. Yah, seperti yang saya bilang tadi, bila mereka tidak benar-benar pingsan secara meyakinkan, mana mungkin kalian bisa kami jebak pererti ini."

"Kamu memang hebat. Kalian juga sudah bersiap dengan topeng gas untuk menghindari serangan bom gas kami. Tapi sebenarnya, apakah kalian pikir 1 kapten dan 5 prajurit bisa menandingi kami berempat? Para Pasukan Penyusup Super Sentai Ranger Bakaman?!"

Minato dan Bakaman Merah menghunuskan pedang mereka kearah para prajurit.

"Kami sudah terkenal karena aksi kami yang cepat, bersih, namun mematikan. Kami sudah berhasil menjalankan ratusan misi kami di berbagai Negara, di berbagai situasi, dan di berbagai tempat yang lebih berbahaya disbanding sekarang." Minato kembali mengarahkan pedangnya dengan cepat ke leher Naruto. "Dan kami tidak pernah gagal."

"Oh ya?" kata Naruto sambil menelan ludah. "Tapi apakah Tou-san pikir… rencana pertama dan kedua itu benar-benar saya buat khusus untuk kamuflase saja? Rencana biasa buat membawa Rias pergi ke Tokyo?"

Kereta api tiba-tiba berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

 _CIIIIIITTTTTTTT!_

Semua orang di atas gerbong tersungkur ke depan.

Naruto bergerak cepat ke samping, berlari menuju ke belakang Kotetsu. Latihan larinya selama 3 bulan ini telah membuatnya semakin lincah. Cukup lincah untuk digunakan pada saat yang sangat genting ini.

Minato menggeram.

"Tou-san, saya sudah bilag tadi. Semua rencana yang saya susun sebenarnya untuk menangkap kalian, bukan untuk mengamankan Rias-ojousama ke Tokyo."

Seketika dari kiri dan kanan kereta api muncul segerombolan truk militer yang penuh prajurit. Truk militer yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk kamuflase pada rute pertama dan rute kedua. Para Bakaman berkumpul di tengah gerbong dengan panik.

"BAGERO!"

"Sebenarnya mereka itu tidak benar-benar pergi ke Tokyo. Saya tahu kalau kalian pasti akan membagi kelompok menjadi dua bagian. Satu kelompok akan menyusup ke kereta api ini, dan satu kelompok lagi ke rumah Lord Phenex-sama." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"KODOK!" Anggrek melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang berada di dalam kereta. Ketiga puluh truk militer itu berhenti di sekitar gerbong. Ketiga ratus prajurit bersenjata lengkap lansung berkerumun mengepung mereka semua, lengkap dengan patroli serigalanya.

"Kodok… kamu berhasil!" teriak Kuda sambil turun dari dalam truk.

"Kamu memang warbiazah, Dok!"

"Gila kamu, Dok."

"Lo memang paling-paling dah… hahahaha."

"Gila, kita berhasil."

Teman-teman Naruto berkumpul di sekeliling gerbong, tapi tetap bersikap waspada.

 _PRANG!_

Para Bakaman tiba-tiba menerobos jendela, lalu mendaratkan di tengah-tengah kepungan para prajurit.

Naruto, Kotetsu dan lima prajurit pilihan bergegas keluar.

"Kali ini kamu betul-betul telah berhasil memojokkan kami." ujar Minato tenang sambil memasang kembali penutup kepalanya. "Baru kali ini kami bisa terpojok seperti ini."

"Yah, semua ada saat yang pertama."

"Kamu memang benar-benar anak saya."

"Maaf, saya anak Kaa-chan saya… bukan anak Tou-san."

Minato atau bisa kita panggil lagi Bakaman Hijau memandang ke sekeliling, "Tapi yang benar saja. Apa kalian benar-benar bisa menangkap kami?!"

Tiba-tiba para Bakaman mengeluarkan bola dari saku pekaiannya, dan melemparkannya ke bawah.

"AWAS!"

 _BUM! Pssssssssssss._

Asap tebal tiba-tiba menyelimuti halaman, membuat pandangan semua orang menjadi terganggu.

"UHUK UHUK!"

"KAMPRET!"

"Uhuk uhuk."

Para prajurit memicingkan mata mereka, berusaha melihat di balik asap. Naruto memicing. Kotetsu ikut memperhatikan tempat Bakaman Hijau tadi berada.

Hilang!

Tiba-tiba tempat di mana para ninja itu terakhir kali berdiri kini sudah kosong melompong.

"KAMPRET!"

"MEREKA HILANG!"

Kotetsu dan para tentaranya mengawasi sekeliling dengan panik. Buruan mereka tiba-tiba lenyap di depan mata.

"Konoyaro… ke mana mereka pergi?!" dengus Kotetsu dengan perasaan bingung campur heran.

.

.

.

Bakaman Hitam berlari di sepanjang koridor sambil dikejar oleh Sairaog dan beberapa prajurit yang terus berusaha menembaknya.

 _DOR DOR DOR!_

Prajurit di dalam rumah semakin lama semakin banyak, dan bahkan kini pasukan serigala juga ikut mengejarnya.

 _TSING! TSING! TSING!_

Bakaman Hitam melemparkan shuriken, senjata ninja berbentuk bintang dan terbuat dari besi, ke arah para pengejarnya dan berhasil merobohkan beberapa dari mereka. Namun karena penjaga tampaknya tidak juga berkurang, situasi Bakaman Hitam terlihat semakin sulit.

 _TSING! TSING! TSING!_

 _DOR DOR DOR!_

 _TSING! TSING! TSING!_

 _DOR DOR DOR!_

Dia berlari, sampai akhirnya tiba di depan pintu masuk utama rumah. Para pengejar terlihat semakin beringas di belakang, membuat Bakaman Hitam tidak punya pilihan lain.

 _BRUAGH!_

Bakaman Hitam menerobos pintu depan sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Dia mendarat de halaman depan rumah, dan tampa disangka-sangka... halaman yang tadinya tampak sepi, kini penuh dengan prajurit yang sudah siap menodongkan senjata api ke arahnya.

Raiser Phenex beserta Kelima Beruang tampak memimpin sendiri pasukan penyergap di halaman depan ini.

"ITU DIA, BOSS!"

"NINJA KAMPRET!"

"Kena kamu sekarang."

.

.

.

Pada sore hari, sehari sebelum rencana keberangkatan Rias ke Tokyo, Raiser tampak sedang berjalan sendiri di tengah taman di depan rumahnya yang luas. Setelah kekalahan yang pertama dalam seumur hidupnya pada lomba antar kelas beberapa hari yang lalu, dia kini menjadi sering menyendiri. Tampaknya kekalahan itu membuat dirinya kini menjadi lebih tenang dan banyak berpikir.

"Raiser-sama... ada Rias-ojousama datang ingin menemui Anda." Seorang prajurit tiba-tiba datang dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Siapa?"

"Rias-ojousama, Raiser-sama."

Raiser tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menyuruh sang prajurit itu untuk membawa Rias masuk menemuinya.

Raiser duduk di kursi besi di tengah taman.

"Konichiwa, Raiser." sapa Rias sambil berjalan mendekat. Wajah Rias sore itu tampak sangat cantik dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana dengan rok lebar. Selama ini Raiser selalu memandang Rias dengan rasa permusuhan. Entah kenapa sore itu Raiser merasa agak kikuk melihat Rias. Pipinya tampa sadar bersemu merah.

"Ada apa?" ujarnya dengan ketus. Raiser tidak berani memandang lansung wajah Rias.

"Ada yang mau saya bicarakan."

"Bicara saja."

"Saya ingin minta tolong kepada kamu."

Raiser menoleh, memandang Rias dengan tatapan penasaran, "Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang kamu butuhkan dari saya?"

Rias berjalan mendekat. Dia masih teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto tadi pagi, " _Raiser adalah orang kedua yang kita butuhkan dalam rencana keempat. Tampa dia, maka usaha kita untuk menjebak para pasukan Penyusup Super ini akan sia-sia. Kita tidak tahu apakah mereka akan terjebak di rute 1 sampai 3, atau bahkan mereka berlima akan lansung menyerbu ke rumah ini. Yang jelas, Rias-ojousama, Anda harus berhasil membuatnya membantu kita._ "

"Raiser, kamu pasti sudah dengar kalau Yakuza sudah mengirimkan pasukan penyusup super mereka ke sini."

"Oh... itu saya juga sudah tahu. Bahkan saya juga tahu kalau nama saya tidak ada di daftar culik mereka. Hahahahaha, rupanya Anda dianggap lebih berharga dari pada saya." sahut Raiser sambil membuang muka.

"Tidak... itu tidak benar."

Rias berjalan mendekati Raiser. Raiser membetulkan posisi duduknya tampa sadar, dia kini meresa agak salah tingkah sekarang.

"Bolehkah saya duduk di sini?"

"Bo... boleh saja... duduk saja kalau kamu mau duduk."

Rias duduk di sebelah Raiser. Wajah Raiser semakin memerah.

"Kamu itu adalah orang yang hebat." lanjut Rias sambil memandang Raiser, membuat Raiser kembali kikuk, "Namun mungkin saja para Yakuza itu tidak sadar kalau kamu itu hebat dan pantas mereka perhitungkan."

"Maksud kamu?"

"Maksud saya... mari kita buat para Yakuza itu mengerti, kalau kamu ini adalah seorang prajurit Bangsawan yang hebat."

Raiser menjadi penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Rias.

"Memangnya kamu tahu caranya?"

"Iya saya tahu... kami sudah punya rencana, rencana untuk menjebak mereka."

"Hahahahaha... kamu itu masih umur 15 tahun. Memangnya kamu pikir rencana kamu bisa membuat para ninja itu terjebak? Para ninja yang terkenal kuat itu?"

"Saya yakin bisa."

"Saya tidak percaya sama kamu."

"Ah, bukannya Raiser-sama sudah melihat sendiri buktinya? Dalam lomba antar kelas kemarin? Kami sudah menunjukkan kalau kami juga bisa mengatur rencana yang hebat."

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja, tidak mungkin berhasil digunakan untuk melawan para Yakuza."

Rias mendesah kecil, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Raiser memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Rias. Rias berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon besar yang memiliki banyak ranting. Sebuah pohon beringin yang sudah berusia sangat tua.

"Raiser-sama boleh memilih, antara mendengarkan rencana ini, atau diam saja dan menjadi pecundang selamanya."

Raiser terdiam. Harga dirinya mulai bergelora, marah atas ejekan Rias yang menurutnya sangat melecehkan itu.

"Kamu tahu kan... kalau saya sebenarnya tidak punya kewajiban apa-apa untuk membantu kamu." ujar Raiser sambil memandang Rias dengan tatapan mencibir.

"Iya, saya mengerti. Saya juga tahu kalau kamu juga pasti akan menolak ajakan saya ini. Tapi, terus terang saja, teman saya yang satu itu bilang kalau kamu pasti akan menerima rencananya, dan dia bilang kalau kamu pasti akan menerimanya 110%." balas Rias dengan tenang.

"Memangnya... apa rencana kamu itu?"

"Rencana ini adalah menjadikan rumah Anda sebagai tempat jebakan keempat, dengan Anda sebagai algojo terakhir, yang akan menangkap salah satu atau bahkan seluruh anggota pasukan superkhusus para Yakuza itu. Dan Anda, yang telah berhasil menangkap mereka, tentu akan terlihat sebagai seorang pahlawan di mata para Bangsawan."

Raiser terperangah, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Rias itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... GILA! Saya? Menangkap para ninja itu? Menjadi pahlawan? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Teman saya juga bilang, kalau kamu ini sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik, namun kurang perhatian dari ayah kamu, beliau memang sering memperhatikan rakyatnya dibanding dengan anaknya yang semata wayang."

"Heh... maksud kamu?"

"Bila kamu berhasil menjadi pahlawan dimata para Bangsawan... maka Lord Phenex-sama juga mau tidak mau pasti akan memperhatikan anaknya yang telah membuatnya bangga."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! G I L A! ! ! HAHAHAHAHAHA... TEMAN RIAS-OJOUSAMA TERNYATA SEMUA ORANG GILA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Setelah puas tertawa panjang, Raiser kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi boleh juga... ayo kita coba rencana teman kamu itu."

Dan akhirnya, Bakaman Hitam benar-benar masuk ke dalam jebakan Naruto. Dia kini tidak bisa begerak ke mana-mana. Seluruh sisi sudah terkepung oleh prajurit bersenjata lengkap, ditambah patroli serigala yang juga siap mencabik-cabiknya.

"KAMPRET, TUNGGU!" Sairaog dan Issei akhirnya berhasil menyusul.

Raiser tertawa senang, buruannya sudah seperti tikus yang masuk ke kandang kucing.

"MENYERAHLAH, maka mungkin kamu tidak akan saya siksa berat-berat." ancam Raiser dengan alat pengeras suara. "Yah... paling saya akan suruh teman-teman saya ini untuk menggelitik ketiak kamu sampai terkencing-kencing, atau mencubit pipi kamu sampai kempot, atau mencabuti rambut kamu sampai gundul, bagaimana?"

Bakaman Hitam diam di tempatnya, tidak bersuara apa-apa.

"Hm? Tidak menjawab?"

"Jangan lengah, dia itu penyusup super." sahut Sairaog dari seberang mengingatkan.

Tiba-tiba Bakaman Hitam mengeluarkan bola dari saku pakaiannya, dan melemparkannya ke bawah.

"AWAS!"

 _BUM! Pssssssssssss_

Asap tebal tiba-tiba menyelimuti halaman, membuat pandangan semua orang menjadi terganggu.

"UHUK UHUK!"

"KAMPRET!"

"Uhuk uhuk."

Para prajurit memicingkan mata mereka, berusaha melihat di balik asap. Raiser memicing. Sairaog dan Issei ikut memperhatikan tempat Bakaman Hitam tadi berada.

Hilang!

Tiba-tiba tempat di mana Bakaman Hitam itu terakhir kali ini berdiri kini sudah kosong melompong.

"KAMPRET!"

"DIA HILANG!"

Raiser dan para tentaranya mengawasi sekeliling dengan panik. Buruan mereka tiba-tiba lenyap di depan mata.

"Konoyaro... apa ini ilmu sihir?!" umpat Raiser.

"MATTE!"

Tiba-tiba Issei berjalan ke arah tempat Bakaman Hitam tadi menghilang. Sairaog, Raiser dan para prajurit memperhatikannya dengan penasaran.

"Berikan saya tongkat." ujarnya kepada salah satu prajurit.

"Hoi, Megane... kamu mau apa?" teriak Raiser tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu... si Kodok pernah bilang, kalau mereka ini sebenarnya tidak memakai ilmu sihir atau ilmu hitam dalam menjalankan aksinya. Mereka memakai... duh, apa namanya... ah iya, mereka memakai ilusi."

"Ilusi? Apaan tuh?" Sairaog tampak tambah kebingungan.

"ADIKNYA KAK LUSI?" tanya si Seragam Terbalik. Hari itu, dia tetap memakai seragamnya secara terbalik.

Issei menerima tongkat dari salah satu prajurit, kemudian dengan tongkat itu, dia menepuk-nepuk tanah di depannya, "Ninja itu memakai bom asap untuk menghilang, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar menghilang. Dia hanya... bersembunyi dari pandangan mata yang mengejarnya."

"Kamu jangan sok tahu yah."

"SOK TAHU KAMU, KAMPRET!"

"Tidak tidak... ini sebenarnya sangat masuk akal. Seperti kita bila sedang main petak umpet, kita akan bersembunyi di balik pohon, atau di bawah meja, atau di atas loteng."

"Jadi... maksud kamu dia sekarang sedang sembunyi? Kalau begitu dia sembunyi di mana?"

"SEMBUNYI DI MANA? DASAR KAMPRET!"

"Bila tidak ada tempat untuk sembunyi, maka orang ini akan membuat tempat sembunyian sendiri. Nah... inilah yang namanya ilusi."

Setelah berkata demikian, Issei menggaruk-garukkan tongkatnya ke atas tanah. Raiser, Sairaog, Kelima Beruang dan para prajurit menunggu dengan tegang. Tongkat Issei terus digerakkan menyusur tanah, sampai akhirnya tongkat itu seperti mengenai sesuatu.

"Binggo." Issei tersenyum.

Para prajurit mendekat sambil menodongkan senjata mereka. Sairaog dan Kelima Beruang bersiap.

Tongkat Issei semakin ditusukkan ke tanah, kemudian diangkat sedikit. Tampak sesuatu benda seperti selembar terpal besar berwarna seperti tanah di sekitarnya terangkat. Ketika tongkat itu sudah masuk agak dalam. Issei lansung mengangkat kain terpal di depannya ke atas, dan tampaklah sang Bakaman Hitam sedang tiduran di tanah, bersembunyi di bawah terpal berwarna tanah tadi.

"ITU DIA!" teriak Raiser penuh semangat.

Kelima Beruang lansung melompat cepat, menindih sang Bakaman Hitam dengan tubuh bongsor mereka.

 _BHUGH!_

 _BHUGH!_

 _BHUGH!_

 _BHUGH!_

 _BHUGH!_

"NGEK! BAGERO... GIVE UP.. GIVE UP!" sang Bakaman Hitam yang tergencet lansung berteriak untuk mengerah tampa syarat.

.

.

.

Naruto bergerak ke tengah dengan membawa tongkat kayu. Para prajurit dan Kotetsu bersiap dengan senjata mereka. Para patroli serigala juga bersiap.

"Tou-san... saya sudah tahu trik para ninja yang digunakan untuk menghilang." ujarnya di depan tanah yang terlihat kosong itu. "Kini Tou-san mau menyerah, atau saya harus menyibak tipuan Tou-san dan membuat para prajurit ini menembak Tou-san dan teman-teman Tou-san?"

Monyet yang melihat Naruto, lalu bergeser mendekat ke si Lele.

"Le."

"Apa, Nyet?"

"Si Kodok lagi gila yah. Kok ngomong sendirian gitu?"

"Bukan Nyet. Dia itu lagi ngancem si ninja."

"Mana ninjanya, Le."

"Lagi nggak ada, Nyet."

"Betul kan, berarti beneran si Kodok itu lagi gila kan?"

"Hm... bener juga kata kamu."

 _BLETAK! BLETAK!_

Melati menjitak kepala Monyet dan Lele bersamaan.

Tongkat Naruto bergerak menyusur tanah, sampai akhirnya mengenai sesuatu.

"Bagaimana, Tou-san? Lemparkan pedang kalian keluar, atau kami terpaksa menembak kalian." Naruto kembali mengancam.

"Itu si Kodok lagi sedeng yah?" bisik Kecambah kepada Bekicot di sampingnya.

"NGGAK TAHU YAH, TAPI MEMANG LAGI STERS DIA KAYAKNYA." sahut Bekicot sambil ikut berbisik. Berbisik dengan suara ngebas.

 _BLETAK! BLETAK!_

Melati menjitak kepala Kecambah dan Bekicot bersamaan.

"Kalian diam saja dan perhatikan." ujar Kecoa dari belakang dengan sebal.

Naruto masih menunggu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya, tanah di depannya tiba-tiba terangkat. Empat buah pedang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kain terpal yang berwarna tanah itu.

"Kami menyerah." Bakaman Hijau keluar dari dalam kain terpal dengan tangan terangkat. Bakaman Merah, Kuning dan Merah Muda mengikuti dari belakang dengan tangan juga ikut terangkat.

"SOLDAAT!" Kotetsu berteriak, dan para prajurit merangsek ke depan untuk menangkap para ninja warna-warni itu.

"Kawal mereka dengan ketat, jangan sampai lolos." Para prajurit mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki para ninja, lalu mereka dimasukkan ke dalam truk militer dengan pengawalan superketat.

"Matte... Naruto." Bakaman Hijau, atau mari sekali lagi kita panggil Minato menoleh kepada Naruto, sesaat sebelum dia dimasukkan ke dalam truk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Kamu berhasil. Kamu berhasil menjebak kami mentah-mentah, tapi yang masih membuat saya penasaran. Di mana sebenarnya Putri Bangsawan itu kamu sembunyikan?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja di tempat yang tidak mungkin Tou-san pikirkan." ujarnya tampa memberi petunjuk apa-apa.

"Dasar... benar-benar anak penipu ulung." gumam Minato yang kemudian dijebloskan dengan paksa ke dalam truk.

Truk itu lalu melaju dengan cepat, dikawal oleh seluruh prajurit dengan membawa para penyusup superrahasia itu ke Tokyo, ke penjara paling canggih yang Jepang miliki saat itu.

.

.

.

"Okaa-san... datangnya tepat sekali, gado-gadonya sudah jadi nih." Rias tampak sangat bahagia. Siang itu dia telah berhasil belajar membuat gado-gado. Mikoto ikut tersenyum di sampingnya. "Ayo, kita makan bersama!"

"Aduh... Ojou-sama... kalau belajar gado-gado itu musti ke ahlinya yang paling ahli." gerutu Kushina sambil masuk ke dalam dapur rumah Fugaku. "Sini Kaa-san ajarin."

"Eits... emangnya kata siapa kalau kamu yang paling jago bikin gado-gadonya?" Fugaku yang sedari tadi duduk cengengesan sambil memeperhatikan Rias, kini berdiri dengan tampang tidak terima.

"Emang bener kok, gue yang paling jago bikin gado-gago!"

"Dasar kampret... bini saya yang paling jago!"

"LO YANG KAMPRET, FUGAKU!"

"KAMU YANG KAMPRET!"

Hans berusaha melerai mereka berdua, sebelum keadaan menjadi heboh dan menarik perhatian warga sekitar.

"Sttt... Rias-ojousama kan di sini untuk bersembunyi... jadi jangan berisik..." pinta Hans dengan wajah memelas.

Rias tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kushina dan Fugaku saling membuang muka dengan tampang sangat sebal.

Mikoto memeluk Rias dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sore itu, mereka berempat duduk menikmati gado-gado bersama dengan nikmat, gado-gado pertama buatan Rias.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N** : Haaaaloooo bagi para pembaca yang masih menunggu fic ini (yah, kalau ada XD)

Entah karena masih belum puas dengan kejutan chap kemarin, atau karena takdir memang benar-benar kejam, bahwasanya... salah satu dari penyusup super itu... adalah... ayah dari Naruto sendiri!

Dan entah kenapa pula takdir yang kejam itu cepat berakhir.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan taringnya dalam hal menipu, tidak seperti tipuannya dulu yang selevel Raiser maupun Jiraiya, ini penyusup super loh... _penyusup super_. Dan Naruto berhasil menipu mereka mentah-mentah, sudah diakui oleh Minato sendiri.

Walaupun para Bakaman sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan, tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk melawan rencana Naruto yang sudah _sangat_ matang itu.

Yah, walaupun begitu, Minato dkk sudah tertangkap dan dijebloskan ke dalam truk yang lansung menuju ke penjara tercanggih di Tokyo, jadi kita tidak usah khawatir lagi dengan mereka. Sudah selesai.

Benar-benar chap penghujung akhrir. Chap depan adalah Epilog.

Yah, tidak terasa fic ini akan berakhir, sudah berapa lama ya sejak publish pertama, 3 bulan? Ah tapi itu kita bahas chap depan aja. Sekarang, waktunya membalas review...

 **saputraluc000** : Hahaha... terima kasih sudah mau merevew.

LA : Ini lanjutannya.

 **Ambarthefill** : Kaget aku waktu baca ini reveview. Kirain mau ngeflame... eh malah kebalikannya. Hahaha... ini lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

 **diery snap** : Memang sayang sekali fic harus selesai secepat ini, tapi yah... udah lah. Ini lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

Guest : Hahaha... setidaknya, kata 'kampret'lah yang membuat orang-orang mengingat fic ini (kalau ada yang mau mengingat). Hahaha... ini lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

 **LotusCrimson** : Hehehe... ah jadi seneng dipuji sama Lotus-san, terima kasih atas pujiannya, dan terima kasih lagi sudah mau mereview. Oh ya, soal facebook, Lotus-san bisa cari dengan nama **Woles Indra**. Ah tapi aku nggak menyarankan, soalnya aku jarang berkecimpung dalam media sosial itu.

Oh ya Lotus-san, walaupun aku belum pernah sekalipun mereview dan tetap menjadi silent reader fic mu, tapi aku menunggu kelanjutan fic mu yang berawalan O dan berakhiran Y. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

uzumaki ken : Hahaha... ini lanjutannya, terimakasih sudah mau mereview.

Itu saja, dan juga, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang bersedia untuk berkomentar, komentar kalian benar benar sangat berharga.

Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di colom Review.

 **Mangetsu out.**


	11. Chapter 11, Epilog

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Anak Si Penipu**

 **Naruto namanya. Gendut, bulat, sedikit agak mirip dengan binatang kodok, tetapi panjang akalnya. Prinsip hidupnya : harus pintar menipu biar nggak ditipu sama orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya : hidup damai sentosa bersama Kaa-chan** **tercinta.**

 **Putri Bangsawan**

 **Rias Gremory namanya, cantik, nggak kenal takut. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dihadapi tampa gentar. Istilahnya, senggol bacok.**

 **Kuoh**

 **Sebuah kota kecil di jepang yang tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kehadiran Rias Gremory mengguncang kota ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, sang Ojou-sama ini melibatkan hampir seisi kota dalam konflik mereka.**

 **Inilah kisah antara anak sang penipu dan putri bangsawan. Walaupun agak "terpaksa" persahabatan mereka terbukti melawan preman sekolah, bahkan pasukan khusus kiriman musuh.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : More OC and OOC, Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, banyak kata cacian (walaupun kebanyakannya kampret), melenceng 'jauh' dari Canon, cerita diambil dari novel "Nina Van Coupen" By Alex gunawan dengan beberapa perubahan dari atas-kiri-kanan-bawah, typo (mungkin masih berkeliaran dimana-mana jadi waspadalah), dll.**

 **Pair : No Pair, Just Friendship**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Anak Sang Penipu dan Putri Bangsawan**

 **Chapter 11 : Epilog : Mataashita (Sampai Jumpa Lagi)**

Kehidupan Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen berlansung lebih meriah dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Kelas 3C diluar dugaan, ternyata sangat suka bercanda. Mereka yang dulu sangat ditakuti, kini berbaur dengan teman-teman kelas lainnya dengan akrab.

"NE... DENGERIN YAH." Leher Duri berkata di hadapan para gadis dari kelas 1C, yang sedang duduk di meja tengah kantin.

"Ha'i, Senpai?"

"MOBIL APA YANG GANTENG?"

"Mobilnya Rias-ojousama?" sahut salah seorang gadis cantik.

"BUKAN."

"Mobil habis dicuci?"

"SALAH."

"Mobil apa dong, Senpai?"

"MOBILANG GUE BOLEH... MOBILANG GUE LAGI JUGA BOLEH."

"Hahahahahaha... dasar Senpai ini." Segerombolan gadis cantik itu lansung tertawa mendengar candaan si Leher Duri. Leher Duri merasa bahagia. Pipinya bersemu merah. Hidungnya lansung mimisan parah.

"SEKARANG GILIRAN GUE." Seragam Terbalik tidak mau kalah.

"Ayo Senpai... yang lebih lucu yah." teriak salah satu gadis memberi semangat.

"SIP... SEKARANG... SEPEDA APA YANG GANTENG?"

"Wah... sepeda apa yah."

"Sepeda habis dicuci?"

"SALAH!"

"Sepeda Iruka-sensei?"

"SALAH!"

"Sepeda apa dong, Senpai?"

"SEPEDA GUE BOLEH... SEPEDA GUE LAGI JUGA BOLEH... HEHEHEHE."

Namun para gadis tidak ada satu pun yang tertawa. Si Seragam Tebalik lansung kebingungan sendiri, "AH... NGGAK LUCU YAH."

"IYA LAH... DASAR KAMPRET!" si Tatto Tengkorak menjitak kepala si Seragam Terbalik

 _BLETAK!_

"NAH, SEKARANG GILIRAN SAYA." Bot Hitam bersiap untuk candaan selanjutnya.

"NGGAK NGGAK... GUE DAH NUNGGU DARI TADI, SEKARANG GILIRAN GUE!" sahut si Ikat Kepala Merah tidak terima.

"LO MAU GUE KEPRET?!" si Bot Hitam yang tersinggung, lansung mengangkat sikutnya untuk mengeluarkan jurus sikutan maut.

"KAMU MAU SAYA JEPRET?!" si Ikat Kepala Merah lansung melepaskan ikat kepalanya, lalu bersiap mencambuk si Bot Hitam.

Para gadis 1C tampak ketakutan.

"KONOYARO! Kalian mau membuat para _ladies_ di sini ketakutan?!" Raiser muncul sambil membawa minuman. Kelima Beruang lansung diam tidak bergerak.

"Dasar! Ayo ladies... jangan takut lagi. Raiser sudah hadir di sini. Ayo silahkan diminum."

Para gadis 1C tampak lansung bersorak gembira.

"Arigato, Raiser-sama. Anda memang paling pintar membahagiakan wanita." Gadis 1C berkerumun mengelilingi Raiser. Pipi Raiser bersemu merah. Dia tampak sangat bahagia.

Tsunade dan Shizune sedang berjalan di selasar kelas, menggosip tentang Jiraiya yang kini punya kebiasaan baru, kebiasaan untuk menghitamkan rambutnya yang beruban parah.

Belalang sudah bisa mengatasi kegagapannya, dan kini dia malah jadi sering diundang nyanyi di acara-acara pernikahan di lingkungannya.

Para guru kini bisa mengajar dengan tenang dan serius, setelah Raiser dan Rias mengatakan kepada para guru kalau mereka juga boleh menghukum si Raiser dan Rias kalau mereka berdua juga salah. Perkataan yang simpel dan biasa saja, namun berdampak sangat dalam para psikologis para guru, membuat para guru menjadi lebih percaya diri dalam mengajar. Tentu saja, meskipun Rias dan Raiser sudah berkata demikian, mereka (para guru) sampai sekarang tetap tidak berani menyentuh mereka berdua.

Para murid 2B juga tampak menjadi lebih kompak.

Bekicot kini sudah menjadi anak yang paling berani si Chūgakkō Kuoh Gakuen.

Sairaog kini menjadi sering bercanda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia tampak sering membantu Papanya mengurusi Perkumpulan Silatnya yang kini menjadi semakin terkenal.

Tikus dan Curut masih terus berusaha mendapatkan cinta yang mustahil dari si Mawar.

Mawar akhrinya bertemu dengan seorang sutradara filim, yang kemudian menawarinya untuk main filim ketika sekolah mereka libur. Tikus dan Curut berusaha untuk diterima sebagai figuran, namun ditolak mentah-mentah.

Melati terus belajar dan berusaha menjadi lebih pintar dari sebelumnya. Dia menjadi orang pertama di Jepang yang diterima untuk sekolah di Amerika dengan beasiswa khusus.

Monyet, Lele, Teri dan Durian membentuk kelompok pecinta lari estafet, yang kegiatannya tiap sore sepulang sekolah adalah... ya lari estafet.

Kecambah dan Kecoa akhirnya jadian. Pasangan ini tiap sore selalu kepergok sedang makan berdua di warung dekat sekolah.

Tulip, Lebah Madu, Kunang-Kunang dan Kamboja membentuk kelompok Pemudi Pemberani, yang terinspirasi dari Pemuda Pemberani yang kabarnya sudah berhasil menangkap para penyusup superrahasia para Yakuza.

Anggrek, akhirnya berhasil memasuki babak final Lomba Ouji-sama dan Hime-sama Kuoh, namun akhirnya kalah di final oleh Gadis, salah satu anak dari kelas 1C.

Sapi dan Kuda yang juga ikutan ajang Ouji-sama dan Hime-sama Kuoh lansung didiskualifikasi ketika mereka baru saja mendaftar. Alasanya : wajah mereka tidak layak tampil.

Kupu-Kupu, Laba-Laba dan Jerapah terpilih menjadi wakil sekolah untuk lomba menggambar tingkat Provinsi. Mereka akhrinya kalah di semi final karena kelupaan bawa alat gambar.

Naruto dan Issei tetap bersekolah seperti biasa, namun wajah mereka tampak murung. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidup mereka.

Rias sudah tidak ada lagi di sekolah ini sejak kemarin.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelumnya, Rias pamit di depan kelas 2B.

"Ayah saya kemarin datang ke sini, dan dia mengatakan Yakuza sudah berhasil menaklukkan sebagian Jepang. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja bagi mereka untuk sampai kemari." Rias berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Jadi... atas alasan keamanan, maka mulai hari ini saya akan pulang ke negeri saya yang dulu bersama Okaa-sama... pulang ke Rusia."

"Rias-ojousama..." gumam anak-anak 2B ikut terharu.

"Rusia dan Jepang memang jauh. Jadi saya rasa, setelah kepergian saya, sulit bagi kita untuk bisa bertemu kembali."

Issei tampak sangat sedih di bangkunya. Wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat.

"Terima kasih atas segala kenangan indah yang diberikan ketika saya bersekolah di sini." Rias membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Tsunade tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi, dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"RIAS-OJOUSAMA!"

Semua anak 2B menghambur ke depan, dan memeluk Rias bergantian. Mereka menagis bersama. Rias tidak kuasa menahan air mata, dia ikut menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ais... padahal hanya pergi saja, kenapa semua sedih sih?" Sairaog melengos dari kursinya.

"BISON!" teriak Bekicot tidak terima.

"Kampret... dia kan hanya balik kampung, bukannya pergi mati atau apalah."

"BISON!" Tikus dan Curut ikutan tidak terima.

"Ais... denger dulu."

"BISON!" Monyet kini yang tidak terima.

"ADOH, DASAR KAMPRET... DENGER DULU!" umpat Sairaog dengan kesal.

Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu menatap Rias yang sedang dipeluk seluruh kelas.

"Saya tahu maksud si Bison. Dia sebenarnya mau bilang kalau ada sumur di ladang, boleh kita menumpang mandi, kalau ada umur yang panjang, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Kodok... Bison..." Rias memandang kedua temannya dengan terharu, "Iya... kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Jadi, Rias-ojousama... seharusnya Anda tidak bilang Sayonara... tapi... Mataashita." Sahut Issei sambil berlinang air mata.

Rias mengangguk dengan bernilang air mata.

"Jaa... Minna... Mataashita."

"Mataashita... Rias-ojousama."

Anak-anak kelas 2B kembali berpelukan dan menangis bersama-sama. Rias di tengah-tengah mereka, menangis paling keras.

Sore itu, matahari terbenam lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Dua bulan setelah Rias kembali ke Rusia. Para Yakuza akhirnya berhasil mengusir seluruh para Bangsawan dari Jepang. Para Penguasa Kota dipulangkan dengan paksa ke negara asal mereka. Para Yakuza kemudian menguasai pemerintahan, dan mengganti setiap Penguasa Kota dengan orang-orang mereka sendiri.

Pada suatu sore, dokar Van Busten terlihat berjalan dengan perlahan, menelusuri jalan setapak yang berbatu dan sepi.

"Jadi... nggak ada kabar dari Rias-ojousama?"

"Nggak ada, Kaa-chan."

"Doh, padahal Kaa-san cuma ketemu dia beberapa hari doang, tapi kok bisa kangen banget gini yah."

"Sama Kaa-chan, semua orang juga kangen sama dia kok."

"Yah, minimal dia sudah Kaa-chan ajarin ilmu gado-gado superyahud biar dia inget sama kita."

"Bukannya Kaa-chan nggak pernah bikin gado-gado? Bukannya yang bikin gado-gado selama ini itu saya semua?"

"Naruto, emangnya lo juga lansung lahir gitu, nggak lewat perut Kaa-san? Dasar anak kampret! Apa yang ada di lo itu semuanya ya pasti asalnya dari Kaa-san lah. Dasar gemblung!"

"Yah, suka-suka Kaa-chan saja deh."

Dokar Van Busten kembali berjalan perlahan, lalu berbelok untuk masuk ke halaman. Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah.

"Terus, sekolah lo gimana, Naruto?" tanya Kushina sambil menarik Van Busten untuk masuk ke kandang.

"Anak-anak semua ya gitu-gitu aja lah, nggak ada yang bisa diceritain. Cuman Issei aja yang setiap hari selalu kelihatan murung, kayak kucing kehilangan ikan."

"Hooo, terus kalo lo gimana?"

"Saya? Saya sih biasa aja kan. Eh, Kaa-chan saya hampir luma, besok sekolah Naruto mau ada upacara penting, Kaa-chan tolong anterin Naruto pagi-pagi yah."

"Cuih... ngapain Kaa-san musti bangun pagi-pagi sih. Males ah."

"Duh, Kaa-chan. Upacara penting nih. Katanya, anak Penguasa Kota yang memimpin Tokyo mau dateng ke sini. Anaknya mau sekolah di sini, jadi sekolah mau ngadain upacara buat nyambut dia."

"Huh! Anaknya si Hyuuga Hiashi yang terkenal galak itu?"

"Iya, Kaa-chan."

"Anaknya kalau nggak salah cewek kan?"

"Kayaknya sih cewek, Kaa-chan."

"Hm... kenapa anaknya disekolahin di sini yah?"

"Wah, Naruto mana tahu Kaa-chan. Kan Naruto bukan bapaknya."

"Hihihihi... jangan-jangan anaknya lebih galak dari bapaknya, jadi disekolahin jauh-jauh biar nggak ngerepotin."

"Ah, Kaa-chan bisa ajah."

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa pernah mengalami kejadian ini.

"Dah ah. Ayo kita cepet masuk Naruto, Kaa-chan dah laper."

"Kaa-chan masak apa emangnya buat makan malem?"

"Kita makan gado-gado aja yuuk."

"Lah, kan Kaa-chan nggak bisa masak gado-gado?"

"Ya elo yang buat atuh Naruto."

"Ais... dasar Kaa-chan."

"Dah jangan cerewet, cepet sana bikin, Kaa-chan dah kelaperan nih."

Naruto dan Kushina lalu masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggerutu.

Matahari sore itu terbenam lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

 **\- TAMAT -**

 **A/N** : Ahhhh... akhirnya sudah selesai. Gimana? Kependekan? Sudah pasti, kan epilog Hahahaha...

Setelah 3 bulan lebih sejak pertama publish, akhirnya selesai satu fic Author yang kurang kerjaan ini.

Pertama, aku mau minta maaf kepada para pembaca sekalian atas kesalahan kata yang tidak saya sadari beberapa chap kemarin. Sebuah kata yang cukup simpel, tapi sudah cukup membuat aku geleng-geleng nggak percaya, yaitu kata 'Senpai'. Yang sebelumya aku menggunakan kata 'Sempai' di situ.

Aku menyadarinya ketika sedang nonton anime Naruto episode-yang-saya-lupa-berapa tentang arc Guren, tepat ketika Tobi berteriak dengan keras "Senpaaaaaiiiiii~" ketika melihat Saibi eh Sanbi. Dan juga ketika baca fic karya Hanzama "I Will Do What I Want" yang di dalamnya cukup banyak kata Senpainya (entah kenapa aku malah ingat dengan Matsuri dan Yukata sekarang).

Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, kok aku bisa salah gini ya? Akhirnya dengan usaha keras-menguras-keringats, aku berhasil mengedit semua kata itu.

Yah, kalau ada yang terlewat, mohon kembali maafkan daku yang kurang kerjaan ini.

Kedua, nggak usah panjang-panjang, aku cuma mau bilang saatnya balasan review...

reader212 : Ini lanjutannya, dan juga chap akhirnya.

Uzumaki Ken : Hahaha... terima kasih, dan terima kasih lagi telah mereview.

 **Saputraluc000** : Hahahaha...

 **Neng275** : Yaahhh memang masih seru sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi untuk saat ini sampai disini dulu.

: Tentu saja kalau Narutonya olahraga terus. Dan juga Sasuke? Anggap saja dia nggak muncul dalam fic ini XD

Guest : Haha maaf ya, ini lanjutannya, dan juga chap akhirnya.

 **Mikaeru346** : Hahaha... terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

Naruto van uzumaki : Hmm... kalau soal anggota Bakaman yang lain, anggap saja OC XD

 **diery snap** : Hahaha... ini lanjutannya, dan juga chap akhirnya dan terima kasih telah mereview.

 **RIKUDO MADARA 39** : Hehe terima kasih.

Ketiga, karena tadi aku udah banyak minta maaf, sekarang aku mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada

Review login :

 **Kuro XI V IX, Uchiha tokugawa, Susanto, Geki uzumaki, dragonfirenatsu90, Paijo Payah, Neko no Kitsune, yellow flash115, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates, Orang dengan IQ rendah, snorlax7, Mikaeru346, agismussafier99, mrheza26, fenixrojo36, Akira Kuroyuki, Gunther69, JUstice drAgoN, Hikoma-ren, Natsu489, hutamara senju, Neng275, WeedLovers, mikhaildanar, Newotouto, .5, Ambarthefill, , LotusCrimson, , RIKUDO MADARA 39.**

Review non login :

Mz ceer, Gox, Yuko, Reader212, Na, Uzumaki Kirito, geblek-kyun, diery-san, Guest, LA, Guest(2), uzumaki ken, Guest(3), Naruto van uzumaki.

Dan juga kepada para Silent Reader sekalian... karena telah membaca, Favs, Follow, bahkan mengomentari fic Author yang kurang kerjaan ini.

Saya benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua, yang telah menemani aku dalam 3 bulan ini.

Sampai sumpa lagi pada kesempatan selanjutnya.

Seperti kata Rias... Mataashita Minna ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

Oh ya, ada tambahan dari Rias...

.

.

.

 _ **SPESIAL**_

 **Dafrat Absensi Kelas 2B – Versi Rias**

 **Total : 25 Murid (14 Pria dan 11 Wanita)**

 **Murid Pria :**

 **Kodok** : Teman pertama, gendut, tapi kelihatannya pinter... kelihatannya sih...

 **Tomat** : Teman kedua, berkacamata, pipinya suka banget memerah.

 **Bison** : Menyebalkan, kasar, tapi sepertinya anak pemberani.

 **Kecambah** : Hm... kalau jatuh di tangga, pasti lansung meninggal deh, badannya kurus banget.

 **Bekicot** : Penakut berat... perlu dorongan semangat.

 **Sapi** : Gendut.

 **Monyet** : Giginya maju banget.

 **Lele** : Badannya paling pendek sekelas, kasihan pasti kurang gizi.

 **Teri** : Pendek juga, jelas-jelas kurang gizi.

 **Kuda** : Kakinya besar, tipe tukang lari.

 **Jerapah** : Tinggi.

 **Tikus** : Jelek.

 **Curut** : Jelek tak terbantahkan.

 **Duren** : Banyak jerawat, mirip gunung meletus.

.

.

 **Murid Wanita :**

 **Unicorn** : Saya sendiri :)

 **Tulip** : Tinggi, kedua setelah si Jerapah.

 **Lebah Madu** : Kecil manis, namun berisik.

 **Kunang-Kunang** : Matanya belo, sukanya pakai kaos garis-garis kuning hitam.

 **Kamboja** : Tubuhnya kecil, suka bercanda.

 **Mawar** : Wajahnya cantik, ketua kelas 2B.

 **Anggrek** : Cantik, bentuk tubuhnya bagus.

 **Kecoa** : Bau badan... butuh sabun spesial.

 **Kupu-Kupu** : Orangnya kelihatan pelit, cocok jadi bendahara kelas.

 **Laba-Laba** : Pendiam, tidak jelas.

 **Melati** : Juara Kelas, paling pintar, sayang kacamatanya agak norak.

.

.

 **Wali Kelas :**

 **Bunga-sensei** : Orangnya banyak ngomong, cantik, tapi kelihanyannya tipe perawan tua XD

.

.

 **A/N** : Kalian bisa melihat anak-anak kelas 2B di foto profil fic ini, kalau terbaca XD


End file.
